


The Silver Wolf

by andybean92



Series: The Silver Wolf Saga [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun becomes a superhero and has to keep it a secret, Changkyun is a slut though, F/M, Feelings of Inadequacy, It is already completed, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Major Character death but it isn't permanent, Monsta x is a lovable family, Not an AU though, Shownu is a good leader, Slow Burn, Some angst, Super Soliders, Superheroes, Violence and Blood, Wonkyun, clueless Changkyun, clueless Wonho, lots of swearing, small mention of drug use, some mentions of sex, the bad guys are really bad, this is my favourite story I have ever written please read.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 106,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Changkyun always wanted to be a hero but he never expected it to happen. Gangs and crime are taking over Seoul. One stab wound and a nice dose of super soldier serum later, Changkyun becomes the Silver Wolf. But keeping his new life a secret from his group begins to take a toll on him and he has painted a big target on himself both to the police and the gang, the Rue Devils. Will Changkyun be able to save his city or will he become the very evil he seeks to destroy.





	1. A Wolf Reborn

“This is getting out of hand!” Monsta x’s manager Hyunshik slammed the newspaper onto the breakfast table.

Only half the team was awake so early in the morning and only one of them seemed to care about what the frustrated manager was complaining about. Changkyun took in a spoonful of his rice and leaned over to read the morning’s headline.

“Rue Devils set Myungdang ablaze!”

The group’s maknae frowned, the name Rue Devils was popping up far too often these days. He knew the gang had been around for decade but recently they had become more prevalent, more problematic.

“I grew up in Myungdang. The people there are hard working and dirt poor they don’t deserve this.” Sighed Hyunshik with a shake of his head.

“Why would set fire to a whole district hyung?” Asked the maknae curiously.

Hyunshik prodded the newspaper, “Because those poor bastards couldn’t afford to pay off the gang. Called it a protection fee but they are the one causing the problems. The Rue Devils don’t care who they hurt or what they do as long as they are hurting others. Bastards!”

Changkyun felt his heart break for the people of Myungdang. People often said Kihyun and Hosoek where the most empathetic of the group but he was the bleeding heart. Caring far too much about others and though he rarely showed it, things like this really got to him. 

“Surely the cops will stop them right?” He asked the manager with childish hope.

Hyunshik gave off a pessimistic laugh, “The police? Ha, oh Changkyun-ah sometimes I forget how young and naive you are. No, the police in this city are no better than the criminals themselves. Half of them are corrupt and the other half are too overburdened to care. What this city needs is a hero but that is a fantasy we can’t afford to wish for.”

He took a giant gulp of coffee and stood ready to start the day. Changkyun on the other hand couldn’t take his eyes of the picture on the front page, row after row of homes burning.

“How is my favourite rapper in the whole wide world.” Two strong arms encircled around his shoulders smooshing his face into the thin layer over chiselled abs. With fish lips Changkyun managed to greet the other.

“Hello Hoseokkie hyung.” 

The far too enthusiastic bunny pushed in between Changkyun and Jooheon, almost sending the older rapper off the edge of the two person bench. The maknae blushed as the close proximity, he loved when the other man showered him with affection after all he had a huge, three-year long crush of Hoseok.

Changkyun reached across the table and scooped a huge bowl of rice for his hyung along with a pile of his favourite green beans.  
Hosoek clapped happily, “Ah Kkyunggie you honestly are the sweetest person in the world. What would I do without you?”

Changkyun shrugged, “To be honest you probably wouldn’t be able to function. You would all fall to chaos.”

The elder grabbed him into a tight squeeze and ruffled his hair, “Ah you little shit!”

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet other than Kihyun who kept trying to tell the plot of his new favourite show only to keep being cut off by weird nosies from Minhyuk. Changkyun giggled at his arguing hyungs, the two best friends were honestly the Tom and Jerry couple of the group. 

Despite having just finished their world tour, the group had a packed schedule for the day. They were appearing on a variety show and then had practice for their Japanese Comeback. The group piled into the car, Shownu pulling the maknae line apart. Changkyun to the back and Jooheon to the front. No one had to energy to deal with the screaming oddities that were their rappers.

The distance didn’t stop them from singing badly and out of tune to each song, Minhyuk joined them half way through and by the arrival at the filming studio everyone else in the people in the van were ready to murder the three.

Changkyun’s good mood immediately disappeared when he saw where they were. It was the studio of the newest show called Detective Idol. It was a variety show where groups had to work together to solve complex puzzles, which wasn’t terrible. The part that had Changkyun worried was that most of them required some level of physical action.

Under all his layers the maknae was a thin as Hyungwon and far less strong. Sure he had gained some strength since his embarrassing performance during the deokspatch days. Even Kihyun had managed a chin up then.

As if sensing his mood Jooheon pushed him towards Hoesok. 

“Don’t worry Kyunnie I’m sure Hoseok hyung will protect you.”

He winked an evil glint in his eye as Changkyun pulled a sneaky middle finger. He loved his best friend but the older rapper was relentless when it came to his crush.

Hoseok on the other hand was oblivious as ever, instead he wrapped an arm around Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Oh course I will protect you my little Kyunnie. I am Wonho after all. I already promised Hyungwon I would take care of him too.”

And there was the other shoe. Changkyun pushed out of Hoseok grip ignoring the hurt look from the other. Like he needed reminding that he would never have a chance with Hoseok especially when he had the tall, handsome Hyungwon as his competitor. He was pretty much convinced there was something between the two despite Jooheon’s reassurance they were best friends only.

The show went terribly. What Changkyun lacked in strength he more than made up in brain power and 12D personality. It always surprised people when he said or did something smart but all that didn’t matter in this industry, looks did. His group had in in droves and he knew the cameras were focused on the two eldest and the visuals of the group.

Then he had of course fallen face first into a pile of mud during one of the obstacle courses leaving him dirty and cold with a throbbing nose. He had then gotten him and Jooheon eliminated from one of the games because he had been unable to hold onto a suspended rope. His friend had smacked his butt and said it was okay but he still cursed at himself for being weak.

Practice after that had been a shit show. He had a lot of time in the front and that meant a lot of dance moves focused on him. It also didn’t help that since Jealousy fans wanted to see him in more choreography like the one with him and Hyungwon. He messed up more times than expected. No one said anything, they were all a little sore and tired.

By the end of the day the others could tell Changkyun was in a dark mood. After three years together they all knew it was best to give him space and to just leave him alone. As soon as they were back at the dorms the maknae stormed out of the car and into the dorm, slamming his bedroom door behind him. Shownu didn’t even bother to scold him. He threw himself on his bed in a huff. 

It wasn’t that he was mad at the others rather he was mad at himself. He was tired of being the weak, coddled kid of the group. Yes he loved the fact he was the precious maknae, doted upon by all. He had a praise kink, so sue him but what he hated the fact that he had to rely so much on the others. He hated being a burden to the others.

He had started going more regularly to the gym and he had reaped some benefits from it but still he felt weak and useless. He just wanted to be better.

He slept fitfully and by 4 am he was up and already stomping around. He needed to do something he was good at to ease his mind. There was only one option- his music. He left a note for the others and took the short walk to his new studio.

As he turned the corner he caught sight of a charity collector shaking an empty can. The other morning commuters refused to look at her. Despite her kind smile and pleading eyes, no one wanted to part with their money. 

“Excuse me young man do you have any spare change for the relief fund for the victims of the Myungdang fire.”

Changkyun came to a halt and dug in his pockets pulling out a few small bills.

“Sorry this is all I have.”

The girl smiled kindly, “No this is wonderful anything will help. The district is in bad shape and unfortunately many of the people there are elderly, sick or very poor.”

She frowned and shook her head. “I doubt many will last very long.”

Changkyun's heart fell. He had almost forgotten about the fire and suddenly all thoughts of music was gone from his head. He knew Hyunshik would kill him but he needed to help.

“Is there perhaps some way I could help?”

The girl looked surprised and eagerly nodded. “Yes actually we are very short on volunteers right now. If you offer your help I’m sure they will find something for you to do.”

He thanked her and pulled on his mask and ball cap, knowing it would be wise to cover his face in public.

He found himself being tasked with helping at the food line dolling out lukewarm rice and small chucks of spam to the downtrodden residents. The whole districts reeked of smoke, garbage and water, huge puddles from the fire hoses formed in the deep potholes as litter fluttered around the place.

As the day wore on he found himself swinging between two emotions, extreme anger at the men who had done this and sadness for the people now left homeless.

Night was beginning to fall and he knew he would have to head back home, Kihyun had already called to see if he was coming home for dinner. As he began typing in a reply his eyes drifted to an elderly couple still dressed in their night clothes. The old women shivered in her thin nightie as the cool Sumer night set in.

Changkyun cursed the Rue Devils and immediately pulled off his favourite hoodie and the plaid shirt he wore under it leaving him only in his black undershirt. He didn’t care instead he handed his warm clothes to the couple.

“Here it isn’t much but it will keep your chest warm.”

The man gratefully took the clothing tears gathering around his cataract laden eyes.

“Thank you so much child. I was afraid we wouldn’t last the night but this is wonderful thank you.”

The man turned and carefully helped the hoodie over his wife’s head.

He put the plaid shirt on himself and grab Changkyun’s hand, the thin, wrinkled hand freezing cold against Changkyun’s warm one.

“What is your name son so I may remember the name of our hero.”

Changkyun blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a tic he had picked up from Shownu.

“I am no hero sir but my name is Changkyun. I’m just wish I could help you more.”

He left not long after that. Knowing it would be wise to return home. 

The cicadas were out in force and Changkyun would usually take comfort in their naturally song but tonight he was troubled. All he could think about were those people. If he was a real hero he would have been able to protect them the Rue Devils in the first place. But he was just Monsta X’s maknae.

“Help, Help me please!”

Changkyun froze and listened. His heart was racing, someone was in trouble.

“HELP!”

Without thinking Changkyun took off in the direction of the cries. As he rounded the corner of an alleyway he was met with a sight that set icicles down his spine

A monster of a man had a young woman pinned to the wall. His meaty hand held her down. She was kicking at his shins but he didn’t seem to care and thankfully neither of them noticed the newcomer.

Changkyun’s brain was screaming at him to call the police and just run away but he knew it could be too late by then. A glint of silver caught his eye, a metal pipe sticking out of the pile of garbage beside him.

He grabbed the pipe, a decision he didn’t know would alter his life forever.

He rushed the man and with all his might swung the pipe across the attacker’s back. The pipe bounced off the hard muscle, the affect stinging his hands. Changkyun’s eyes grew round with fear.

The man dropped the girl, who fell to the floor gasping for air. Turning Changkyun came face to face with what he could only describe as the devil. This one eye was milky white with a thick scar running across it. The other eye was cold and cruel. A twisted grin adorned his scared face.

“Ooh looky here. You got yourself a little hero, girly.”

And with speed the large man shouldn’t have possessed he push kicked Changkyun in the chest. The force sent his flying to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. His hands scraped against the ground in an attempt to stop himself. The rapper struggled to get up his ribs screaming in pain, tears already forming in his eyes.

The man was upon him, grabbing Changkyun by the hair he pulled him to his feet. Changkyun whined in pain as he felt some of his hair rip from their roots. He grabbed the hands trying to pry them loose but he was no match for the man’s strength, “Didn’t anyone tell you not to mess with the Devils, eh kid?”

And with that he brought his fist to the side of Changkyun’s face. He fell back to the floor his ears ringing, and vision blurred. He tasted blood in his mouth and hoped that none of his teeth had come loose. The man’s shadow loomed over him and he knew he had to get up fight back. 

The men went to kick him in the ribs but he managed to roll away, hand clutching at his sore ribs. The man made above as if to follow him but was yanked backwards as the young women, now recovered jumped onto his back. Wrapping her thin arms around his neck she squeezed.

“Leave him alone you ugly fucker.” She growled.

Changkyun was trying his best to get back to his feet now he was left alone. Holy shit was he hurting all over.

The attacker in question had managed to dislodge the woman as she flew to the ground next to him. Like a cat she jumped to her feet holding up two fists.

“You are going down Rue Devil and I am going to be the one to do it.”

He laughed at the girl, “You? You are nothing and neither is pretty boy over there. Do you really think you can take me, Nero, head of the Rue Devils down?”

The girl sneered, “Shut up ugly and lets fight.” 

Changkyun, still bent over in pain looked over at the girl in utter shock. Great he had attempted to save a woman with a death wish.

The man called Nero charged and the girl’s face fell as realization hit. She raised her hands to her face in fear.

Time slowed down, Changkyun turned his head to where the pipe had fallen within his reached, the man grabbed the girl as Changkyun grabbed the pipe and as he turned he swung the pipe like a baseball bat striking the man across the head.

CRACK!

The Red Devil dropped like a stone blood seeping out the wound on his temple. Changkyun dropped the pipe in shock and gasped.

Silence.

“Oh my god is he dead?” Asked the woman kicking softly at the downed man.

He couldn’t answer instead he turned to the side and threw up. Partially because he may have just killed a man and partially because he had taken a pretty heavy hit to the stomach.

“The girl rubbed his back, “There, there! Let it all out. Although maybe you should have puked somewhere else. If you did kill him then this could be used as evidence.”

They knew were so engrossed in what they were doing they didn’t realize it was too late until the shadow fell over them. The girl gasped and took a step away from him.

A hand gripped Changkyun’s shoulder and spun him around. The man’s hand jerked forward and Changkyun had enough time to see the glint of the knife before it slide into his belly. He doubled over the hand.

The girl screamed.

In shock, he wasn’t able to process what had happened until the knife slide out, Nero’s hand clutching his shoulder. Then white hot light flashed behind his eyes as what felt like fire and a thousand needles exploded in his stomach. He cried out, a tortured animal sound falling from his lips and he fell to the ground.

“See kid, there ain’t no such thing as heroes around here.”

He threw the knife down and the fog seemed to swallow him up. He could have been a ghost except they could hear his footsteps receding. Neither cared though. The girl had fallen to her knees beside him as she tried to put pressure on the wound. Her hands while shaking seemed to know what they were doing. But he could see the blood already puddling around her hands.

He was shaking and didn’t realize he was sobbing until he heard his own voice.

“Shit, shit, shit. Hey stay with me okay. Just don’t close your eyes. Oh god this is bad!”

She moved a bloodied hand to pull out her phone but Changkyun was starting to feel a little light headed. Had it been that cold before, he shivered not knowing if he was cold because he was soaked in his own blood or because his body was shutting down.

“Red, shit Red I fucked up. I got someone stabbed you have to hurry.”

His eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head now and the girl sounded so far away now.

“We are in the alley between Gundam and Mean. Red hurry he is bleeding out fast.”

He let out a soft sob as he realized this was it. He was dying. She looked at him, their eyes meeting. Dropping the phone she grasped his shaking hand.

“I don’t want to die.” He said softly.

She shook her head and squeezed his hand. With a stern look she told him he wasn’t going to die, he was stronger than this.

He cries were softer now. He wanted to be at home in the dorms. Cuddling with his hyungs, playing games with Minhyuk and Kihyun. But he was going to bleed out in some dirty back alley and he wouldn’t be able to say goodbye. That hurt more than the hole in his stomach.

Blackness was starting to close in and his own cries sounded so far away. He was so tired. He closed his eyes, ignoring the girl’s shouts to keep them open.

He faded in and out of consciousness. He felt himself being lifted into the air, mumbled conversation around him. 

His heart beat fluttered in his ears too, a puttering boo boom.

“Jesus Sooee I told you not to go after him. This kid is hurt bad,”

Boo Boom

“You can save him though right? You can’t let him die!”

Boo… Boom

“I fucking know that Soo. I will do my best. Shit he is fading.”

…Boo….Boom

“What about the serum.”

……Boo……..Boom

A sigh, “Only as the last resort.”

…..Boo…… then silence!


	2. The Boy who cried Wolf

Darkness

Darkness surrounded him like a cocoon. A suffocating blanket.

He lashed out but his limbs were tied up. Tied with thin tendrils of darkness. He tried to cry out but his mouth would not move.

Panic rose up in his chest, he sensed something was behind him, slowly moving closer. He struggled some more the cocoon rolling to the side and slowly he turned his head. He screamed but no sound came out. For there in front of him was a huge, silver wolf.

It’s yellow eyes peered into his, drool dripping from its bared fangs. A deep growl rumbled in its belly. 

He wanted to cry out to beg but no sound came out of his mouth. The Wolf just glared at him.

It took a step forward, a sudden stillness in the air. It lunged swallowing him whole.

Changkyun shot upright with a scream. Light flashing in front of him, his body becoming all to real. A pair of hands tired to push him back down.

“Shush now, lie down. RED HE’S AWAKE. You need to relax before you open your wound back up.”

He turned a set of wild, terrified eyes on the person who was talking. It was the girl from the alleyway.

His memories came rushing back like dam had been opened and he suddenly had trouble breathing. She pushed him back. 

“RED! Hey Changkyun you need to calm down okay. Everything is going to be okay but you need to breath.”

She elaborated each word in her last sentence.

His vision was blurring and his lungs had clamped shut. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years, not since the first year of debut. He saw the outline of another person enter the room and the soft smell of lavender surround him, a soft hand touched his face and a wave of calm washed over him.

“Calm now sweetheart, follow my heartbeat..” Her accented voice soothed him further as he felt the steady beating of her heart flowing through her into him..

The panic subsided and his breathing, while ragged returned to normal. He finally managed to look at the strangers. The girl from the alley was young probably his age or younger, she chewed on her lip as she looked over the shoulder of the other woman.

The other woman was a red headed foreigner. She was older probably in her mid to late 40’s as lines had begun to appear around her bright blue eyes.

“I died, he stabbed me and I…” his voice sounded like nails in a blender.

The older women patted his arm in a motherly manner and he felt calmer despite the crazy situation.

“Yes you were but you are alive now but not without a cost.”

He frowned looking back and forth between the two women.

“Before I go into that. Let’s start simple. My name is Rebecca Dalton although I go by Red, that is my ward, Kim Sooee. Thank you, by the way, for saving her life.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Which I didn’t need by the way I totally had it covered.”

Red turned and glared. Sooee pouted.

“I mean I guess I needed the help. So thank you Changkyun-ah.”

“How do you know my name?” He asked nervously.

Sooee pulled a face and pointed to her shirt, without his glasses his eyes were useless but he recognized the pattern and colour. It was a shirt from the Beautiful tour. 

“Mombebe since ’15. Total Jooheon stan. Have all the CDs, DVDs and merch. Voted for you on No. Mercy by the way so your welcome.”

At the mention of his group he almost fell into panic again.

“Relax superstar, I texted the group chat on your phone. Said you would be staying at the studio to work on some music. Kihyun oppa said to make sure you come home tonight though. Good thing that serum works fast.”

“What serum?” He asked at the same time Red threw up her hands, glaring at the younger girl who just tried to look innocent.

“Sooee seriously?”

The girl shrugged and apologized although she didn’t seem all that upset about it.

“I was going to wait but I guess I have to tell you now. Okay where to start…. Changkyun-ah what do you know of super soldiers?”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, “Like Captain America and Bucky Barnes.”

Red did a bit of a fish impression at that answer as Sooee snorted in the background.

“Mmm well I guess that works, actually really well. How did they make Captain America?”

Changkyun tried to remember the premise of the movie.

“Mmm well they took a scrawny kid and gave him some super soldier serum and then boom Captain America.”

Sooee laughed, “Well then I guess that makes you Captain Korea.”

That confused Changkyun even more. Red left his side and walked over to a small cabinet on the other side of the room. Taking a key that was around her neck she unlocked the door and pulled out a small, old fashioned box. She brought it back over to the bed and sat down, the box in her lap.

“The United States has been obsessed with creating super soldiers since the first World War. Let’s say the experiments they do are more than fiction. I used to be a engineer in DARPA, the intellectual head of the army. I helped create products for the modern war- weapons, armour, vehicles you name it. Then I got dragged into Operation Howl. It was a joint venture between the USA and the South Korean army about 15 years ago. They had created a super solider serum by fusing the DNA of predators with a common virus. Once in the body it would attach to the human host cells and essentially change them.”

Changkyun nodded along with the explanation he knew enough about cellular biology thanks to his father’s own profession. He had heard that such experiments were a thing before but he had never believed them for there was no evidence to prove so.

“However, during the first few trials they found that ordinary soldiers were too volatile and would end up going crazy. They needed people who were kind, caring and empathetic to balance out the predatory vibe. I, being the patriot I was back then, agreed to be one of the test subjects.”

Changkyun was shocked at the confession. She opens the box revealing 10 vials of serum, two had been used already. She picked up a full one.

“Sooee’s father was a scientist working on the team creating the serum and he was part of the trials too. The serum once fully in your body pushes you to the limit of human ability. Meaning your senses, all your senses are dramatically heightened, you are stronger, faster and can heal at a greater rate than any other human.”

She paused to let him digest the information. He was a smart man but surely there was no way she was insinuating he had the serum in him. Carefully he lifted the blanket, his breath heavy as he lifted the bandage. His eyes widened at the look of the wound. He had expected it to still be raw and puckered but instead it looked clean, like it was a few days old already.

“Sooee is a registered nurse. It was deep but didn’t puncture anything major, thankfully. she says it is healing nicely. Within a week it will be nothing more than a scar.”

Red pushed the bandage back into place. She looked pained as she pushed him back into the bed.

“I had no other choice Changkyun. You were dead, I only have a few minutes before your brain died too. Emergency services like ambulances don’t like to come out around here anymore. The serum was the only thing that saved you.”

He tried to process the information. This had to be a dream. He was going to wake up in his studio, drooling on his lyrics and this would all be a bad dream.

“During the first few weeks of your infection the healing is exponential, watch!” Said Red.

Without warning she raked her nail hard down his arm, drawing a little blood. He yelped at the pain, pulling his arm away and stared wide eyed at her.

“What the hell you psychopath?”

She pulled his arm back and gone were the scratches, other then a little dried blood you would have never known it had happened. He pulled his arm back looking at it marvel rubbing at the spot the scratches had been.

“The healing will slow down once the DNA has fully attached to your own. As for the rest of the powers they come in slower to allow your body time to adjust. As they turn on they will be over the top for the first little while but as you adjust to them they will be easier to control.”

She closed the lid to the box and put it back in the cabinet. Turning back to him she said, “I understand you are an idol so it would be best if you keep these a secret especially from your fans and your group. It would also be wise to allow me to train you in your newfound abilities. They can be rather overwhelming without guidance. I know how tough it can be and as w share similar strains I am somewhat linked to you.”

He agreed and she left the room citing she had patrons to serve.

Sooee slid over towards him and took Red’s vacant seat a pout on her face.

“I’m so jealous. I have been begging Red to give me a shot of that serum for years . Then I could finally take down the Rue Devils once and for all.”

He didn’t respond. He felt like he was in a bad dream or maybe he was actually died and this was hell.

“Yo earth to superstar, anyone home.” She knocked on his head.

He flinched away pushing away her head, “Have you no manners? Is this how you treat strangers?”

Sooee rolled her eyes, “Dude I have been to every concert and fan-signing you guys have had. We aren’t strangers. Besides I held your guts in your body so I feel like maybe we can forego the polite bullshit and just talk like people okay. Now listen up dipshit that bandage must stay on for another day, don’t get it wet and for at least a few days don’t do any vigorous excersise.”

She got ups and pulled some clothes out of the cupboard and tossed it to him. He realized then that he had clothes on that was not his, a blush carried across his face.

“Also you will get a pretty nasty fever as you immune system fights of the intrusion of the DNA but it usually passes after three or four days so lots of fluid, lots of rest and for the love of god don’t get yourself on to any more trouble.”

He narrowed his eyes at her wondering why the hell he had been dumb enough to help, she was certainly a weird one. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

“Where is your dad? Red mentioned he had the serum too.”

Her face dropped and she looked away, “He’s dead. Killed about 10 years ago.”

She left it at that and Changkyun didn’t pry. Wasn’t his place with these strangers. He carefully lifted himself out of the bed wiggling his toes. He didn’t feel different per say, more alert than usually and not as tired but definitely not super solider-esque.

His phone buzzed on the side table and he quickly answered it.

“‘Sup homie.” He answered in English.

Sooee mouthed Jooheon? And getting no response began fanning herself. He turned away.

“Yo, man you coming home today? I get you were in creative mode yesterday but Kihyun is stress-mothering Minhyuk, which you can guess is going well.”

There was a screech in the background like a dying dolphin and Changkyun moved the phone away from his ear.

“and Appa is ready to come down there and bring you home himself. He already has his shoes on and he is grumbling.” Said Jooheon in the worried tone he used on the maknae when the youngest got to caught up in his own head.

Changkyun sighed, he didn’t even know where he was. “Yeah, I’m just finishing off this last thing and then I’ll be home. Tell Kihyun to make me an extra bowl of rice cos I’m starving and that he is my favourite hyung in the whole world.”

“Okie dokie I’ll tell…wait a second I thought I was your favourite hyung, Changkyun don’t put the pho…”

Changkyun hit end call and snorted to himself. Good to see his personality was still intact.

He changed into his clothes back faced to Sooee who was reclining on the chair, a smirk on her face.

“If you need anything, I’ve already put mine and Red’s numbers into your phone. So if you need anything, and you most likely need something, then give us a shout ok!”

——————————-

Walking in through the door of the dorm was like walking into a whirlwind of chaotic noise. He dunked as a shoe came flying towards him. 

“That’s not fair Hyungwon it was mine turn for a v-live,” whined Jooheon as he threw another shoe as the tall lanky boy. As it always was with Jooheon’s terrible tosses, the shoes went wide this time hitting Minhyuk in the face who was playing some game.

“Ah Jooheon you idiot you made me die.” The blond ball of sunshine jumped to his feet and drop kicked Joohoen and Hyngwon threw himself into the pile. A normal Tuesday night at the Monsta x dorms then. Shownu looked up from his place on the couch where he had somehow been immersed in his book.

“Changkyun-ah glad you finally graced us with your presence.”

Changkyun grimaced, the leader’s tone was joking but he could hear the warning behind it.

“Sorry hyung, I got lost editing and fell asleep in my studio.”

Shownu levelled him with the classic dad gaze, “You know the rules.”

“I know. I know, 1 Text someone to let them know where you are, 2. Don’t stay out more than two nights, 3. Don’t pee in the shower.”

A pillow hit his head, “Ya maknae you little shit. Just text us next time. Go and tell Kihyun you are home.”

Changkyun saluted and wandered to the kitchen, he could hear the clash of pans and Hoesok ran past him before turning and attempting to hid behind his smaller frame. Kihyun in hot pursuit appeared in the down way. 

“Kihyun, it was an accident. I just was trying to find my protein powder. Look what I have, your favourite- a Changkyun!”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. 

“Hyung I’m pissed at him too. Now stay out of my kitchen.”

He grabbed Chankyun’s sleeve and pulled him towards the kitchen.

“As for you, you know the rules. Silly maknae!” He shoved an apron into his hands and knowing better than to argue, Changkyun started cleaning the dishes that Kihyun was throwing in the sink.

“How did your recording go?”

Shrugging Changkyun decided to leave out the fact that he had helped volunteer at Myungdang or about his little run-in with a knife.

“It’s going. I’m still missing something. I just don’t know what.”

That was in fact true and Kihyun ruffled his hair even though they were the same height. 

“Ah you just need a little inspiration. I’m sure something will come along.”

They prepared dinner in silence, thankful all the ruckus was outside. Finally food was made and the rest of the rowdy members came running in. Shownu bumped the paper doll Hyungwon out the way to get to the food first while Minhyuk quite literally climbed over Jooheon who was attempting to block the door.

It was like an attack at a watering hole as they scoffed down the food and drinks. It was always nice after a tour or promotions when they could go off the strict diets. Towards the end of the meal, Changkyun found himself sitting on Hoseok’s lap. No one batted an eye. It was a common enough sight. The group may not be overly clingy in public but in the privacy of their own home personal boundaries meant nothing.

The second eldest leaned his head against Changkyun’s back.

“Ah I hate it when kkunggie stays out.”

Changkyun was all to hyper aware of his crushes arms around him and the fact that he could feel the other’s rather large member smooshed against his ass. Usually he didn’t care but with way Hoseok was holding him mixed with the high that he was actually alive, made him feel a little hotter and his pants a little tighter. 

Running out the room was not an option right now so instead he shifted a little and brought his hand to his lap. Jooheon caught his eye from across the table and smirked at him, raising his eyes in a suggestive manner. 

His best friend really was an asshole and took remind his friend of this he grabbed the last dumpling much to Jooheon’s whines.

As the night wore down, the group wandered off to their rooms. As it was whenever Hoseok had turned his attention to Changkyun, Jooheon was ready for a talk. Climbing into the maknae’s bunk like an excited five year old, he giggled.

“Hoseokkie was all over you today and don’t think I didn’t see little Kyunnie trying to say hi too”

Jooheon earned a punched in the stomach for that.

“Ah you ass! Serious talk though bro I know you don’t believe me but Hyungwon and Hoseok are best buds. Not as good as you and I but fans think we are fucking too bud. And as mysterious and sexy as you are, that would be weird cos you my brother from another mother!”

Changkyun snorted loudly enough to have Kihyun yell at them to stay quiet. They moved closer together like conspiring lovers.

“Hyung if he likes me as much a you say he does then why hasn’t he asked me out yet? I wish he liked me back too but you have seen the way he is with Hyungwon. I can’t compete with that.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes but dropped the topic. Instead his face turned serious, 

“Now are you going to tell me where you really where yesterday and don’t even think of lying to me maknae I went by your studio and your weren’t there. Woozi said you hadn’t been there all day!”

Scowling at his bad luck he decided to tell him a half truth.  
He confessed about the helping the relief efforts at Myungdang but left out the part about being stabbed.

Jooheon ruffled the other’s hair, “Ah Kyunnie you are such a sweetheart, helping out the poor and destitute.”

Changkyun blew in his hyung’s face as there were too close for him to punch him.

“Don’t tell the others okay. You know how Shownu will act.”

Jooheon agreed and after some small banter he climbed into his own bunk and promptly fell asleep.

————————

The next morning came for too early, the summer sun already shining through the blinds. Kihyun was up and moving around waking the others.

“Jooheon, Changkyun for the love of all things good will you two lazy assholes GET UP!”

Jooheon chucked a pillow at the doorway and Changkyun groaned. His head felt like someone was pounding it like a drum. His stomach was threatening a revolt and he was freezing cold despite the warmth of the room. 

Great, he thought, here was the dreaded fever Sooee had warned him about. He slowly got up trying to ignore the sudden rush of vertigo. He had gone to practice sick many times before, he would sure as hell try now even if he felt worse than when he actually had been dying.

He plopped down at the table and groaned at the sight and smells around him. A hand rested on his head.

“You feeling okay there Kyunnie? You look pale as a ghost.” Asked Minhyuk with a worried face. Ever the motherly figure, Kihyun pushed past and jerked Changkyun’ face towards him. The youngest pushed his hand away.

“Ah guys I’m okay just a lot of long nights and not enough sleep.”

Kihyun gave him some ginseng just to be on the safe side and as they made their way to the studio, he momentarily felt better. That was until he had to rap.

They were in the midst of planning their new album and the two rappers already had a notebook full of raps they were ready to use. They had spent nights pouring over the right lyrics to put to the song. Hosoek had worked hard to finally have one of his songs as the one they would comeback with. Naturally Changkyun wanted to make it the best rap he could.

“How about this one about you being a wolf and the one your love being the moon. It goes perfectly with the other lyrics.” Said Jooheon excitedly but Changkyun wasn’t really listening as he pulled his hoodie closer to his body.

He could feel sweat running down his face and back but he was freezing cold. Sniffing he tired to pay attention to what the other rapper was explaining.

“Here Minhyuk or Hyungwon will sing ‘Oh your love is like a sweet lullaby, drift me to sleep with you voice.’ Then BAM you come in all deep voice and sexy bedroom drawl with ‘I howl at you baby, you are the moon baby. I am the wolf crying for you, ahwoo, so far away to long to touch. Hold me to tonight sing me a sweet lullaby.”

Jooheon slammed the sheet of music on the desk, a glint in his eye. The action caused the youngest to jump and bustle his wound. His stomach was tender today, the wound had healed more but bruising was forming around the stitches and with his nausea, things weren’t looking good.

“It’s going to be a fucking masterpiece,” proclaimed the main rapper. Getting no snarky reply from his best friend, a frown formed on his face.

“Earth to Changkyun. You feeling okay man? Like no offence but you kinda look like shit right now.”

Changkyun let out a cough and sniffed afterwards, “I kinda feel like shit right now.” Both of them frowned at the scratchiness of his voice.

“Yeah I’m going to call Hyunshik and tell him to take you home. We can’t have our precious maknae getting sick now can we.”

Pouting he tried to explain he was fine but his body chose to shiver violently. Jooheon jumped to his feet leaving the room to call for their manager. Sniffling Changkyun couldn’t help but feel sorry for himself, first he had gotten stabbed and had died, something he had decided not to think about in case it caused a full on panic attack and second he felt like crap.

He was pulled from his pity party for one by the pinging of his cellphone. ‘Jooheon’s main Hoe.’

He blinked a few times in confusion before he opened it up.

Sup Superstar. How you feeling?  
That fever should have hit by now.

Sooee?

Yeah obviously! So again  
how are you feeling?

Rolling his eyes he typed a quick reply he thought it wise to tell the truth to a nurse and someone who obviously knew about the serum. She gave him some tips on how to survive the next few days with a remainder to take it easy.

The door opened behind him. In walked Jooheon and Hyunshik, the manager’s face twisted in worry. He put a hand to the maknae’s forehead quickly pulling it away as of burned.

“Christ Kyun, why didn’t you say something this morning. You are hotter than hell. Jooheon shut up.” He snapped as Jooheon couldn’t help but giggle at the innuendo.

“Come on maknae, I’m taking you back home.”

Changkyun got up shoving his hands in his pockets and sniffing. Hyunshik and Jooheon shared a look at the lack of argument coming from the youngest, they knew he really was ill then.

——————-

After returning to the dorm he had fallen into a fitful state of sleep and hours later he awoke rather grumpily. The room was dark and he could hear the loud snores from Jooheon and Kihyun along with the weird noises coming from Minhyuk. Since moving to their new dorm, it was the three of them sharing the biggest room. He enjoyed having his best friends and the motherly figure as his roommates. 

Yet something felt off and as his consciousness came into focus he realized his ears felt stuffed shaking his head, there was a sudden buzzing followed by a sharp pop. Like a stereo had suddenly been switched on inside his head the room came alive with sound and it all sounded like it was in stereo. Clapping his hands to his ears he tried to breath through the shook. Even through his fingers he could hear the now chain saw like snores from Kihyun. Minhyuk’s teeth gritting sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Through his sleep fuddled brain he realized his increased hearing had just kicked in.

Stuffing some tissue into his ears he lay back down but he knew he would be unable to get back to sleep now. He needed to get up, his throat was practically a desert as this point and he needed to get some advice from Red.

He climbed out of his bunk and pulled on his favourite track pants.

“Kyunnie you okay?” 

Changkyun almost fell backwards at how loud Kihyun gently whisper seemed to be.

“Yeah hyung sorry for waking you. I’m not feeling to good so I’m just going to grab some medicine. Go back to sleep.”

Kihyun had started to take off his blanket ready to care for the youngest but Changkyun assured the older boy that he was fine.

“Seriously hyung I’m okay go back to sleep.”

Thankfully Kihyun listened and Changkyun made his way to the living room. He jerked at the loud slosh of the water as it filled the glass but swallowing was even worse. It was like his throat was made of shards of glass.

Pulling out his phone he sent Red a message.

“My hearing just improved. How the hell did you get used to this?”

He was shocked when she replied only a few seconds later.

“Stuff them with cottons balls and try to keep your ears covered as best as possible. If the others see the cotton just tell them you have an earache. Ps. be glad it wasn’t your smell first from personal experience it’s disgusting.”

With that to look forward too he followed her advice and stuffed his ears with cotton. It did the trick and as he climbed back into bed he was happy that the snores from this roommates were muffled.

The next morning he decided to forgo breakfast with the group as moving wasn’t as option right now. His wound was on fire today and his stomach was threatening to rebel at every slight movement. He was also freaking cold and yet drenched in sweat.

Kihyun had already stopped by his bed several times that morning faffing over the youngest until Shownu had practically dragged him away saying they had practice to get to. 

Changkyun had felt bad for not taking part in the day’s activities but the leader had ensured him it was okay but there was an odd tilt to the other’s tone that made him think the words had a hidden meaning.

“You need to take better care of yourself kid. I know you are still trying to prove to us that you belong here, even though you are Monsta through and through. But pushing leads to things like this and means you get left behind.”

Changkyun had heard this lecture far too often and right now he didn’t care for it. He pouted at the leader putting on his best puppy dog look, something that usually did the trick. It worked of course and Shownu rolled his eyes and gave a quick squeeze to his shoulder.

“Rest up and no funny business while we are out okay? Call us if you need us and Changkyun don’t leave it until the last minute okay. We can’t afford to land you in the hospital again.”

With the knowledge the maknae would be good, the rest of the team heading to the studio.

He spent the next few minutes climbing down from his bunk and towards the bathroom. His phone pinged with a selfie from Hoseok with a sulky face and the words ‘Miss you’ written underneath it. Despite his shitty situation his heart soared. He would never have a chance with the older boy but it didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend it meant more.

He sent a heart back and moved to the couch ready to sleep away the fever. His phone pinged again, the noise shooting through his brain.

Thinking it was Hosoek again he eagerly grabbed it only to groan at the sight of the caller ID.

‘Jooheon’s Main Hoe.’ He would have to change that.

Sup Superstar Red said your hearing  
had come in. Lol Sucks to be you!

You really are a rude person you do know  
that right? Also stop calling me Superstar  
I have a name you know.

“Pish whatever Superstar and  
rudeness is my quirk.  
Just like a big nose is your thing.

Funny I would have said  
being ugly was your quirk.

HA yes he finally bites back. I was  
starting to think you were boring or  
something. Anyway just FYI Red  
wants your first training session to  
Start three days from now- Wednesday  
night. 7pm

Oh and Superstar, I’ll be joining you!  
Someone has to cheer you on and watch  
you get your ass handed to you.”

He stuck a tongue out at the screen wishing Sooee would be able to see it, she really was annoying. He sighed staring up at the ceiling, despite his aching body and stuffed up face, his mind was bored and a bored Changkyun was a very bad thing.

While his body wouldn’t allow much movement that meant he had to rely on his brain. At first he played a few games hoping that would distract him. It didn’t work. Next he moved on to social media and Youtube, where he watched all the Wonkyun videos on there. He smiled at how cute they seemed but eventually threw his phone down when the video suggestions started be geared more towards the Hyungwon and Wonho ship.

Grumbling he got up. He was starving more so then he had ever being in his life and the skipped breakfast from that morning only added to the hunger. He usually could control his hunger but he had practically been starving since yesterday.

Making his way slowly to the kitchen he groaned at the lack of contents in the fridge. He didn’t exactly feel like making anything either so takeout it was. Not being able to chose between chicken and pizza he decided on both. The others would be hungry when they got back and they could have the left overs. His stomach rumbled, if there was any left.

The others walked in two hours later to a pile of takeout boxes and two finished 2l bottles of coke. Changkyun sat in the middle licking his fingers. Kihyun’s mouth had dropped open either from the amount the maknae had managed to eat or by the sheer mess he had made.

“Changkyun what on earth?” Asked Shownu coming in behind the mom of the group, Jooheon kicking up a fuss upon seeing nothing was left.

“Sorry I was really hungry.” Shrugged the youngest sheepishly. Looking around he noticed how much had truly eaten.

“Feed a Fever right!” He said brightly despite his croaky throat.

Kihyun looked at him like he had gone nuts, “Kyunnie it’s starve a fever and even if it wasn’t I don’t think they meant three large pizzas, two buckets of chicken and more fizzy drinks than any one person should handle. Thats a lot of sugar Kyun.”

Shrugging off the advice Changkyun saw Hoseok sit behind him on the couch and blaming it on his cold crawled onto his crush's lap and curled up into a ball.

“I missed my hyungs. Don’t leave me again please.”

The older boy rolled his eyes but carded a hand through the sweat dried hair. 

“I missed you even more Kkunggie.”

And with those ministrations, accompanied by Kihyun annoyed sighs as he cleaned up. Changkyun fell into a restless sleep. 

He was back in the alley way steam rising from the vents. He was being watched but he couldn’t move his feet. Through the smoke the outline of a large man appeared a knife in his hand. He turned ready to run only to be meet with the snarling muzzle of the largest wolf he had ever lay eyes on. The animal took a step forward ready to pounce.

The man had stepped out of the fog, it was his attacker from earlier, Nero. His face was contorted in cruelty and anger. Pointing the knife in Changkyun’s direction he growled out a sentence one that echoed within his head.

“There ain’t no heroes around here kid.”

And then he stabbed the knife towards Changkyun just as the wolf wrapped it’s fangs around Changkyun’s neck.

He awoke with a scream one hand coming to his neck the other holding onto his stab wound which was throbbing. A gentle pair of hands grabbed at him and still half asleep he tried to fight them off until a soft, familiar voice came through.

“Hey baby its okay, its just a nightmare you are safe.” Minhyuk reiterated kindly rubbing hands over his shoulders. Changkyun fell into him, head pressed against his hyung’s chest listening to his heartbeat.

“It’s okay, fevers give you nightmares. It isn’t real.”

Changkyun wanted to tell him that sadly his nightmare had been real but he suddenly realized he was no longer on the couch with Hoseok but in Minhyuk’s bottom bunk.

“Where is Hoesskie hyung?”

Minhyuk pouted but even in the dark Changkyun could see the glittering smirk in his eyes.

“What am I not good enough for you.”

Snuggling closer to the blond Changkyun mumbled an apology. Truth be told despite Minhyuk being the one who hated him the most at the beginning he had fast become the clingiest and the kindest. Minhyuk was the one he went to for cuddles and comfort.

The elder stroked his hair, something they all knew calmed the youngest.

“How are you feeling?”

Changkyun shrugged, now his body was coming back online he still felt stuffed up and weak but his head didn’t feel as full as before. His stomach however was another story.

“I’m starving!”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened in shock, “Seriously? Kyun you only ate all those takeouts like four hours ago. This isn’t like you Mr. three small meals a day!”

The elder sighed and climbed out from the other, “What does my baby want?”

Changkyun grinned, he could always count on the other to give him what he wanted.

“Mmm ramyun with an egg oh and a few chocopies! Ooh ooh and some of the cheeseballs Jooheon has hidden away.”

Minhyuk just shrugged and hurried off towards the kitchen, most likely to annoy Kihyun into making the order. Pulling out the cotton from his ears he was immediately assaulted by noise. He slammed hands over his ears taking a few deep breaths.

Carefully he peeled away his hands and forced himself to focus on individual noises.  
First one was the small pikachu clock on their shared cosmetics table.

TICK

TICK

TICK

Okay that was surprisingly easy. Turning his focus outside the door. This was more difficult. It was trying to pick out one trumpet in an orchestra.  
Jooheon and Hyungwon could be heard arguing about which actress was better in the drama they were watching. The click of the gas oven switching on. Kihyun chopping vegetables. Minhyuk giggling. Shownu huffing as he did pull-ups in the living room.

Then the hiss of the shower turning on and the rustling of the curtain moving out the way. Changkyun focus himself to block that. As much as he loved Hoseok he didn’t want to creepily listen to him having a shower.

Instead he focused his hearing to Hyunshik’s room. The manager was obviously on the phone.

“Mother please don’t worry about it.” He sounded stressed.

A brief pause.

“I will sort it out. I’ll send you some money this week okay. Just don’t do anything silly.”

A sigh and then the sharp crash as he lashed out as something.

“Fuck” Hyunshik whispered under his breath.

Changkyun decided to pull himself away from that. It wasn’t his place to eavesdrop. His thoughts were pulled away as Minhyuk came in with his food. His mouth began to water and as he stuffed cotton back into his ears. As he slurped on the ramen all thoughts left his mind.

——————————————

The next day he thankfully felt better and despite the protests from Kihyun had been allowed to join the others at the studio. Provided he wore a mask and didn’t do anything. They were too busy for him to take another day off as they had their Japanese comeback to prepare for as well as their mini album. 

He watched in frustration as the rest of the group practiced their dance. After the ninth run-through and a thumb cramp from scrolling through his phone he decided to take a walk, get some fresh air. He got up and stretched, his wound had scabbed over and the stitches had fallen out. 

He wondered out the room and decided to see how his hearing was that day. Out popped the cottons balls and it was like someone had just turned to max volume on the world. He hunched over as his eardrums screamed. 

“Come on Changkyun get a grip.”

Slowly the sound receding and he managed to finally discern through the noise. He could hear their Japanese track and the heavy breaths from the practice room. He heard the whir of air conditioning and the hum of lights. Voices drifted through from the recording booths upstairs.

This wasn’t actually so bad and having the hearing boost was actually quite nice. He wondered over to the cafeteria once again starving. He turned the knob but the door didn’t budge, he peered through the thin pane of glass in the door. A chair was placed against the door as the floor had obviously been cleaned. His eyes drifted to the steaming pot of soup sitting waiting for the lunch break. His stomach gurgled and he glanced around, if he could just push the door a little then maybe he could sneak a few spoonfuls.

No-one was coming and with a sheepish cough he shouldered the door. It didn’t budge, his stomach groaned again, this time louder. He growled and his vision narrowed. He shouldered the door again, this time harder.

The wood splintered and the hinge at the top snapped. Changkyun stood there mouth agape the broken door still in his hand.

“Oh fuck.” He whispered under his breath and slowly tried to place the door back before anyone came to check out the disturbance.

He surveyed the damage, how the hell had he managed to do that?

“Yeah I thought I heard a crash come from the cafeteria.” Came the voice of someone walking towards him.

In a panic he bolted in the opposite direction running straight for one of the empty practice rooms. He closed the door and placed his head against it. He was sweating from his short run and his scar was throbbing. But where the hell had that strength come from? He would have to ask Red about that, he knew she had mentioned it before but breaking doors was not what he had expected.

Sniff Sniff

His body froze up. The soft sound had come from behind him in the room. He turned to look over this shoulder and immediately spotted the feet trying to hide behind the stacks of chairs. He focused on the other person and could hear the sound of their erratic heartbeat. They were terrified.

Slowly he walked towards the hidden figure and as he turned the corner, the kid cried out, “Please no more. Please don’t yell at me anymore!”

Changkyun cringed at how loud the other was and immediately threw his hands up to his ears.

“Geesh chill kid. I have never yelled at you, I’ve never even met you.”

The kid jumped to his feet, wiping his eyes.  
“Oh I.M shhi I am sorry I thought you were one of…nevermind I am sorry for bothering you.”

The kid tried to hurry passed him but Changkyun moved to block him. He recognized the boy as one of the trainees. Tall and good looking, yeah he was perfect kpop star material.

“You weren’t bothering me. Why were you crying?”

The boy looked down at the floor and kicked his foot out nervously .

“Ah no reason just had a bad day.”

Changkyun put him hands on his hips and raised a eyebrow in disbelief. God he was becoming Kihyun.

“A bad day? Do you usual hide away in an empty room and cry for people to stop yelling at you?”

He got no repsonse so tried for a different angel. “Whats your name?”

“Jaejoon”

Changkyun grabbed two of the chairs from the wall making sure not to pull his stomach and placed the chairs across from one another. He sat and indicated the boy should sit too. Jaejoon hesitated but eventually sat, head down and hands clasped.

Changkyun observed the boy, “I was bullied here too you know.”

The kid looked up and CXhangkyun continued, “You probably saw No. Mercy. Everyone here has. My group really didn’t like me at first. Everything little thing I did they snapped at me for. It started to wear me down but I knew I had to keeping fighting to prove that I was the best for the position and that I deserved to be there.”

Jaejoon shook his head, “Yeah but you do belong here. You are so talented but I can barely keep a tune. I love music, I love singing but I feel like the longer I am here the worse I get and the other trainees hate me.”

And there it was. He had heard this current group of trainees were a little more intense. Changkyun motioned to the kid.

“Okay sing something for me. Maybe I can help.”

Jaejoon rasied an eyebrow but after a while began to sing. He had a good voice but there was definitely a scratch to it. Changkyun waved his hand and frowned.

“Your range is to low for your voice, try again but higher. Think Kihyun level of range.”

The boy looked like Changkyun had gone crazy but tried anyway.

“No higher.” He really focused on the boy. Telling him each time to increase his pitch and suddenly the scratch was gone and the voice of an angel appeared out the boy’s mouth. Jaejoon slammed his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

Changkyun smiled. “I think Starship’s next group just found their main singer.”

Jaejoon grinned, “Wow hyung how did you do that.”

Changkyun smirked, “I have good ears. Listen as for the others. Walk in tall and shoulders back and give it all you have. If they give you heck tell them to concentrate on the music and less on you. Tell them that Changkyun hyung has your back.”

Jaejoon nodded happily and after bowing a full 90 degrees before running off to the basement to get back to training. Changkyun had a good feeling about that kid.

———————————-

The next few weeks passed like a whirlwind,. Thankfully his fever had receded and his hearing was becoming more manageable. Which was definitely a god send as he didn’t need that on top of all the stress they were under. They were all starting to snap at each other, a commonality when they were getting songs ready. Tantrums and fights were bound to happen on a few hours of sleep and immeasurable stress. Surprisingly Shownu had been one starting most of the arguments. The leader was under a lot of stress to ensure the group kept up their rise to fame.

But all things considered he was finding his heightened senses coming in handy. Jooheon had been shocked when Changkyun had changed the entire key of one of their songs saying it sounded better in a lower tone. The others had agreed and Changkyun had just shrugged it off as sheer dumb luck rather than the fact the old track had sounded like screeching cats to him.

His taste and eyesight had kicked it, which had been a scary development. Especially as his sight had come in mid-interview and the lights had almost blinded him, he had walked around in sunglasses for a few days.

But the one thing he had come to notice and was definitely the biggest, physical alteration was his body was changing and fast. His shoulders were broadening, his stick thin arms were becoming defined and thick and his usually skinny legs were becoming stockier. He supposed that explained where his uncharacteristic strength had come from.He’d had to learn how to hold himself back so as not to break anything else, he had already had to replace three keyboards and Minhyuk’s favourite alarm clock. He hadn’t meant to hit it so hard.

Due to his new bulkier frame he was thankful he usually wore baggy clothes and innumerable layers especially during the off season. He had started going to the gym long before the super solider serum so maybe he would use that as an excuse but still he needed to keep that one change a definite secret. His face had filled back out which he blamed on his new eating habits. He was hungry all the time and yet never seemed to gain any weight. A few weeks at the gym shouldn’t give him muscles like that yet. He couldn’t have them thinking he was on steroids or something.

He had to turn down skinship and cuddling with the group so they wouldn’t feel him up, which of course seemed to irk the others especially Hoeseok and Minhyuk the group’s clingiest members. The amount of whining Hosoek had done lately that his precious Changkyunnie had been ignoring him had caused a few blowouts in the dorm.

His new found physique certainly helped in the training with Red. The woman was relentless and as a super solider herself she didn’t hold back when it came to the punches. She had become his rock during this strange time though and because of their connection she was a calming influence on him. Sooee on the other hand was doing his head in, the girl was rude, obnoxious and treated him like they had been best friends for years. Surprisingly he had found himself growing fond of her, not that he would ever tell her that. Her ego was big enough.

The day had gotten off to a bad start. His alarm had not gone off in time which meant he had missed his opportunity at a hot shower. To make things worse Hoseok had eaten all the breakfast Kihyun had saved for him and Shownu had been stomping around the dorm, huffing about every little annoyance. Shownu had already snapped at him twice today. One because he had stepped on the back of the eldest’s shoe and the other because he had sneezed before the start of the choreography. 

The latter half of practice had gone pretty well all things considered.

Despite this he had felt a little weird all day like something was looming over his head. It was a weird feeling like little ants were walking across his skin.

Changkyun had pulled the short straw to go get them food. Hyungwon had offered to help him an offer he greatly appreciated. He needed his sleepy hyung’s calming presence right now. Eagerly grabbing Shownu’s company card the two hurried to their favourite food joint.

Changkyun nervously spoke about everything and anything. Hyungwon diligently listened as he followed behind hands in pockets. Hyungwon’s hands suddenly shot out a hand and grabbed his arm. Changkyun had being so caught up in the overwhelming sounds of birds and the heavy traffic he hadn’t seen the car coming right at him.

He frowned and cursed himself for not paying attention. 

Hyungwon’s eyebrow raised high on his forehead, “Shit Hoseok was right, you are bulking up.”

Shocked at the statement Changkyun tried to wave it off while ignoring the fact that apparently Hoseok had noticed his changing body.

“I guess my workouts are finally starting to pay off hey.” He tried to laugh it off but Hyungwon wasn’t convinced. If anything he looked more worried. Damn the tallest member could be worse than a persistent pitbull at times.

“Something has been going on with you Kyun and we are all worried about you.”

Changkyun was panicking, he had thought he had hid his new found powers from the others pretty well. Which was exceptionally hard when you are the baby of six very overprotective older brothers.

“You have been acting weird since the world tour and now suddenly you are looking thicker, eating like a starved man, sneaking out the house and you keep pulling away from us more than usual. Like have we done anything wrong Kyunnie?”

Since the world tour? Changkyun was confused, he wasn’t sure what the other boy was talking about. If anything he thought he had been more clingy to them. Okay maybe he had gotten a little grumpy every time Hoseok and Hyungwon would openly flirt on stage as the crowd went wild. And maybe he had felt a little left out with everyone always paired off. It was always Kihyun and Shownu, Hyungwon and Hoseok and then he would just stand there watching the awkward flirtations that always seemed to happen between his best friend and Minhyuk. He knew they all loved him but sometimes he felt a little left out. 

It didn’t help that he had overheard some of their back up dancers saying how Changkyun was not as talented as the others.

“More of an extra just to prop up the others hey.” The one had said. 

"Kind of unforgettable." the other had added.

He had cried that night after hearing that because it was a feeling he still carried from the No. Mercy days. Not that he would never tell the others, mostly because a part of him couldn’t deal if they agreed with the sentiment. So instead he laughed off Hyungwon’s concern saying he was just being silly. Thankfully they had arrived at the food place and Changkyun hurried ahead to order. He knew Hyungwon wouldn’t let the situation drop but he could be distracted.

“Hey hyung what should we get. I am starving!”

“What a shock. Seriously though what is with all the eating lately.”

“Don’t know maybe it is all the years of dieting finally getting back at me.”

He patted his belly, “This guy wasn’t meant to be a six pack, more like a one pack or a keg.”

Hyungwon punched him on the arm laughing at the idea. Now distracted the two grabbed their food, with double helpings for Hoseok and Changkyun and heading back to the studio.  
Their walk was filled with them imitating the others. Something they did when they were alone together.

“Ah shit, Kyunnie take this I need to go to the bathroom.” Shoving the food into the maknae’s arms the tallest ran off. Changkyun ,not wanting to move in case he dropped all the food, stayed in the studio doorway. Listening to the silence. 

Lately he hadn’t been able to enjoy said silence even when alone although now he was able too it felt weird. Wrong.

He tuned his hearing to Monsta x’s studio and closing his eyes to give his hearing a boost. He was getting good at this eavesdropping things.

“The crowds really loved the From Zero dance. Its sets of their shipping hearts.” Said Minhyuk with a giggle.

Kihyun sighed, “I’m not doing it with Kyunnie again though. He can’t take it seriously. Like just for once can he just not pretend to snap our necks or kick us or fall over.”

Changkyun frowned at that. The fans had loved him doing that, the stereotypical maknae of top act.

“He is young Ki and you know how childish he can be sometimes. Besides it is just an act right!” Said Shownu.

Changkyun’s heart constricted at that, he was far from childish. Sure he played around but everyone knew he was the mature youngest.

“It is kind of annoying how every time I tried to touch him he would overact and pull away. Like fans were starting to think we had a fight or something. And then he spends all his time in that studio of his. Like hello spend some time with your hyungs kid” Answered Hoseok with a frustrated tone.

Changkyun himself was growing frustrated, is this what they did when he was out of the room? Complain about him? His tensed his jaw at the thought. Too clingy, not clingy enough what did they want from him? 

“Sorry I took so long my fly wouldn’t go up. You okay Kyun?”

Changkyun’s eyes flashed open and for a second he glared at the other before he forced a quick smile on his face.

“Yeah sorry just daydreaming.”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes another question ready to come out. Instead the make shoved some of the food into his arms.

“Come on lets go feed the animals before they start chewing on Shownu again.”

Hyungwon threw his head back in a laugh and nudged Changkyu with his bony hip, “Haha sorry maknae its only you who does it. Although it seems to be spreading to Minhyuk now.”

At the sound of the door opening the others stopped talking and excitedly swarmed the two food bearers. They began chatting happily discussing hopes for the upcoming album and future projects. Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to feel the same level of enthusiasm especially considering they had just being complaining about him earlier. Despite his new massive appetite he suddenly wasn’t all that hungry. He rolled his rice between his chopsticks lost in thought.

A hand slapped his thigh, “Yo bro penny for your thoughts.” Asked Jooehon around a mouthful of meat. The feeling that something was wrong comeback tenfold, his hair standing on edge. He tried to laugh it off but Jooheon’s face morphed into worry.

“Dude are you okay?” He touched his arm and Changkyun jumped back, he had felt the touch before they even made contact. Red had warned him about this, when his touch sense heightened. He needed to get out of here.

“Yeah man just tired I guess. You know from never taking things seriously.”

Shit he hadn’t meant to blurt that out. A flash of fear crossed Joohoen’s face before he smacked Changkyun on the leg playfully. Changkyun flinched at the contact.

Pushing his food away he got to his feet, “I just remembered I promised Woozi I would go over some lines he fixed. I had better go meet him.”

The others exchanged glances most of them giving on a disappointed vibe. 

Shownu spoke up, “Changkyun I know how hard you work but Monsta x comes first and solo stuff second remember. I think Woozi will understand that you are having food with your members and then we are going to do a vlive, together. Besides you have been spending a lot of time out of the dorm lately, we barely see you!”

Changkyun gritted his teeth, a wave of unexpected anger washed over him, “Sorry hyung I have commitments to stick to. Don’t want anyone thinking I am childish and can’t take anything seriously right?” 

He grabbed his backpack as Shownu got to his feet, full leader face on. Kihyun had stood too ready to calm the situation. It was no secret in the group, that despite their quiet personalities, the youngest and eldest sometimes butted heads. 

“Changkyun don’t take that tone with me. Call Woozi and tell him you will take a rain check. You will stay and eat with us. You are part of Monsta X and you will act like it.”

Changkyun just blinked at the eldest. This was an argument they’d had many times before. Mostly because the others didn’t understand how much effort he put into bettering himself to be a better rapper, dancer and maknae. He was tired of his efforts going unnoticed.

“Act like it? Hyung everything I ever do is for this fucking group. I’m not galavanting around the city having fun. I’m fucking working to be better and get our name out there. Besides with me not here you can talk about me some more, how about complaining about how annoying I am or how I am not the maknae you all wanted.”

He knew Jooheon and Hyungwon were trying to deny the accusations but Changkyun’s focus was narrowed on the leader. A hyper focus he had never had before. Shownu’s face had hardened and finally he turned away.

“Fine do whatever you want. I don’t want to see your sulky face right now anyway.”

“Hyung” said Kihyun in shock.

Changkyun on the other hand just glared at the back of Shownu’s head, a strange anger coursing through his body.

“Fuck you too Hyunwoo.” He spat out and stomped out the room slamming the door behind him. He didn’t need super-hearing to hear the shocks sounds from the others but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. His skin felt like waves were washing over it and he was upset at what the others had said about him. He practically ran to Red’s Bar, thankful he had remembered his ball cap and mask.

\----------------------

The bar wouldn’t open for another hour but Red have given him a key. He carefully opened the door thankful that it had been well-oiled since the last time he was here. Neither woman was in the bar area but he could hear their voices coming from the storage room behind the kitchen, which they had transformed into a makeshift training room. Making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboards he listened into their conversation.

“We are not talking about this again Sooee.” 

“Why? He is the perfect candidate . He saved me Red, he is clearly a good person. He can finish what you and my dad started.”

“SOOEE I SAID NO.” the older women sighed and Changkyun tiptoed forward.

“Sooee being the Silver Wolf got your father killed I will not allow Changkyun to go down the same route.”

“But why? Look around you. The Rue Devils are running this city into the ground and the police are doing nothing. It is time to let the Silver Wolf free and Changkyun is the only one who can do it.”

He opened the door and looked at the two women. Red looked pissed at the intrusion but Changkyun stepped forward regardless.

“What is the Silver Wolf?”


	3. Changeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yesterday's missed update. Work was crazy and then had a bday party. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Changkyun watched as emotional flashed across Sooee’s face. The young girl had taken him outside to the playground across from the bar. They sat on the swings takin in the summer night sounds. Red had decided her charge should explain to him what had been overheard.

“You remember Red said my dad was involved with the Super Solider serum?”

Changkyun nodded. He also remembered she had mentioned he was dead.

Sooee took a deep breath and 

“My mother left my father and I when I was six months old. He raised me, the whole time while he worked for the Korean military as a microcellular biologist. I practically grew up in that stupid lab of his.”

She sniffed back tears.

“I was 10 when he was brought in on Operation Howl. I have never seen him so excited about something before and that’s when Red came into our lives. She was an engineer working on the equipment that would be used for the soldiers. It was weird the longer she worked with him, the more I felt like we were a family. I knew Red was in love with my dad since day one and truth be told I think he loved Red too. I knew I loved her, she was the mom I never had and we were the family she had always wanted but my dad… oh god he was so oblivious.”

Pausing for a moment she played with the locket that always hung around her neck.

“Operation Howl’s trials with non-soldiers were deemed a success but the government didn’t wanted epithetic, caring superheroes. They wanted war machines and so the project was scrapped. My dad was left without a job and Red had to go back to America. Those ten vials that Red has are all they managed to get out of the lab before they ere escorted away”

The whole premises sounded like something out of a movie but Changkyun said nothing allowing the young woman to speak.

“After a year, Red left the US army and decided to move permanently to Korea. And she opened up Red’s Bar, right in the very district my dad grew up in. She said it was because she needed to keep an eye out for us. Two weeks into the place being opened a group of men attacked the bar and roughed up Red pretty bad, she had been suffering from a cold so the serum wasn’t working. My dad went ballistic and decided to hunt down the men who did it.”

Her face scrunched in pain as the mention of her father. The small sounds of a repressed sob could be heard in her voice. Changkyun gently held her hand and she took it gratefully. 

“My dad and Red were idealistic. They still wanted to change the world so they created the Silver Wolf. A superhero moniker who would bring justice to the people of Seoul. Red designed the suit and my dad would be the man inside the it. But he got too cocky, started roughing criminals up before the Silver Wolf was ready to be introduced to the world. Nero the man who stabbed you was an up and coming star in the criminal scene. Before the Silver Wolf could be unveiled to the world… my dad he was killed by Nero. His body was found floating in the river four days after his death. Red packed away the suit and this bar and I became her whole life.”

She suddenly turned to him, eyes wide.  
“I have been trying to avenge his death for years but I am no superhero. But Changkyun you are! You are the one who could claim the suit and become the Silver Wolf.”

He laughed then. She had to be messing him around, Changkyun was no superhero!

“I am serious. Seoul has gone mad. The Rue Devils are taking over, we need someone to stop them! The Silver Wolf is the only one who can and you are the only one who can be the Silver Wolf.”

He looked away at the stars, something clicked inside of him. He had always wanted to help people and this could be the way. A rapper during the day and superhero at night. He shook his head. Who was he kidding? 

He was just Im Changkyun, barely worth a mention in anyone’s mind. No, he was the furthest from a super hero that one could be.

“I am sorry Sooee but I am not the man you are looking for. I am no hero!”

He got off from the swing and shoving his hands on his pockets walked on back to his dorms. Sooee’s voice rose up behind him.

“If you change you mind, I’ll be waiting.”

 

The dorm was silent when he got back other than the snores of his sleeping group members. He knew he would have to face the music the next day after telling Shownu to fuck off earlier but at least he could have a final sleep before he was throttled to death.

He slumped onto the couch too wired from the day to actually sleep. The very idea that anyone would even consider him being a super hero, it was absurd. He shook his head, he was falling back into his self-deprecating thoughts. He needed to get his mind off things. He needed to get drunk. Rummaging around in their booze cabinet he eventually found four bottles of Soju and a half bottle of vodka. Perfect.

He drunk to his life. Always under the watchful eye of the fans and managers. Always under pressure to be perfect. Always reminds that he wasn’t.

He drank because three weeks prior he had been stabbed and had died.

He drank because he knew his members loved him yet still felt like an outsider sometimes.

He drank because he wanted to be loved and in turn love someone. He was lonely and he hated it.

Before long the room was spinning and his head was fuzzing. Giggling to himself he lay down talking to the shadows. Lifting up a bottle he toasted to himself,

“To me because I am going to need it!” And with that he downed the remaining vodka. Before long he fell into a drunken slumber dreaming of superheroes and kissing the Wonho in distress.

“Hey guys why the hell is Kyunnie passed out drunk on the couch?” Asked a distant voice in his head. It was a nice voice, a pretty voice, it sounded like Hyungwon.

A soothing hand rubbed his back.

“Hey baby, you okay there?” 

He groaned and tried to push the offender away but the person was persistent continuing to shake him. He angrily jerked away but the movement was too much. He shot to his feet tripping over empty bottles as he pushed past Minhyuk. He hurled himself into the bathroom not caring that he practically shoved poor Hyungwon out the way. 

The vomit exploded out his mouth just in time for him to reach the toilet. He purged all the contents from his solo drinking party the night before. Minhyuk appeared in the doorway with a wet face towel and some electrolyte water.

Grimacing he flushed the toilet as Changkyun limply hung off it. Bending down he wiped the youngest face.

“Oh baby why did you do that to yourself? That was a lot of alcohol.”

Changkyun groaned at the memory, “needed to feel better.”

Minhyuk stroked his back in soothing circles.

“Feel better? What’s wrong Kyun?”

A shadow descended across both of them but Changkyun couldn’t lift his head from the cool toilet seat.

“Minhyuk out!” Ordered the leader. Oh he was pissed.

“But hyung he’s…” squeaked Minhyuk.

“OUT!”

Minhyuk scurried out and Shownu shut the door behind him. Outside Changkyun could hear the others listening in. He spat in the toilet, another round of bile threatening to evacuate his body.

“Care to explain what the hell is going on?’

Changkyun couldn’t reply worried that if he opened his mouth he may throw up again.

Shownu sighed and dropped his head.

“I understand yesterday I may have been a bit quick to anger and I know you are very much a part of this group but Jesus Changkyun getting black out drunk when we have schedules are you completely insane.”

He bent down next to maknae, a strong hand on is back. Shownu sighed and switched tactics. 

“What’s bothering you Kyun hey? You know you can talk to us, talk to me right? I know now isn’t the best time to bring up what you said last night but later.”

He sighed again as Changkyun refused to answer, the maknae’s eyes slipping shut.

He slowly lifted the maknae to his feet grunting a little at the weight.

“Geesh Kyun you are starting to feel like a ton of bricks. Let’s get you washed up hey.”

As the words sunk in Changkyun began to struggle he couldn’t have the leader seeing his body, his bulky physique would raise to many questions.

“No its okay I can do it myself.” He slurred out as he stumbled to the shower.

Shownu let out a frustrated exhale, hands firmly placed on his own hips.

“Changkyun you can barely stand I can’t have you slipping to your death in the shower.”

He knew the eldest wouldn’t leave it be so instead he asked for Jooheon to help then. Better for his friend to see then his overprotective members. Rolling his eyes the leader called for Jooheon, the older rapper falling through the door far to fast to not have obviously been listening in.

“Get Changkyun cleaned, we have final filming for the MV today and they are also filming the behind the scenes.”

Jooheon saluted and waited until the leader had left the room before he ran over to Changkyun.

“Dude Bro you are in the shit right now.”

Changkyun just glared at the other although it probably wasn’t that affective coming from someone with the remnants of last night all over him.

“Like you should have seen Shownu’s face when you told him to fuck off. I thought he was actually going to kill you, it took Kihyun a whole hour to calm him down. And then you spend the whole night drinking and then passing out like some frat boy.”

Jooehon laughed, “fucking legend.”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow at his friend’s reaction as he leaned against the wall so Jooehoen could help him out of his hoodie. 

“I love Appa, but sometimes I want to tell him to shove it too. But some of us aren’t as brave. Don’t worry about him though, we all know how stubborn you two get get around these times. What we do need to worry about is trying to get you ready for the…holy shit where did these abs come from you are more ripped then I am.”

Changkyun explained he had been gyming hard in order to keep up with the others. Thankfully Jooheon bought it although he still seemed shocked at the bulkiness.

“Damn dude you hot now!” Whistled Jooheon as he helped his friend under the water. It was a good thing they often walked around naked otherwise this would be awkward. Throwing a glance as his friend he feigned hurt.

“Now. Are you saying I wasn’t hot before?”

Jooheon turned the faucet all the way to cold leaving the maknae screaming. 

“Oops my bad. And no what I meant was you were cute and sweet before now I kind of what you to squash me with you thighs.”

Changkyun pushed his friend away righting the temperature, “Dude that’s weird even for you.”

Jooheon leaned against the wall and shrugged, “Aye but it is the truth and no more weird than you wanted to suck Hoseok’s dick.” 

A splash of water hit the older rapper in the face. Despite everything he was happy to hear his best friend call him hot. Out of everyone he could always rely on Jooheon to say the nicest thing about him. Maybe today wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Oh god he was so fucking wrong. The filming had been brutal with the hot summer heat. He was sweating like a whore in church. They had also had to redo his outfit as his muscles had burst his old one. Due to his sudden body change everyone of the makeup and clothing department was busy eyeing him up in a hungry manner and usually he would flirt back but his stomach was about to revolt at any second. To make matters worse, Shownu was still acting a little bit like a dictator and Hoseok was staring at him weirdly. 

Then as they broke for lunch the universe decided to further ruin his life and his super smell came into existence. In the presence of numerous sweaty bodies, excessively spiced foods and every other putrid smell in exsistance, the smells overwhelmed his nostrils and for the second time that day he found himself hunched over in some corner throwing up. Thankfully no one had seen him slip out of the tent. 

Breathing out his mouth he tried to calm his beating heart as he rushed to the changing tent to rummage through his back pack.

Red had told him to carry peppermint essential oils for this very occasion. He sighed in relief as the sharp coolness of the mint smell overwhelmed his nostrils forcing everything else out. He sat there for a bit shaking a little, his body and mind was going through so much lately that he felt exhausted.

The soft scent of roses and dewy grass drifted through the mint and Changkyun sniffed the air a few times. The smell was beautiful and he was so caught up in the smell he ignored the sound of approaching footsteps.

“You really are a little puppy.”

He jumped at the sight of Hoseok leaning up against the doorway. The older boy had a affectionate smile on his face and Changkyun smiled shyly.

“I’m a wolf hyung! Not a puppy.”

Hoseok laughed his dorky little giggle. “Sure thing maknae.”

He face fell into a frown, “didn’t you want to eat or is your hangover still giving you problems?”

Changkyun faked a laugh as he stood stretching a little, the thin white band of his stomach showing for a second. The older man’s eyes flashed down. He crowded Changkyun’s space, the smell of roses and Hoseok’s perfume overwhelming his sense. He blushed at the closeness and the way the other was looking at him.

“Changkyun I pride myself on my body, I know how long it takes to build a body like this and it takes more than a month or two at the gym.”

His eyes roamed over the other only what Changkyun had misinterpreted as lust was actually just confusion. The youngest felt himself deflate a little.

“Are you using or something?”

Changkyun’s face scrunched in confusion. Hosoek rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

“Are you using steroids to get this big? Like if you wanted to get muscular why not come to me I could help you and it would be helpful.”

His voice had a desperate edge to it and Changkyun felt bad. He wished he could tell the other what was going on but he knew it would just cause problems. How often did you hear of people getting doused with super soldier serum.

He lightly punched the other boy and laughed, “Hyung I’m not using steriods. I have just been going really hard at the gym and maybe I have pushed my self too much.”

Hoseok wasn’t buying it so Changkyun decided a little white lie was in order, “Oh and my dermatologist put me on some new medication for my skin and it has steroids in it so maybe that is part of it.”

A flash of pain went across Hosoek’s face, “ Kyunnie, you don’t need to take medication for your face anymore. Your skin is looking good and you don’t want to pump your body full of chemicals just to rid of a few acne scars.”

He pulled the youngest into a tight hug and Changkyun allowed himself to fall into it. Imagining the older boy was hugging him for reason other than pity. Hosek gently let go of the embrace but only enough so their bodies were still close to each other.

“Kkunggie, I have been wanted to tell you something for a while now. I… Don’t freak out okay but I…”

“Wonho hyung, Changkyun-ah. Where the heck are you we are going to do the final scene. GUYS.” Kihyun’s voice carried through the tent.

Sighing Hoseok fully pushed away from Changkyun who suddenly missed the warmth from the other. He wondered what the other boy had wanted to say to him but now wasn’t the time. So instead he pocketed his peppermint oil and followed after the others.

That night Changkyun had decided it was best for him to spend some time with his group. They had decided to go to their favourite restaurant but Changkyun upon stepping into he food place almost threw up once more. They ordered to go instead and that’s how the seven of them found themselves sitting on the wall by their dorm, legs hanging loosely as they chowed down on their food.

“Yo did you guys hear what Minjie was talking about earlier?” Asked Jooheon from around a mouthful of food.

“Which Minjie?” Asked Shownu as he stuffed a huge burger into his mouth.

Jooheon rolled his eyes, “Which Minjie? Hyung we only have one Minjie on the crew- cordi-noona Minjie.”

Changkyun shook his head, “Nah hyung we actually have four Minjie’s working for us right now.”

Jooheon looked baffled before he shook it off, “Anyway she was telling me how her brother was hospitalized yesterday. Apparently he was working to the train station from school and six guys jumped him. Beat the shit outta him and all for a bit of cash and his cellphone. The broke his arm. She was pretty upset, her dad is threatening to send him to Canada for school. Says it isn’t safe here anymore.”

Changkyun frowned and put down his food no longer hungry. He knew the boy in question, Minjie had often brought her brother to the sets and events. The kid was a scrawny, 14 year old with stars in his eyes. He was sweet and harmless. Changkyun had always taken a bit of a liking to the kid, who reminded him so much of his younger self.

“Who did it? Who hurt him.” He asked angrily.

Jooheon shrugged, “The Rude Weevils or no the Rue Devils. Just out to beat up innocent kids.”

Changkyun looked away feeling his hands close into fists.

“Man someone needs to stop these assholes. The police or something.” Said Hoseok also visibly upset by the news. The second eldest was always affected by these kinds of stories.

“Man I would round those guys up and lock them away for good if I could. I just need to find a radioactive spider.” Said Minhyuk.  
“You know like Spiderman.”

Changkyun gathered their dirty dishes as the conservation drifted to less sad affairs but the maknae’s mind was still on Minjie’s brother. What use was beating a 14 year old enough to break his arm and make the kid to fearful to live in their country.

“Hey do you guys want anything from the store. I really want some shaved ice.” He suddenly announced. He had to much pent up aggression right now and he had the sudden urge to run.

Shownu’s eyes narrowed at him and he was quick to reassure he would head back once he had gotten the snack.

Shownu waved him off and he jogged the four blocks to the store with six orders of different flavours. He came to a disappointed halt infront of the shaved ice store. Boarded up with a huge For Sale sign up.

“What the hell?” He said out loud.

He had literally been there two weeks before and the shop was always busy as hell. He spotted an old lady walking towards him, her hand clutching her handbag tightly.

“Mmm excuse me. Do you know what happened the store?”

She jumped as he spoke to her, eyes fearful. “You not a Rue Devil?”

His eyebrows shot up in shock, “No mam I’m an idol. I just came to get some shaved ice.”

The old lady shook her hand face fallen to despair. “An idol hey. You shouldn’t be around here kid. It isn’t safe round these parts anymore.”

She motioned to the close up store.

“It happened last week. A dozen devils pitched up. Roughed the place up a bit, scared all the customers away. The owner asked them to leave and they took it as a insult and shot him. He died a few nights back. His wife is selling the place, moving back to Jeju Island.”

His face fell at the news. Two horrible pieces of news in one night, his nostrils flared as his breathing grew rapid with anger. Something had to be done, the Rue Devils were hurting to many innocent people. He thanked the woman and pulled out his phone.

Sooee answered on the second ring.

“Okay. I’m in! I will be the Silver Wolf!”


	4. The Wolf Pack

“It’s not that funny. It made me throw up.” Whined Changkyun as he and Sooee stretched for their training session. Despite his busy day of filming and subsequent minor arguments with his members, Red had refused to let him off. She had also been a little frustrated to hear he had gotten himself drunk, telling him inhibitors like drugs and alcohol slowed his healing process.

Sooee on the other hand was finding his situation hilarious. 

“Oh man Superstar you are such a loser. But on a serious note the sense of smell is one of your greatest weapons. Red says once you can control it you will be able to smell emotions like apparently happiness smells like cotton candy and anger smells like fire.”

Red finally entered the room carefully wrapping her hands in boxing cloth.

“Teen angst smells like mud. Its something I think I will never be able to get out my nose. Especially as Miss. Sooee went through an emo phase when she was 15.”

The younger girl groaned as her guardian’s words and Changkyun laughed despite the fact he too had gone through one.

“Hey Red I know this may sound odd but does each person have an individual smell?” Asked Changkyun remember the smells he had been bombarded from by his members since his nose went hyper sensitive.

Red nodded smiling, “Yes. Each smell is also an external showing of their personality. Just like Sooee smells like popcorn and pepper. While you smell of Wood and lemon.”

Smiling at the new found knowledge, he couldn’t help but wonder what parts of his personality led to him smelling like lemon and wood.

Sooee suddenly launched herself at him, a glint in her eye.

“What do the rest of my Monsta x oppas smell like?”

“Well Shownu smells like leather and camomile, Kihyun I would say is chocolate and spices, Hyungwon is clean linen and vanilla, Minhyukkie is bubblegum and sunscreen, Wonho is Roses and grass, while Jooheon is Baby powder and Eucalyptus.”

Sooee squealed at the new found knowledge making both Changkyun and Red cover their ears in pain.

Smacking the younger girl over the head, Red finally managed to get them to training. Now that Changkyun had agreed to be the Silver Wolf their training was about to become a lot more physical.

“Okay Changkyun how much do you know about fighting.”

“I did Judo as a kid and I got really interesting in MMA fighting a few years back. I never actually did it but I understand the physics of each move.”

Red seemed pleased with his answer, most likely because it meant he at least at a basic knowledge about fighting.

They started off with a few warmup jabs and blocks. 

“The best way to fight is to let you opponent attack you. The serum gives you the ability to sense where they are coming from, sense their moves as they come for you. You are smaller, faster and more flexible than most of the gangsters you will meet so we will use that. Tire your opponent out and let him do all the dirty work.”

She handed him a blindfold. Taking it he looked up at her in question.

“You will need to focus on your other senses, your hearing and your smelling. Not your eyes! Sooee and I will run at you. You will need to senses who is coming and where we will attack.”

It had seemed easy enough but by the end of the session he was bruised, battered and frustrated. At first he had done okay but then the two girls had begun confusing him throwing objects around the room or spraying perfume in odd places. He understood what Red was trying to do, she had yelled it out more times than he needed.

“Focus on the real sounds, you need to think faster!”

He trudged back home, the summer rain threatening to wash away the makeup he had used to cover up his bruises on his face. He brought his hood tighter to his face and frowned he was already late coming home and he knew the others would be back from their individual schedules.

He had managed to make a lie up saying he was working on some tracks for the mini album so at least none of them would be questioning his whereabouts. 

As soon as he entered their building he was bombarding by the sounds of six unruly young men and he allowed his ears to get used to the change in sound. Even before he entered the dorm he knew Jooheon, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were wrestling on the floor while Wonho attempted to watch his favourite show over the ruckus. 

A surge of warmth went through him as he walked in on the scene these were his family. Th six other musicians had carved out a special place in his heart and he knew that he would do whatever he could to protect them. Funny how three years ago they hated him. 

He sensed Jooheon before the boy jumped on him. Changkyun made sure to add some flare as he caught his friend, pretending to groan under the weight. Giggling he straightened up and dropped the other to his feet.

“Ya hyung are you trying to squish me under all of your charisma?”

Jooheon pulled Changkyun into a hug. 

“Oh my Kkunggie I’ve missed yoooooou.” he whined in english.”You never spend time with me anymore.”

He pouted back at Joohoen before Hyungwon pulled him into the wrestling.

“Haha now its two on two, the skinny dudes vs. Joohyuk.”

Minhyuk shook his head, “Nope, sorry Changkyun isn’t allowed to play with us anymore. Look at his arms they are bordering on Shownu large. I mean seriously look!”

Without warning Minhyuk launched himself at the youngest and pulled up his shirt, exposing a very impressive set of abs. Changkyun yelped and tried to cover himself back up.

The room went silent other than Hoseok’s ice cream bowl slamming down on the side table. The second eldest with eyes as wide as saucers came over pointing at Changkyun’s stomach. 

“What are those?” he asked.

“They look like muscles Hosoek, you should recognise them surely.” sassed Minhyuk.

Obviously flabbergasted Wonho waved off Minhyuk’s comment. “I know there are muscles idiot just I didn’t realize how wow, mmm I’m just going to go to…mm pee have to pee.”

He scurried off towards the bathroom. 

Hyungwon ran a hand over the washboard abs, Changkyun pulling away before the questions could start.

“I thought you looked a little bulkier in that costume today but I may be wrong but you did not have those during our ‘How Long’ choreography. I should know I ran my hand down your body enough.”

Changkyun waved off the concern, “Ah hyung I had them besides you only touched my chest and thigh, not my abs you perv. I’m gonna grab some food because I’m starving.”

They let him go thankfully but Changkyun help but wonder why Hoseok had run out the room like that. 

 

That night he turned his hearing towards the older member’s rooms.He searched the cacophony of sounds to listen to his crush. He was obviously writing lyrics judging by the fast scratch of the pen and the sing song ways he said the words under his breath. He was loud enough that Changkyun could catch most of the words of the song.

“Your eyes shine brighter than the stars above but like the north star you’re to far for me to reach. Your smile speaks a thousands words but I would be okay if you just said I love you. Ah that’s dumb.”

The ripping of paper. “Okay how about- Open your heart let me in. I can love you more than all the hearts combined. Call me a dreamer cos my only dream is you.”

Rip

“These are terrible. He is gonna hate them.”

Changkyun pulled his attention away with a start. He was writing lyrics for someone- a he? Hyungwon? He told himself not to be jealous. They didn’t have to mean anything right. He turned his attention back to the older man.

“My love for you runs deep. I yell it to the world but it is drowned away by your laughter, oh baby. Say my name and I’ll say yours… oh Hyungwon?”

Changkyun pulled away as Hyungwon entered the room he didn’t need to hear anymore. Of course Hyungwon the one he was writing the lyrics for. He crawled out of his bed and into Minhyuk’s where the blonde was watching some fancams on his laptop. Without a word his hyung opened the blanket and scooted aside. 

Like a sulky kid Changkyun climbed in head resting beside Minhyuk’s. They didn’t speak. By know they all knew each others quirks and they all knew if Changkyun needed to speak he would be the one to bring it up.

“Hyung have you ever found yourself not knowing where you life is heading and you can’t help but feel slightly out of your depth?”

Minhyuk paused the video and turned to the maknae, concern all over his face.

“Kyunnie, is that what is wrong? It that what has been bothering you lately. That you don’t feel like you are coping? Shoot baby I am sorry I should have noticed the symptoms since out third anniversary you have been acting weird.”

Mingyuk pulled him into a crushing hug. Their third anniversary? He had been talking about his crush on Hoseok and perhaps some of his new commitment with the Silver Wolf.

“Baby you know how much we love you right. Like seriously you are our weird, little kid. We wouldn’t exchange you for a thousand maknaes. You are so important to us and our music.”

Oh so Minhyuk was talking about his insecurities. He frowned trying to ignore the sudden lump in his throat. Without thinking he snuggled into Minhyuk’s side for comfort and listening as his hyung continued to tell him how important he was to them. If only he could truly believe those words.

————————-

Changkyun woke up early as usual.. He could already hear Kihyun’s breath changing as he was starting to wake up and he could hear Hoseok finishing up in the bathroom, which was a shock as the second eldest was usually a late riser.

Climbing out of his bunk he began to get dressed. They had a fan meet that day and so he needed to make sure he looked good. His clothes were starting to look a little to tight on him and his normal four layers seemed a little overbearing today. So instead he opted for a white shirt and leather jacket. Even he had to admit he looked good and gave himself the thumbs up in the mirror.

As it always like on days like this when the rest had an early schedule, there was utter chaos. Hyungwon had fallen back asleep. Minhyuk was caught wearing Kihyun’s favourite pair of underwear, Shownu couldn’t find his shoes and Jooheon had thrown a tantrum because he had a pimple on his chin.

Only Changkyun and Hoseok were ready and waiting in the van. Hosoek had almost spat all his juice out when Changkyun had entered the kitchen and for some reason had been pretty intent on ignoring Changkyun. Naturally the maknae felt a little upset at this wondering what he had done to deserve this treatment.

Now as they sat in the van alone, there was a awkward air between them. Changkyun thought of the lyrics the other was writing for this and decided to delve a little.

“Hey hyung how is your lyric writing going? I see you have been carrying around your notebook a lot lately.” 

Real smooth Changkyun he thought to himself. The older jumped a little at his voice and turned a little to face Changkyun, his face beet red.

“Oh mmm, it’s not going so good. I know what I want to write about but I can’t find the words. I can’t seem to purvey my feelings.”

Changkyun scooted forward eyeing the book he needed to know if it was Hyungwon he was writing about. “Maybe I can help you hyung. Sometimes having someone to talk to is the best thing.”

But Hoseok moved the book into his bag and nervously laughed off Changkyun’s help much to his frustration, “Ah Kkyunggie don’t worry about it. It’s a work in process, I just need the right inspiration and besides you are so busy. I would hate to have to bother you but thanks for the offer.”

And there was the awkward silence again made worse by the fact that Changkyun’s new super hearing now picked up the dead noise between the boys. He rolled his eyes, he was really getting so far with his crush he thought sarcastically to himself.

The fan meet was like any other only a heck of a lot more noisier. He found himself listening in to the fan’s conversations. One girl had suffered a horrible breakup earlier that week and Changkyun made sure to pay extra attention to her, loving the way her round cheeks and bright eyes lit up in his care.

The line was beginning to shorten which he was happy about, his stomach was protesting the lack of food and he had an itch to get up and move. An album slide in front of him and he became to sign it when he heard the voice.

“Whats up Superstar, you look like shit by the way.”

He looked up in surprise to see Sooee grinning at him as she took her seat. Rolling his eyes he leaned forward to hiss at her.

“I don’t look like shit I look hot, the monbebe before you said so. And also what the hell are you doing here?”

She looked at him in pity, “When you died did you memory go with you or have you always being this dumb?” She pointed to herself, “Massive Monbebe remember and I promised Red I would keep an eye on you. She is worried about you after last nigh’s pitiful performance.”

He rolled his eyes. He was tired of people always thinking he needed a babysitter. His hand clenched around his pen in anger.

“Ow” he yelped pulling his hand away from the deranged girl. “Why the hell did you pinch me.”

She pointed with her eyes as his left hand where he had managed to snap the pen in half, ink running across his hand.

“You need to control yourself.Anyway Red says The Silver Wolf suit is almost completed and soon you can take up the mantle.”

At least that was some good news.

Changkyun leaned forward to get more information but he could see the staff coming over to tell Sooee to move on.

“Wait like for real? I am going to be the Silver Wolf so soon?

“Time to move on miss.”

Sooee stood and slide over Hyungwon, who was sat beside him and as the new fan sat in front of him Sooee leaned across and with ran a hand over is hand and gave a suggestive wink.

“Yeah and I’ll be you beautiful sidekick who pulls you out of danger.” 

A sharp tang of wet dog filled the air and Changkyun sniffed wondering what it was but he was drawn away from it by the blushing face of one of his regular fans.

They were making their way back to their dorm, as most of the team chatted excitedly about their day. Even Changkyun joined in a few times when suddenly Hoseok spoke up.

“Did you know that one fan, the one who touched you. You guys seemed to be pretty close when you spoke.”

Changkyun frowned wondering who he was talking about. Hoseok seemed generally distressed.

“The pretty one with the bob and the red eyeshadow. She touched your arm and… anyway do you know her.” 

Changkyun laughed the question away explaining he had seen her a few times at fan meets and that she was just acting a little too friendly. Hoseok didn’t seem to buy it instead he turned to glare out the window. The maknae looked over in question to Jooheon who just had a knowing eyebrow raised before he started doing the choreography for Jealousy. Changkyun slapped his friend, what did Hosoek have to be jealous for. That Sooee wasn’t flirting with him?

“Ah Hyunshik hyung do you mind dropping Kyun and I off at his studio, I had a thought for one of the raps.” Asked Jooheon out of the blue.

Knowing how the rappers needed their creative space Hyunshik agreed as they had no other schedule for the day.

“Be home by 8. It’s family movie night tonight.” Yelled Shownu from the front as the rappers climbed out the car. Changkyun gave him the thumbs up.

 

They spent the next few hours going over and over the same track until Changkyun felt it was permanently stamped into his head. Throwing his feet up onto the desk he let out a sigh only for Jooheon to pull him so they were facing one another.

Jooheon pursed his lips and Changkyun couldn’t help but shrink away from the look. He knew his friend long enough to know what that meant.

“Sooooo those abs huh?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes and moved towards the laptop to scroll through whatever would distract his friend.

“Let's’ not go there okay?”

“Are you working out to try catch Hoeskkie hyung’s attention?”

“What? No, I just…” he needed an excuse.  
“It’s just you are working out and I just didn’t want to get left behind. I’m tired of everyone looking at me like I’m weak.”

Jooheon rolled his chair closer to his best friend.

“Kyunnie you know we don’t think you are weak right? Right?” but he knew it was no use arguing with the youngest when he had that stubborn look in his eye so he changed the subject.

“Well regardless, I think Hoseok was rather impressed with your new look. He hasn’t stopped staring at you since yesterday. Not to mention he has been spending a lot of time in the bathroom lately.”

If he was expecting a happy response he was sorely disappointed.

“Hey dumb-dumb did you hear me. Your crush of three years was ooging you this morning. Why are you not celebrating?”

“He likes Hyungwon not me. I don’t have a chance and you know it.”

Jooheon threw his hands up in the air, “Seriously how many times do we have to have this conversation. He likes you man, your just to blind to see it because you don’t think anyone could find you sexy. I don’t know how you can think like that when you are the biggest slut in the group.”

Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s rude. I’m not a slut.”

Jooheon levelled him with a look that could rival Kihyun, “Right and how many people have you slept with in the past year?”

Thinking about it he whispered, “fo..four?”

“And the year before?”

“Eh seven!”

“Right well there you have it. You’re my slutty best friend and I still love you. But you love Hoseok and you use those guys as a substitute for him. But you would be surprised how much he likes you back.

“But I still think it's Hyungwon.”

He explained he had overheard Hoseok/s lyrics leaving out the part that he had eavesdropped using his superpowers.

Jooheon looked down, his heart breaking for his best friend. He knew how close Hyungwon and Hoseok were, almost as close as the rapper line. Naturally fans would consider them to be dating and in the case of Changkyun he believed the same thing about the two.

“Chin up man. Until there is evidence we don’t know who he is talking about.” Changkyun rolled his eyes but Jooheon was right.

The serious conversation naturally took a turn to the silly side and the two boys found themselves dancing around and acting like silly kids. He was midway through a rendition of Sumn’s Gahsnina when he heard a scream.

“No wait please!”

“Wait for what,” he said facing Jooheon. The other rapper was waving his hands in the air.

“What?”

“Didn’t you say something.”

Then the voice came again and Changkyun realized he was hearing someone outside, “Wait, I don’t have the money. You assholes deserve to go to jail.”

“We paid you to hack into those accounts and you took our money and went to the cops. We want our money back. And if you don’t have it then we will tae what we can. Take his kidneys.”

Before he knew what he was doing he ran towards the voices ignoring Jooheon’s yelp of surprise as he bolted out the room. He rounded the alley behind the studio. A tall, lanky young man lay on the floor his hands up in defence as two larger men both wielding knives advanced towards him. Changkyun recognized the red band around their arms- Rue Devils.

“Hey why don’t you pick on someone your own size!” The rapper yelled realizing the absurdity of the sentence as each man were easily over 6ft.

The slightly older looking man nudged his partner, “Take care of him will you. Two pair of kidneys, we are gonna rolling in the dough tonight.”

The younger man, whom Changkyun nicknamed gorilla started walking towards him a sharp, huge hunting knife in his hand. Remembering Red’s words from the day before he used the time to asses his opponent.

Gorilla smelt like booze and cigarettes. He was unhealthy and most likely quick to tire. He was left handed but favoured his right foot. He would have to stretch further to use his weapon. 

The man slashed his knife at Changkyun but being the smaller, faster man he had already stepped out the way and sent a lightning fast kick at the man’s right knee and he winced as the man screamed in pain as the knee shifted out of place but he couldn’t drop his guard. As gorilla fell to the ground Changkyun roundhouse kicked him in the face and the man fell to the floor out cold. The move was invigorating and he felt himself vibrating with an animal energy.

Now it was the older man’s turn but he seemed smarter than his companion. He grabbed the young man off the floor and held him hostage, the knife pressed against his neck

“One step closer and I slit his throat!”

Changkyun stopped and growled under his breath. He could hear the fast beat of the criminal’s heart and he knew what he had to do. He just had to make sure gorilla’s knife was close enough by. He hoped his idea worked, he had only seen it in movies.

“Do it then.” he said sticking his hands into his pockets in the most nonchalant manner possible. The man faulted a little, the pressure on the hostages throat easing up a bit. The young man looked at him eyes wide in fear.

“Wh..what?” Stuttered out the criminal. 

“You heard me slit his throat, I don’t care but let me know the guys name first.”

The hostage managed to stutter out his names between sobs, “It’s Byunghee although my friends call me Ryan.”

Changkyun nodded shifted his weight to his other foot leaving his free foot to slide under Gorilla.

“Okay Ryan, that is a nice set of teeth you have there.”

Ryan’s mouth opened in confusion. Changkyun shrugged, god he hoped the other guy was smart enough to see where he was going with this.

“Pity you won’t be able to use them before you die.” Cangkyun made sure he was looking Ryan right in the eye before he slowly drooped them to the target.

Recognition dawned on Ryan face as he looked down at the man’s exposed wrist.

Changkyun smiled, good boy.

“Now!” he yelled.

Two things happened at once: Ryan chomped down hard on the man’s exposed wrist making him drop the dagger and move slightly away from the hostage making the perfect target as Changkyun kicked the knife into the air, grabbed it and with perfect precision aimed at the man’s meaty thigh. It sunk true and as the man screamed Ryan turned and punched him hard in the face.

“That’s for trying to take my kidneys jerk.”

He then looked down at his hand eyes widened in shock, “Oh my god is that blood?” He squeaked out before his legs gave out on him thankfully Changkyun was close enough to catch him. Ryan was out cold, great.

Slinging the giraffe of a boy over his shoulders he called Red asking her to bring her van and maybe some chocolate.

They had taken Ryan back to the bar, Red muttering the whole time about picking up more strays. By the time they got in the door, Ryan had come too and was enjoying a large hot chocolate.

He was a hacker, one of the best in the country he boasted.

He explained that some men had hired him for some work but upon finding out they were Rue Devils and the job involved scamming good people out of money he had taken the money and had shut down the servers for that particular group of con artists.

Sooee’s had heart eyes the entire time and would gently pat his arm in solidarity. Changkyun couldn’t help roll his eyes, the girl was relentless. He instead turned to Red. 

“We could definitely use the help of a hacker. Someone who knows how to manipulate the internet. He would be invaluable to the Silver Wolf team.”

Red smiled, “I was thinking the same thing kid. Let’s hope he agrees”

They sat down with Ryan and the smitten Sooee to explain about the Silver Wolf and what they were planning on doing. Once Ryan had realized it was not a joke and had been assured he would be safe, he had happily agreed to join.

“Whatever it will take to take down the Devils!”

Changkyun patted him on the back and downed his drink. He had a good feeling about this. He was broken from his jovial conversation by Red beckoning him to follow her.

Leading him to their training room Red excitedly explained she had finally gotten the suit up to where she wanted it to be.

“As we go along and see what kinds of situations you get in we will probably have to upgrade.”

She stopped in front on a closet and turned to grin at him.

“Changkyun I would like to introduce you to the Silver Wolf.”

Pulling open the door Changkyun gasped.

The suit was like something from his dreams. Skintight it resembled a mixture between Black Panther’s outfit and the Winter Soldier’s. It was a shimmering Silver with black detailing outlining the muscles on the suit.

“The silver helps with camouflage it will bounce of the light and create a distortion to the viewer's eye at night.”

He touched the buckles that was dropped across the shoulders.

“I designed it for easy access so you can carry it around in your backpack and just pull it on when needed. But last but not least- your mask.”

She grabbed something from behind the suit and handed it to him. His heart felt like it had stopped. The mask resembled a wolf. Its snout pointed downwards, intricate patterns drew the looker to the eyes, covered by a dark black material, they gave off a deadly stare.

“It is equipped with a respirator, a comm unit, and a voice changer. It is also porous enough that you will be able to use your senses without hindrance.”

Looking at the wolf face on his mask he was suddenly reminded about the smell he’d smelt earlier.

“Hey Red quick question what emotion smells like wet dog?”

Pursing her lips she answered, “Jealousy and the stronger the smell the stronger the emotion.”


	5. Not my Alpha

By the time he got home it was nearing 9.30pm and he knew he was in big trouble. He had missed curfew and most likely ruined family night. Curse his boyish enthusiasm at finding out how flipping cool his suit was. As soon as he opened the door Shownu was upon him.

“Where the hell have you been? We have been calling you for ages. I told you to be home at 8 Changkyun for family night. Are you just purposefully trying to piss me off now?”

Jooheon jumped up behind his, “Wait hyung I forgot to tell you Changkyun got an important call right?”

Changkyun could have kissed his best friend right now. Changkyun nodded, “Sorry hyung I meant to send you a text. Kim Shidae nim called me!”

Shownu suddenly looked worried as he wrung his hands together, “Is everything okay?”

Changkyun was known for many things and one of them was his fast thinking. Whatever he came up with with had to be smart.

“Oh everything is great. I offhandedly mentioned doing some charity work for the victims of Myungdang after the fire. Apparently Shidae thinks it is a great idea and signed me up to do it. Just me though, he said to many of us would look like a marketing ploy.”

Changkyun mentally high fived himself, that would help to explain all his absences as he ran around as the Silver Wolf.

Shownu frowned, “I’m happy you are doing this Kyunnie but you are already so overworked. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He shrugged and tried to reassure the leader that he could handle it. But he could smell the worry coming off him in waves, it smelt like gasoline and it was choking the maknae a little.

“Hyung I promise I won’t let this interfere with my work or the group. But I want to give back to the community, help out a little.”

That seemed to pacify Shownu but Changkyun couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated by the eldest’s behaviour towards him. Since their acceptance of him into the the group he had constantly been babied by them. While he loved it, been the glutton for care and love that he was sometimes he felt they didn’t trust him to be his own person. He huffed as he flopped onto the couch, cuddled in between Minhyuk and Jooheon. The latter whispered in his ear.

“You owe me big time man and I know the truth so I expect an explanation.”

The time for the explanation came later the next day as they had been to busy doing anything else to have a one on one talk. Finally during dinner, Jooheon pulled him aside.

“Alright Kyun spill the beans. What the hell happened yesterday?”

Changkyun ran a tired hand over his face, “I heard screaming. Someone was getting robbed, I…I called the cops.”

Jooheon narrowed his eyes. “There is no way you heard that, the studio is soundproof.”

“I had the window open.”

“Changkyun,” growled out Jooheon.

Changkyun knew he couldn’t tell the other the whole truth but he needed his best friends help.

“Hyung do you remember when you asked me to keep the secret that you had lost your voice from everyone and I pulled out all the stops so no one knew? Even though I didn’t like it!”

Jooheon nodded suspiciously. 

“Well now I need you to return that favour. Something crazy is happening to me right now and I wish I could tell you…”

Jooheon grabbed his arms, “You know you can tell me anything right. We never keep secrets from each other. Are you part of a gang? Were you abducted by aliens?”

Changkyun pushed his friend away wondering how he could come up with such absurd ideas.

“I wish I could tell you hyung but this I have to keep from you. At least for a short while and once I have figured things out I promise I will tell you everything.”

Jooheon’s eyes narrowed making them little more than slits at this point, “Pinkie promise that you will tell me everything.”

God he really loved Jooheon sometimes. He grabbed onto the other’s pinkie with his own.

“Deal! Now lets go annoy Hyungwon. I bet it will take 10 minutes before he tells us to shut up.”

—————————————

“Concentrate on the feeling of your foot on the post. Feel how your muscles clamp to keep you upright! Focus on that and keeping it as strong and still as possible.”

Crash

Changkyun groaned as his butt hit the cement floor for the fifth time that hour. Sooee snickered from where she stood perfectly still balancing one-legged on the meter high post.

He grumbled as Red helped him up, “A predator with no balance will perish. You need to learn to control your body.”

Easier said than done, Changkyun was born clumsy. Trying to balance even with his powers was a supernatural feat even he couldn’t control.

“I can’t do this it is too hard.” He said with a pout as he threw a tantrum. Red rolled her eyes at his stomping feet. She was all to familiar with childish tantrums it seemed.

“It is that hard Superstar you just need to focus.”

He whipped around to face Sooee, “Focus? Focus! How can I focus when so much shit is going on in my life. I have a comeback to prepare for, my members are all fighting the closer we get to debut day, Shownu is being a near constant ass and I have predator DNA in my body. It is a little hard to focus.”

Sooee rolled her eyes, looking very much like her foreign adopted mother. She jumped off the post and took off her shoe, which she then hurled at him.

“So what you have a busy life but this is the one you chose. I have it just as hard, I go to school in the morning because I am four classes away from being a nurse, then I come here work the nights at the bar and now to make matters worse I am training to be the sidekick to a whiny, little idol.”

Changkyun growled at her, “I never asked you to be my sidekick!”

“Well someone needs to protect your dumb ass!” She yelled back.

A loud, shrill whistle pierced the air and Changkyun slapped his hands to his assaulted ears.

Red stood there anger radiating off her seeming like fire.

“The two of you are our city's only hope and this is how you act?”

Both youngster’s dropped their heads in shame.

“Sooee you need to learn to support Changkyun. As his sidekick you need to protect him, guide him as he helps everyone else. And as for you Changkyun, you need to focus on what matters in the moment. A distraction out there could mean death, for you or the person you are trying to help. Got it?”

They both mumbled a small yes and climbed back on their posts determined to show they were worthy.

————————————-

Changkyun, or rather the Silver Wolf, watched the man from the shadows. The man had his hood pulled up over his head and he was clearly stalking the young woman in front of him. She chatted animatedly on her phone unaware of the danger behind her. 

Silently the Wolf followed the pair, one foot carefully put down in front of the other. Just like Red had taught him. During these time his hunting instincts ran rampant and he enjoyed the feeling of sneaking up on his prey.

A crackling static came in his ear and Ryan’s professional voice came through. 

“Okay I got a facial recognition. Target’s name is Lee Yiseop. Wanted on five cases of aggravated assault and two accounts of theft. Proceed with caution he is known to carry a knife”

He crept forward biding his time. This would be his first major appearance as the Silver Wolf. Since saving Ryan he had nabbed some small time crooks and got his name out there by helping civilians in distress. He had been training as intensely as he could to prepare to take on the Rue Devils personally and this man would be his first shot at it. 

Between that and practice he was finding himself worn thin though. It didn’t matter, the moment he had put on the suit it was like he had found a part of himself he never knew he was missing. He turned his attention back to the scene and watched as the man moved on the girl. 

——————————————-

“Hey sweetie, what’s a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?” Yiseop had caught up with his victim and the girl spun around, dropping her phone in shock. Her heartbeat sounded like a hummingbird.

Yiseop held out his hand and the streetlight reflected off the silver knife in it.

“Do you wanna play pretty thing?”

The young woman panicked and without a second thought turned heel and ran. The criminal smiled a cruel smile, he liked when they ran.

He followed the girl at a full out run, feeling his own adrenaline pumping through his body. He rounded the corner expecting to see the woman huddled in a corner begging for mercy. Instead there stood a werewolf. He startled back at the sight but as his eyes grew accustomed to the light he realized it was a man dressed in a wolf styled costume. He laughed at the sight but there was something of about the figure. This didn’t look like some madman in a halloween costume though, it looked like something straight out of a box office hit. 

The figure cocked his head to the side. The man couldn’t help but think it reminded him of an animal looking at its prey.

“Who..who are you?” He managed to stutter out. The mask didn’t move but he felt like the man under it was smiling at him. When he spoke there was an odd growl to the words, it turned his blood to ice.

“My name is the Silver Wolf, this is my territory and I don’t take kindly to my people being hurt. Now Lee Yiseop show me your colours!”

Yiseop took a step back. The name Silver Wolf had being whispered between some of the lower level crooks in town but he thought it was a rumour. Yet here he stood, very solid and very real. And he knew Yiseop’s name.

Silver Wolf took a step forward and growled, “Who are you affiliated with?”

With shaking hands he showed his colours, bright red- the Rue Devils.

And with that the wolf pounced.

—————————————

Detective Moon Jaehyung dropped his cigarette and crushed it angrily under his feet. His men hauled the criminal known as Lee Yiseop away. The man had been hogtied and was sporting an ugly black bruise across his lip. But it was the words he kept uttering that set the detective’s nerves on edge.

“It was the Silver Wolf. He prowls the night. You must protect me from him, you must!”

The van doors slammed on him.

The Silver Wolf, just another problem to add to the detective’s shit list. Moon was one of Korea’s most decorated police officers, know for his absolute focus on the case and zero tolerance on breaking the rules.

Having been stationed in Busan the past 10 years he had happily agreed to move to the capital and start cleaning up the crime there. The gang activity in the area was problem enough without some goddamn vigilante running around tying people up.

He had never liked superhero stories. They never understood there was a set of rules they had to follow. A justice system in place for a reason. Men like the Silver Wolf only ended up dead or no better than the criminals they tried to eliminate.

“Sir we found no trace of the Silver Wolf but the victim corroborated Yiseop’s story.”

Detective Moon clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance, the vigilante left no trace of him behind but he would slip up eventually. They always did and he would be there to slap on the handcuffs.

————————————-

The rest of the week passed relatively smooth, Ryan and Red had someone managed to make it legitimately seem that Changkyun was doing charity work which helped with the fact he was barely in the dorm anymore. They had even convinced the company to actually allow him to join their fake organization. Strangely enough Shidae had jumped at the opportunity to allow Changkyun to help out although he had warned the young man to stay safe.

During the day he was the perfect maknae and at night Changkyun shed the image of I.M and became the Silver Wolf.

When he wasn’t training he was doing small favours around the community. Helping seniors with their bags, stopping kids from getting beat up and stopping the occasional crime.

It was starting to take its toll on him. Despite his super healing there was still bags under his eyes from his shortened sleep schedule and he was starting to find himself getting more and more annoyed by Shownu’s attitude.

The two of them were butting heads more than ever and the others were beginning to get worried that things would end badly. Usually by now they would have made up and would be hanging off each other like best friends but something was wrong this time.

During practice Shownu had singled Changkyun out for making a small mistake despite the fact he himself had tripped. He had then blamed Changkyun for the washing coming out with a slight pink hue when Hoseok had being the one doing the laundry that day. 

Changkyun would normally be unfazed but the leader’s behaviour but with the serum and his lack of sleep, he was starting to react back. Small eye rolls here and there, a grunt of annoyance or a muttered curse under his breath.

Red had warned him that it was the DNA. “Most predators have an alpha male, in your mind Shownu is the group’s alpha and the serum is creating an unbalance. In every sense of the word you are stronger than him, faster, smarter and your predator sense is making you fight for alpha status. You need to learn to control the urge before he gets hurt.”

That was easier said than done. Emotions were never an easy thing to control and it didn’t help that the other members were starting to be influenced by the bad moods of the eldest and youngest. They were all fighting amongst themselves and it only made Changkyun more angry.

The only thing that he could take his anger out on was the Rue Devils.

“Your name is all over social media right now Kyunnie, or rather the Silver Wolf is.” said Ryan as he scrolled through a bunch of sites on his phone. The older guy had been an asset for sure, hacking into the police comms to see where the crimes were happening as well as the police files.

As Changkyun downed his second beer his phone pinged and he grimaced. It was from Jooheon, the only member who wasn’t entirely pissed off with him right now.

“Are you coming home tonight? It may be a good idea, Kihyun hyung is about ready to strangle you.”

He wrote a quick reply that he was on his way. He had been so focused on The Silver Wolf mission the past two days that he had ignored his group completely. He used the excuse that he was hard into the volunteer work in the harder hit communities, something the company was delighted about. The amount of publicity was great.

Due to his abilities his dancing had vastly improved to the point that he easily better than Minhyuk, Kihyun and even Jooheon. His rapping had also greatly improved much to the joy and shock of his friend. So at least his absence from the group wasn’t affecting his work life but his personal life was another story.

He bid his team farewell and sprinted home, making it back to the dorm in 15 minutes. He had barely broken a sweat. He could smell his members as he climbed out of the elevator on their floor and scrunched his nose at the sourness coming of all of them. The fiery scent of anger and the icy smell of sadness mixed with each of their individual smells.

He walked into the door right into a screaming match.

“It was my last cup of ramen you asshat!” yelled Wonho launching the empty cup at Minhyuk’s head. 

The younger ducked the projectile, “I didn’t see your name on it and besides Kihyun bought the last set of groceries so if anything it was his cup of ramen.”

Changkyun toed of his shoes trying not to let the swirling boiling pit of emotions get to him. He wished they would all just stop fighting but he knew his behaviour and constant absence was a big part of the problem.

“Oh well look who decided to grace us with his presence. Are we finally good enough to spend some time with?” hissed Hyungwon as he caught sight of Changkyun in the doorway.

Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“Where the hell have you been?” asked Shownu, his voice low and angry. But it did nothing to the maknae anymore he wasn’t scared of the leader.

“I was busy.” came back his noncommittal answer. The group had all fallen silent, it had become an almost daily thing for the two men to have a go at each other.

“Fuck Changkyun what is going on with you? You missed vocal training today and yesterday you arrived late for the concert dress rehearsal. It is almost like you don’t want to be in this group and I am sick to death of your attitude.”

Changkyun didn’t answer. What could he say to make things better? That he had missed practice because he was beating the shit out a gangster or that the day before he had chased a drug dealer through four blocks of houses only to lose him when the van collided with Changkyun’s side. Practice had been painful as hell as the muscles in his shoulder stitched themselves back together again. He still wasn’t healed instead right now it was throbbing along with his anger. He couldn’t tell them, it would put them in too much danger.

“Answer me goddamnit, I am your hyung and your leader! You will listen to me!”

“Why the hell should I? Because you are older? That’s bullshit and I am tired of pretending that the older you are the better you are.”

Shownu was turning red with anger, Kihyun tried to soothe him by grabbing his arm but the eldest roughly pushed him away. He stalked towards Changkyun until they were standing toe to toe.

“You’re a fucking brat Changkyun. You will learn you place in this group. I am the leader and you are the youngest, the lowest member. You are not even the main rapper, you back Jooheon up and that is it.”

A collective gasp. He had aimed to hurt Changkyun by going after his insecurities and it worked. He was back up for Jooheon, never really belonged there. He knew deep down Shownu was just trying to be mean but he couldn’t help but feel it was true. All the anger and pain of having his biggest fear realized boiled over. The need to hurt the other back overwhelmed him.

“Fuck you Shownu! You are a shitty leader. Maybe with someone else in charge it wouldn’t have taken us two years to win an award.”

Before he knew it, Shownu’s arm swung back and snapped against the maknae’s jaw. He felt his mouth fill with blood as his inner cheek tore against his teeth. His head snapped to the side.

In the background Kihyun gasped as Minhyuk uttered a sound of pain.

Shownu held out his hands as if he couldn’t believe what he had just done. Mouth opening and closing in confusion. The whole group was shell shocked, no matter how much they fought they had never physically hurt each other, especially Changkyun. But the maknae spat the blood out and shifted his jaw around with his free hand, his eyes hard as they glared at Shownu.

Something within him shifted and the anger vanished, the predator within him was recognizing Shownu as his leader. But with the anger gone overwhelming sadness washed over him.

Shownu had never hurt him before not even when they were rough housing. He would always take the brunt of the blow. Changkyun had forced this, he had forced his leader, his brother to lash out. Breathing hard he dropped his eyes to the floor. 

Unable to say anything he slipped past the group ignoring Shownu pleading for forgiveness and the hurt, confusion wafting off the others. As soon as he was in his own room he slid down the back of the door and let himself cry, not for the throbbing in his jaw but for the pain he was causing his friends.


	6. What the heart wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a bit of a sex scene nothing to descriptive but I have put a line around it so you can skip it if you would like.

The smell of cooking food hit his nose and his stomach grumbling in response, it was time to feed the beast. Changkyun threw off the covers and climbed down the ladder. Mind still foggy with sleep he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Judging by the silence in the room he was the last up. He walked past the mirror and stopped. The memories of the night before came rushing back and gone was his hunger. The bruise from Shownu’s punch had almost completely healed thanks to his powers. But his face still stung as if it had just happened. Shaking his head he prodded it, wincing as there was still some internal pain.

“Breakfast’s ready!” Yelled Kihyun from the kitchen.

Changkyun frowned and pulled out his makeup bag, the bruise was gone but it would draw too much attention if he went in there without one. Dabbing some purple eyeshadow onto his brush he dabbed it onto his jaw. He was started to become a pro at creating fake bruises. 

He had always been clumsy so his body was usually littered with little cuts and bruises. The absence of any would be too suspicious. He coloured in the purple and yellow and then covered it with base. It looked perfect, like he had tried to cover the mark from everyone but was still visible enough to see. He knew it would only make Shownu feel worse than he already did. He wished he didn’t have to do it.

The leader had tried to apologize the night before but after Changkyun had finally unlocked the door he had climbed into his bed and pretended to sleep. He had sensed how sad and disgusted in himself Shownu was and it made Changkyun feel terrible. It had been his fault after all, Shownu was just subconsciously reacting to the maknae’s attitude. 

The room went silent as Changkyun entered and as he took his seat next to Jooheon, he could feel Shownu’s pitiful eyes running over him. Eyes lingering on the bruise.

“Changkyun-ah I am really sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

Changkyun waved it away as he grabbed massives scoops of rice. No one blinked at the amount the maknae ate anymore.

“You don’t need to apologize hyung. I deserved it.”  
He sighed, “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting lately. I just…”

What was he to say, the truth was too crazy and any lie wouldn’t be taken well. Thankfully Hyunshik walked in sipping his coffee.

“Ooh nasty looking bruise you’re sporting their maknae.”

It was like ice had descended over the room. Shownu cleared his throat, pain evident on his face.

“It was my fault we got…”

Changkyun cut him off. “I tripped coming out the elevator again last night and Shownu hyung tried to catch me but I hit my face on his shoulder. Hard shoulder plus adorably squishy face equals bruise.”

Hyunshik rolled his eyes, “Ah Changkyun. Remind me to up the insurance on your teeth! God knows you need it.”

He sat as Shownu whispered a small thank you to the maknae. He gave a slight smile in return. They would have to talk about what had happened but that would come later.

The rest of breakfast was silent other than Hyunshik. The manager filled the silence with nonsensical talk until it was time to go. As usual things were an absolute crapshoot, Changkyun again was the first to be ready and as he climbed in the van he sensed Hoseok coming up behind him. He turned to greet his hyung. 

“Do you want to get in first hyung?”

Hosoek merely rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “Mmm no. I just want to ask is everything okay with you? Like I know we have all been fighting lately but last night…”

He left the end of his sentence open knowing Changkyun would know what he was talking about.

Letting out an awkward laugh Changkyun wished the earth would swallow him whole or better yet Jooheon’s alien abduction story was looking more favourable. 

“Yeah hyung, I just…I’m just tired thats all. Once these promotions are done then I’m sure it will be better right? I messed up and it transferred to you guys.”

Hoseok looked pained, the empathetic man always found it hard not to be attuned to his member’s emotions.

“Kyunnie. You know I am always here for you right. If you need to talk then I am always here for you. I love you… I mean we all love you.”

Changkyun’s heart dropped but he covered up the feeling with a little lopsided smile.

“I love you too hyung. Don’t worry about me, I’m just dealing with some shit thats all. I shouldn’t have missed those practices and I shouldn’t have been disrespectful to Shownu.”

Reaching out Hosoek gently stroke the made up bruise. His eyes were filled with sadness, “Does it hurt?”

“Not at all, I mean the cut inside my mouth is getting on my nerves but you forget how clumsy I am hyung. Bruises don’t bother me anymore.”

Grimacing Hoseok cupped the youngest’s cheek. “That’s different Kyunnie. A accidentally whack from Minhyuk is different to a full on punch to the face.”

Changkyun looked into Hoseok’s eyes, a spark settling between them. It was like all the air around them had set alight and stopped moving.

“Changkyun…”

Hoseok’s eyes fluttered to his lips and Changkyun found himself moving closer to the elder as if an invisible force was pulling them together. Hoseok’s thumb on his cheek moved towards his lips. Changkyun’s heart was beating out of his chest, oh my god this was actually happening.

“Click. Yass baby, get some! Another one for the spank bank.” 

Hoseok jumped away from him like he had been burned, eyes down on the floor. 

“That was nothing I was just checking on his bruise. I wasn’t doing anything. With Changkyun haha your so funny. That’s gross! I wouldn’t kiss him haha no he’s not even handsome. I don’t like him like that! Fuck off Minhyuk!”

Changkyun felt his heart drop to his stomach and tears prickled behind his eyes like he needed another reminder that Hoseok would never like him that way. Boy had he misread the situation.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he messed around on his phone.

“Whatever hyung just looked like the two of you were going to kiss thats all. I think its adorable. You two make such a good couple!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Cursing, Hoseok hurried into the van.

“And another added to the Wonkyun file. Lovely. I love this close hugs the best although when you sit on Shownu’s lap, damn that does things to me.”

Changkyun watched longingly as the other climbed into the van. The moment was ruined. He repressed his heartbreak and instead put on a look of disgust as he turned back to Minhyuk who was now grinning at his phone.

“Wait, you actually have folders of us for your spank bank. Like of the members being cuddly and shit.”

Minhyuk stopped and cocked his head to the side in annoyance.

“Yes Changkyun I do! Some of us get off on love okay? Don’t kink shame me Mr. BDSM.”

Changkyun blushed knowing Hoseok was probably listening in.

“Oh my god that was one ti…okay maybe two times and it was just a little bit of minor bondage. Wait how do you know about that?”

Minhyuk smiled and brushed a hand against his broad chest, “I know everything maknae!” He said in a conspiratorial tone and then climbed in the van behind Hoseok.

————————————-

He blanched at the outfits they had to wear for the promotional photos. Apparently the cordi-noonas had decided his new body needed to be shown off. He picked up the top piece. It was a super tight leather ensemble that would make it look like a biker ninja. Only it was missing the sleeves and had a rather low neckline. So maybe not a very good ninja.

“Oh my god dude is that what they are making you wear?” Jooheon burst out laughing almost kneeling over from the sheer humour.

“You are going to look like such a twat.”

Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hoseok came up behind them already dressed in their leather monstrosities. Kihyun and Minhyuk’s were neither low nor tight but Hoseok’s was more like the maknaes as he tried to fix the front of his pants. The tight leather was leaving nothing to the imagination and despite what Hosoek had said that morning, Changkyun still couldn’t help but blush.

“Ooh baby what you doing bringing your bondage gear to a shoot,” giggled Minhyuk.

Changkyun playfully punched him, blush deepening as Hoseok raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“I’m not into bloody BDSM hyung.” He hissed.

He grabbed his outfit and hurried off to the change rooms to struggle into the suit. It really didn’t leave anything to the imagination nor did it leave much breathing room. This was a far change from his usual clothing and he couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscience. How the hell had the company signed off on this? His ass was practically bulging out the back and as for his dick, well the fans would be talking about his bulging crotch until the end of time.

The staff naturally loved it. He was the last one in for hair and makeup and the girls had decided to make him look every bit the filthy sex fiend the outfit said he was. Styling his hair up and out of his face, they added a dark smokey eye and a fake eyebrow ring. He had to admit he did look good.

“Changkyun, holy shit you look mmm I mean you need to hurry okay the main photographer just arrived so we are about to start.” Said Hyunshik.

Hurriedly putting in his earrings he ran out the door and smack bang into probably one of the hottest people Changkyun had ever laid eyes on. The man steadied him and gave the stunned maknae a smile, showing off a row of dazzling pearly whites. The concentrated smell of burnt wax and cinnamon wafted from the man almost blocking out his natural smell of honey and old books. 

“Woah there where is the fire handsome?” He asked in an accented, deep voice that set the rapper’s veins alight.  
“Wait your I.M right? My name is Sasuke Oe. I am the photographer for today.”

Surprised Changkyun greeted him, a little taken aback by how deep his own voice had gotten. Curse the man’s extreme hotness and his own general lack of sex lately. God he hoped the pants wouldn’t give too much away.

Sasuke motioned for him to follow to the main area.

“I have to say I was so happy to get the call to come photograph you guys. I am a huge fan!” Said Sasuke walking a little closer than was needed.

“Really? That is so nice to hear. Kihyun hyung is a huge fan of your work. He dragged me to one of your expositions last year and I had to admit I enjoyed the composition of your work. The mixture of black and colours really contrasted the subjects.”

Sasuke looked at him in awe and Changkyun couldn’t help but feel like he was falling into the other man’s beautiful eyes. They hadn’t even noticed they had arrived in the room with the others until he heard Shownu call him over.

“Oop the leader calls, make me look good okay!”

Sasuke smiled a flirtatious grin, “You don’t need me for that!”

He hurried over to the others ignoring the crude gestures Minhyuk and Jooheon were making to his side. Hoseok was deep in conversation with Hyungwon but as Changkyun got closer he heard the tallest whisper a small “Holy shit turn around.”

Hosoek did so and as he show Changkyun his mouth dropped open and the strong scent of cinnamon and burnt wax hit him like a wave. He grimaced wondering what the hell kind of emotion he was smelling. He would have to ask Red later but right now he needed to get in the zone and try not to rip the pants with every movement he made.

Shownu looked as annoyed as he felt as he crossed his arms over his barely covered chest.

“Oh my god they made you look like a whore. This is ridiculous.” 

“Oh thanks hyung,” he said taken aback.

Hurriedly the leader tried to explain, a little flustered as it was the first time in a week the two were getting along and he had just insulted him.

“No you look like a whore in a good way. But I mean they put us bigger guys in such tight outfits. Like I can see your dick, not the outline like your whole fucking dick. Like I farted 10 minutes ago and I am pretty sure you could see the air bubble leave my ass.”

At that image Changkyun burst out laughing but he stopped as the shirt didn’t allow for much movement.

Hoseok walked over, he seemed nervous although the rapper couldn’t tell why.

“Wow mmm Kyun you look amazing.”

A smack hit his ass and Jooheon appeared at his shoulder hand still firmly on his ass.

“Correction hyung, Kyunnie looks downright fuckable and if I am not mistaken our photographer for the day is totally down for that.”

The group turned in unison to stare at the man in question. He was obviously staring at Changkyun while biting his lip. Upon noticing he was being observed he hurriedly walked off to inspect his equipment. Changkyun chewed on his lip, Sasuke was hot and the man obviously thought the same about him.

He would play with this, have a little bit of fun. After all it wasn’t like he had any other prospects in the love field. Hoseok had made that pretty clear that morning. 

Still staring at the photographer he hadn’t realized the others had moved on with the conversation until he felt Jooheon prod him in the side.

“What do you think Kyunnie?”

Turning to the group in utter confusion. “About what?”

Minhyuk burst out laughing, while Kihyun just facepalmed. Jooheon shook his head in fake annoyance.

“Seriously Changkyun-ah we are talking about these ridiculous outfits and you are checking out the photographer.”

His best friend suddenly gasped like the drama queen he was, “Oh my god you are thinking about what it would be like to have him run his sexy hands all over you.”

“I am not.” He said back a little high pitched then usual.”

“Are too! The pants don’t lie, Godzilla. I guess you can’t help it, it is in your slut genes after all! He will be what, number five for the year.”

He smacked Jooheon a little harder than necessary, hissing at him to shut up.

Hoseok piped up, arms crossed against his chest, brows furrowed, “Five what?” His voice wavered but Changkyun, embarrassed beyond belief, snapped that it meant nothing at the same time Jooheon answered sexual conquests.

“Alright lets start with the group shoots then we will do partners then individuals” yelled the photographer’s assistant.

The group scrambled into position immediately getting into work mode. Changkyun blocked everything else out posing as best he could with the others. 

As he waited for Kihyun and Minhyuk to do their turn he grabbed his phone from the groups’s table and sent a quick pic of Sasuke to Sooee. He knew she would enjoy the sight. Underneath the pic he wrote. 

“He wants my ass bad, Yay or Nay.”

She immediately texted back with a ridiculous amount of sweat and eggplant emojis followed by “Of course you should Superstar. Revel in your sexuality you slut.”

What was with all his friends today? His phone beeped again.

“Send pics or better yet a video. It isn’t weird! Its for purely scientific reasons.”

He pulled a face and snapped a selfie, writing underneath it “You nasty!!”

“Who you texting?”

Hosoek had snuck up beside him and Changkyun quickly put the phone down. He smiled one of his innocent smiles.

“Just a friend from the charity.”

He didn’t elaborate any further although he could tell Hoseok wanted more information. 

“Oh cool, well seems like we are partnered up for the shoot, you ready to go?”

Of course he was partnered with Hosoek because the universe hated him. They did a few poses but Hoseok didn’t seem to be all that interested in the shoot or maybe it was because he was doing it with Changkyun.

The thought made him sad but it was quickly gone from his mind when Sasuke complimented him.

“You are doing amazing boys. Changkyun you are going to drive all the fans wild.”

He smiled at the older man who winked in response. 

Hosoek’s hand suddenly grabbed his forearm and whipped around until their faces were inches apart. He reeked of jealousy and suddenly Changkyun understood why. Hosoek was jealous that Sasuke was flirting with the maknae and not with him. The idea made him bristle, Hosoek had the attention of everyone all the time he could at least let Changkyun have this. Especially if he didn’t want the maknae for himself.

He looked into his hyung’s eyes and saw something there that he couldn’t decipher. On anyone else he would have said it was lust or even love but he knew there was no way that could be true.

Click

He pulled his eyes away not wanting his hyung to see the look of longing he was sure adorned his own face. God he needed a distraction, needed to forget about Hoseok.

Leaning his head back into Hoseok’s shoulder he bit his lip giving his best version of bedroom eyes to the camera and more specifically to the man behind it. The smell of wax and cinnamon filled the room.

The camera clicked, Sasuke finally looking over at the youngest member. His pupils were blown wide and he licked his lips. Changkyun couldn’t help but smirk.

The photographer beckoned them over. Sasuke had the last picture up on his laptop and holy shit it looked amazing. The photographer put a hand on Changkyun’s back pulling him closer to his side effectively cutting Hoseok out. The singer huffed in annoyance but Changkyun was too absorbed in the attention he was receiving from the older man.

“I have to say in all my years of photography I have never seen anyone look at the camera like this, like you actually want to make love to the viewer.”

Changkyun smiled and looked at Sasuke in the same way he had during the shoot.

“Who said I was looking at the camera?” His tongue darted out his mouth to wet his lips and he could hear Sasuke audibly gulp. He mentally high-fived himself, he had the guy. Hook, line and sinker.

The photographer ran his eyes over Changkyun’s body, his hand drifting down until it was resting on the small of his back.

Hoseok cleared his throat reminding the two he was still there. They jumped apart and Sasuke threw a quick glare at the other man’s way before a fake smile appeared across his face. Hoseok looked close to murder. Arms crossed his muscles were practically ripping the tight outfit, his nostrils flaring and his eyes dangerously small. The smell of fire filled Changkyun’s nostrils. Another reminder that his hyung was pissed.

“Changkyun can I speak with you, alone?!”

Despite the fact he could now easily take the older boy in a fight he was still a little weary of angry Hoseok. 

“Mmm I actually…have to go touch up my makeup.”

Hoseok wasn’t listening, instead he grabbed Changkyun forearm practically ripping him away from Sasuke and bodily dragged him to a secluded corner.

“What the fuck was that about?” He hissed once they had stopped.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” answered back the maknae, playing dumb.

That seemed to make the other even angrier, “Don’t act dumb Changkyun. You were practically crawling all over the guy. Just because you are dressed like a slut doesn’t mean you have to act with one. He is like 100 years old and a stranger. What if he tells everyone, hey one of Monsta x was trying to sleep with me. Yeah way to go Changkyun you have ruined the group.”

Changkyun was so stunned by the outburst that he could only stand there silent in shock.

“Do you ever think about anyone but yourself. No! All you ever do is throw yourself at any guy who gives you attention. Its pathetic!” Continued the other boy now yelling loud enough that it was catching the attention of some of the staff and the rest of the group.

Changkyun didn’t understand why Hoseok was angry.

“Hyung it was a little shameless flirting. Everyone does it, you are making a mountain out of a molehill.” He said in a calming voice but he didn’t feel calm. His heart was beating frantically and he couldn’t help but feel a little pissed at the his supposed crush’s words.

“Shameless flirting? Don’t make me laugh! You were acting like a dog in heat. You were seconds away from falling to you knees and sucking his dick! Its disgusting.”

“HOSEOK ENOUGH!” Demanded Shownu finally coming over to sort the situation. He had obviously overheard what was going on and judging by the calming hand he held out to Changkyun, he was worried about a fight.

“Changkyun isn’t doing anything wrong. He is allowed to flirt with whoever he wants.” He gave a look to his friend as if sharing an inside secret.

Hoseok only looked away his anger evaporating.

“I…I’m just worried about what the fans will say.”

That seemed to be the last straw for the maknae as he got up into the older’s man face ignoring his look of surprise.

“Like hell you are. You are never worried when Minhyuk is the one doing it or Jooheon. So what the hell is your problem with me? Are you jealous he isn’t giving you the attention or is it because someone as ugly as me shouldn’t be getting the attention?”

Hoseok took a step back in confusion and looked like he was trying to explain, Changkyun cut him off snarling into his face.

“You are not the boss of me and if some one wants to fuck me then so be it. Now if you will excuse me we still have shit to do and then I am going to fall to my knees and give him the best fucking blowjob of his life. I’ll having him screaming my name and I will do it because I am a fucking dog in heat.”

With that he stormed off heading towards the change room to calm down a little. Behind him he heard Shownu berating Hoseok.

“What the hell man? You need to control yourself.”

“But Sasuke and Changkyun…”

“You have no say what he does. You guys are not a couple. He had every right to sleep with whoever he wants remember. Unless you pulled your head out of your ass that is.”

Changkyun blocked out the conversation he didn’t feel like listening to Hosoek try to defend himself after what he had done. Slamming the door to the change room he paced back and forth in anger.

He was so tired of everyone treating him differently. He hadn’t been lying when he said the others always got away with shit he couldn’t. He knew part of it was because he was their beloved maknae and they were only trying to protect him but it didn’t make things any better. 

In an outburst he swept his arm against the make-up counter yelling as he did so. The delicate bottles smashed as they hit the floor. He ran a hand over his face knowing he would have to pay for the damage. 

The door opened slowly behind him and he was so overwhelmed he didn’t recognize the scent.

“Did your group give you trouble?”

He spun around in shock seeing Sasuke leaning up against the doorframe like the Adonis he was. Changkyun couldn’t help the blush that went across his face.

“Oh mmm yeah. But I’m used to it. They are just a little overprotective.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, “A little over protective? Hoseok looked like he was going to try rip my face off. I think he was a little jealous I had all your attention. You guys together?”

Changkyun shook his head and tried to laugh away the tinge of pain in his heart. “No, no he would never like me like that. I am just his little brother whom he gets a little bit protective of sometimes.”

Sasuke shrugged, “I know the feeling I’m the youngest of four sons. My brothers get away with all kinds of stuff but I do the same thing and they come down like mama bears.”

Changkyun laughed at the analogy. 

“I have one brother, like family wise not group wise. He is older but lets just say you wouldn’t think it.”

It was Sasuke’s turn to laugh. He walked further into the room closing the door behind him.

“Your group have issues of you being with guys?” The photographer enquired.  
Changkyun vigorously shook his head. His group was definitely not homophobic after all he wasn’t the only one who liked dick. Although Jooheon liked to remind him he was the one who seemed to get the most of it. 

“No, no we have just been butting heads for a few weeks. I don’t think my hyungs like the fact I am becoming a different person.”

Sasuke was now standing in front of him and Changkyun could feel the lust coming off him in waves and in turn it was setting his own feelings alight.

“I happen to be very interested in who you are.” Said Sasuke bringing his body flush against Changkyun’s own pushing him back until the rapper’s ass hit the messed up makeup table. He looked up at Sasuke under hooded eyes.

“What about the shoot?”

Sasuke brought a hand to the other's face, long fingers running against’s Changkyun’s soft lips. The younger letting out a breathless sigh at the contact.

“I left my assistant in charge I wanted to make sure one of my stars was okay.”

\-------nsfw scene-----------

And then their lips meet slowly at first as if making sure they were both okay with what was happening. Then Changkyun grabbed the front of Sasuke’s shirt and the walls broke down. 

Deepening the kiss Sasuke picked Changkyun up placing him on the table as the maknae grabbed the back of his neck. Sasuke pushed his legs apart and broke the kiss, running sloppy kisses down his neck.

Changkyun threw his head back, drowning in the sensations. It would be the first time he'd had sex since the serum and he was excited to see how his senses handled it. He moaned as Sasuke bit into the sensitive skin near his collar bone.

Clothes were quickly discarded as the make out session deepened. Changkyun was already hard and judging from the bulge rubbing against his leg so was the photographer. 

“Wait, lube and condoms in my backpack. The black leather one over there. Front pocket.”

Sasuke ran to get it and it allowed Changkyun to breath for a second. He closed his eyes, pushing away the reminder that his group, his manager and a huge crew of people were outside the room. 

Pop! The lid of the lube.

Thip! The opening of the condom packet.

Things progressed further, his head fell back against the mirror and he gasped wantonly as the rutted against one another.

“God you are so fucking hot.” Sasuke breathlessly said. Hiking Changkyun’s leg higher for better access, fingers digging into his thighs. The sex was dirty and fast. The rapper held onto the other man, trying not moan to loudly as he could feel his orgasm coming closer. It didn’t help that the sound of skin of skin filled the room, their loud breaths filling the room.

He was close he could feel it and Sasuke’s erratic thrusts meant he was too.  
“Ah fuck.” Moaned Changkyun at the same time Sasuke bite into his shoulder. Now spent they went still for a few seconds both breathing heavily.

“Holy fuck that was by far the best sex I have ever had.” Said the older man pulling out with a groan.

Changkyun laughed breathily, slowly releasing his legs back into normal position. “Thanks.”

Handing him so kleenex Sasuke shock his head in awe.

“No man. I mean it, shit it was like you were reading my every move. I don’t normally come that fast but it was like every part of me was on fire.”

Changkyun had to agree but he had thought only he could feel the hyped up affects of his serum. Cleaning himself he hopped off the table wincing a little.

“Well I would be down to do it again the next time you are in town.”  
\-----------end of nsfw scene------------  
That seemed to make the other man happier. After getting back into their clothes, Changkyun with the help off Sasuke, the rapper put on some make up to hide the hickeys that adorned his neck. They would be gone by morning but he needed to hide them from the others. He was pretty sure his messed up hair, Sasuke’s long disappearance and the fact they both reeked of sex would easily give them away but it helped to try hide the evidence. Especially with Hoseok breathing down his neck.

They snuck back into the hallway, Sasuke going first, heading back towards the set where Hyungwon was doing his individual shots. Changkyun headed to the area where most of his group were. Dropping his eyes he sat down ignoring the coos from the others.

“Oooh our maknae got some dick! Nice.” Teased Minhyuk playfully as he high fived a grinning Jooheon. Kihyun merely rolled his eyes and handed Changkyun a bottle of water. He noticed the two eldest members were no where in sight.

As if sensing his unsaid question Jooheon leaned over to him.

“Shownu had to take Wonho hyung for a walk. He seemed really pissed off. Good thing he wasn’t here while you were getting your freak on.”

Changkyun merely shrugged. Hoseok had no say in the matter but he was glad the other man wasn’t there.

“I am all for you getting some hot ass but did you stop to think about Hoseok’s feelings at all?”

Changkyun just looked at him like he had lost his mind. Rolling his eyes, Jooheon pulled him over to the food table so the others couldn’t eavesdrop. 

“I know you don’t want to listen Kyunnie but Hosoek has feelings for you. He really does! I see the way he looks at you and his outburst today was more proof of this.”

The youngest sighed in frustration he was getting real tired of this conversation, “Hyung seriously…”

“No Kyunnie. You are my best friend and I want you to be happy. Hosoek, I want to be happy too and the only way is to be with each other. You are to blind to see that he could feel the same way about you but why else would he react like that. I know you were angry but you didn’t see it from our point of view. Hoseok was upset man! Like verge of tears upset. The guy he loves is openly flirting with some one else.”

Changkyun held up his hands in frustration.

“Upset? Fuck off with that. If he likes me so much then why hang off Hyungwon all the time, smile at him like he means the world to him? If I am his dream guy then why did he freak out this morning when Minhyuk said we looked like a couple? If he likes me so much then why hasn’t he asked me out?’

Jooheon huffed in annoyance, Changkyun could sense the frustration coming off him.

“Well here is a question why haven’t you asked him out?”

The atmosphere changed as the youngest dropped his head, “I have remember and he shot me down.”

Jooheon’s face fell, “Oh yeah that.”

It had been had been during the filming for the Stuck music video. He had been feeling particularly confident that day and with Jooheon hyping him up, had decided to try his luck. During one of the breaks he had seen Hoseok milling around the back of the shoot staring at the graffiti on the walls. The older boy had been uncharacteristically quiet that day but Changkyun was too hyped up to think it would hamper his try.

Without even greeting the other Changkyun had asked Hosoek if he wanted to go on a date with him. A movie, dinner and then a stroll through their favourite park. He still remembered the older boy’s reply like it was tattooed on the back of his eyeballs.

“Changkyun please go annoy someone else today I am not in the mood for jokes.”

“I’m not joking hyung. We don’t have to go now, maybe next week thing. The thing is I really li…”

CHANGKYUN ENOUGH.” He had stormed off then and Changkyun had been distraught. He didn’t talk the older boy for days, if fact he had locked himself in his room only coming out to use the bathroom. He was no stranger to bouts of depression especially in the early days but only Jooheon had know the real reason behind that week.

His best friend touched his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Dude that was ages ago and Hoseok had been having a bad day remember, those back up dancers had been messing around with him. Just give it another try man!”

“No I’m done hyung. I’ve had this dumb crush for years and nothing has come of it. I’m not going to ask him out again only to be turned down. So I’m done with this stupid crush and I’m done talking about it.”

He walked off them ignoring Jooheon’s pleas to come back because this time he meant it. He was going to get over Hoseok for good.


	7. I.M the Silver Wolf

The next few days passed by like molasses. Changkyun had stuck to his word and was trying his best to get over Hoseok after the older boy’s outburst during the photoshoot. He had purposely ignored him, trying his best to make sure he was never left alone in the same room as Hoseok and that he was always talking to someone else if the other tried to talk to him. The older in turn was downright miserable, he had snapped at everyone multiple times over the smallest things and was acting like a spoiled brat stomping around slamming the doors when he went through them.

After a week of this Shownu stormed into the maknae’s studio where he was actually working on some tracks with Kihyun. The two members jumped at the intrusion. Shownu’s eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He pointed a finger at Changkyun.

“You. Fix this. Now!”

Then stormed out again leaving Kihyun wide eyed and Changkyun feeling put out. He and Shownu were slowly mending their relationship but it was slow going. The leader was also having to care for Prince Hosoek’s temper tantrums, which in turn was making him too grumpy to deal with.

Changkyun turned back to his workstation, “Okay so I was thinking if you add an adlib here it will flow really nicely.”

Kihyun swung the maknae to face him, “Kyun? Hello are you just going to ignore that?” He pointed to the studio door that Shownu had left moments prior.

Changkyun shrugged, “What is there to sort out? Hoseok is been a big baby. Why do I have to coddle him?”

Kihyun crossed his arms and pouted. Ever the disappointed hyung.

“Changkyun you have flat out ignored Hosoek for a whole week now. Like yeah I get he was a total dick on the photoshoot day but you need to be the better man and talk to him before things get worse.”

Why did he have to be the bigger man he was the bloody youngest? He turned grumpily back to the computer screen and started to mess around with the track. Kihyun knew the stubborn maknae act was in full effect right now and the more pushing he would do the worse it would become. So instead he patted Changkyun on the back and got back to work.

Things came to a full blow out that night. The proofs from the photoshoot had arrived and the group sat in their living room to excitedly look over them. Marvelling at the beautiful editing, Minhyuk showed Changkyun one of of Kihyun. The two giggled at the pose the main singer was doing. They ignored the annoyed huff from Kihyun himslef.

Everything was going fine until a ripping noise had them all turning to stare at Hoseok. He had one of the the pictures in his hand and he was slowly ripping it. Staring at the image with fire in his eyes.

Minhyuk scrambled to grab the picture from him tutting at the ruined product and that was when Changkyun realized it had been the picture of the two of them staring into each other’s eyes. It was ripped straight down the middle.

“Why the fuck did you rip that?” He had asked, tone dangerously low.

Hoseok had looked him dead in the eye and laughed, “This looks too intimate. I wouldn’t want to give anyone the idea that we would ever be involved. Why would I ever date some one like you anyway?”

Despite the sense of pain that was washing off Hoseok, Changkyun blocked it out. He was to hurt to care. Jooheon placed a hand on his leg while Hyungwon smacked Hosoek’s shoulder.

Changkyun’s face slid into a mask of indifference and he got to his feet ignoring the pleading voice of Kihyun to ignore it.

He had stormed out after that, texting Jooheon he would be home later.

—————————

“Block my kicks are you even trying?” yelled Red.

Changkyun slid down the wall and held his ribs from where Red’s foot had landed on his chest.

They had been at it for a few hours and frankly both were exhausted. Changkyun was still upset at Hosoek. He had hoped the training session would help him forget what had happened but Red had picked up on his mood and seemed to be punishing him for it.

“You need to clear you mind if you are to fight properly. You are focusing on your emotion and it is blinding you.

He angrily stood.

“This is stupid. I should be out there helping people not stuck in here getting kicked in the chest or learning to smell the differences between poisons.”

“One step at a time, we need to build your reputation first. We cannot have you running out there and taking on the heads of the Rue Devils straight away. You need to learn to control yourself, learn how to read your opponent before attacking. You are not ready yet Changkyun.”

Great, another person telling him what to do.

“I don’t need this. I am the Silver Wolf and I should be out there. I can handle myself thank you very much. I don’t need some washed up American telling me what to do.”

He could certainly sense Red’s anger now as she nodded and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a brutish looking foreign man that frequented the bar. He barely spoke lick of Korean other than to order beer and food. Tattoos covered his body from head to toe and he was missing most of his front teeth.

Red turned to him and in near perfect Russian said something to him. The man grinned and cracked his knuckles. 

Red smirked, “Okay Changkyun sorry for wasting your time. Yuri here is ex-Russian prison guard. If you can win a fight against him them I will admit my training is stupid and you can prance of into the sunset to become the little hero you want to be. But if Yuri wins, you shut up, stop complaining and allow me to train your properly. Deal?”

Changkyun nodded and rolled up his sleeves. He would prove to Red that he was ready. Yuri charged and in that moment Changkyun realised he had made a mistake. He managed to block the first two punches but the blocks were sloppy and he immediately felt the pain in his hands.

He dodged low as Yuri swung high and aimed a jab at the man’s abdomen hoping his powers would help him.

They did not. Instead it felt like he was punching a wall. He pulled away away shaking his hand in pain but the Russian was unrelenting and picked Changkyun up so his feet were dangling above the ground. Then he threw the rapper like he was weightless. Changkyun hit the side wall with a huff. He jumped back to his feet anger now washing over him in droves. He rushed the Russian and attempted to tackle him but the man took a step out the way and caught Changkyun’s arm pulling him back. Yuri twirled him and jerked his palm up into Changkyun’s jaw. His head snapped back and sharp pain hit his tongue as he bit into the meaty flesh. He cried out but Yuri wasn’t done yet, making a fist he slammed it into the side of Changkyun abdomen.

There was a pop and Changkyun groaned in pain as he went limp in Yuri’s grip. “Please…no more.”

Red clapped and thanked the Russian who grinned and lumbered back to the bar mumbling about free beer.

Red pushed away from the wall, still reeking of fiery anger. She squatted beside Changkyun who was holding his stomach, he was pretty sure there was some internal damage.

“And that is why you are still training! Stopping a thief and helping old ladies across the street is easy but once we start going after the Rue Devil’s for good then we are walking into real danger.”

Changkyun looked down at her words and spat out a glob of blood, yep he definitely had some damage.

“Most of the men you will face, will fight with the same ferocity as Yuri. You panicked and struggled like you didn’t even have any training. You should have dropped low and kicked out his leg as taught to you two weeks ago. Had you been paying attention to today's lesson you would have been able to sense his arms coming to grab you but instead you tried to attack. Had you’d paid attention to anything from the first week of training you would have used you eyes to assess him before he even charged you. A good soldier would have noticed the limp in Yuri’s left leg, a clear weak spot. You should have also assessed that due to his size, it would take him longer to turn and bend down. As the smaller fighter you should have used that to your advantage.”

She stood up and opened the door to the exit. “Go home Changkyun. Think about if this is what you really want and come back only if you are willing to really learn from me.”

He limped back home downtrodden like a lost puppy. He took the long way home, holding his stomach as it tried to mend itself back together. He could feel the bruises blooming across his belly and just hoped nobody would try lifting his shirt. Feeling ashamed of himself, he sat down on one the benches lining the street and let the tears he had been holding back all day fall.

He was tired, sore and frankly felt more alone than ever before. He couldn’t speak to his members without them freaking out and in the case of Kihyun, probably locking him away for the rest of his life. As for Red, he knew she meant well and he should probably listen to her but the lack of progress was killing him. He was an idol as well as the Silver Wolf time was not something he had a lot of.

“Don’t cry Superstar, your noses scrunches weird and it makes you look like a mollusk.”

And cue the bane of his existence. Sooee, the little sister he never asked for.

“And you look like a scrotum all the time so I guess I have it better” he said wiping away his tears.

“Rude.” She answered back.

Sticking out her tongue she sat next to him and dug in her bag, handing him a sweet bun which he gratefully accepted.

“Red went pretty hard on you today hey?” she sounded sincere.

“Yeah but I deserved it. I was being an ass.”

She just nodded. “Wanna talk about what’s been bothering you? I don’t mean about the training and Silver Wolf. Lately you have been off and today you stormed in here like Hurricane I.M”

Despite her rude attitude and stubborn nature, she was observant as hell and a real good listener. He had found himself opening up to her more than a few times.

“Remember that guy from the pic I sent you. Well, I slept with him.”

She clapped her hands together. The huge grin on her face fell once she noticed he wasn’t smiling back.

“Wonho?” She asked. She knew the extent of his crush on the older boy and would often tease him about it.

He told her everything, about the morning when he was sure they would kiss, being interrupted by Minhyuk as well as Hoseok’s harsh words. Then he told her about their fight surrounding his flirting with Sasuke followed by the week long Cold War.

“Ah that certainly explains things.”

Sooee bit her lip as if contemplating whether to say what she had in mind. 

“Sounds to me like he is jealous.”

Changkyun let out a barking laugh.

“Right, that’s what I was thinking! Like seriously he has everyone fawning over him and yet if some one ignores him in favour of me and he acts like its the end of the world. He is such an asshat.”

She grimaced, “No Kyun I mean I don’t think he is jealous of you. I think he is jealous of Sasuke and Jooheon and Shownu and whoever else you turn your attention too.”

Upon seeing his obvious lack of understanding she tried to explain.

“I have been a Monbebe since day one and I know I don’t know the personal lives of you guys, well the rest of them. But seems that maybe Wonho doesn’t like you giving your attention to anyone else because its not aimed at him. He seems to really care about you. I just think perhaps you still believe that you aren’t good enough for him to like you in the same way you like him.”

Changkyun laughed uncomfortably. It was true that he still felt inferior to the rest of his group and had always felt like Hoseok was far out of his league but he had always thought he hid it well. 

“Like have you ever open flirted with someone else in front of him before?”

He went to answer that of course he had but then it hit him. All his previous one night stands had been picked up when he was out with Jooheon or his other rapper buddies. He wasn’t even going to get into his weird situation with #Gun. He swore under his breath. 

That had been the first time he had ever acted like this in front of his group, always to scared to be looked down upon by them.

“It just seems to me that maybe for him it was a shock to see the guy he likes happily fucking someone else.”

“He doesn’t know we had sex and he doesn’t like me. He has made that clear time and time again.

Sooee just shrugged and offered him another bun. He took it and they spent the rest of the evening chatting about everything that wasn’t Monsta x or the Silver Wolf.

——————————

One two three arms lift and kick, twirl. One two three. Changkyun’s body was pretty much running on muscle memory by now. The group was going over the choreography for the Japanese release.

The music suddenly stopped and a very sweaty Shownu ordered the other equally sweaty members to take a break. Minhyuk collapsed to the floor stating there was now more water outside of him then in. Hosoek had already taken off his shirt and had his arms lifted to air himself out. Only Changkyun seemed unaffected by the heat, for other then a few pesky beads of sweat on his forehead he seemed ready to go for another four hours.

“Ya Kyunnie. Will you sit down or at least act tired, you are making me feel bad.” Yelled Hyungwon from the bench he was lying on, limbs out in every direction.

“Of course hyung. Don’t want to remind you how old you are getting right?” He said with a wink. Minhyuk tossed a shoe at his head.

“You brat! One day you will be our age and then you will see.”

Changkyun grinned, raising a cheeky eyebrow, “Yes but you will still be older than me. But don’t worry Minnie Hyung I’ll make sure to chose the absolute best nursing home to put you in.”

Despite his exhaustion Minhyuk hopped to his feet and sprung at the maknae cursing him while said youngest ran away squealing.

Everyone laughed at their antics, everyone except Hosoek who seemed to watch the scene with a scowl on his face. Shownu must have noticed and had gone to sit next to him.

“Okay, okay I need a break and Changkyun you gotta quit the sugar or caffeine or whatever it is because jeesh.” 

Minhyuk fell back to the floor and Changkyun gave a hearty laugh. Excusing himself to go to the bathroom he practically skipped out the door. His talk with Sooee the previous night had helped quell most of his worries and the arguments in the group had seemed to die down. Even Shownu was going back to his quiet leader ways. The only outlier was Hoseok but he wasn’t going to dwell on him for very long.

He was at least grateful Hoseok didn’t know he had actually slept with Sasuke during the photoshoot. He was insufferable with the idea of them flirting without the knowledge of them doing anything else. The others must have thought the same thing because no one had told him, Shownu or Hyungwon. He would really have to step up the chore game in order to thank them.

He washed his hands when his ears perked up at the sound of a muffled conversation. Moving to the door he pulled it open to hear better and was immediately hit with a sense of apprehension and fear. Frowning he snuck closer to the speaker, whoever it was was talking low and because he could only hear one voice he figured it was a phone conversation.

“I told you its a no deal. Shidae wants nothing to do with this.”

He peeked around the corner. The individual was the company’s accountant, Kim Daehyun, his usual up kept appearance disheveled as he paced back and forth. 

“I have done everything I can. Please you have to understand I can’t do anything else. No you know what, I’m out I want nothing more to do with this.”

Daehyun hung up on the other person and ran a shaky hand through his hair. The ends sticking up like live wires.

“Fuck. They are going to kill me.” The man said under his breath before he stalked off down the hallway. He continued to mumble about how screwed he was.

Changkyun had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something didn’t feel right. He had met Daehyun on only a few occasions. Mostly when it came to his and Jooheon’s mixtape filming needing financial approval. The man had always appeared cold and unfazed. Whatever had him worried was definitely troublesome.

“What you looking at?”

Changkyun screamed and pushed against the wall, clutching his heart. He had been so locked on Daehyun he hadn’t heard Hosoek come up behind him. Maybe Red had something on him needing more training.

The two just stared at each other until Changkyun righted himself brushing imaginary crumbs off his shirt. His mood instantly soured and he tried to move around Hosoek towards the practice room but the older boy grabbed his arm.

The was a sudden wave of calming as the older boy touched him and tuning himself into Hoseok, he realized that under the mask of anger he had been wearing was the icy cold smell of sadness.

“Wait Kkunggie, wait please.”

Something in Hoseok’s voice made him stop. It was a pleading tone the other only used when he truly meant what he was about to say.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted. I had no right to act like that during the shoot. I said some really nasty things. It just I really care about you and I…” he paused moving closer to Changkyun, whose heart skipped a beat.

His irrational mind took over yelling that this was it Hoseok was going to kiss him. His crush felt the same way about him. They locked eyes and it was like time had stopped. Breathing hard Changkyun took a step forward and the moment broke.

Hoseok pulled his eyes away and stepped away rubbing the back of his neck. The rapper’s heart dropped into his stomach. Stupid, stupid, stupid he reiterated over and over to himself.

“What I mean is you're our maknae and I don’t want to see you get hurt but I know that you are a grown ass man and can make your own decisions. I just…I’ll be there if things go wrong.” He laughed but it was empty just like how Changkyun felt.

Hosoek held open his arms, “so friends again?”

He smiled and walked into the hug. If they both held on a little longer than necessary, neither commented.

———————————

“Changkyun pay attention you almost gave away out position.”

Sooee’s voice drew him back into the present. He had been so busy reminiscing about Hoseok and the odd conversation he had overheard that he almost forgot he was on a mission. He backed off the criminal cursing at his stupidity. He needed to focus.

The criminal was a well-know drug dealer in the area and he was about to make a huge deal. Ryan had been tracking the guy for the past week after informing the others that he was the one he had been hired to steal money from. Red had been hard pressed to send them out still feeling like Changkyun wasn’t ready. She had agreed to it as long as he was accompanied by Sooee and they did nothing but observe.

The dealer, known only as Doongi stood fidgeting by the park bench, briefcase in hand. The park was empty at this hour so the Silver Wolf and his sidekick had to be stealthy.

“Superstar to your 8 o’ clock. Three men approaching.” Whispered Sooee from her hideout behind a heavy set of bushes.

The Silver Wolf, from his own hideout, turned his head to track the newcomers. The two on the outside were clearly muscle but the short, feline looking man in the middle had an air of danger surrounding him.

“Ryan run a data analysis on the middle man.” The camera in his helmet captured the man’s image and a few seconds later Ryan’s nervous voice came back over the comms.

“Be careful guys that is Ling Xiu Han. A huge player in the Chinese drug market. He has connections to the Yakuzee.”

Changkyun swore under his breath. This was the big time stuff, he wasn’t quite ready for this yet.

“Sooee hang back until the transaction is done. Ling is too big for us to catch so once he leaves we nab Doongi. Agreed?”

“Smart plan Superstar.”

They watched as the men greeted each other. Doongi seemed agitated as he spoke. Unfortunately, the conversation was in Chinese and Changkyun only had a basic understanding of the language. 

Things seemed to getting tense as the two muscle men flanked Doongi each grabbing onto an arm. The man looked wide eyed between the two.

“No, no we had a deal.” He cried thankfully back in Korean.

Ling laughed, “I don’t deal with low lives, I take what I want, when I want. Your boss should know this. He has double crossed me for the last time.”

The tallest bodyguard pulled a knife and rammed it repeatedly into the dealer’s side while the other clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the screams. 

The briefcase dropped the same time Doongi did and Ling reached down to grab it. That is when all hell broke lose. 

Sooee in trying to not watch the murder had tried to turn away from it only to hook her foot into a small root on the ground. She tripped and fell out of her hiding place. The young woman gulped as Ling locked eyes with her.

Jabbing a finger in her direction he yelled, “Kill the bitch she may be with Nero.”

Scrambling to her feet Sooee took off with the men lumbering behind her. 

Ling ran in the opposite direction. Cursing his bad luck the Silver Wolf emerged from his own spot and took off after the bodyguards and the terrified Sooee.

They had a bit of a head start on him but it didn’t matter. He was faster and he immediately caught up. He leapt in the air using the uneven height of the park wall to land in front of them, effectively coming between and Sooee.

“What the fuck?” Asked the man halting in his steps.

The other man responded by smacking his partner and pointing at Changkyun.

“That’s the Silver Wolf. The one everyone has been talking about lately.”

Changkyun just tilted his head to the right and beckoned the two men to come at him. He could have easily grabbed Sooee and ran but he needed an outlet to put all his pent up rage into.

Sooee came up beside him and raised her fists.

“I’ll take left and you’ll take right?”

He laughed at the idea but decided to let his friend have her fun. Then they attacked.

The targets been strong but they were no match for Changkyun’s anger and strength or Sooee’s perseverance. Despite a nasty snap to his right wrist, the two bodyguards came off worse for wear. Bound with some rope Sooee had in her ‘sidekick backpack’ the men stared up at the duo from their knees.

Cradling his sprained wrist in his hand he approached the men. “Alright you better start talking! Tell me everything you know about this deal and the Rue Devils.”

The taller of the two spat out a glob of bloody phlegm at Changkyun’s feet. “We ain’t telling you shit furry!”

Sighing he grabbed the man’s chin and brought the mask as close as he could to the other’s face. 

“I am not someone you want to fuck with. I am not a comic book hero! I am not superman so I am certainly not adverse to a little bit of torture, maybe some light maiming hell even murder looks promising right now.”

Behind him Sooee pulled out a huge hunting knife flipping it between each hand. He had been bluffing of course but they would need to talk about what was in that bag of hers.

The bluff however worked though as the shorter man cried out spilling everything they knew or rather didn't know. 

“Listen we are just hired thugs. The Chinaman, he came to the docks, said he would pay us big bucks to rough up some Devils and kill the drug dealer. Said we could be Yakuzee after that. I don’t even know the dealer’s name, I just did it for the money.”

Changkyun stepped way, he knew the man was telling the truth, could sense it. He cursed and called Ryan.

“Listen call the cops tell them about these two idiots. Doongi is dead and whatever is in that briefcase is with Ling. Think you can track him?”

Ryan assured him he would try and Changkyun turned his attention back to the men as Sooee continued to wave her knife in front of the thugs.

“Yeah that’s right. Didn’t think a girl could take ya hey? Oh I could beat your ass a hundred times mister. You ain’t shit.”

He pulled her away, “Listen here McGyver, try to act serious okay how can anyone take us seriously if you are doing shit like that?”

Despite the mask covering half her face he knew the look of exasperation she was giving him.  
Red and Blue lights cut off her answer followed by the shrill sound of sirens heading in your directions.

“Whatever, that’s our cue to bounce Superstar.” Leaving the park they hurried past Doongi’s body towards Red’s car she had borrowed them for missions. Sooee climbed in the driver’s seat, face flushed with excitement. Excitement Changkyun didn’t feel. They had failed their mission, the dealer was dead, the mysterious briefcase was missing and the thugs knew nothing.

“Oh my god did you see how awesome we were. Pow pow, we were like really fucking super heroes.”

He pulled off the mask and rolled his eyes at her. Usually he would be just as excited as her but the failure had put him in a bad mood.

The girl carried on talking the rest of the way to the bar and by the time they pulled up Changkyun was about ready to throttle her. As soon as they walked in the bar, Red was on them like a fly to shit. She brushed Sooee’s hair back like a panicked mother.

“Oh my god are you okay? I knew you weren’t ready… what happened to your arm?”

He tried to hide the offending appendage but she could sense the hurt. Holding out her hand he brought out his wrist. It felt like it was on fire so at least it was on the mend.

“It was my fault, Changkyun just got in the way as usual.” Said Sooee. Red rolled her eyes and motioned for them to come to the back room. 

“Ryan is trying to track Ling now but he is a slippery bugger. I’m not sure how he fits in to all this.”

As they walked into the room Changkyun greeted Ryan who was dwarfed by the 6 computer screens surrounding him. The hero was once again struck by how big their operation was growing.

“Where the hell is he getting all the money for screens?” He asked. Sooee just shrugged and smiled lovingly at the nerdy boy. Changkyun gagged at the sight.

Red wrapped his wrist tutting every time he winced. 

“Did you assess the situation?”

“Yes m’am”

“Did you go on the defence rather than attack?’

“Yeah, sure?!”

“Changkyun!”

He just smiled at her and she huffed in annoyance.

“This will take a day or two to heal. If you keep off it.”

“Yeah that means no jerking off, sucks to be you!” Yelled Ryan without taking his eyes of the screen.

He went to throw the roll of bandages at the other boy’s head but Red caught his hand.  
A sudden thought occurred to him and he wanted to smack himself for not thinking of it earlier.

“Ryan do me a favour will you? Can you do a background check on Kim Daehyun. Starship’s accountant. I think he may be involved in something shady.”

“Ooh corporate espionage. Sounds exciting.” Ryan said tapping his fingers together before he disappeared into the dark void that was the internet.

————————————- 

The rest of the evening had been smooth sailing the others figuring he was out, doing his volunteer work and by morning everyone was up, ready for a day of practice.

The door flew open and Hyunshik came in clapping his hands at the to hurry up.

“Sorry guys. I hate to rush things but I mixed up the time. We are supposed to be at the studio like right now.”

The boys scrambled to get dressed knowing better than to keep the producers waiting. Although it didn’t stop the grumbling and the mad scramble with Kihyun having to out on all his facial products, Minhyuk stomping around because he couldn’t find his bracelet and Shownu grumpily chowing down on his third bowl of cereal.

The van roared down the highway. Changkyun messed with the bandage around his wrist glad the long sweater hid all evidence of an injury.

The high pitched squeal of a firetruck whined in his ears and pretty soon the red vehicle itself shot by.

“Oh man wonder where that’s heading?” said Hyunshik

They didn’t have to wait long for the answer, Changkyun smelled the fire before they saw the smoke.

Starship’s building was a blaze. People huddled outside as firefighters tried to control the flames while cops tried to control the crowd.

The stunned group climbed out the van rushing over to where their company friends were huddled to make sure they were okay. Only Changkyun stayed behind his senses bombarded by all the action. He sniffed the air something was off with this fire, then it hit him- Lighter Fluid. Someone had started the fire and had used a lot of the fluid to do so.

“K.Will is still in there he ran back in for the trainee. Please you have to get him.” Yelled one go the company workers trying to push past the cops who had blockaded the way.

“Sir you need to calm down the blaze is too hot right now! We are trying our best.”

Changkyun immediately extended his hearing, two faint heartbeats came from the fifth floor. But the building was losing integrity as the flames climbed higher, no ordinary person would last for long in there. But he was the Silver Wolf and he could save the people in the building. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he jumped into the van and grabbed his bag. Thankful that he had remembered to stuff the suit in his bag after last night.

Running into an empty alleyway he quickly pulled off his clothes hoping no one was watching him.

He change quickly feeling the armour mold to his body and carefully he grabbed the mask and placed it against his face feeling the suit click shut. The transformation was complete.

With speed he moved towards the van throwing his backpack in the back and then booking it to the building. Thankfully with the commotion outside no one noticed until he had run past the firemen and leapt into the flames. 

He was thankful for the material the suit was made of otherwise he would be burning away right now. Even so it was sweltering. Flames rose up on either side of him leaving the room in a dark orange hue. The fire was coming from the basement.

“Ryan hey man you there?”

“Course I am boss man.”

“My company is burning down, there are two people stuck on the fifth floor. I need schematics asap.”

Thankfully Ryan was on the ball.

“Alright got ‘em. Where are you right now?”

In the haze it was hard to see, parts of the floorboard already burning away. He caught sight of Monsta x’s last promotional poster all but his own face burned away. How ironic.

“I’m in the lobby by the elevators.”

“Okay there is a set of stairs to your right can you see them,”

He turned and sure enough there was an open door leading to concrete stairs. However a large fiery beam stood in the way even with his strength it would be to much to move. 

“Its blocked, it there another way?”

“Shit I can’t find anything but Kyun in the event of a fire the elevators installed in the building comes to a stop. The wires they use are tough to burn you can maybe climb…”

Ryan didn’t have to finish his sentence as he set off running towards the elevator shaft. Ignoring the heat of the metal he pried open the doors. Smoke filled the shaft and he coughed as it filled his lungs. He needed to hurry before he needed saving himself. The elevator was stopped all the way at the top so at least he wouldn’t have to scramble around it. He jumped, grabbing onto the wire and began hauling himself up. His senses were in overload which set his nerves on edge. He needed to remain calm. 

The climb took longer than he had hoped, the heartbeats now strained. He swore under his breath. The smoke was thicker up here and he began to choke, eyes watering up as the smoke clung to them.

“Kyun listen Sooee and Red are on their way with some medikits. Their eta is about 5 minutes.”

He thanked Ryan between coughs and pushed his way to where he could hear the heartbeats. His frowned when he realized he was heading to the old trainee vocal practice rooms. His home away from home. He would hurt whoever started the fire.

He kicked in the door. The two bodies were slumped against the wall. K.Will had obviously being trying to pick up the trainee before he too collapsed. Changkyun could thankfully still hear their heartbeats but the young trainees was starting to stutter. He didn’t have much time.

Kneeling by the two prone males, he recognized the trainee right away and his heart dropped. It was Jaejoon, the trainee he had helped a few weeks ago with his singing. Since then the youngster had come by to visit him a few times informing him things were getting better.

He tapped K.Will’s face. The man’s eyes opened but they were delirious.

“Hyung come on you have to get up man. I need to carry the trainee, but you need to help me by getting up okay?”

The older man’s eyes had closed again. Changkyun swore as the building suddenly shuddered. A huge crash coming from somewhere behind him.

Another voice appeared in the intercom. It was Red.

“Changkyun you need to hurry the building is coming down. It just lost one of its support beams. The emergency services are backing everyone up. You need to get outta there.”

Steeling himself he hauled both men over each shoulder. He faulted a little under the weight. He wouldn't be able to take the elevator shaft again meaning they would have to take the stairs. 

As fast as he could go he struggled to the stairs. Thankful the door has melted away. His lungs were starting to burn with the exertion and smoke. Knees were shaking under the extra weight but he couldn’t fail now. Each step felt like falling and his own heartbeat was starting to blur out the faint ones of the others.

He came out at the second floor as the flames had risen and consumed the first floor. It was like the flames of hell themselves were trying to swallow him up. Carefully placing the two men against an intact wall he surveyed the big set of windows. From here to the floor outside was about 7 meters. 

“Red I need you to get the firefighters to bring their landing pad below the second floor, third window from the right.”

“On it” she said determinedly.

The flames were getting higher and the building shook again, the walls creaking as the next support beam gave way. The floor shook and he grabbed out to the closet table to steady himself. The building was creaking now, it wouldn’t be long before it came down.

The smell of gas filled his nostrils, the lines had broken. 

“Okay they are in place. Hurry Changkyun.”

He grabbed a chair from the desk and tested it’s weight. Happy with it he swung the chair at the window watching as the glasses cracked under his fury.

“Break dammit,” he yelled as he swung it again against the glass. It cracked a little more. After a few more hits the glass exploded outward. The firefighters were waiting for them below. He grabbed the trainee first and carefully tossed him out as gently as possible out the window. The boy landed perfectly on the catcher. Medics swarmed the prone figure.

It was K.Will’s turn next and as Changkyun slung him across his shoulder, there was a pop and then the floor behind him collapsed in. The building groaned as the heavy upper floors began to bow. 

Then the whistling began and Changkyun knew things had just taken a turn for the worst.

“Ah fuck” he growled out and grabbing K.Will in a brides hold he tossed the man out the window. He sensed the fireball before he saw it and as the force came hurtling towards him he turned to the window and leapt out of it.

The fire parted around him as if it trying to grab him.

He rolled his landing a few metres in front of the fire-fighters and their catcher. He came up into the classic superhero pose, Deadpool would be proud. He looked up and saw the wide eyes of the onlookers.

“Oh my god that’s The Silver Wolf.”

“I thought he was just a rumour.”

“He just saved those people.”

“Nice landing superstar.” The intercom whispered in his ear.

He bowed his head in acknowledgement to the crowd and Sooee. Then the Silver Wolf took off into the crowd making sure to leap onto Monsta x’s van. He was living his childhood fantasies and the look of awe on his group’s faces was worth the theatrics. He gave a two fingered salute to the crowd and then he was gone.

Red’s van was parked on the other side of the street and in the commotion he managed to climb in. Red was in the back. He pulled off the suit not caring if the older women saw. She immediately started dabbing his wounds.

“I’m fine, the suit?”

She pushed away from him with a roll of her eyes and grabbed the suit. She pulled a face as she examined the damage.

“It wasn’t made for such intense heat but it surprisingly did pretty well. I’ll fix it up, Sooee and I have been wanting to add some changes anyway.”

The van door opened and Sooee climbed in.

“Superstar you better hurry, I saw your friends looking for you.”

Red handed him some eye drops which he quickly put in as she explained his eyes were still red despite the mask. He figured that since his eyes felt like sandpaper and his lungs felt ladened with ash.

He changed into the spare clothes he had in Red’s van and hurried back to his friends. Hosoek saw him first and ran over to him pulling him into a hug.

“Jesus don’t scare us like that again. I thought you…” he shook his head and only hugged Changkyun tighter. The maknae’s heart beat faster at their close proximity. He saw Kihyun and Minhyuk approaching him with Shownu, Jooheon and Hyungwon following behind.

“How are K.Will hyung and the trainee doing? I was helping some trainees but I saw that Silver Wolf guy toss them out.”

At the sound of the hero’s name Minhyuk’s face lit up.

“Omg did you see that. Guys we have a real life superhero, here, in Seoul, like did you see the way he landed.” Minhyuk jumped and did an exaggerated landing.

Shownu smacked him over the head.

“Ya Minhyuk now is not the time to be playing around. Our company just burned to the ground and two people almost died.”

That sobered everyone up. 

“Are they okay?” asked Changkyun his face crushed in Hoseok’s embrace.

Shownu nodded and the youngest let out a breath he didn’t know he had being holding.

“I overheard the medics saying they had a lot of smoke in their lungs but they should be okay.”

Hyunshik joined them and solemnly herded them to car. It was only half way back to the dorm that Changkyun noticed Hoseok had taken Kihyun’s usual seat beside the maknae and still hadn’t let go of his hand. Changkyun let his mind wander over the older man’s face, even fraught with worry he was beautiful. Both inside and outside Wonho was beautiful.

He shook his head now wasn’t the time, he was supposed to be getting over his crush not falling deeper in. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Red. In the rush he had forgotten to tell her about the smell of lighter fluid. The fire had been set on purpose.

When the group arrived home he asked to shower first, the others agreed. As he waited for the water to warm up his phone pinged.

“Superstar, Ryan just intercepted police report.  
Two bodies found in basement, one was accountant  
you asked Ryan to look into.  
The other a choreographer.  
They had bullet wounds in back of head,  
Dead before fire.”

Changkyun frowned. The two had been executed, was the fire to hide the evidence or was it something more? Had it something to do with the conversation he had overheard? He wrote back

“Okay I still want to see the accountant’s background  
and see if the choreographer has anything to do  
with the Devils? Please!”

“Sure thing boss”

He climbed into the shower and groaned as the water hit his sore muscles and fire soaked skin. He could hear the others rustling around the dorm. Minhyuk was animatedly talking about his new favorite person, the Silver Wolf. He grinned wondering what Minhyuk would say if he found out he was the man behind the mask.

He stayed in the shower only long enough to wash his hair as his cursed stomach was grumbling hungrily.

He dressed in a warm pair of pants and walked out of the bathroom. The group were notorious for walking around naked in the dorm and now that he no longer had to hide his body he didn’t care to put a shirt on. He also finally had the abs to show off. He strolled into the living room, the tv playing the news of the day’s events and the appearance of the Silver Wolf.

He noticed Hoseok was cuddled into Hyungwon’s side and he looked away in frustration, missing the way the older man’s eyes roamed over this half naked body.

“Witnesses say the masked vigilante ran straight from the crowd into the burning building. The hero who appears to call himself the Silver Wolf has being making quite the name for himself lately with a number of citizen arrests made on small-time criminals. I am joined tonight by Detective Moon Jaehyung. Detective Moon what can you tell me about the Silver Wolf and why do you think he was here today?”

A stern looking man appeared on the tv. His salt and pepper hair was perfectly slicked back and he had a glint in his blood shot eyes.

“I don’t care why he was here. Like it or not the Silver Wolf is a criminal. Vigilante justice is criminal activity because it goes over the justice system. That is a system we have had in place for hundreds of years and will continue to have long after this masked crusader is forgotten to history. He may have good intentions but he is no better than the men he fights. As for why he was here to today, well I can only guess publicity.”

Changkyun hissed at the man and his bullshit analysis of him. This cop didn’t know anything. He felt arms encircle his waist, even without superpowers he knew it was Jooheon, the weight of his best friend's arms familiar to him. Out of habit he leaned his head back on the crook of the taller male’s shoulder, his eyes never leaving the tv. The putrid smell of wet dog inched into his nose- the smell of jealousy. 

He looked at the others wondering where the smell was coming from. As soon as his eyes meant Hoseok’s the older boy looked away as if he had been burnt. Changkyun frowned at the reaction and felt his own jealousy spike as Hyungwon’s hand lazily started to run up and down his crush’s arm. He looked away and snuggled further into Jooheon’s shoulder. Sensing something was wrong Jooheon pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

“Wanna get some ice cream?” it was their code that they needed to talk and Changkyun happily agreed. He couldn’t be in the room with the cuddling 2Won couple right now anyway. Jooheon let go and slapped his ass hard.

“Alright put on a shirt on Kyunnie. We are going out, it’s gonna be you, me and some chocolate fudge sundaes!” he loudly pronounced. No one else asked to come with, they knew better than to intrude on the rapper’s friendship dates.

Changkyun smirked and stretched making sure his ’S' line was more prominent than usual, basking in the way Jooheon’s eyes narrowed. A sharp smell of cinnamon and hot wax was filling up the room and made him feel a little cheekier than usual. He really needed to ask Red about that smell.

“I don’t know Honey I may go out without a shirt, show of these abs I have been working on.” he ran a hand down his abs, the cinnamon and wax smell increasing tenfold.

Jooheon flipped him the bird. “You will put a fucking shirt on because this isn’t a tropical island and I already have enough trouble attracting people to the Joohoney without you showing of your Adonis like body. So put some goddamn clothes on man!”

Changkyun laughed but did as he was told. 

The two boys sat down to eat their ice cream watching as happy pedestrians crossed in front of them. Couples holding hands, friends chatting and children running around.

“Dude are you trying to kill poor Hoseokie?” asked Jooheon around a mouthful of ice cream. Changkyun looked at him in confusion as he licked the ice cream of his own spoon.

Jooheon reached across and pulled the spoon out of his mouth with a pop

“And you have stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

Jooheon made a weird motion with his hand, “You know showing off your sexual prowess. It’s uncomfortable dude. Like you know I have always found you to be sexy and if we weren’t bros, I totally bang you but lately you have been a, you know, like a whole snack.”

Changkyun ran a hand down his face, “Hyung, you know I love you but what the hell are you talking about- sexual prowess?”

Jooheon rolled his eyes and then proceeded to act out Changkyun’s stretch from earlier adding in a deep moan.

“Like no offence dude but lately the way you have been walking around like you are like sex personified. Like you should have seen the way Hoseok was looking at you before we left, he looked like he wanted to throw you over his shoulder and do nasty things to you. Minhyukkie also looked a little uncomfortable if you know what I mean and Dad looked like he wanted to take you straight to bible camp.”

“Your talking nonsense.” said Changkyun but Jooheon just rolled his eyes.

Changkyun shoved a scoop of ice cream into his mouth. He didn’t feel like having this conversation again. It was all he and Jooheon ever spoke about nowadays.

“Hyung I don’t want to talk about this anymore please.Let’s talk about something else, literally anything else.”

Jooheon jutted his jaw, a clear sign he wasn’t finished but would relent for now.

“Okay fine, we speak not of your whorish aura for now so lets talk about something else that has been on my mind. What is really going on with you? You know you can talk to me right? I’m your best friend, your twin from another womb…”

“Your two years older than me.”

“Semantics! And don’t interrupt Changkyun, I know you are trying to get me off track but not today. You know you can talk to me.”

Changkyun swore under his breath, his best friend was a persistent fucker and he knew if didn’t give Jooheon some information soon either he would try get it on his own or he would start imagining scenarios in his head. Both would lead to trouble. 

“Okay fine, I will introduce you to some of the friends I have from the organization I have been volunteering with?”

“The one that helps people affected by crime?”

Changkyun nodded and smiled. Sooee was going to freak.


	8. When a Rose is not a Rose

Changkyun had gone over, in his head, what he would say to Jooheon the entire cab ride to the bar. Now they were getting closer to the reality of his base of operations he wasn’t sure if he should even tell his friend the truth. He trusted Jooheon with his life but this was different, this was dangerous.

The bar was a little better lit than usual as Sooee and Red were doing a full clean of the joint before it opeend for the night. Surprisingly even Ryan was out of his backroom and was scrubbing mildew from the bar mirror.

Jooheon clung to him like a scared child. For all his bravado on stage his best friend was a giant scaredy cat and he loved him all the more for it.

“Red, Sooee I’m home! I brought a friend with me.”

“Whats up Superstar? I didn’t think I would have to see your ugly mug today AND OH MY GOD IS THAT JOOHEON?” the girl dived back behind the bar she had just stood up from as Changkyun howled with laughter. Red smacked him upside the head.

“I thought I told you to call before you came by.” she glared at him before turning her motherly smile on for Jooheon.

“And you must be the infamous Jooheon. Changkyun has told me so much about you. Are you hungry? I have some beef bone soup cooking in the back. I can get you a bowl if you would like?”

Jooheon nodded grinning with his dimples on full display. Changkyun heard the little intake of breath from Sooee and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have a bowl too please Red.” He answered back sweetly hoping his own dimples were showing too.

She narrowed her eyes and stalked off towards the kitchen. Changkyun dragged Jooheon to one of the booths. His friend nervously looking around.

“This doesn’t really look like a headquarters of a charity organization.”

Changkyun swallowed. This was it. He was about to tell Jooheon everything. About his run in with Nero and his knife, the super soldier serum and his subsequent Silver Wolf persona.

“Hyung I have something important to tell you. It is kinda crazy so don’t freak out but I’m The Si….”

“Hi!”

Sooee slide into the booth pulling Ryan behind her. She stared lovingly at Jooheon. Changkyun threw a look of exasperation towards her. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows.

“Changkyun oppa may I speak to you in private?”

Her tone made it seem like more of a demand tha question so sighing he got up and followed her to their mission room. Closing the door behind them she grabbed his arm and gave him a look like he had lost his mind.

“Please, please don’t tell me you were about to tell him about The Silver Wolf?”

He nodded and Sooee threw up her arms in frustration.   
“Are you insane? Do you understand what telling him would entail?”

It was Changkyun’s turn to get frustrated. “Do you know how hard it is keeping this secret from my friends. We practically live in each other’s laps and it gets a little tough to hide all this stuff Soo. Keeping this from them is driving me insane!”

“But you are keeping them safe!”

The two youngsters turned in unison to the door where Red was leaning up against the frame.

“I understand what you are feeling Changkyun. I understand the problems it may be causing but you have to keep it from them, all of them! The more people who know your secret, the more danger you will be in. If Jooheon knows it puts him in danger too.”

“How though? He could help me when I need to head out on a mission and keep the others off my back when something weird happens to me because of the serums.”

Red levelled him with a look that rivalled his own mother. “Changkyun think about what would happen if someone found out Jooheon knew who the Silver Wolf was. They would torture him to get the information. The more he knows the more of a liability he is to us and the more in danger he will be in. Until you are strong enough to keep them safe then they need to be kept in the dark.”

He shook his head but what Red was saying made sense. His apprehension at telling his friend was starting to win out. There was also a small, selfish part of himself that revered in having a secret identity that his group didn’t know about.

Sooee rubbed his arm in a comforting manner.

“Besides do you really think Jooheon oppa would really be able to keep this a secret?”

Changkyun shrugged but he had to admit that his friend if ever pressed would spill the beans. Relenting for a bit Sooee headed back into the bar and Red beckoned him to follow her further into the mission room. She handed him a folder. He tentatively took it, his eyebrow raised in question.

“It’s the stuff you asked Ryan to look up for you about the employee history. He pinged something interesting about the accountant who died. He helped with the board members finances and personal portfolios. Let’s say there are some pretty interesting transactions coming from an offshore account to two members of the board but the information is pretty encrypted. Ryan is having a hard time deciphering it but we think someone high up in the gang is trying to buy off the board members, for what we don’t know.”

Changkyun tilted his head and flipped through the file, “What about the choreographer that died.”

Red handed him another file, “Now this is where it gets interesting. He went by the name Hyun. Seems the guy had some ties to Madame Rose! She used to be a small time prostitute before dating a high level Devil called Lee Sungmin. Now she runs Seoul’s largest brothel and apparently Hyun was a frequent visitor to her little establishment.”

Changkyun bit his lip as he thought for a minute. The fire was obviously started to cover up the murders of the two men, both of whom had ties to the gang.

“Okay have Ryan keep on those transactions, it maybe a while before we see the full picture there but I think Silver Wolf needs to have a visit with this Madame Rose.”

Red smiled and then reached into the box she had next to her.

“Sooee and I have been messing around with the suit. The material is now weaved with a thin layer of kevlar. It won’t stop a bullet but any flying shrapnel won’t find its way through. It also has pressure point systems around the hands, feet and major organs. It will send a message to your helmet if that point is under intense pressure. And speaking of your helmet…”

She handed him a small thick circle, which he tentatively took.

“It was a prototype Sungmin and I were working on before he… anyway your helmet is in there. Once you put it to your face the circle will analyze your features and will expand across your head. It features a full computer for better analysis and communication. The material is stretchable and strong. It is airtight meaning if it senses any contamination or things like smoke it will close you in and use the bioprocessors in the suit to transform carbon dioxide into oxygen. You will have about two hours worth of it.”

Changkyun was taken aback, “Wow this is amazing. This is like Tony Stark level of suit. Thank you Red.”

The women rolled her eyes and grumbling something about being better than some comic book character.

She shoved a tray with four bowls of the soup into his hands and four mugs of beer.

“Fantastic! Now take this outside and save your friend from Sooee. She is going to give me a migraine at this point.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh when he came back out the kitchen. Sooee was reclining across the booth table twisting a strand of hair between her fingers as Ryan looked on uncomfortably. She spotted Changkyun coming over with the tray of food and he knew immediately she was up to something by the look on her face.

“Jooheon oppa what do you think of The Silver Wolf?”

Jooheon suddenly shot up in his seat. Changkyun stopped, he wanted to hear this.

“Man that guy is the coolest. A real life superhero, here in Seoul. I can’t wait until they make a movie about him.”

Sooee glanced towards Changkyun and then back to Jooheon, “And now lets say what if the Silver Wolf was someone you knew? Oh I don’t know let’s say he was mmm Changkyun. What if he was the Silver Wolf?”

Changkyun’s heart seized in his chest as awaiting Jooheon’s answer.

The older rapper shook his head, “Oh man I hope not. That would kill me. I would be so scared for him all the time. I would have to tell the rest of the group and we would lock him in his room forever. No way sorry, I know what heroes do and I would never, ever allow my best friend to do such a thing!”

Changkyun’s whole body dropped at the comment. He caught Sooee’s eye. The girl had been right. He had to continue to keep this a secret.

Resuming his walk to the others he put on a fake smile, “Some delicious bowls of bone broth for two of my favourite people and the bane of my existence.” He fluttered his eyes at Sooee as he passed her a bowl. She kicked out at him.

Jooheon suddenly perked up, “So Kyunnie what were you going to tell me?”

“Oh mmm…” he looked over at Sooee. She gave him a sympathetic smile and a small nod.  
“It was just that I was promoted to a higher position in the charity today.”

Jooheon looked taken aback before he high-fived Changkyun. “That’s awesome dude!”

Red joined them at the booth with her own bowl of broth.

“This charity is somewhere a lot of people come when they are looking for support, a place to get away from what is happening out there. We are just trying to help people and Changkyun is truly the backbone of this organization.”

He sent a grateful smile to the older woman and Jooheon patted him on the back with pride.

“Ah that’s our Kyunnie alright. He may be small, he may be introverted but goddammit it is he the glue that holds our group together.”

A blush spread across Changkyun’s face which he attempted to hide behind his beer mug.

After two hours of food and drink the boys were ready to head home. Jooheon had a few too many and Changkyun was having to hold him up even though himself wasn’t fully sober.

He had always had a higher tolerance to alcohol but the drinks had put a dampener on his powers and he was feeling the side affects as all the powers seemed to switch off. Slinging Jooheon’s arm over his shoulder grunting a little under the weight. He stumbled out the door, ignoring the terrible rendition of Jealousy that Jooheon and Sooee were drunkenly singing.

He smiled at the silliness of it all and bid Red goodbye.

The cab dropped them outside the dorm. The driver glad to be rid of his drunken customers. As the man drove off Jooheon grabbed Changkyun’s face.

“Bro I love you, you know that right?”

Changkyun laughed and carefully pushed the hands away but his best friend was relentless, “No Kyunnie listen I need to tell you this. When we first met I didn’t like you because I didn’t want you to break up Gun and I.”

He grimaced a little at that, he hated been reminded of the past.

“But if I could do it all again I would welcome you with open arms because I hated myself for making you feel unwelcome and sometimes I feel like you pull away from us because you still don’t feel like you belong but Kyunnie you belong! You’re the glue, the glue that binds us.”

He patted Jooheon on the back.

“Come on hyung lets get you home.”

——————————

Madame Rose’s Boudoir was exactly what Changkyun thought an illegal sex club would look like. The red and blue neon lights bounced off the grimy walls. His sensitive ears picked up the groans of patrons and the girls through the low bass of the music. 

Today’s mission was different from any other. They were investigating the sex house that Starship’s choreographer, Hyun, was know to frequent in the hopes of finding important information.

He felt as dirty and sweaty as the rest of the club and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He and Ryan were in disguise, posing as cleaners to bring in the massive amount of bedding to the dry cleaner. Sooee had worked her magic transforming his face via makeup to look like an average joe.

Ryan was pushing the large cart trying his best to avert his eyes every time a girl walked passed, her breasts bare and eyes clouded with the drugs forced upon her.

“How are you not totally uncomfortable right now?” hissed Ryan as another girl ran a hand across his chest in invitation.

Changkyun smirked, “Lets just say girls aren’t my type.”

Ryan looked shocked for a second, “Oh wow okay. Yeah no that’s cool, I’m down with the gays.”

Changkyun’s left eyebrow shoot up at the stumbling words of the group’s hacker.

He smirked at Ryan, “Cool. Don’t ask stupid questions and I will be down with the straights!”

Ryan frowned and stoped pushing the cart. “Wait, what kinds of stupid questions?”

Changkyun just huffed in amusement and continued to move forward.

Despite the girls not being his ‘thing’ this place did leave him feeling uncomfortable. Surrounded by these women who were being cruelly abused by the drugged riddled patrons and the guards who watched their every moment. This was no ordinarily whorehouse this was a sex slave den. He was thankful for the Silver Wolf suit under his fake uniform. He wore it just incase something came up. The new upgraded mask sat in a hidden fanny pack around his waist.

“Come on let’s get a move on. It stinks in here and I don’t really want to be seen.”

He wasn’t lying about it stinking. The place was a crockpot of smells, sweat, sex, vomit, piss and the strong scent of Cinnamon and hot wax. He smelt it on the patrons, the smell wafted off them in waves. 

Lust.

It was nice to know he could now put a name to the smell but he didn’t like it. He remembered how he had smelt it the day before as Hyungwon and Wonho cuddled. Just one more piece of evidence to prove he would never have a chance with his crush.

“Shit, shit, shit wake up bitch.” the sound of a slap.

Changkyun held up his hand. He peeked around the corner of the room in which he had heard the commotion. Through the beaded doorway he could make out a middle aged man sitting on top of a young prostitute. Her body was prone, her eyes glassed over as bile trickled out her mouth. Changkyun strained his ears for a heart beat but found none.

She was dead.

The man jumped off the body and quickly gathered his clothes before running out the room complaining about a waste of money. A flare of anger flashed through Changkyun. 

Motioning for Ryan to keep guard outside the door he went inside. 

The girl was no older than he was but under the heavy makeup he could see the bruises marring her cheeks. He bent down and gently stroked the hair from her face. Judging from the look of things, she hadn’t felt anything as the drugs overrode her system. He saw the track marks on her arm, some scabbed over, some fresh. His eyes scanned the room landing on a small side table. Three long stripes of cocaine sat next to a pile of condom wrappers.

Standing he clenched his fist in an attempt to calm himself. He left the room ignoring the scared look thrown his way from Ryan. Spotting one of the guards he walked over to him. The guy easily had two feet on him and was built like a linebacker. Trying to act as nonchalant as possible he pointed to the room he had just come from.

“There is a dead girl in the room over there, overdosed. We can’t take the sheets if there’s a body on them.”

The guard rolled his eyes put pulled out his radio.

“Madame Rose, we have a overdosed asset down here. You wanna check it out?”

Changkyun’s anger was threatening to boil over at the idea that to these young woman was nothing more than a product to these people. 

The woman replied over the radio, voice like nails on a chalkboard. “Goddamit, that is the second one this week. Fine I will be there.”

The guard turned back to Changkyun, “Go about your business and grab the sheets on your way out.”

He and Ryan slipped into the room across the hall and began stripping the bed. The clip clop of stilettos stormed passed them. Finally they caught a glimpse of the infamous Madam Rose. 

She was tall and abnormally thin. Her face was heavy with plastic surgery and other cosmetic improvements. A long red dress adorned her body, long nails matching the colour of the sequins. Two armed guards followed behind her each as large as gorillas. She slipped into the dead girl’s room and Changkyun decided to seize the moment.

“Stay here, I am going to search her office.” He placed his comm unit in his ear.

“Call me the minute she turns back.”

Ryan nodded acting braver than he felt.

Taking one last peek around the corner, Changkyun slipped out the room thankfully that the guard from before was distracted by two women as they solicited him. 

Madam Rose’s office sat above the rooms almost like a queen bee watching over her little workers. The office was the only room on the second floor. He let himself in and stopped short when he realized that it was an office and bedroom combined. A huge four poster bed sat to the right side of the room, red silk sheets perfectly pulled taunt across the mattress. The office part looked far too grand for the scene downstairs. A large fire crackled in the fancy fireplace on the opposite side of the room while grand glass cabinet holding the woman’s many treasures encircled the office.

The place was packed with different objects most that looked ridiculously expensive. He took a peak in one of the cabinets wondering how many of these objects were brought with the blood money from the prostitutes downstairs.

He swore under his breath, he needed to focus. They needed evidence about the den and the Rue Devils. More importantly they needed information linking it to the dead body in Starship’s basement. A laptop sat silent on the desk, its shiny back showing how new and expensive it was. He spun it around.The screen came to life asking for a fingerprint match to get it. The fingerprint scanner on the keyboard flashed. Curse this new technology. He needed a fingerprint.

Scanning the room his eyes landed on the women’s glass facial misting bottle. He grinned and grabbed it. Thank god for Hyungwon’s love of spy movies and the fact he always dragged the maknae along to watch all of them.

Carefully he grabbed a piece of tape from one of the drawers and placed it against the glass. God he hoped this would work. Placing the tape across the scanner the computer whirred to life. He congratulated himself on a job well done. 

The laptop was a goldmine of evidence. The rapper opened up his fanny pack and pulled out the USB Red had given him earlier that day. Inserting it into the slot he pulled all her files into it. He sucked air in through his teeth as the device told him it would take 12 minutes to upload. 

He just hoped the situation downstairs would keep her away for that long.

Hunched over the desk his eyes landed on a crumpled up bank statement in her trash can. With furrowed brows he took it and straightened it out. 

In the past year like clockwork, once a month she would receive $15,000 from the same account. The numbers looked familiar but Changkyun couldn’t figure out from where. He snapped a quick photo of it with his phone. Just as he did so the comm in his ear crackled to life.

“Shit Changkyun they’re heading back your way and fast. Some guy just pitched up. You need to get the hell out of there.”

He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, Madame Rose was already at the bottom of the stairs and she was not alone. The man with the milky eye, the one who had stabbed him was with her and in his grasp was a woman, a burlap bag over her head. 

Flashes of memory came to him of the last time they had meet. Here was the head of the Rue Devils, Nero. Why was he here and who was the girl?

Changkyun cursed and backed up into the office, the usb was still flashing red as it downloaded the files. 

“Ryan get to the truck and have it ready for when I get out of here.”

He needed a place to hide and his eyes immediately landed on the bed. With little effort he would easily fit under. He shimmied under just in time for the office door to open.

“Oh Nero it has been a while handsome.” 

Changkyun shifted so he lay on his front, watching the scene in front of him. Rose was seductively caressing Nero’s shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes with fake longing.

Nero ignored the Madam’s advances instead he pulled the bag off the girl’s head, leaving her gagged, and threw her on the bed. She landed with a pained yelp.

“I found the little bitch trying to board a plane in Incheon. You need to start keeping a better eye on your whores Rose otherwise the boss ain’t gonna be too happy and you know what happens when he is unhappy.”

A flash of fear crossed her face before she pushed it away, a snarl appearing on her face.

“Careful where you throw the blame Nero. It was your little spy that tried to get her out. Little idiot fell in love with a whore.”

Nero spat a glob of phlegm on the floor, “He was taken care of.”

Rose forwned at the disgusting act, “Oh yes, I saw it on the news. Burning down an entire company. Very mafia of you.”

“It was done for multiple reasons. We were sending a message.”

Changkyun bit his lip and looked away. They had to be talking about the choreographer, Hyun. What was one of Nero’s men doing working for Starship and who was the boss Nero referred too. All their evidence pointed to him been head of the organization. Something felt off and Changkyun didn’t like it.

The girl above him was whimpering as Nero mentioned Hyun again and he immediately knew he was going to do something dumb. 

Stripping out the uniform as quietly as he could, he flexed to make sure the suit was properly in place. Taking a few deep breaths he placed the mask over his face, a little uncomfortable as it seemed to grow over his face engulfing him until Changkyun no longer existed.

The Silver Wolf was in the building. 

Carefully he climbed out from under the bed coming up behind the girl’s head. Nero and Rose were preoccupied in the other direction so no one had seen him.

He reached over and gently touched the girl’s arm. She spun around fear in her eyes and he brought a finger to the lips of the mask in the universal sign to keep quiet. Despite her terror she nodded.

Sparing a glance at the thugs he undid her bonds and the gag as fast as possible. Just as she went to step off the bed, Rose spoke.

“Odd I don’t remember leaving my laptop open.”

She walked over to it and tilted her head as she noticed the little usb flashing away.

“What the hell…?”

Changkyun sprung into action, pulling the young women to her feet. He leapt over the bed launched himself towards the laptop. A sharp pain came to his side, the mask flashing red as Rose kicked out her heel. He rolled to the floor, jumping back to his feet as Nero finally figured what was happening and ran at him. Changkyun was much faster and this time he had a bone to pick with the man this time around.

Jumping back as Nero swung his fist, the motion making the criminal tumble head first into a glass cabinet with a grunt. Using the thug’s downed status, Changkyun kicked at the man’s head, boot connecting with a thump. Nero cupped his temple and yowled as Changkyun leapt over his back grabbing out for the usb.

A thin pair of arms wrapped around his neck cutting off his airway. What was with the Rue Devils and always trying to strangling him?

Curling his back to try buck the women off but it only caused her to hold on tighter. Choking he stumbled back trying to remember the layout of the room. If he was not mistaken there was one of the glass cabinets behind him. With a smirk he pushed back with force.

Rose huffed, grip loosening as her back impacted with the glass, it cracking slightly at the force. Changkyun put all his weight onto the woman.

Allowing himself to talk a quick second to look towards the hostage, she was cowering in the corner watching the fight with large eyes. But she seemed poised to run and Changkyun needed her help.

“Get the usb!” he yelled. Her head turned to him and then to the computer. Realization dawned across her face. Pushing away from the wall she climbed over the large bed narrowly avoiding Nero who had just got up and was charging towards Changkyun and Rose.

“Shit,” he said as the arms tightened further around his neck. The women had the height advantage but he had the strength. Twisting slightly he brought his elbow back. The arms dropped away from his neck just as Nero swung his fist in his direction. 

He ducked and the meaty fist instead hit Rose right in the middle of her face. The woman fell like a dead weight just as Changkyun jabbed his own fist into the man’s thick side right where his kidneys were. The man grunted over in pain and using the momentum Changkyun used the man’s knee to boost onto his shoulder’s wrapping his thighs around the trunk like neck. He twisted. Despite his smaller size, the momentum twisted Nero too and the man fell. 

Changkyun giggled to himself, Black Widow had nothing on him.

“I got the usb.” yelled the girl from across the room.”

Grinning beneath the mask he grabbed the woman’s outstretched hand as she reached for him. The two took off down the stairs just as Nero managed to yell out for the guards.

“Ryan you better have that van ready.” he growled into the comms just as four men rounded the corner each holding up a weapon of some kind. Changkyun skidded to a halt and turned down a corridor dragging the woman with him. The van would be at the delivery room doors which lay to a right at the bottom of this hallway.

The woman pulled away, “Wait, the smoke alarm.” she pointed to the red lever a little further away.

They ran towards it. Breaking the glass, Changkyun pulled it, the shrill alarm blaring in his ears. Semi-conscious prostitutes and their patrons hurried out of their rooms heading towards the fire exits. He was so engrossed in the sudden commotion he didn’t see the guard sneak up behind him until the metal pole hit his back. He growled in pain and spun to fight off the attacker. But the man swung again. Changkyun managed to bring his hands up in time to deflect the blow away from him. Lifting his right leg up he brought it forward into the guard’ stomach. The man stumbled back, giving Changkyun enough time to order the girl to run to the delivery room and into the dry cleaning van.

The guard had righted himself. Apparently so had Nero who appeared like an angry pitbull at the other end of the hallway. A line of blood ran down his face.

It was time to end this. 

Grabbing the guard he brought his fist against the man’s face and then another into his sternum. The guard dropped his pipe and he doubled over huffing. Grabbing the back of the man’s head he brought it into his knee. Grabbing the fallen guards pipe he readied himself for Nero who was stalking towards him, anger and hatred coming off him in waves. 

Ryan’s worried voice came through the comm, “Mmm Silver Wolf some random girl just climbed in the van. Also the cops just arrived.

"Dammit." Changkyun growled in anger and turned on his heel. His fight with Nero would have to wait for another time. 

Thankfully with the confusion of the alarm and the scurrying people, he was able to make it to the delivery room without getting stopped. He pushed past the heavy metal doors glad for the change in smell although exhaust and garbage wasn’t much better than lust, sweat and whatever else was thriving in that putrid place. He skidded to a halt as soon as the doors closed behind him, he sensed the people before he saw them.

“Freeze.”

As his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw the whole building was surrounded by police. 

One of the men stood out the most, Changkyun had seen the man on tv the day of the fire. Detective Moon.

The detective and his partner had there guns trained on him. He moved his eyes to where Ryan was sitting wide eyed in the van. With the cars blocking the way they wouldn’t be able to get out.

“Ryan I’m going to distract them. As soon as they start shooting at me, ram the vehicles and drive. Head towards the fifth street pedestrian bridge. I will meet you there.”

“Chang...I mean Silver Wolf what are you doing?”

But Changkyun didn’t give Ryan any more time to talk as he rushed towards the cops. There was a small gap between the two cars just big enough for a Changkyun-sized superhero to jump through. Moon immediately opened fire and Changkyun leapt from his place, rolling as the bullets hit the ground he had just been at. Thankfully the cop wasn’t aiming to actually hit him but scare him.

To his side he heard the rev of an engine and the screech of tires as Ryan finally hit the gas. The van was heading straight for furthest car on the right and the officers jumped out the way just as the schreech of metal signalled the van was through. In the confusion Changkyun had cleared the space between the two remaining cars but he wasn’t alone.

Detective Moon was like a bloodhound and he kept on Changkyun’s tail. The younger had to shake the older man if he was to make it to the bridge. He weighed out his options, he was currently running uphill on the sidewalk. Thankfully it wasn’t as busy as usual. On the right flowed heavy traffic. On his left was 12 foot wall barbed wire at the top. He groaned internally. 

Straight into high speed traffic it was!

Jumping the metal barrier, he dodged the first oncoming car and then the other. A black Kia Sorento swerved and the front end clipped him. He fell to the ground and rolled narrowly missing getting beheaded by a truck. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.” He repeatedly like a mantra under his breath. What the hell had compelled him to do something so stupid?

His eyes tracked back to the sidewalk he had just left shocked to see the detective had followed him into the traffic. The idiot was going to get himself killed but Changkyun was worried that perhaps he would too as another car swerved barely missing his side. He had to concentrate on surviving this too.

He leapt to his feet and side stepped another car.horns and yells of angry drivers sounded around him. Finally he made it to the other side but so had Detective Moon. The man was only a few feet behind him so with a groan Changkyun turned and booked it. He narrowly missed hitting a pedestrian as she pulled her crying kid down the road. 

A pile of greying stones haphazardly arranged in a barrier appeared before him and he changed his route to clamber up them. But Moon, despite his age and lack of super-soldier serum, was still keeping up. Changkyun had to hand it to the guy, he was a persistant little bugger. The two men weaved in and out of the busy, narrow roads missing pedestrians, a front selling and at one point Changkyun had front flipped over two guys carrying a sheet of glass. Seriously what cartoon was he in?

The Silver Wolf slid across the hood of a car as it pulled out of it's parking spot. The owner angrily laying on the horn.

“Silver Wolf I am about a minute away from the bridge. Where you at?”

The bridge wasn't to far away but there was parking garage that lay between him and hsi destination. He turned again and leapt, grabbing onto the low floor of the building’s balcony. Pulling himself up, he leapt up to the next one of the second floor. He pulled himself over the wall and took off across the parking lot, he didn’t have time to see if the detective had made it up.

The other side was nearing quickly. Cars flashing as they sat idly parked.

Three meters.

Two meters.

One and he launched himself over the edge. He was soaring through the air his hands outstretched. 

His stomach fell as he soared through the air hoping that he hadn’t just jumped to his death.

Deft fingers wrapped around the bars of the pedestrian bridge the rest of him hanging over oncoming traffic. Huffing and puffing he managed to pull himself up and over the barrier just as a semi blew past where his legs had been dangling. 

He giggled with happiness having actually survived that. Yeah he was pretty awesome. 

Looking up he let out a sigh. Two teenage girls stood in the middle of the bridge, shocked looks on their faces at his unexpected arrival. Both had their phones out as they filmed. Thank god he was wearing his suit there was no doubt that jump was going viral.

He turned to scan the vehicles on both sides looking out for the van.

“I’m at the bridge where are you?” He hissed into the comms.

“Mmm just about there I can see you about 15 cars away.” 

The van practically screeched around the corner, weaving expertly in and out of traffic. His senses suddenly perked up. An unfamiliar scent assaulted his nostrils, gunpowder and pepper.

“Stop right there Wolf. Put your hands up where I can see them.”

Changkyun groaned and turned towards the owner of the voice. Detective Moon come up the side of the bridge behind the teenagers. He was panting and had a mean looking cut on his forehead that was bleeding heavily. But his face was a mask of rage as he trained the gun on Changkyun. This time there was no doubt that this time he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot The Wolf directly.

“Silver Wolf I am arresting you for endangering lives, reckless behaviour and assault.”

The man took a few steps forward.

“People like you are a danger to society and it needs to know are no such things as superheroes. They have to rely on the justice system. Now I said hands up!”

“Wolf I am coming up right beneath you.”

Changkyun cocked his head to the side and shifted so his back faced the barrier, his hands up in the air. Beneath the mask he grinned.

“Changkyun. I’m here. Jump now.”

“I’m afraid I can’t hang around Detective but I look forward to our next meeting.”

And with that he fell back over the barrier hearing the inhales of the girls and the loud curse from Moon. He hit the roof of the van thanking the gods that it had rails to hold onto. Still in a crouch he looked up at the bridge and gave a salute to the detective. Things had just got a whole lot more complicated.

———————————

“Well at least we have a link to the Starship attack and The Rue Devils.” said Red as she carefully peeled the suit off Changkyun. He had a nasty line across his back from where he had been knocked by the van during the chase.

She rubbed ointment on the wounds clucking angrily like a mother hen. Changkyun giggled at how much she reminded him of Kihyun sometimes.

“How long until Ryan goes through all the data on the usb?”

Red shrugged, “ A couple of days at best. There is a lot of stuff to go through. Not to mention he is still trying to figure out how Ling is involved in all of this.”

Changkyun bit his lip, “What do we do with her.”

He jerked his head to the spare room where the young woman he had saved was sleeping peacefully as Sooee watched over her.

“We get what information we can from her and then I will secure her safe passage to Japan. Apparently that is where she is from originally before she was forced into Rose’s scheme. That's all we can do for her.”

He sighed, it wasn’t what he had hoped for but it was better than leaving her to rot in that place. He shuddered at the memories of the den as well as the dead woman, bile leaking from her slack mouth.

Red stared at him as she sensed his frustration. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What else is on your mind kid?”

“That place and any others like it should be burned to the ground. Treating those women like objects, filling them up with drugs and not caring when they died. It isn’t fair! It isn’t right!”

Red sighed as she handed him his normal clothes to change into.

“It is the world we live in. The weak get exploited and the strong profit from it. But I do know that there is an organization that tries to help women forced to work in the sex industry to get out of it, get clean and find something they would prefer to do. I’ll see if they could do something for the girls there.”

Changkyun smiled in thanks and then it transformed into a smirk as a thought came to him, “Also get Ryan to work his magic. One of the clients in there was the CEO of a Fortune 500. I sure he would happily spare a couple million for a good cause.”

Red grinned, “I think you’re onto something there Robin Hood.”

————————————————-

The taxi ride back to the dorm felt longer than its usual 20 minutes. A massive headache was starting to form between his eyes. The constant bombardment to his senses as well as the insane action from the day had worn him down. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep for a few millennia. 

His phone rang and he contemplated not picking it up but one look at the caller ID and he knew he’d have to answer. He huffed a tired hello into the speaker.

“Ya Changkyun-ah. I’m glad I got hold of you.” it was the group’s manager.  
“Listen because of the fire and the fact we don’t have a building anymore, the board has decided everyone will go on a temporary break. At least until we can procure a new building. They’re saying it will probably be a month until everything is back in working order. So I just thought I would let you know in case you want to visit family or something. I know the other guys have already booked their flights and what not. So just let me know if you need any help?”

He thanked Hyunshik. The hiatus was a god send, he could concentrate on his Silver Wolf mission and the others would be out of his hair for a while. 

He walked into the building or better yet dragged himself into elevator. As it arrived on the group’s floor he could hear the hum of his excited members. Groaning at the thought of having to deal with their rambunctious behaviour right now he keyed in the code. Immediately his arms were filled with a squealing Minhyuk.

“Changkyunnie, my baby is back. Where have you been all day? Did you hear the news? Did you? OOOOOOO VACATION!”

The ball of sunshine planted a firm, wet kiss on his cheek and ran off. Changkyun mumbled a hello to the rest of the group as he took of his shoes and jacket. Flopping onto the couch he placed an arm over his eyes. A hand caressed his knee, he knew immediately that it was Hyungwon. 

“Hey you okay?”

He bristled at the worried tone. Hyungwon was one of the two people he would rather not talk to right now. But he answered anyway. It wasn’t boy’s fault he was involved in Changkyun’s self imposed love triangle.

“Ah was just a long day. Got a bit of a headache and just want to go to bed.”

The hand squeezed again and he could sense the absolute care radiating off Hyungwon. Changkyun hated himself for thinking badly of the tallest member, who was always one of his biggest supporters, “Oh Kyunnie. I’ll go get you a painkiller and some water okay?”

He thanked the other with a small little groan.

“Oh Kyunnie Bun you gonna go see your family.”

He peeked out from under his arm and looked over the excited face of his best friend, “Nah my dad’s in Israel at a conference, I think my mom's with her sister in Paris and my brother is surfing in South Africa.”

Jooheon frowned and Changkyun prodded him with his toe. 

“Don’t worry hyung. I’ll have the dorm to myself. It will be awesome. I can sleep all day, eat all the food and play all of Minhyuk’s games he never lets me near.”

Jooheon still didn’t look convinced and bite his lip as he looked the youngest over with a critical eye. “If you want I could cancel my trip and stay here with you.”

Changkyun sat up and squeezed his shoulder, “Don’t do that hyung. You haven’t spent much time with your family since pre-debut. Please go otherwise, I’m going to be eternally pissed at you and will give you the silent treatment for a whole week.”

Jooheon paled at the very mention of Changkyun’s infamous silent treatments, “You wouldn’t?”

Changkyun just smirked and despite his massive headache quirked his eyebrow in response.

Jooheon clasped in heart in fake indignation before playfully smacking the youngest on the butt, “You are such an ass!”

Hyungwon came back into the room carrying a glass and some pills. Hosoek followed behind him like a lost puppy and Changkyun immediately felt his mood sour even more. They may have made up but Changkyun was still a little upset at the other.

Standing the maknae took the items from the Hyungwon and swallowed the pills. He tried very hard not to stare at Hoseok. Curse his wayward hormones. He turned his attention back to Hyungwon.

“Thanks hyung. When do you go back home?”

Hyungwon grinned like a little kid, “Tomorrow morning. I’m going to see my grandparents. It’s my grandpa’s 80th birthday. He is going to be so happy to see me, I haven't seen him in so long.”

Changkyun grinned at the other’s excitement. He gave a friendly pat to Hyungwon’s arm but the other man pulled him into a big hug. He melted a little into the embrace not knowing how much he needed it after the horrors of today.

The smell of jealousy wafted strongly from the second eldest and Changkyun broke the embrace. He looked towards Hoseok surprised to find the boy glaring at Hyungwon rather than him. He rolled his eyes and stepped away, Hoseok didn’t need to worry about him, he wasn’t a threat.

Hoseok looked towards him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“You going home too kkuggie?”

Changkyun shook his head and repeated what he had said to Jooheon. 

“Will you okay on your own. Do you want to come stay with me and my mom?”

Changkyun’s heart soared but he quickly squashed it. Hoseok was just being kind and as much as he loved Mrs. Shin he didn’t want to spend a week with her and his crush, who he was still determined he would get over.

He waved away the suggestion and smiled sweetly, “Nah that’s okay hyung. You go spend the time with your mom. I don’t want to impose on your family time. Besides having the whole dorm to myself, without all you loud assholes, sounds wonderful.”

Hoseok half smiled but he seemed hurt at the reply. Changkyun patted him on the shoulder and headed towards his room, the call of his bed stronger than he had thought. Kihyun and Shownu were huddled around Minhyuk and his laptop.

“Kyunnie come over here. You gotta see this.” Said the leader excitedly, his eyes squashed in the cute way they did when he was happy.

The maknae went and sat on Shownu’s lap, the leader pulling him into a hug. He was glad the eldest wasn’t still mad at him.

“It’s the Silver Wolf. He is such a badass that I think I may actually be in love!” said Minhyuk in absolute awe.

The video had gone viral, the girls from the bridge were filming each other singing when a blur suddenly hit the railing. Changkyun grimaced, that hadn’t exactly been as smooth as he remembered. The Silver Wolf hopped onto the bridge and he saw himself look around for the van. And was that seriously how big his butt looked like in the suit?

“I bet you he is super hot! Tall, handsome and manly as hell!” said Minhyuk with a twinkle in his eye.

Changkyun smirked, “I bet you he looks just like me.”

Minhyuk scoffed as he leaned over and punched the youngest. Shownu spoke up at the same time, “He is shorter than I thought though. He could be really ugly under there maybe he looks like frog and that is why he hides.”

Changkyun turned and shot his leader a look the other couldn’t decipher.

“Freeze.” 

Detective Moon had appeared on the bridge and with bated breath the group watched the short stand-off. The detective was going to become a problem but it was one he would deal with another time. 

Hoseok, Hyungwon and Jooheon joined sometime later and the group ended up watching videos on who people thought the Silver Wolf was. In Shownu’s comfortable arms sleep threatened to overtake him. His breathing evening out and he allowed himself to relax. 

After a while Shownu shifted.

“Is he asleep?” he whispered to anyone that was listening. Changkyun felt a hand gently brush against his face but he didn’t stir.

Kihyun cooed, “Poor kid, he is working himself ragged with that charity and his mixtape and god knows what else he is busy with. I know he just wants to prove himself but he is exhausted. Sometimes I want to lock him up in his room and make him relax!” 

Shownu shifted a little, Changkyun flopping further into the embrace. 

“Shit he has gotten a lot heavier than last time I carried him. Those gym sessions are really doing him wonders. Hey Wonho, give me a hand will ya?” Huffed Shownu as he attempted to stand.

Changkyun felt himself being lifted up, his head gently placed onto a comfortable shoulder as the smell of roses filling his nostrils. Hoseok walked him over the Minhyuk’s bottom bunk knowing it would be easier than lifting him into his own bed. He sighed happily as he sunk into the silky sheets and as he finally succumbed to sleepy oblivion he felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

“Sleep well my Kkunggie.”


	9. Nemesis

Detective Moon bit away at his nail as he scanned his fast growing mission board. The other officers in the division avoided his office like the plague. He didn’t begrudge them though, he was in a foul mood. Had been pretty much since the Silver Wolf came onto the scene and he still wasn’t making any headway with the Rue Devils. The bastards seemed to have far to much good luck to be a coincidence. 

The vigilante, the Silver Wolf had gotten away, slipped through his fingers and the video of it was all over the internet. He was the laughing stock of the force.

Madame Rose had managed to escape in the chaos of the raid and had most likely gone to ground.

He tsked as he tried to make the links between the Wolf and the Boudoir. How could the faux hero have known they were going to hit the building as part of a city wide raid? Or had it been a coincidence? He shock his head. He didn’t believe in coincidences. 

The van the Wolf had gotten away with had been found abandoned a few hours later, the entire thing stripped and bleached of all evidence or DNA. He was dealing with professionals.

A polite knock came at the door and his young deputy, Choi Soyoung, cautiously let herself in.

“Sir, I have that data you asked me to analysis.”

He took the folder gratefully and flipped through it. It was a break down of what had been found in the boudoir before red tape kicked them out. Drugs, money and sex slaves. It would have made for an amazing set of arrests but a huge red mark sat across the first page. The case had been thrown out. He threw the file onto the table in anger.

“They said there was something wrong with our warrant. Prosecutor Kim is saying the warrant was issued for an interview with Madame Rose not a heist.” Soyoung said meekly.

Moon rubbed a calloused hand down his tried face. The prosecutor was out of his mind. The warrant had been proper, the asshole had to be in cahoots with the Rue Devils.

“Oh and one more thing sir. This was left on my desk this morning. It is addressed to you.”

Soyoung passed him a thick envelope. Opening it he pulled out the front page.

Detective Moon

I understand that you see The Silver Wolf as the enemy but we are on the same side.   
I have included some details on the Starship Entertainment building fire as well as some interesting information I found on Madame Rose’s hard drive about the Devils.  
Do with it what you must!  
Yours Sincerely,  
A friend of The Silver Wolf.

 

—————————————

When Changkyun woke up the next morning, he felt like he was awakening from the best sleep of his entire life. The thin, bright light around the blinds showed it was day. He was still in Minhyuk’s bunk and stretched out feeling the silkiness of the sheets bunch around him. Man he really had to invest in a pair of these.

He changed his clothes glad the bruises from yesterday were almost completely faded. The living room was a lot larger with half the group off on their vacation. He had forgotten all about said vacation until he had realized how suspiciously quiet it was.

Kihyun and Minhyuk had all left earlier that morning while Hyungwon was moving his suitcase over to the door, double checking he had all his goodies on him. He waved a quick goodbye before he left the dorm.

The maknae slumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Making sure to splay his limbs across the whole couch. It was a rare opportunity for him to be actually able to watch more than a few minutes of what he actually wanted. He was quickly distracted as Hoseok came out the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. His hair tied back with a headband, his muscular body barely hidden under the loose tank top. 

Changkyun looked away. This week would be a good week for him to really get over Hoseok. He wouldn’t be able to if the other kept walking around like this.

The second eldest sat moving the youngest head into his lap. An action that caused the maknae to blush.

“Whatcha watching?” He asked around a spoonful of cereal, milk dribbling down his chin.

Changkyun waved at the TV with the remote still in his hand, “It’s an older American movie called Moulin Rouge. It’s one of my favourites.”

Hoseok frowned as he tried to understand the english lines, “What’s it about?”

Changkyun shifted so he was facing up and better able to see the other. He explained the plot as best he could without giving away the ending. Explaining how the music and songs helped to show the progression of their love all while the world tried to pull them apart.

“It’s a story about how love is the strongest force in the world. Like the main character says the best thing in the world is to love and to be loved in return.”

He stopped thinking about how close the relationship was to the dead choreographer and the woman from yesterday. He, a musician who was trying to get his love away from Madam Rose and her, a prositute forced to entertain men. Despite their sad ending he couldn’t but feel envious. To have someone who cared so deeply about you was something he could only dream of.

“Do they end up together in the end?” asked Hoseok in a small voice as he locked eyes with Changkyun. The maknae stared back getting lost in the expressive orbs unable to voice anything right now. The comforting smell of flowers enveloped him and he could hear Hoseok’s heartbeat in his ear echoing in tune with his own.

“Crap I knew I had forgotten something.” Hyungwon pushed open the door, kicking off his shoes. Changkyun practically leapt off Hoseok’s lap.

“Shit has anyone seen my wallet?” whined Hyungwon, his head whipping in all directions.

“I think I saw it next to your bed.” said Hoseok as he smiled up at the other man.

Changkyun grimaced at how domesticated they seemed and suddenly he no longer wanted to be in the same room as them, let alone watch tv. He stood and mumbled something about needing to talk to Shownu.

He hurried to the kitchen subconsciously listening in to the conversation he had just left behind.

“Ah hyung don’t pout. He probably isn’t feeling so good still.” Said Hyungwon softly.

Changkyun pulled him attention away.

He found the leader in the kitchen dressed in his workout clothes sipping on a coffee.

“You going home today hyung?” Changkyun said as he opened the fridge grabbing the milk for his own cereal.

Shownu grinned awkwardly and it immediately became suspicious. 

“Nah, my parents live five minutes away, no need to go stay with them when I can visit whenever I want. I figured I would stay here, keep you company.”

Changkyun folded his arms and gave the leader his signature disappointed look.

“Hyung I know your mom has been wanting you to come stay over for the past year and I know your dad wants to take you to visit his parent’s grave-sites. I don’t need babysitter, this may come as a shock but I am 22. Despite what everyone thinks, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a few days at least until Kihyun gets back on Sunday.”

Shownu put down his coffee and turned to face the maknae. He was clearly trying to figure out what to say without causing a fight. Although any action made it seem like he didn’t trust Changkyun to be left alone. Granted, which was a legitimate concern as far as when the youngest was concerned but still very annoying.

“Kyunnie, I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. But right now you're not caring about yourself and that is the part that worries me. I am also still very worried about you and your behaviour…”

Shownu let out a sigh before he continued in a more careful tone.

“You know we just want you to be safe, happy and healthy. Being out till god knows when, working yourself to the point of exhaustion it isn’t good for you okay. As leader it is my duty to take care of you.”

The leader continued to lecture him, Changkyun rolled his eyes and tried to pretend like he was listening. His mind wondering to Hosoek and Hyungwon.

“Hey you almost forgot your passport!”

“Oh geese thanks hyung! Gosh what would I do without you?”

Hosoek laughed, “I hate to think what would happen. You, without me, well that would just be a disaster. You can’t live without me.”

Changkyun’s stomach dropped at that admission. Hyungwon however obviously found it comical.

“Pfft please. It is you who can’t live without me! Who else would sit awake for hours listening to you wax poetry about love. Oh how doth I love thee. With eyes as bright as the moon and heart as pure as gold. I wish to have your kisses on me, oh sweet…”

“Changkyun are you listening?”

Changkyun jumped as Shownu poked him in the chest. He raised his eyebrows in mock innocence and the leader threw up his hands. 

“No one bloody listens to me in this house!”

Changkyun pulled Shownu into an awkward hug. He may not pull the maknae on top card very often but now was the time.

“Hyunnnngggg I’m sorry. I know you worry about me and I worry about you. Listen please go visit your parents and I promise, no I pinky promise I will behave myself!”

He felt Shownu melt into the embrace and he couldn’t help but allow the naughty smirk to slide onto his face.

“I promise hyung I will be on my best behaviour! I won’t do anything dangerous or stupid!”

——————————————

Naturally he had lied!

The Silver Wolf and Sooee drove in silence, the young women they had saved in the back. After she had attempted to tell the group everything she had known about Madame Rose and the Rue Devils she had told them about her sad life.

Her name was Suki. The young Japanese woman had been tied up in the debt her father had incurred from excessive gambling. She had been sold back and forth as a sex slave in Korea since she was 15. 

The story had broken Changkyun’s heart and made him angry too.

They were driving her to the pier so she could make her way back to Japan. They had decided to forgo the airport despite the fake passport she was carrying. They didn’t want to chance a run in with Rue Devils. The first ferry of the day left at 4am and she would be on it.

Rain splattered in the windshield and Changkyun flipped the window wiper to rid of the water. He felt a tad ridiculous driving in full gear but they had decided it would be best in case they were attacked. Even Sooee had gotten dressed up, her and Red had created some actual armour for the young woman. It resembled Black Widow’s suit and her mask was a bandana-esque piece with a large dripping fangs.

He had let it be, she wouldn’t get involved in the fighting but the young women was truly an asset. She was smart, quick and fearless not that he would tell her that. The brat would lord it over him for all eternity.

“Take a left at the next lights.” she said in a solemn tone. She was worried too. The whole mission was going to smoothly. They were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The port loomed in sight and Changkyun felt himself let out some of the worry he was holding in. Now she just needed to make it to the boat. He pulled up as close as he could get, a few other early morning stragglers climbing aboard. Sooee handed the woman her small bag.

“I don’t know how to thank you. You saved my life.” Suki smiled, tears in her eyes as they stood around the car to bid her goodbye. 

Changkyun handed across an envelope. “It isn’t much but it will help you get a fresh start in Japan.” 

Suki took the gift and looked inside, her eyes widened at the amount.

“I cannot accept this, it is too much.” she attempted to give it back but Changkyun wrapped his hands around hers and pushed it towards her. He took off his mask so she could see how much he needed her to take the money. It was the first time the girl had seen his face and her eyes widened in recognition.

“You’re…you’re I.M!”

He put a finger to his lips and winked at her as he put the mask back down.

“Just promise me you will live your best life.” 

He had drawn all his savings before the drive. He just hoped it would help the young woman. She hugged him and thanked him profusely. 

Changkyun and Sooee leaned against the car and watched through the drizzle as she climbed aboard waving goodbye. The stayed until they could no longer see the ship in the dawn light. They pulled away from the dock ready to head home. The morning’s sky was already opening up and the sun was showing its face.

“I hope she lives a happy life from now on.” Said Sooee as she started to take of her mask only for Changkyun’s arm to cautiously stop her.

“Keep it on. We’re being followed.” his eyes flickered between the road and the image of the black car in his rear view mirror.

He had noticed the car down at the dock but he had been unable to see the occupants due to the dark and the distance. Now the car was following them at a solid pace, taking all the turns the duo were.

Suddenly as if sensing they had been spotted, the black car started to accelerate and swerved as if to over take them. It came alongside their own car and the passenger’s side window rolled down. Changkyun had seen enough action movies to know what was going to happen next. The muzzle of the gun came into view.

“Get down,” he yelled diving down as the glass exploded in from his window. Their car swerved left and right as he took his eyes of the road. Sooee screamed as the glass rained down over them.

Sitting back up he pushed the accelerator pedal in a far as he could, the engine squealing in protest. Red would kill them if they wrecked her car.

The road they were on was a narrow two lane street. Shops whisked past them as the speedometer hit 110km. Thankfully the road was clear at this time of day. Sooee was clinging to the roof handle and Changkyun had a determined look on his face. Their pursuer had been prepared for their escape and rammed the side of the car, Changkyun struggled as the wheels tried to veer in the sidewalk. A parked bicycle bounced off the hood.

“Shit what do we do?” Screamed Sooee.

Changkyun gritted his teeth and jerked the wheel back to the road grinding into their pursuers' car. He knew he was in a dangerous position, if the other driver slammed into the back wheel he would spin it out of control and at this speed there was the fear of flipping.

But the one thing they didn’t know about Changkyun was the boy spent a lot of time of the internet. He would hyper-focus on topics and learn what he could from it. Six months ago had been stunt driving.

He smacked on the brakes, pulling the handbrake up. The wheels smoking up as the brakes clamped down on them, the car swayed back and forth but he managed to keep it steady. The pursuers’ car sped on ahead.

Cranking the engine into reverse, Changkyun turned to look over his shoulder, throwing his arm behind the passengers headrest.

“Mmm Changkyun, I thought you only had your learners license?”

Changkyun smirked, “Yeah, I do.”

And he hit the accelerator. The car shooting backwards down the small alley. He just needed to make it to a spot that opened up enough to turn. This was a lot harder than the movies made it look but he was using all his powers to keep it straight. The adrenaline running through his blood were helping keep him focused.

Finally an opening, he swung the wheel around, scrunching his nose as Sooee screams mixed with the squeal of the tires. 

The end of the alley was approaching and just as he went to turn the wheel he caught a glimpse of their pursuers’ vehicle coming back at them. How the hell they had managed to get around so fast was anyones guess.

Shouting he jammed the wheel to the left, his feet automatically changing between accelerator to brake. The headlight clipped the other vehicle and immediately went out with a crunch of glass and metal as they ground to a halt. 

Red was definitely going to kill them if these gangster didn’t kill them first as the vehicle had just been joined by two black, nondescript motorcycles. The armed pursuers were starting to climb out of the car. He felt the icy tendrils of fear creep through his body. But he was The Silver Wolf god dammit and he wasn’t about to be killed in a stupid car chase.

He hit the gas and the car zoomed ahead.

“The highway is the next turning we could lose them there.” yelled Sooee through the noise in the car as the wind blew in loud through the bullet hole. He swung the car hard to the right and merged fast into the highway.

He managed to get the car a little ahead as they zoomed past the civilian vehicles. This was getting too dangerous.

“Sooee get Ryan on the phone, now.”

She did so without a rebuttal as Changkyun expertly weaved in and out of traffic. 

The sound of loud police sirens came from behind them. Changkyun glanced in the mirror and saw two cop cars coming up behind their pursuers. In the distance he could hear a helicopter, he cursed again. He needed to lose them.

“Hey boss whats up.”

“Ryan we are being chased by three Rue Devils and two cop cars. We need to lose them and fast before we cause any civilian accidents.”

He heard Ryan curse and the typing of a keyboard. 

“Okay I have you. Shit Wolf this is bad. There is a news helicopter above you so at least I can track you. I can mess with the police monitors to send the ones on their way someplace else but you will have to deal with the current ones. I’ll also keeping traffic flowing.”

The roar of an engine turned Changkyun’s attention. The motorbike of the left was gaining on them and fast. The driver was beside him in a blink of an eye and Changkyun saw him reached into his jacket pocket. Another gun. Could these guys get any more cliche?

Jerking the wheel he pushed the car and the bike into the left lane and slammed them against the barrier. The motorcycle driver panicked and attempted to hit on brakes but the car was faster and heavier. Slamming into the barrier, the bike wobbled back and forth before he was flung over the handle bars. The car itself hit the barrier too, sparks flying into the air, before he managed to jerk the car back into his own lane. Checking in the rearview mirror he was relieved to see the fallen biker was back on his feet and was throwing his helmet to the floor in anger.

A semi suddenly loomed in his vision and Changkyun got an idea, one of the cop cars had caught up with them and was tailgating him. Their blue and red lights filling the vehicle's cab. He hit the gas as fast as the car could go. It shot forward with a roar of the engine. He was aiming straight at the back of the truck.

“Mmmm Superstar what are you doing? Changkyun? Ahhh Changkyun!” Sooee screamed as he swerved at the last second narrowly missing the back of the semi by a few centimeters. The driver honked in anger. The cop car behind them slammed on brakes but he still ended up hitting the back, not enough to hurt them but enough to effectively bring them out of the race.

Unclipping his seat belt, he grabbed Sooee hand’s pulling her to the steering wheel.

“Take over, I’ll deal with the rest of them.” 

She did as she was told scrambling across the seat to the drivers position as Changkyun clambered into the back of the car.

Opening the side door, he grimaced as the wind shot past him, sounds blurring together. Ignoring Sooee’s yelp of confusion and fear he climbed onto the roof of the car.

He suddenly had doubts about this working as the helicopter hovered above him but he had no choice. The black car had taken the cop's place tailgating them as the second bike weaved in and out keeping the remaining cop from getting ahead. 

The passenger window opened as the spatter of gunfire sounded in the air. He heard Sooee scream as one smashed out the back window. Their bumper was nudging into the back of the heroes’ car.

The Silver Wolf leapt into the air, calculating the speed and distance he needed to make it onto the other. He landed with a thump on top the roof but momentum had him falling backwards and fast. He lashed out grabbing hold of the sides of the roof.

The passenger must have recovered from the shock of having someone actually jump on top their car and started firing into the roof. A bullet pierced through and Changkyun rolled slightly to avoid it. This was dangerous even for him.

Swinging his body he kicked out the back window and slithered in. The passenger slammed a new ammo clip into the gun but Changkyun didn’t give them time to think. Hugging the driver around the neck he twisted his body to kicked out at the passenger knocking the gun out the man’s hands. The car had begun to swerve as the driver’s airway was cut off. He kicked again hitting the passenger in the face. 

Then suddenly Changkyun’s whole world flipped upside down. The car had swerved hard to the left and overturned. Without a seatbelt Changkyun was thrown up and forward. He cried out in pain as he head struck the roof. He blacked out for a second. Warmth spreading down his forehead.

He didn’t need the flashing light in the helmet to know things were bad. Static ran through the comms.

The car skid to a halt wobbling back and forth on it’s roof. Changkyun tried to find his way up amongst the glass and other debris. He was disorientated and sore all over.

“Kyun are...speak to...the motorbike gaining...Changkyun please…” Sooee’s voice crackled through the damaged comm. The motorbike and cop car were still pursuing Sooee.   
Pulling through the pain he crawled out of the wreck, grabbing the abandoned gun. Most of the civilian cars had stopped to see what was going on and they started chirping at the sight of The Silver Wolf stumbling out the downed vehicle.

Gripping his head he looked around. His eyes landed on a civilian who had stopped to look at the crash, his fancy red motor bike leaning against him. Changkyun stumbled over to him and growled out a command to take the bike. The man handed over the keys with no fight whatsoever.

“I’ll send you the address on where to get it back.” he growled as he swung a leg over the saddle and kicked the gear into place, smoke gathering before he released the brake.

The bike was powerful and before long he caught sight of the beat up Hyundai swerving in and out of traffic. Changkyun twisted his wrist hearing the bike kicking it up a gear. He easily overtook the police car but that wasn’t his destination. 

The black motorbike was trying to get alongside Sooee but the girl was swerving to much. Pulling the gun from his belt, he took aim. The first one went wide lodging itself into the grey asphalt. The second hit the bike but it pinged off.

He swung his own bike to the right to avoid a slow moving car and took aim again. He didn’t want to hit the driver but the tire. 

POP

The tire blew as the bullet entered into it. The bike swerved left and right before it bucked the driver off. Changkyun flew past. Now all they had to deal with was the cop car. His helmet was still flashing read warning that he had a head wound. Like the thumping in his temple and the blood dripping down his face wasn’t clue enough.

As the bike pulled up alongside Sooee he rapped on the window. She looked at him doing a doing take, he pointed ahead. Underground parking. They would lose the helicopter and hide from the cops. He held up four fingers and then pointed up. Head to the fourth floor.She gave a quick nod and without warning turned, tires screeching, as she entered into the parking lot. 

Changkyun turned too but his destination wasn’t the fourth floor, He parked the bike behind a pillar and climbed off just as the cop car screeched into building, flying past him. He pulled off his helmet and pulled out his comm unit.

“Ryan can you hear me?” He practically yelled into it.

Through the static he could hear a mumbled yes.

“Ryan I need you to tell the remaining car that we just left the parking lot.”

Hiding behind a car he waited. After a short while the patrolling vehicle fly by, this time heading for the exit.. He could see the flustered looks on the cops’ faces.  
Changkyun emerged from his hiding spot and hurried towards the fourth floor, making sure to grab his dented mask.  
Sooee jumped out of the car and rushed over to him, her face a mask of worry.

“Oh my god Changkyun are you okay?” She tentatively touched his head, her hand coming away bloody. He could only nod as he pointed to the car, “We gotta strip it. It will be tracked back to Red.”

Sooee’s eyes went wide but he didn’t have time to explain. Instead he walked to the car and pulled off the license plate. It was a fake but he didn’t want to take the chance. Without another question the two began to strip the vehicle. He popped the trunk and grabbed the jack. He needed to scrape the vin off the engine.

He was angry at himself. Angry for getting hurt and possibly badly injuring the gangsters. Sooee took the jack from him, her face gave away her thoughts. She knew what he was feeling.

“Go get us a car.”

He nodded and walked off. He found an old 1980’s Ford parked not further away. One quick glance he could see there was no alarm so he brought his elbow to the window and popped open the door. He was suddenly thankful for his slightly wayward brother who had taught him to hotwire a car. They would do it to go get milkshakes when he was a kid.

The engine spluttered to life. He called Sooee over and she dragged the striped goods to the car. She climbed behind the wheel waving away his protests.

By the time they got back to the bar, he was slipping in and out of conscience. He didn’t know if it was from the obvious concussion or loss of blood from the gash on his forehead. He was barley conscience as Red lifted him in a bridal carry and as soon as she placed him on the table that had become their makeshift medical room, he let the darkness of unconsciousness take him.

When he awoke he was shocked to find himself in his own bed, or rather Minhyuk’s bottom bunk. His head felt like it was on fire while someone was punching his brain.

“Morning Superstar, how did you sleep?”

He looked up and found Sooee sitting up in Jooheon’s bunk scrolling through her phone. At the look on his face she snuggled further into the pillows.

“Mmmm smells just like Jooheon oppa.”

He rolls his eyes and made a noise of disgust.

Her face turned seriously.

“You scared me yesterday. Kinda reminded me of the first day we met.” 

She pointed to his head, “I managed to stitch them up. They aren’t fantastic since I failed by sutures class but with your fast healing the scars will clear up soon enough.”

She left the room allowing Changkyun to stretch out and grab his phone. He was bombarded by messages. Both in the group chat and individually. He scrolled through the group chat smiling at the selfies of the members each of what they are doing. He was surprised to see a few sent from his own phone although they were of the empty house with captions like brooding alone or just had a two hour concert performed by me for me.

He would have to thank Sooee. Her input had probably saved him from getting the others worried.

He looked around and saw one of Jooheon’s favourite beanies and pulled it on to hide his head wound. Flipping the camera into selfie mode he pulled a cute face and sent it to the group chat with the caption “Missing my hyungs.”

Within seconds the replies started coming in thick and fast.

Eomma: Aigoo our Maknae is so cute

Minnie: Awww I miss you too baby.  
Minnie: Wait are you in my bed?

Kkunggie: Yup :)

 

Appa: Do you need me to come home or we can set   
Up a cot here on the spare room?

Kkunggie: Hyung I am fine. Enjoy the time  
with your parents.

Joohoney: Yo bitch is that my beanie?

Kkunggie: Maybe

He couldn’t help but laugh. He could almost hear each of them talking as if they were here with him. Man he really did miss them.

H.one: I have a sneaky suspicion our maknae  
is up to no good!

Ha if only they knew the half of it.

H.one: Minhyuk’s bed, Jooheon beanie what else   
have you been up to?

Kkunggie: Well I used Kihyun hyung’s   
favourite skillet and then dropped it on the floor  
Man who knew pasta sauce could  
make such a mess. I wasn’t even near   
the white laundry!

Eomma: YOU LITTLE SHIT  
Eomma: YOU KNOW NOT TO TOUCH  
THAT SKILLET

Kkunggie: I wore all of Shownu hyungs   
sweaters and nothing else.   
Minhyuk hyung you will be proud  
I imitated appa's voice all day.  
Even ordered pizza him.

Appa: That’s fucking weird kid.  
Even for you.

Minnie: Ha you have done well young padawan

Gym_Bunny: I just woke up from a nap.

Gym_Bunny: Firstly Changkyun you look fucking   
Adorable.  
Gym_Bunny: Secondly this thread is classic.   
Kkunggie please tell us more.

Eomma: Yes tell us more LIFE RUINER

Joohoney: Mmm I guess him wearing my beanie   
isn’t that bad.

Kkunggie: oh and Jooheon hyung  
I jerked off in your bed to a  
picture of Ryan Reynolds.

Joohoney: Haha jokes on you man. I have already   
jerked off in your bed...twice.

Kkunggie: WTF hyung. I was   
joking. Literally all I am  
doing is wearing your beanie  
in Minnie’s bed.

Joohoney: Oh well mmm this is awkward.

Gym_Bunny: Hey Kyunnie your eyes looked a little   
glassy in the pic you okay?

Kkunggie: Ooh my chicken just arrived.   
Chat later!

He threw his phone to the end of the bed and groaned. What was Hoseok doing looking so carefully at his photo? His thought process was broken as Sooee walked back into the room with a bowl of ramen.

“I come bearing gifts.”

She placed the tray down and helped him to sit. He thanked her and began slurping on the noodles, savouring the flavour. Sooee wandered off, looking around the room.

“I found this last night while I was snooping around, what is it?”

He looked up from his meal and saw a large black scrapbook with the words ‘Hyungs love the Maknae', written in big pink lettering.

He smiled at the sight, “ah that is the scrapbook Minhyuk keeps for me. Whenever I’m having a bad day he calls me over and he shows me the pictures. It’s mostly them smothering me with love. He has always felt guilty about how he treated me in the beginning so he more than makes up for it.”

It had been a shock when his clingy hyung had climbed into bed with him on the first anniversary of his joining No. Mercy. It hadn’t been a good day. An anti had been sending him horrible notes, his mom was sick and the group, without thinking had decided to do a rerun of the survival show.

Minhyuk had pulled him into a hug and whispered that none of that mattered anymore, he had then pulled out the scrapbook, nowhere near as crazy full as it was now. The first page was a bunch of notes to the maknae from each member about how much he mattered to them. It was one of his safety nets when he spiralled.

Sooee was flipping through it, a knowing look on her face, “So how long have you had a crush on Wonho?”

He choked on the ramen. 

Sooee patted him on the back giggling, “Oh come on Kyun you are so not subtle. I mean you kinda are slutty with all of them but you only have heart eyes for Wonho.”

She clasped her hands under her chin and went all doe eyed.

“Oh Wonho hyung how I do love thee.” she said imitating his deep voice. He smacked her on the arm.

“I don’t have a crush on him, I…, he is… shut up.”

She laughed out loud.

“Seriously though its cute especially cos he so obviously has a thing for you too.” she turned one of the pages around. It was a full blown picture from their last concert, the two were looking at each other. He had to admit had he not known any better the loving look plastered on Hosoek’s face would have made it hard to argue with Sooee.

Instead he smiled sadly, stirring the ramen with his chopsticks.

“He doesn’t love me back. I’m just his little brother, I’ll never have his heart. That belongs to someone else.”

Sooee frowned and went to say something when the sharp sound of their code been entered into the door beeped through the empty dorm. Both looked at each other in shock before jumping into action.

“Kyunnie, it’s me. You here?” Shownu’s booming voice came through the room. 

Indicating that Sooee should stay in the bedroom he exited, throwing on a surprised look at the sight of his leader. The eldest looked like he had just run a couple of blocks, which knowing the other he probably had.

“Hyung what are you doing here?”

Like the awkward guy he was he rubbed the back of his neck and waved his free hand around like it was perfectly common for him to be there.

“Well I thought I would come check on you. You kinda left the conversation fast when Wonho pointed out that you looked a little out of it.”

He moved closer squinting as he looked the youngest up and down.

“Is everything okay? You haven’t being going wild and drinking right?”

Changkyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Before he could answer, Shownu had taken three long strides across the room and had reached out to grab the youngest’s face. He tried to backup but when the leader was faster. A finger brushed against the wound on his head and he grimaced in pain. He was busted now. Shownu’s eyes widened as he reached over and pulled of the beanie on Changkyun’s head. 

He couldn’t do anything but stand there and let it happen. At the sight of the stitches across the youngest’s head the leader gasped and gripped his head pushing the hair back so he could see better. Thankfully the worst of the bruising had gone down making look a lot better than it probably had been.

“Im Changkyun what the hell have you done to your head? When did this happen? Why didn’t you call one of us? How badly are you hurt? How did you get stitched up? Oh my god I think I am going to have a heart attack.” 

Changkyun gently pulled Shownu’s hands away from his face before he went full Kihyun.

He needed to think of a lie and fast, “It happened last night. I was sleeping on the couch and I forgot the leader from the charity was coming over to proof some pamphlets and I got a fright. I not really sure how but I jumped up, slipped on a plate I left on the floor and banged my head on the table.”

He pointed at the now guilty coffee table. It wasn’t necessarily a lie. He had bumped his head on it a few times before. There was a reason he was known as Captain Clumsy.

Shownu was borderline pissed so Changkyun lowered his voice to calm the eldest down.   
“Thankfully Red used to be in the army so she managed to stem the bleeding and take me to hospital. I didn’t want to worry you guys with my clumsiness. I just wanted to prove that I can take care of myself.”

Shownu sighed and pulled Changkyun into a tight hug.

“That’s it. I’m coming back home. My parents will understand. I can’t leave you alone”

Changkyun wiggled out of the hug and poked his finger into Shownu’s chest.

“No hyung, don’t do that! Don’t ruin your holiday because of me.”

“Changkyun don’t argue with me. I don’t want you home on your own. What would have happened if no one had been here. You would have bleed out and we would have come home to a dead body.”

It was obvious the other was now running all the scenarios of how Changkyun could hurt himself in his head and was starting to hyperventilate.

“Hyung if you come home then I’m going to leave. In fact, Wooki wanted me to stay with him for a bit. He has been talking about going skydiving. You know I think I may go with him, sounds like fun. Also remember what happened the last time I spent the night at his house. I almost fell down a flight of stairs because we were playing the floor is lava. I hear the new craze is all about throwing knives at each other.”

Shownu’s eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t?”

Changkyun held his head high, “Oh, I would.”

The leader sighed in resignation and Changkyun mentally high fived himself. 

“Fine I will return to my parents but on some conditions. You will CALL to check in once per hour. You will have dinner with me and my parents. My dad will pick you up at 6.30 and drop you off afterwards and you will not interact with any sharp knives, pointed corners or anything that you could swallow and kill you.”

CHangkyun’s mouth had fallen open at the list of constraints, “Hyung I’m not two. Next thing I know you will be baby-proofing the dorm.”

Shownu’ looked thoughtful at the idea.

“No hyung that wasn’t a suggestion. I’ll comply to your requests no matter how ridiculous they are. Now go away!”

Shownu frowned but pulled the maknae into a hug. “Okay fine but try not to do anything dumb. Kihyun has already threatened me twice with cutting off my balls if something happens to you and I kind of need those. So behave! I’ll see you tonight for dinner.”

He left after giving the rapper one last suspicious look. As soon as the door closed Sooee appeared from his room. She was trying not to laugh.

“Shit Superstar I think your grounded.”

He threw the beanie at her. Twenty-two years old and he had been grounded by someone four years older than him.

The rest of the day he spent actually lazing around, eating bags of chips and large packets of candy. Sooee had left not long after Shownu, telling him to call if he felt any dizziness or nausea that wasn't caused by copious amounts of junk food.

He clicked to the next show and rolled his eyes when he saw it was the news. The local channels had been playing the car chase over and over while larger stations were gushing over the fact that Seoul had its very own superhero.

He turned away from the TV allowing himself to get distracted by his tumblr feed. The company would kill him if they found out he had personal social media accounts but he was a rebel.

“This Silver Wolf figure is a disgrace to our good city. He pretends like he is doing this city a favour but he is doing nothing more than harassing good, hard working citizens and causing massive amounts of damage.”

Changkyun sat up in a huff and glared at the person who had called him a disgrace. 

It was the city’s mayor, Lee Hyungbin. A useless, pretty boy who had won only because his far more popular opponent had pulled out two weeks before the election.

“Mayor Lee, people are saying that Silver Wolf is merely an answer to the rising crime wave in the city. What is your response to this?”

The mayor smiled but Changkyun saw the left side of the man’s eye twitch a little.

“Our crime numbers are actually down, there have been a few isolated cases of criminal activity but we are the largest metropolitan area in the whole country. It is only expected we have a few bad apples but the public need to trust in the police force and not go off bothering good people.”

“Sir, sir. If I may, there are numerous reports of gang influence within the police force. How is the public supposed to put their trust in people who are know to work for them.”

The mayor’s demeanour changed and he waved off the query saying he could answer no further questions. Changkyun rolled his eyes, typical politician. He switched off the tv and stretched out as he grabbed for his phone again. It was 6.12 he had tons of time before Shownu’s dad arrived to pick him up.

He hit the search bar meaning to type in his name, see where he was trending that week but he paused. He was alone and a young guy. He gave a sly grin and instead searched up some porn. He spent longer than he wanted trying to find a good video but his eyes fell on one that got his heart beating a little faster than it should have. The one guy looked a lot like Hoseok and oddly enough the other looked a little like himself. He clicked on it and cranked the volume all the way up. The dialogue was terrible but the moans would turn him on for sure. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder placing himself and Hoseok into the picture. 

They were in the practice room the two of them going over the choreography for some unknown song. Hoseok had his shirt off, his abs glistening with sweat. In the dance they came closer to one another, his hyungs hand gently touching the skin on his hand.

The music came to a stop and the two were in each other space, heavily breathing. Wonho bit his lip and ran a hand down Changkyun torso, slowly down a little to lick his nipples.

“You shouldn’t dance like that kkunggie, it makes me want to do naughty things to you….. In the video the guys had started to get into it and feeling a little kinky Changkyun slide his hand into his boxers. Gripping himself he let out a growl imaging it was Hosoek and not his own hand. His body was on fire as the loud moans from his phone swarmed his imagination. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

The sound broke through his foggy mind and in a fright he jumped, flailing off the couch. There in the doorway stood Son Hyunwoo and his father.

The leader’s eyes were wide with shock while his father’s were curved up in laughter. What the hell use was his powers if they couldn’t prevent this awkward situation?

Changkyun had quickly gotten dressed forcing himself to look somewhat decent for dinner with Shownu’s parents. Shaking his head at the sheer absurdity of his life he meet the eldest at the doorway. Shownu moved him towards the door and as he went past couldn’t resist in a little teasing.

“Must have been a pretty steamy dream.”

“Shut up hyung.” he said with a pout. Yeah he wasn’t going live this one down.

“Oh maknae don’t be like that! Its a good thing to want to get your kink onor rather should I say oh yeah so good.” He moaned in fake ecstasy mocking Changkyun who at this point had gone beet red.

He hunched his shoulders and hurried to the car trying to ignore the nosies Shownu was making behind him. God why was he so embarrassing?

Mr Son was no better than his son.

“I always tell Hyunwoo there is nothing wrong with exploring your body and your sexuality. I know a lot of people are very against masturbation but I say choke the turkey, release that pent up emotion.”

Changkyun almost died of embarrassment. He could imagine his tombstone now.

Here lies Im Changkyun  
He got stabbed...didn’t die!  
But he got caught jerking off  
R.I.P Bitch


	10. Blood Moon

The wind whipped through his hair, heart beating like it was trying to escape from his chest. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins forcing his body to keep going. Shoes slapped against the pavement, he checked behind him and growled. He were still too close.

Putting his head down he threw all he had into the run. They was nearing the playground and a grin to spread across his face. Launching himself into the air, one foot landing on the low wall separating path from park. Strong hands grapped the monkey bars and launched forward. The momentum sent him flying and he hit the ground, rolled to absorb the energy and hopped to his feet, hands coming to rest on his hips. A shit eating grin spread across his face as Shownu brought up the rear, his face red with exertion.

The leader practically crawled over the wall and collapsed on the cold floor of the playground. 

“Jesus christ Changkyun are you trying to kill me?”

Changkyun laughed and went to the bushes pulling out the backpack they had stashed there. He threw a bottle of water to his sweaty leader.

“You’re the one who wanted to race.”

Shownu sat up and glared at the youngest, “Yes race Changkyun! Not run like we are being chased by a tsunami or something. When the hell did you get so fast? You used to whine about warming up at practice and now you have barely broken a sweat.”

Changkyun downed his water as he tried to hide the grin on his face, the predator in him was glad for the chase and he was ecstatic to have finally beaten the eldest at something.

“I told you hyung I been training.”

“Training for what? To be a goddamn marine? Your army draft is a long time away kiddo.”

Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he seemed to be picking up from the eldest.

“No I just want to be like you and Wonho, you know strong and muscular. It’s not fair for you guys to always be the ones to hold us up all the time.”

Shownu frowned and looked like he wanted to say more but instead lay back on the cold floor. Changkyun sat down next to him hugging his knees to his chest.

They had spent the last few days together, watching movies, doing a three hour long v-live for the fans.But mostly they played a ton of competitive sports and he felt a bond forming with the eldest that had never been there before. Sure Shownu had been the first one to reach out to him during No. Mercy and was probably the only one to have not said anything bad about him. But their relationship hadn’t grown as close as he had with the others, Shownu would always be the group’s silent protector and leader while Changkyun was the baby. There had been no room for a close friendship.

It was nice though to have spent the time with the other man. While he loved his biological, older brother, the guy was always getting in trouble or had relied on Changkyun to be the mature one with the responsibilities. Shownu was like the older brother he had always wished his was.

“I know you sometimes feel inadequate Changkyun and l wish you knew how untrue it is. Wonho and I, protecting you guys is part of our job and we love it. We maybe come across as a little overbearing sometimes because you are our little brother. You put so much pressure on yourself that it hurts us to see you pushing yourself to keep proving something that you no longer have to prove.”

The leader sat up mimicking the way Changkyun sat.

“You say you don’t want to be a burden but truth is, I couldn’t do this job without you. Don’t get me wrong I love the other guys but you're the one who keeps me on the right path. Why do you think we butt heads so much. You’re like me and I like having you support me when I need it. When you came to No. Mercy, I saw how the others treated you and I resolved that whatever happened I would try to include you, make you feel like you belonged. And yet it was you who made me feel like I belonged. You fought with Minhyuk when he called me a bad leader, you fought with Gun when he said I was the reason our group lost the second last round. You stood upon for me and I can never thank you enough for that.”

Changkyun was shocked by Shownu’s confession and turned to look at the other man’s face. Their eyes meet and Changkyun felt the love and affection in them. Shownu was blushing from the obvious confession. It wasn’t everyday that the leader told his members how important they were to him.

“I know I don’t say this enough but I am proud of you. You were put into a shitty situation and you have continued to grow and push yourself. I’ve always been an only child but if I had a choice I would pick you to be my little brother 100 percent of the time.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but launch himself at Shownu, burying himself into his hyung’s arms. They stayed in the hug for a few seconds before Shownu’s juicy arm started to look inviting and in traditional Changkyun fashion, he sunk his teeth into the flesh.

The leader let out a huff of frustrated and gently pushed the maknae away, “Okay and we seriously have to train that out of you. Your starting to leave marks.”

Changkyun just shrugged, “Sorry hyung but this is what little brothers do. If you don’t believe me ask my big brother, he used to call me Jaws ‘cos of the chunks I would take out of him.”

Shownu just shook his head, rubbing the mark on his skin. “Well come on Jaws, we had better get you back to the dorm. My parents want me to go with them to see my aunt in Busan so I won’t be back for a few days but Kihyun gets back tomorrow so you won’t be alone for long.”

The maknae rolled his eyes at Shownu's subtle way of reminding him that he was still technically grounded.

They walked back to the dorm, Shownu making noises of discomfort with each step.

“Hyung I’m not your date you don’t have to walk me home. If we part now you can head straight to your parents house and rest your tied, aching body.”

Shownu smiled with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck, “I kind of promised my mom I would keep an eye on you. She worries about everyone but you especially. She keeps saying that she has a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to you. I think she may actually be worse than Kihyun when it comes to babying you.”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, “Says the hyung who has babysat my 22 year old ass for a week.”

Shownu swung a lazy punch at him but Changkyun easily sidestepped. They made their way back to the dorm teasing each other about silly things. Once they arrived Shownu pulled him into a hug.

“I’ll call you tomorrow when I get to Busan and Kihyun will call me when he gets back to the dorm. If you have somehow managed to prove my mother right and get yourself murder in that time. I’m going to bring you back to life and then kill you again.”

Changkyun scoffed at the leader’s mother hen nature, if it continued like this he may have to inform Monbebes that the family dynamics had changed.

Shownu turned serious for a second as he looked Changkyun in the eye, “I know we baby you Changkyun and maybe its a flaw on our side but it’s because we never want you to feel alone again like you did in the beginning. We are family and no matter what we will always be here for you.”

Changkyun suddenly had the urge to tell the leader everything, unburden all the secrets he had been holding from the others. Tell him about how he had almost died, the super soldier serum and the after effects, the true depravity of human behaviour and how little the weak were cared for. Maybe he wouldn’t feel crushing guilt every time he had to sneak out the dorm or lie to the members, his family, about where he was.

“Hyung!”

Shownu turned on his way back down the hallway and looked at the maknae expectantly, like he wanted Changkyun to finally tell them what was going on with him. But then it hit him, if he told Shownu everything he would be bringing his group into the dangerous world of Silver Wolf and the Rue Devils. He hadn’t told Jooheon for the same reason. 

They would never be able to forgive him if they found out about the secrets he had being keeping so instead he broke eye contact and stammered out something else instead.

“Enjoy Busan.”

As he closed the door he tried to tell himself that he only imagined the look of hurt of Shownu’s face.

——————————————-

Detective Moon and Constable Soyoung marched through the sterile hallways of Saint Augustine’s hospital. The small hospital was situated on the third and fourth floor of the building. The detective had always like being in a hospital. He clean and aseptic environment with rigid structure was two things that greatly pleased him. The reception area had all the fake cheerfulness associated with attempting to please people. The nurse smiled up at them.

He pulled out his badge and Soyoung followed shortly after.

“I am the detective from the Seoul anti-crime unit, here to speak with the men from the car chase.”

The nurse smiled and checked her files, “Ah yes. Would you like a report on their conditions or shall I just show to their room.”

Detective Moon indicated she take them to the room, he read their report earlier that morning.

“Of course sir, right this way.”

Moon strode after her, intent on getting the answers he desperately needed. The week had been a shitshow and despite the trail of debris left from the high speed chase he had very little evidence. The wrecked car the men were in had been towed and immediately destroyed apparently there had been a glitch in the computer system. The Silver Wolf's car had been completely stripped, they were obviously dealing with professionals. 

Which is why these men’s confessions were so important and after days of red tape he had finally gotten a warrant to speak with them. If he could figure out why the chase had occurred then maybe he could get some more information on the Silver Wolf.

“Watch where you are going bastard.” he quipped as a delivery man bumped into him. He tried to glare at the man but his cap was pulled low on his head. Idiots were always in such a rush these days. 

The nurse opened the door to the men’s room and immediately stumbled back her hand flying to her mouth. Detective Moon pushed passed her, handing the nurse to the capable hands of the constable. His face drained of blood.The sight in the room was grotesque .

Unable to defend themselves the suspects had been murdered in cold blood. Their eyes glassy and dull as their life seeped out with the blood on the floor. The single cop who had been assigned to watch over them was slumped in the corner, throat slit. Across the wall writing in blood was the sentence, “Devils tell no tales.”

The delivery man!

Moon turned on his heel and ran in the direction they had just come. The man was already in the elevator, the doors closing.

Moon yelled in frustration and ran for the stairs. He took two stairs at a time and emerged on the bottom floor. His eyes scanned the busy lobby, it was swarming with people, some making their way to the hospital upstairs, others milling around the various business on the first two floors. There was also a ton of delivery men. He spotted a familiar cap and gritted his teeth. He pushed himself into the crowd practically pushing people out of his way. The killer was heading the exit and fast.

Finally his hand clasped the man’s shoulder and spun him around only to move back. The delivery man in front of him was clearly not the one who had bumped into him upstairs. That man had been bordering 6ft and wearing an orange coat, while this man was barely 5’3 and wore green.

He cursed and looked around but the crowd was too thick and at this point the killer would have got out already. He apologized to the man and went back to the elevator. He had a crime screen to investigate and even less evidence than before.

——————————————————

Changkyun looked over the board The Silver Wolf crew had started putting together. It was starting to link the gangster’s activity. A big red question mark sat atop the whole thing. He bit at his nail, a habit he had picked up from Kihyun.

“So you are saying that the Devils may be in league with someone bigger?”

Ryan barely looked up from his multi screen layout. Changkyun wondered where he had gotten money for all of them.

“Madame Rose’s info is extensive and ridiculously sorted. It is literally driving me insane but yeah I believe so.”

Ryan downed what was left in his monster can, “Let’s just say Rose and that accountant of yours were dealing with a lot of cash they shouldn't have been dealing with. The bank codes and the activity speaks of professional involvement so probably a multimillion dollar corporation or something.”

Changkyun turned back to the board and nodded, “Can you figure out who is involved.”

Ryan scoffed, “Dude I am good but even I can’t work miracles. I’m gonna need a lot more data before I give you anything solid.”

Changkyun gritted his teeth his eyes fluttering to the wall clock, he had a few hours before Kihyun would arrive back at the dorm. Red had told him to meet at the bar earlier that morning for some information she needed to share and yet she hadn’t appeared. He was starting to get antsy.

He took some time to look around the room, they storage unit was starting to resemble an actual mission room. In the center stood a white table a large projector screen behind and the evidence board standing beside that. 

He turned again to Ryan, “Where the hell is Red? I have been waiting here for hours.”

The door from the bar swung open, Red and Sooee entering.

“Sorry I’m late your majesty, I was trying to register my new car after my last one was trashed. It’s a little hard trying to hide the fact that it was in fact not stolen but involved in a high speed car chase with the famous Silver Wolf.”

Her fierce gaze pieced into him making him look away with a mumbled sorry. Sooee stuck out her tongue at him and he just rolled his eyes.

Red made her way into the room. The older women stood at the head of the table and everyone else fell into place around it.

Red nodded to Ryan and the boy pulled a file onto screen. A clump of crime scene photos greeted them.

“We have spent some time tracking the gang’s main activities and we have gotten continual hits to the dock yards. About six months ago migrant workers started disappearing from the darea and when the bodies were found they were missing multiple organs.”

Changkyun grimaced at the news, the idea of these people being killed for black market organs was terrible. Ryan had included their passport photos and some general information about each victim. His chest constricted as he noticed most had young families most who would have solely relied on the father’s income.

Sooee spoke next as the slides changed. “The cops are too afraid to investigate the area properly. It seems the devil’s presence at the docks is excessive. We think that it may be the entry port for a number of the illegal good, drugs, weapons, sex slaves etc.”

It made sense. The port would be the perfect place for illegal activity.

Red spoke up next, “If the Silver Wolf was to hit the area hard then perhaps it would let them know we mean business.”

Changkyun grinned at the idea, “Okay so what is our plan?”

Ryan changed the slide and Red turned to the screen, “We managed to figure there is a shipment every Wednesday and Friday around 1am. If we hit the then we should be able to hurt them financially. It gives us a few days to case the place and figure out the best game plan. For now you should just do some small things. Helping grannies across the road you know things like that. You need to boost the public's opinion of you especially since the mayor has been running a bit of a campaign against you.”

The idea was a good one and so he spent the rest of the day doing just so. He even participated as the ‘Show and Tell’ item for a little kid who had politely asked. To see the look of absolute hero worship on the students’ faces helped stroke his ego.

By the time he was done he felt lighter and better for having helped the citizens of Seoul in some of the most mundane tasks. Being in such a good mood he had grabbed some snacks for him and Kihyun. Mostly because he had eaten most of the food in the house and the main singer would be pissed if there was nothing to eat.

Kihyun was climbing out of the taxi as he walked up to the dorm. With a huge smile he yelled out the the other’s name. Kihyun looked up in shock, his face breaking into a grin at the sight of the maknae.

“Changkyun-ah come help me with my bags, my mother sent me back with half the beef in my hometown.”

Changkyun giggled and grabbed the huge box of meat. Even with his muscles it was heavy. He huffed as the taxi driver slammed the trunk closed.

“Jeesh hyung, where are we gonna keep this?”

Kihyun pulled a face, “With the way you are eating lately I don’t think long term storage is going to be a problem.”

Changkyun made a noise of fake indignation as he followed the other into the building.

“How was your holiday?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “It was nice for the first two days but then my whole extended family decided to spend time with me. And my god I love my mom but she treats me like a baby. It is so infuriating.”

Changkyun widened his eyes at the irony of Kihyun frustration. “Mmm I couldn’t imagine how that feels.”

Kihyun ignored his snarky comment. “What about you Kyun? I see you and Shownu spent a lot of time together. Those selfies you guys were taking were hilarious. Although Wonho complaining about Shownu hogging you was giving me life, which is why...”

He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick selfie of the two of them. He giggled evilly as he posted it to the group chat.

“Guess who has the maknae now kissy face, kissy face, middle finger emoji.”

Kihyun keyed in the code to the door while Changkyun just laughed at his hyung’s behaviour. 

“Urgh it stinks in here. How much freaking take out have you had Kyun? And could you at least clean up after yourself?”

Yup mum was home. Changkyun looked around the room confused because it didn’t look that bad. Sure there were a few food boxes scattered around the room, the dishes had formed a small mountain in the sink and he wasn’t sure how he had gotten his sock to hang off the light shade like that.

He smiled affectionately as he watched Kihyun make his way through the mess that Changkyun had left in the house. He would never admit to it but he missed his hyungs so much. And maybe deep down he had missed being babied by them too.

“Hyung how about we clean up and then make some beef and just celebrate you coming home.”

Kihyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Ah Kyunnie did you miss me?”

“Pfft no.” he said, unable to lie. Kihyun just ruffled his hair which was a little awkward given they same height. 

Their phones vibrated at the same time and Kihyun laughed before Changkyun could even get his phone out his pocket.

Gym_Bunny: Oh come on this isn’t fair. Kkunggie  
why don’t you want to hang out with me.  
Gym_Bunny: Do you not love me?  
Gym_Bunny: Do I smell bad?  
Gym_Bunny:This isn't fair. I'm your favourite hyung   
and yet you have barely spoken to me.  
Gym_Bunny: Kihyun I hate you.

Appa: You will get your turn Hoseok.

H.One: Aww does Wonho miss his precious  
Kyunnie?

Changkyun frowned at the exchange and pocketed his phone. Hosoek’s jealously wasn’t a new thing but why was he so insistent that he needed to spend time with Changkyun.

Kihyun must have spotted his face and nudged him in the side.

“Damn someone is popular.”

Changkyun smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Kihyun poked him in the side again.

“Screw cleaning lets have some fun tonight hey?”

Now that sounded like a plan.

Two hours later both men were completely sloshed and rather loud.

“And then Shownu hyung tried to make the jump too but he misjudged the distance and fell flat on his face. His bellyflop caused a tidal wave, they had to evacuate the pool.”

Kihyun almost fell over laughing at Changkyun’s recollection of his outing to the swimming pool with the leader. He spilled beer all over himself as he too giggled.

“Oh my god. I can totally see that happening. What did he do afterwards?”

Changkyun sat back down and took a swig of soju.

“He just got out and smiled but his chest was redder than Jooehon’s hair.”

That set Kihyun off again. He wiped away a tear.

“Ah man I love him.”

Changkyun laugh died in his throat at the change in Kihyun’s tone. It wasn’t the I love you the boys usually said to each other, this was something deeper, something unrequited . Changkyun knew the tone, he had said it himself enough times.

“Hyung?”

Kihyun was pulled out of his musings and tried to laugh away the maknae’s concern. But Changkyun wasn’t letting up, he could always blame it on the alcohol.

“Hyung do you have feelings for Shownu?”

Kihyun pulled a face and laughed but his eyes told a different story.

“Hyung it is okay if you do, you don’t have to hide it from me.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, “What like you don’t hide things from me?”

“Touche.”

He pored a shot for Kihyun and one for himself. They clinked glasses and downed the alcohol, wincing at the burn. This obviously gave Kihyun the courage he needed.

“I know it is stupid and I know he will never see me that way but he is so kind and caring. He is such an amazing person and it doesn’t help that he is freaking hot.”

Changkyun laughed under his breath.

“I had a huge crush on him before we debuted and it kind of just faded but I don’t know lately it’s come back with vengeance and it is getting difficult to hide. I tried pushing him away. I went on a few dates but nothing works.”

Changkyun patted his leg. 

“Have you ever spoken to him about it?”

Kihyun burst out laughing at the suggestion.

“Changkyun really? Have you ever told Hosoek?”

He let out a sad sigh forgetting that Kihyun shouldn't even know about his crush.

“I tried once before and that didn’t go so well. Besides I don’t have a chance with him.”

Kihyun raised his eyebrows so far into his head that he almost fell over.

“So you finally admit it. Im Changkyun has a big, fat crush of Shin Hosoek.”

Changkyun pushed Kihyun, sending the drunken singer flying. He finally managed to get back up.

“God look at us sad saps. Sitting here getting drunk and talking about unrequited love like a bunch of teenagers.”

Not liking how the situation was going Changkyun pulled out their playstation and immediately fired up the singing game they had on it. That certainly got Kihyun’s mind off things even if it drove Changkyun’s mind to wander to murder. Did his hyung really have to go so hard on every song? This was drunken karaoke after all there were no fans around to impress. 

They spent the rest of the night drinking and singing. Documenting the whole affair on the group chat much to their amusement as the other members called unfair for being left out. If Changkyun took happiness in Hosoek’s jealous whining neither he nor Kihyun mentioned it.

—————-

The place smelt like death. Changkyun had smelt is miles way and it had set his hairs standing in apprehension to what they would find.

Blood, piss and vomit all assaulting his nose at once. He was trying very hard not to throw up. 

Why did he have to be hungover every time he was in a situation like this? He vowed this would be the last time.

They had gotten some information from Rose’s files that something big was going on in this set of old, abandoned apartments. People came in and money came out but so did a fair number of bodies.

“What the hell kind of situation did Ryan send us in too?” Said Sooee from behind him.

The Silver Wolf hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. They moved towards the last floor. He could already hear a number of muffled footsteps above them. They had sound proofed the room, this wasn’t good.

“Just stay behind me.”

Two guards stood at the stair way to the last floor. Changkyun signalled for Sooee to stay where she was. She happily agreed.

He cockily walked over to the guards.

“Excuse me gentleman but do you have time to talk about our lord and saviour, The Silver Wolf?”

He punched the closest guard in the face before they could react. Then round house kicked the other in the head. Both went down like a sack of potatoes.

“Really? Our lord and saviour?” Said Sooee emerging from her hiding place.

Changkyun shrugged, “I thought I was pretty funny.”

Sooee rolled her eyes, the only part of her visible behind her bandana.

“Your face is pretty funny but that’s about it!”

He flicked her forehead.

Ascending the stairs the feeling deepened in the pit of Changkyun’s feeling. Something was massively wrong here and by the way Sooee was sticking close to him she felt it too. The smell hit him the instant he opened the door and so did the low murmurs of pain. He felt his heckles rise like a cornered animal. 

Opaque plastic sheets covered the scene in front of him. He held out a tentative hand and pulled aside the curtain. He almost threw up in his mask for in front of him was a scene he only akin to a horror story. 

An old man lay glassy eyed on a dirty operating table as two bloodied butchers carefully removed the man’s liver. As Changkyun looked back to the victim he felt bile rise in his throat, he recognized the man. He was the one Changkyun had given his jacket to all those weeks before after the fire, the one who had first called him a hero. Now he lay dead on some makeshift operating table.

A strange red haze crept across Changkyun's vision. His body vibrating with animalistic energy. 

The men spotted the newcomers and before anyone else could react the Silver Wolf leapt over the table grabbing one of the bloodied scalpels on the way. He slammed it into the closest man’s forearm delighting in his screams. 

The red mist had taken over his mind, all he wanted to do was hurt these men. Hurt them the same way they had hurt countless others in the organ trafficking setup. That was all that mattered, the need to hurt them. His body moved according to the whim he was no longer in control but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Hunt them down.

Make them scream.

Make them hurt.

He slammed the first man’s head into the wall as he kicked the second in the chest. The move sent the butcher flying. 

Turning his attention back to the first man he clawed the back of his neck holding him in place as he grabbed his uninjured arm. He wanted to break it, hear the scream of pain but he was stopped as the second man had returned. 

A tray hit the back of Changkyun’s head and like a rapid dog, his head snapped to look at the other, a growl deep in his throat. The butcher took a step back in fear, the tray falling to the floor. The Silver Wolf launched himself at the second man the two fighters fallen against the tool cart. The instruments of death went flying across the room.

Changkyun wrapped his hands around the butcher’s throat as he straddled the man. The weight of his body would stop his prey form running He watched as the man's face turned red, clawing at the hand’s around his throat. 

A soothing voice suddenly appeared through the comms.

“Changkyun you need to calm down. You need to get a control of the animal urges. If you don’t then you will be no better than the men you take down.”  
It was Red speaking through the comms. She continued to talk, her voice soothing away the red haze until Changkyun felt like he was emerging from a bad dream and he realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand away in horror, the man taking in deep breaths.

Changkyun had almost killed the man. He jumped off the man and fell back, coming to clutch the surgeon’s bed for support. 

Sooee’s carefully reached out for him.

“Hey Superstar let’s get you out of here okay. Red has called the cops they know this is here now.”

Any other time he would have balked at the babying way she spoke to him but this time he needed it. He followed her out, sirens already heard in the distance.

———————-

Detective Moon chewed angrily on his gum thankful that the minty taste helped to block out the smell from the room. An illegal organ trafficking operation. There was nothing he hated more, well perhaps jaywalkers but that was a more personal thing.

The coroner zipped up the body bag, the sound making him wince even amongst the chaos of the room. Despite his cold exterior he hated seeing innocent people lose their lives. 

The two men handcuffed near the back wall were the opposite of innocent and he had zero sympathy for them.

“We just do as we are told. We ain’t no doctors we can’t help it if the donor passes away. Beside he came to us, needed the money.” Yelled the one who seemed to have taken the brunt of the Silver Wolf's beating.

He felt his knuckles crack as his fist tightened. 

“We are just doing our jobs. You can’t do this to us. That nut job, that Silver prick almost killed me and no one gives a shit. He is the real criminal here.”

Moon'd had enough. He walked briskly to the shouting man and brought his face close to the blood stained face.

“I would strongly advise you to shut the hell up before you are able to talk to your lawyer.”

The man spat in his face, a sneer on his face, “Don’t tell me what to do pig. This is all bullshit anyway. We will be free in a few days. If my boss don’t get us released, one of your moron cops will so don’t expect anything to come of the investigation. I don’t need a lawyer, the Rue Devils run this town.”

The vile creature had dared speak back to him and yet the man was probably right.

The Rue Devil's situation was worse than he thought. The corruption in the force was deeper than he thought. Someone had leaked the details of the car chase victims to the Devils and evidence against Madame Rose had been misfiled resulting in her men being released.

Despite everything a small part of him was starting to envy the Silver Wolf. The vigilante had done a serious number on these men something he kind of wished he could do right now.  
Speaking of said vigilante, the man was becoming more of a problem. The public loved him, the news praised him for actually doing something to combat the growing crime problem in the city. Moon felt hopeless, he was following the rules when no one else was.

“Sir you may want to come see this.” Said Soyoung.

Walking away from the criminals he followed his constable to where she was leading him. She was the only one on the force whom he truly trusted. The girl had lost her brother to drugs that had been dealt to him by a Devil and her mother had killed herself not long after. She hated the gang probably more than he did and she was dedicated to bringing them down. 

She led him to a room opposite the surgery. Cages lined the room, now all empty as the paramedics looked over the occupants. Two were young women in nothing but their underwear. Their eyes were sunken, bruises littered their pale skin. The third was a child no older than 10. His eyes were cold and hard. He refused to even interact with the kind medic as she tried to clean his wounds. 

Soyoung leaned over, “That’s Yoo Hangkeng. He was reported missing about three months ago. His mother was convinced his father had kidnapped him. We found the father’s body a few weeks ago. Organs all gone.”

“And the kid?”

Soyoung knew what he was asked. She shook her head. 

“Organs aren’t fully grown, not as good on the market. They probably were going to sell him as a slave.”

The news wasn’t great but Moon felt at least a little better. He needed to bring down the Devils and fast. He just didn’t know if he was the right person to do it anymore.

——————-

 

“Kyunnie you okay?” Asked Kihyun sliding a bowl of cereal in front of the maknae who was drawn out of his brooding. He plastered a huge grin on his face hoping his hyung wouldn’t ask him any more questions. Thankful the older boy let it go and sat down to eat his own breakfast.

Hosoek and Minhyuk would be returning home that day and Jooheon sometime that night. He was looking forwarding to seeing his hyungs and getting back to work. Starship had been searching around for a new building but there was rumours that the dead accountant had managed to put the money into accounts that the CEO and the board couldn’t access. 

However, they had rented out a space at one of the smaller companies for the groups to practice at. 

“With everything that has been going on, I completely forgot our Japanese song was released. Apparently we already have 3 million views.”

Changkyun gave a half-hearted smile, “Ah that’s cool.”

Kihyun bit his lip, he was obviously worried about Changkyun. After the disaster that was the Black market organ donor raid he had drawn in on himself. Red had told him that he had lost control, she had seen it to often with the original trial subjects. The animal DNA took hold and far too often they went mad. It was part of the reason why normal soldiers had no longer been used in the trials. 

“As long as you keep calm and control yourself then you will be okay. You are still young things like this happen.”

She had seemed so nonchalant about it but all Changkyun could think was that he had lost control. He had almost murdered someone. What if that someone had been a fan, or his mother or god forbid one of his members. He hated himself.

Red had promised to work on control with him. Reminding him that allowing anger to take over would affect his control. 

“Hey Kyunnie, I know I am not Jooheon or Minhyuk but you know you can also talk to me, right?”

The elder stretched across the table and took the maknae’s hand pulling him back to the present. It was no new thing that Changkyun sometimes retreated into his own mind but this was different. No one could help him this time except himself. He needed better control, he needed to work harder.

“I know hyung. I’m sorry. I just had a bad day yesterday.”

The sudden sound of footsteps outside the door drew his attention. Kihyun looked over in confusion obviously not being able to here the excited muttering outside the door.

“KYUNNIE BABY! SHORT SHIT! I’M HOME!” Came Minhyuk’s booming voice. Kihyun rolled his eyes as Changkyun let out a small laugh.

“We’re home you mean.” Said another voice, which sent Changkyun’s heart beating a little faster. Hosoek had arrived too. He berated himself for getting excited but he hadn’t seen his crush in a week. The heart never listened to reason.

Minhyuk ran into the kitchen practically throwing himself at Changkyun, placing wet sloppy kisses on his face. Changkyun wiggled his way out of the death grip as Minhyuk turned his affection towards a disgusted Kihyun.

Laughing Changkyun backed up right into Hosoek.

“Get behind me I’ll protect you from him.” 

Changkyun, without thinking hugged Hoseok loving the way it felt in the older’s tight embrace. They stayed holding one another for a little longer than was necessarily until they heard Kihyun scold Minhyuk. The blonde was holding up his phone.

“Another one for the spank bank.” He said gleefully. Kihyun smacked him over the head.

“Hey whose shirt is this?” Asked Hoseok pulling on the black shirt Changkyun was wearing.

The maknae looked down with a frown. “Oh it Shownu hyungs. None of mine really fit anymore so he borrowed me some of his although…” he took a whiff.

“I don’t think he borrowed me this one. I probably just grabbed it off the floor when I we went to the gym or maybe it was after we went to the movies and I got rained on.”

Minhyuk giggled, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Shownu hyung. Is the Showkyun ship rising. Am I gonna have to jump ship. It is kinda cute that you are wearing his clothes. You look just like appa!”

Hoseok’s jaw hardened and without warning he stormed off. Changkyun looked towards the 93 liners feeling more than a little hurt. 

Kihyu shrugged and gave him a sad, little smile although there was a flicker of jealousy at the idea of Changkyun wearing the leader’s clothes.

He went to return to his now soft cereal when Hosoek came back carrying a pile of clothes. He dumped them into the maknae’s arms, effectively burying him. They all smelled sweetly of Hosoek.

“Here borrow mine instead. They are more your style and besides you kinda smell like him right now. Its weird.”

From behind the piles of clothing Changkyun thanked the other and quickly made his way to his bedroom to put them away. Wondering what on earth that had been about. He sensed Kihyun following him even before the door slammed behind them.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God! Could he be any more obvious?”

Changkyun turned around confused. Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Kyunnie. He got all weird because you are wearing Shownu’s shirt. Then goes and hands you half his wardrobe because and I’m quoting here- ‘you kinda smell like him right now, its weird.’”

Changkyun wanted the ground to eat him up. He was really starting to regret the talk he had with Kihyun. The main singer was worse than Jooheon. 

“How can you not see that he likes you?”

Changkyun threw down the clothes, he was tired of having to say the same thing over and over. He was starting to sound like a broken record at this point. It was obvious Hosoek and Hyungwon were an item. The fans saw it and he saw it. So why were Kihyun, Jooheon and even flipping Sooee so convinced otherwise.

“Hyung just drop it okay. He doesn’t love me and never will. He is with Hyungwon and that is that!”

Kihyun cocked his head to the side and Changkyun knew a lecture was coming.

“Kyunnie how blind can you be? Hyungwon is his best friend just like Jooheon is yours. They are so not together. Trust me! He loves you too.”

Changkyun’d had enough. He was tired of talking about this, tired of having this stupid crush on his hyung and tired of the emotional rollercoaster that happened every time someone put an inkling of hope in his head.

“Trust you? What do you know about love hyung? You’ve been in love with Shownu for years and have the same amount of chance with Shownu as I do with Hosoek.” 

Kihyun took a step back and frowned, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Hyung I didn’t mean it like that.” He knew he had hit a raw nerve when Kihyun’s bottom lip jutted out. After their little celebration Changkyun had come to find how sensitive his hyung was to any mention of his crush on Shownu.

Kihyun stormed out the room Changkyun calling out an apology to him just as Hoseok entered the room.

“What’s up with him?”

Changkyun grimaced, “I said something dumb. I’ll apologize when he has calmed down.”

Hoseok walked over to him and began helping putting away the borrowed clothes. The atmosphere was a little awkward until Changkyun spoke.

“So how was your holiday?”

Hosoek’s face lit up as he began to talk, not leaving out any detail about his vacation. Most of it about his family. Changkyun found himself getting drawn in by the excitement in his voice. Before they knew it they were standing hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder.

Hosoek was giving of the smell of apprehension and he seemed to nervously vibrating. After a few seconds of silence he turned to Changkyun eyes planted firmly to the floor.

“Changkyun I spent a lot of time this week thinking and thinking about the people that matter the most to me. So I have decided I need to stop being so scared and I need to get off what is on my chest. I’m just scared that it will come back to hurt me. But there is someone that I can’t get off my mind nor out of my heart and it is killing me.”

Changkyun’s heart stuttered. Was Hosoek about to confess about Hyungwon or was there someone new in his life? Changkyun couldn’t stomach the thought. That Hosoek would so easily skip by his love.

He already felt his heart constrict at the thought but he needed to be there for the older boy. He was the other’s confidante and he would be his soundboard even if it broke his own heart.

Changkyun gently grasped the other’s shoulder, Hosoek was so nervous. He could hear the man’s heartbeat and the sharp tang of vinegar permeated the air reiterating the fear he was feeling.

“Hyung you know you can talk to me. I won’t ever judge. If you love someone you should go for it. Don’t let fear hold you back from being happy.”

His own voice crackled on the last word. He knew this would break him once Hosoek confessed. But his words were obviously what the older boy needed to hear for a huge smile spread across his face.

“Okay good because Changkyun I love…”

He was cut off by the shrill sound of Changkyun's cellphone ringing. The noise startling both of them. Hosoek backed away glaring at the offending machine. Changkyun grabbed it off his bed where it lay charging. He was really going to kill Sooee.

“What?” He hissed into the receiver

“Don’t what me super star. Switch on the tv, the Silver Wolf may be needed.”

Leaving behind Hoseok he hurried to the tv room where Minhyuk was already flipping through channels. Changkyun grabbed the remote ignoring the protests. He switched to the news and immediately he paled.

“Police are currently swarming outside the Seoul Western Bank where a group are holding the bank employees hostage. So far police have received a list of demands which includes 10 million dollars, a helicopter and the key to the banks inner vault which holds over 50 billion dollars worth of artifacts. Police have been unable to get close as the assailants have assualt weapons and have been observed using them.”

Changkyun hurried back to his room and grabbed his backpack with his armour in it. He made his way to the door.

“Hey where are you going?” Asked Hosoek who was now staring at the tv in shock.

He spun around a smile on his face. “I forgot I had to drop something off for Woozi for the mixtape. I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

Hsoeok looked worried, “I don’t know Kkuggie. I don’t really want you going out there.” 

He looked to the tv still playing out the scene now from a helicopters point of view.

He needed to hurry the bank was 12 blocks away and even with his super speed he could be too late.

“We have just had reports that shots have been fired at the SWAT team that was attempting to enter. One officer is down.”

Changkyun took the moment the escape while Hosoek’s attention was turned. He heard the man call his name but he was already gone.


	11. The Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more graphic so warnings for violence, death and sex. Also this is an emotional rollercoaster of a chapter but was one of my favourites to write as one of the scenes helped me create the entire story of the Silver Wolf.

Detective Moon paced back and forth in the mobile command centre. He had been reminded by the commissioner that any failure during this bank robbery would be seen as a failure. It could very well mean the end of his career. Like he needed to be reminded about his defeats in the growing war with the Rue Devils.

Naturally the assailants inside were Rue Devils.

A sudden commotion outside the van drew his attention. He stumbled out the door, shielding his eyes from the noon sun. 

“Its the Silver Wolf.” One onlooker shouted excitedly.

Sure enough the vigilante was hopping along the car rooftops heading towards him. The man leapt into the air and came to a stop in front of him. Coming to his full height Moon realized that the hero was pretty average sized than he had remembered.

He looked into the dark eyes of the snarling mask hoping to catch a glimpse of the man underneath.

“Detective Moon I am here to help.”

Moon snarled at him. 

“I don’t need the help of a criminal. I should arrest you right now.”

Yet there was something that stopped him, he was growing desperate. Every step he took towards taking out the Devils, he was blocked and stopped from outside forces. None of his investigations were sticking and he was, for the first time in his life, beginning to lose hope in the justice system. Sure enough the men for the blackmarket organ raid had been released because of a technical difficulty. The loud one who had spat at him had laughed on the way out of the station.

The Silver Wolf shook his head, “I understand that you don’t like me but to be honest you no longer have a choice. We need to work together, combine our forces otherwise we will spend all our time fighting each other than we do the real enemy.”

He pointed towards the bank and the gunmen.

“I understand you don’t like me and I don’t really care but I am on your side and you need me.”

Moon said nothing except glare at the vigilante. He knew in his heart the man was right. It made logical sense and yet he couldn’t bring himself to agree. Agreeing would be the final nail in his personality’s coffin. He was a great cop because he was unwavering in the law but this place was playing by a different set of rules.

His body slumped and he left out a defeated sigh. “Fine, just this once we work together but Wolf I promise you the second this is over I WILL arrest you!”

The Wolf began to speak when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the air. Both of them turned to face the bank and the Wolf seemed to sniff the air. 

“They just shot a hostage.” He said with worry in his voice.

Moon looked back at the vigilante in confusion.

“How do you know that?”

“I can hear it” was all he said before he pressed something into Moon’s hand and ran off towards the building.

Moon looked down at his hand at the Silver Wolf’s parting gift. It was a comm unit. Watching the man disappear behind the building he stuck the earpiece in. Immediately the unit came to life.

“Thank you for me joining Detective Moon,” came the Silver Wolf’s real voice. It was still very deep but a lot younger than he had expected.

“I don’t have much of a choice now do I? Let’s just do this right okay? And remember I will arrest you after this!"

The Wolf laughed, it was deep and hearty, and oh so young. “Oh detective I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Rolling his eyes he climbed back in the van ignoring the questioning look from Constable Soyoung.

“Okay listen we haven’t go much information but from what we have gathered there are five men in there, all heavily armed. There is also 12 hostages.”

“Comfirmed I can hear them talking.”

He shook his head at that. It was impossible for the Wolf to hear that far. 

“Okay I’m inside the building. Top floor. Listen, try to get them to release the injured person. I don’t think he is doing to well his heart beat is jittery.”

Moon swore. He grabbed a kevlar vest from the closet.

“Sir what are you doing?” Asked Soyoung in a panic. He was the head of the operation he shouldn’t be going out there.

“I need to draw their attention. Get paramedics on standby there is an injured person in there.”

Soyoung immediately got to work, slim fingers clicking away on the keyboard all the while barking orders to the men outside. She would make a great detective one day.

He headed out pushing through the nervous crowd of onlookers, paramedics and cops. They parted as if he was a prophet. He got to the police cordon and took a deep breath. He looked up and saw the Silver Wolf’s shadow dart across one of the second floor windows. If the vigilante could do this so could he. 

Granted he wasn’t entirely sure if the man was fully human.

He walked over to the negotiator who was hunkered behind one of the cop cars. The man looked frazzled. Upon Moon’s approach his face fell.

“Sir they just shot someone. Said they will shoot one person every half hour until their demands are met.”

Moon swore and reiterated the information to the Silver Wolf who seemed just as distressed by the news. 

He gripped the negotiator’s shoulder. 

“I need you to get a hold of them. I need to speak with the leader.”

The man looked like the detective had gone insane, which in all fairness he probably had.

“Thats a command!”

After what felt like an eternity the phone was handed to him.

“We’re listening.” Came the snarled reply on the other side

“My name is Detective Moon Jaehyung. I am in charge and I have a request. You have an injured man in there and we want to negotiate.”

He paused. This went against all his training and years of expertise. But right now he had to put his faith in the Silver Wolf, a man he didn’t know nor like. He spoke again to the leader. 

“The injured man,release him and I will have the 10 million you asked for delivered immediately.”

Silence. He could hear only the blood rushing past his ears.

“No deal.” Came the reply after a while.

His heart sunk.

“If that man dies you will be murderers do you understand…”

These men didn’t care, they wanted their money and nothing less. He held the phone to his shoulder and hit the comm to speak to the Silver Wolf.

“Where are you now? They are refusing to make a deal.”

The Wolf swore in English which confused Moon even more Who was the man under the suit? 

“Okay try to sweeten the deal. Once they release the hostage I will move in while they are distracted. Oh shit….”

Moon’s body stiffened, “Wolf speak to me what is going on?”

This time the voice was barely a whisper. “One of the men came into the hallway. He is blocking my entry into the main room and I can’t take him out without being noticed.”

Moon groaned in frustration. Amillion and one thoughts ran through his mind. This failure would be the end of the career. His failure could very well cost the lives of the twelve hostages and probably even the Silver Wolf. In that momment he made a decision he never thought he would do. He brought the phone with the Rue Devil back up to his ear.

“Okay fine then we do an exchange. Myself for the hostage. I am worth more than him anyway. The force are more likely to respect your demands then. Besides the more hostages you kill the less leverage you have.”

A moment of silence, “Fine it’s a deal.”

The doors opened and the response was immediate. Police officers readied their guns.

“Wait, no it is the hostage. Stand down.” Yelled Moon as he stood from his position.

Sure enough two hostages appeared from the door. One carrying the other. The victim was bleeding profusely from his wound. A gun appeared behind the carrier.

“Detective Moon come here.” Boomed the gun man’s voice.

Moon held his head up high and straightened his vest before he strode forward like a king heading to his execution.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Came the Silver Wolf’s hissed voice over the comms.

“What I have to.” Came his calm reply.

He moved forward as the second carrier dropped the victim and then held up his hands. The assailant was smart using the man as a meat shield. 

Moon reached the men and gave a calming look to the hostage who looked like he was on the brink of tears. In that look he tried to portray that everything would be okay.

The doors closed behind him.

He was now powerless.

—————

Changkyun watched as Detective Moon entered the building. With the commotion he had managed to finally sneak into the room. He was now hidden behind one of the empty cashier desks. The detective had made a dumb decision but it had been the distraction he needed.

He assessed the situation. It was not good. The assailants looked like they had just come out of some action movie. They were dressed in black armour and each had an assault weapon. 

He couldn’t do this. This was so far out of the league in which he was used to. This was pure madness. But he now had no choice but to do what he had to in order to save the hostages, bring down the Devils and protect Detective Moon.

He tapped his comm to talk to Red and gave her the rundown. 

It was the first time he heard Red swear and that sent shivers down his spine for he knew they was truly in trouble.

“Okay listen Changkyun, you need to make sure the hostages are safe first and foremost. The assailants are more dangerous in a group so you need to think like a predator. Break up the herd and take down the weakest link.”

Taking a deep breath he turned to look behind the counter and analyzd the men in the room. His mind immediately focused on the skinniest of them. He seemed nervous, hopping from foot to foot. He also had broken away a little from the crowd.

If Changkyun could make him go into another room than here was a chance to bring him down. 

The universe must have heard his plea for the leader of the group ordered the young man to take a quick patrol.

“I don’t trust these assholes to try send someone around back. If you run into problems radio us and I will send Illyung.”

The largest man in the room nodded at the mention of his name.

The skinny one looked a little scared to go off on his own but didn’t argue. Hiking his gun onto his shoulder he passed by Changkyun’s hiding space and off down the hallway.

“Moon, I am going to follow him. I need you to make sure they don’t do anything stupid. We have 20 minutes until they shoot someone else.”

He didn’t look back to see if Moon had heard his message. Right now they needed to trust in each other and he had to hope Moon listened to his instructions. 

The Silver Wolf stalked his prey, making sure to stick to the shadows. He rounded the corner and bent low feeling his focus narrow in on his quarry, loved how his whole body seemed to prepare to pounce.

Soundlessly he grew closer until he was close enough to see the slight flutter of the man’s veins. Then he pounced.

—————————

Moon was internally cursing himself. What had he gotten himself into? He was a man who looked at all angles, calculated every risk. He was not a man who walked into a hostage situation with nothing but a bullet proof vest and blind trust in his enemy- The Silver Wolf.

But the more he got involved with this case, the more he worked this case the more he found himself changing and doing things he would never have thought of doing.

The Silver Wolf had disappeared a few minutes before saying he was going after the one of the assailants and Moon was starting to grow worried when the leader’s walkie talkie crackled to life.

“There is an open window here. Someone may have entered.” 

The voice sounded oddly like the Silver Wolf’s.

The leader growled and waved his hand signalling one of the other men should investigate the disturbance. the leader levelled Moon with a cruel look.

“You had better not be playing any games detective. Games get people killed.”

Moon told himself to keep calm. The man was purposely trying to rile him up and he had to admit he was falling for it.

“What is it Moon? Cat got your tongue?”

The leader wandered over to him, a cruel smile etched onto his face. Moon looked up at him from under a furrowed brow. 

The leader stopped in front of him and grabbed a shoulder of the vest, yanking him up so they were face to face.

“Am I making you angry detective? Hey? Do you want to hurt me?” He yelled into Moon’s face, spittle landing on his cheeks. Moon clenched his fist feeling an anger well up inside him that he usually get repressed.

The leader leaned forward and spoke low so only Moon could hear. “Good! I am glad I make you angry detective. Because anger makes people do stupid things and stupid things get innocent people killed.”

Moon swung his fist into the leader jaw but the man bared moved. Instead he grinned like a lunatic and brought his head down onto Moon’s nose. The detective heard the crunch before he felt the pain. Instinct drove him to grab his broken, bleeding nose which left him vulnerable to another attack. The leader lifted his hand ready to strike again when disaster struck.

One of the hostages, a young woman who had been clinging to a group of female bankers suddenly jumped to her feet and charged the leader. The fear on her face was overshadowed by the courage in her eyes. 

The leader however didn’t seem threatened and without a look of care on his face drew a handgun from the holster across his shoulders and fired. The noise was deafening.

The woman stopped in her tracks and her eyes slowly drifted to her chest as a red bloom spread across her silky blouse. She made a small noise of pain and then dropped to the ground right in front of Moon. He reached out for the woman as she clutched the bullet wound crying out in pain. He pulled her into his lap and stroked the hair out of her face.

“Hey don’t worry we are gonna get you out of here.”

She grabbed hold of his hand, a tremor running through her thin, cold digits. 

“Please…”

“You see detective I told you this is what happens when you do stupid things. Innocent people get hurt.”

“You will not get away with this,” Moon growled through gritted teeth. The man threw his head back and laughed, it was cruel, just as he expected from a man like that.

“Hey dickhead! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?.” All heads whipped to the hallway where The Silver Wolf stood. He looked everybit the superheor one would expect him to look like. For the first time the leader’s face showed a hint of fear. 

“You.” He said with a snarl.

He raised his gun but Moon was up before anyone could react. He grabbed the man’s right hand grappling with him for control. The detective was a strong guy from years of exercise and care for his body but his opponent was a beast.

The gun was pointed at the air but the leader of the thieves was barely breaking a sweat as he pushed Moon down. The detective's left leg began to falter and he could fell his shoes beginning to slip on the smooth floor. 

A pair black clad arms wrapped around the leader’s neck and pulled him back. The man stumbled and Moon let out a sigh of relief. 

The Silver Wolf, having dealt with the remaining gangsters, had finally come to help. Moon couldn’t help but admit he was happy to see the vigilante. The leader was no match for the masked hero as he was thrown to the ground, arm held back in a lock.

Breathing heavily Moon his broken nose still gushing blood. He threw a pair of handcuffs at The Wolf indicating he should tie the leader up. He quickly surveyed the scene shocked at how fast and efficient the hero had taken down the rest of the bank robbers, surely he had to have some kind of military training.

As the detective hurried to the downed woman, he pulled out his walkie and radioed to Soyoung that it was now safe to enter. 

Blood pooled around the woman's still body, eyes wide open but the light from them had gone. He pressed his fingers against her pulse point but he felt nothing. He tried again on her wrist but again nothing. He let out an angry sigh. She was dead and it was all his fault. He bowed his head as he mourned the life of such a beautiful soul.

He had failed. The Silver Wolf had saved them all and all he had done was get a young woman killed.

The Swat team burst into the room guns raised while yelling their orders to the downed men. The medics came in behind them. He felt someone grasp his shoulder and he knew it was his constable.

“Sir are you okay?”

He stood. Makign sure to get a control of his emotions before he turned to speak to his constable. he couldn't let her see the weakness that had overcome him. Couldn't let her see his failure. 

“Yes thank you Constable.” He handed her a pair of handcuffs not looking anywhere but the body in front of him.

“Who is this for sir?”

“The Silver Wolf of course.” Despite the vigilante's help Moon still had to arrest the man. It would be his one success.

“Um sir The Silver Wolf isn’t here.”

He spun around and sure enough The Silver Wolf gone. The Rue Devil was bound and alone. Anger boiled in him as he hit the comm in his ear.

“Wolf where the hell are you? You are under arrest.”

The voice came back, this time is was low and pained.

“I am sorry detective but I don’t intend to go to jail anytime soon. This city needs me. We shall meet again.”

The line went dead. The Silver Wolf had once agains slipped through his fingertips.

—————-

Changkyun threw the comm in the trash and stumbled forwards. Smoke rose from the pipes below. Pulling of his mask he let out a sob. He had failed, he had allowed a civilian to die all because he'd been to slow taking the first men out. He fell against the brick wall in the alley way and slid down the wall. 

Burying his head in his hands he began to cry. Pulling at his hair, cursing himself for being to stupid, to slow, to useless. He kicked out his leg in frustration. All he wanted to do right now was run. Run away from this all. The others would all back home and he didn’t feel like dealing with them right now nor did he feel like returning to Red’s for a debrief. 

Instead he sat in that alley and allowed himself to cry.

After what had seemed like an eternity but in fact was but a mere few minutes, Red’s van pulled up to the alley. Sooee carefully pulled him to his feet. Neither spoke, which he was thankful for. She drove him home. The debrief would come the next day when the pain of the young woman’s death would be a little easier to bare. 

He changed in the van, handing the armour to Sooee. He didn’t want to take it home that night, he didn’t need the reminder of his failure. He climbed out of the van and took a deep breath of the cool evening air. Summer had turned quickly to fall.

“Hey Superstar?”

He turned. Sooee looked at him with eyes filled with remorse.

“None of that was your fault. It was the Red Devil’s fault. Had it not being for you more of those hostages would have been killed.”

That wasn’t the point but he didn’t feel like explaining it to Sooee right now so he just gave a small smile and waved them off as they drove away. Looking up at the building and then down the street, where shadows swallowed the curve, he thought about running again. No more Silver Wolf, no more I.M and most importantly no more Changkyun to mess anything else up.

His pocket vibrated as his phone signalled a text. He closed his eyes berating himself for thinking he would juts be able to run away and leave all his messes and responsibilities to everyone else.

The message was from Sooee and all it said was. “Think of all the people you saved today.”

As soon as he entered the house Jooheon jumped him. He easily caught his friend. 

“Bro I missed you.” He gave him a smile and gently placed the other rapper back on the floor. 

“I missed you too man.”

Jooheon’s eyebrow creased together.

“You okay fam? You seem kind of down.”

He mentally cursed at himself.

“Ah I’m good. Just…just tired. Speaking of which I think I am going to have a shower and go to bed.”

Jooheon seemed a little put out by that. “Oh, okay dude. Its just I was kind of hoping we could hang out for a bit. You know seeing as though I haven’t seen my bestest friend in the whole wide world for a whole week.”

He sighed and looked over his friend, who was exaggerating his pout to appear cute. He smiled although it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Okay just let me have shower and then we can hang?”

Jooheon clapped his hands like a little child. “Cool, I’ll join you.”

Changkyun’s eyes grew wide, “Dude. No! What the fuck?”

Jooheon rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the bathroom despite his protests.

“Hush up I am not actually getting in the shower with you. Besides it isn’t like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

He grabbed Changkyun’s ass, “I have seen all of you bro included that juicy butt of yours!”

Naturally that was the moment Hosoek had to exit the kitchen, bowl of ramen in his hand. He pale as he watched the situation in front of him. Changkyun pushed Jooheon away but not before his friend planted a huge kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll get the water just warm enough for you!” And left with a wink.

Changkyun could have murdered the other rapper. Hosoek seemed to be staring at Jooehon’s back the smell of wet dog coming off the older boy like he had bathed in it. It confused Changkyun as to why the older boy was constantly was jealous whenever he and Jooheon acted a little closer than just best friends. He tried to diffuse the situation. 

“He is such a dick. All I want is a nice shower and he has to barge in. Sometime I wonder why he is my best friend.”

He laughed and Hoseok gave a slightly lopsided smile.

“I was worried about you.”

That stopped Changkyun in his tracks wondering why his hyung had been worried about him.

“You just ran out of here and didn’t call or text. I saw that bank robbery on tv, one of the hostages was killed. I know it sounds stupid but all I could think was what if that happened to you. It worries me when you disappear without contacting me. Kind of makes my job difficult, you know protecting you, I mean protecting everyone.”

“I don’t need protecting hyung.”

Hosoek seemed hurt at that but he still pulled Changkyun into a hug. “I wouldn’t be able to go on if anything happened to you Kkunggie. You're my whole world…”

“Ya maknae get your juicy thighs in here. I already have the sponge lathered up.” Jooheon’s honey voice called from the bathroom. Okay he was definitely going to kill his best friend.

After the most awkward shower ever, he and Jooehon settled in the older’s bed to watch the new Avengers movie. He had to admit he felt a hell of a lot better than he had earlier. In fact his mood had done a full 180 he wanted to honour the injured kill and take out the Rue Devils once and for all. He would train to be better, faster and stronger.

“So how was your talk with Hosoekkie hyung?" Jooheon asked all seductively. Changkyun elbowed him in the stomach.

“Terrible. No thanks to you, asshat.” 

His friend laughed and roughly ruffled his hair. 

“Minhyuk told me about the weird situation early with the clothes. Possessive much?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to the opening scene of the movie.

“Apparentluy would not shut up about you the whole time he was away. He kept texting Shownu to ask if you were okay and what you were doing? Apparently one time he even asked him to send a picture of you every day to make sure you were still alive. Shownu hyung almost killed him when he came home earlier.”

Changkyun felt the familiar flare of hope fire up in his belly. Had Hoseok really been that worried about him?

“Maybe you should go talk to him. Like actually talk to him! I feel the two of you need to have a proper talk now more than ever.”

He thought of everything that had been happening lately and then his mind wandered back to the girl, dead on the linoleum floor. Life was so fleeting and with the shit he was involved in now maybe it was time to come clean. He thought about the hug Hosoek had given him earlier that night. He'd said Changkyun was his whole world and he smelled like jealous every time Changkyun was with someone else. His heart leapt in his chest, could it be? Could it be that Hosoek felt the same way he did. Had he just been to blind to see it?

He jumped to his feet, head held high.

“Okay hyung. I am going to do it. I am going to confess that I love him.”

Jooheon’s mouth dropped open and then a huge smile crept onto his face.

“That wasn’t quite what I meant but hell yeah bro. About time you started listening to me! Go get yo’ man!”

They did their private handshake and Changkyun practically skipped to the other bedroom. He was vibrating with excited energy until he reached for the doorknob and froze. Hoseok was talking to someone. 

“I love you. I have loved you since before we debuted. You are so talented and amazing. I know this sounds insane and I will understand if you don’t feel the same way but I needed to get it off my chest.”

Changkyun’s hand fell. He sniffed the air and immediately his heart clenched. There were too distinct smells in there. One was the flowery scent of Hoseok. The other the vanilla of Hyungwon.

“Ah that’s so sweet.” Said Hyugwon with a laugh.

“Shut up I mean them okay. How else should I say it?”

Without thinking Changkyun grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. Maybe they were just chatting, maybe the words had meant nothing. 

“Hyung, I need to tell you some…” he stopped like he had been slapped.

If it was possible for a heart to rip in half then that is what would have happened. 

Hoseok was lying, stomach down on his bed, shirtless.On top of him was Hyungwon, hands clamped around the boy’s shoulders. Both looked absolutely shocked to see their maknae there.

A small oh god slipped through his mouth, he felt tears well up in his eyes. How could he be so fucking dumb? He had ignored all the signs just because fucking Jooheon thought he saw things better. He had been right all along and now his heart was broken.

“Sorry. I didn’t I mean to interrupt.” He hurried out the door as his voice cracked betraying his true emotions.

“No wait Kyunnie this isn’t what it looks like .” He heard Hosoek cry out behind him. There was the sound of Hyungwon hitting the floor as Hosoek threw him off to run after the maknae.

He needed to get out of here, find someplace where he could let out a scream. He stormed into his room startling Jooehon.

“Dude that was fast. Wait, what happened?”

He grabbed his favourite hoodie, his phone and wallet. Just as Hosoek ran in the room still shirtless. He seemed flustered.

“Wait Kkunggie that wasn’t… he was giving me a massage. Kyun please.” He begged.

He grabbed out for him but Changkyun felt like the room was closing in on him. His breath was catching in his throat. A panic attack was threatening to take ahold of him.

“Leave me alone.” He practically cried out. 

Hosoek’s face screwed up in pain as he tried to grab again for Changkyun. Jooehon watched in confusion, the vinegary smell of fear drifting from him.

“Do you always confess to people when they give you massages hey? I was so fucking stupid, I should have know you would never like…”

Hosoek’s face twisted again but Changkyun couldn’t stick around. He felt like he had been stabbed all over again. Only this time it was in the heart and no serum could save him from this. 

Pushing past Hoseok he practically ran to the front door, ignoring Kihyun’s questioning glance and the calls for him to stop from Hosoek. He had been a fool but at least his thoughts had been correct. Hosoek loved Hyungwon.

He hurried down the stairs sending a quick text to Jooheon that he would be back by the morning. Then he switched his phone off. 

He didn’t know whether to cry or scream. He couldn’t even be angry at Hsoeok. The elder had nothing to do with the way Changkyun felt. 

He didn’t want to think how he had probably ruined any sentiment of relationship between himself and the other man. Surely Jooheon, being the blabber mouth that he was would tell the second eldest everything. Hosoek would probably be disgusted that someone as unworthy as Changkyun could ever crush on him.

What he needed was a distraction, a way to forget about his fucked up life. There was only one way he could forget- getting drunk, getting stoned and getting fucked into oblivion. There was only one person who could help him with that.

Gunhee.

Whenever Changkyun needed to forget life, he called Gunhee. When the other rapper felt down and out of control of his own life he called Changkyun. Gunhhe would sleep with anyone who offered it to him. They never spoke about it and there were no feelings involved. It was perfect for both of them.

Their little agreement was their dirty, little secret. Jooheon had no idea this happened more often than Changkyun would like to admit and his best friend could never know it was a thing. It had all started with a pretty hot hate fuck after No. Mercy episode 9. Emotions had been running high and after a short scuffle in the dressing room they had ended up making out with a very awkward pair of hand jobs.

He knocked on the door. After a few minutes it opened and Gunhee stood there at first in shook. Then a knowing smile crept across his face, half smirk, half lustful gaze.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the prodigal I.M. Come on in.” He looked Changkyun up and down tongue running along his teeth in a predatory way.

Changkyun smirked and strutted in. Smiling because he knew the older rapper would be staring at his ass. He flopped himself onto the couch and leaned back waiting for Gunhee to come back with the goods.

The older man returned and passed him a whole bottle of soju, his own in his hand. They shared a knowing smile.

“Cheers man.”

Changkyun downed half his bottle in one go and Gunhee raised an eyebrow,

“What happened this time. Wonho still a oblivious dumbass? Jooheon get to whiny about the raps? Shownu got to authoritative again?”

Changkyun clicked his tongue against his teeth and downed half the bottle of alcohol. Gun’s eyebrow raised.

“Woah, steady there tiger. What happened?”

They always started like this. He never understood why Gunhee needed to know why Changkyun came to him. But on days when the group was being assholes or his feelings for Hosoek become to much for him to handle, the older rapper would always pay extra attention to him. As if praising the very skin he was in, praying his body. The sex would always be a little less rough and a lot softer. Changkyun hated to admit how much he enjoyed it.

He told Gunhee about the situation from earlier and then downed the rest of his bottle. Already he could feel his altered DNA trying to fight of the intrusion of numbing alcohol.

Gunhee mumbled under his breath and grabbed a box under the coffee table as Changkyun wondered to the kitchen to get another drink. 

By the time he had sat down, Gunhee was packing a bowl into the bong. Changkyun smiled, the other rapper knew how much he needed to get fucked up tonight. 

Gun passed him the bong and Changkyun lit up, coughing slightly as the fumes hit the back of his throat. He sat back and exhaled as the smoke rose into the sky he handed it back to Gunhee who took a rip himself.

They repeated the action a few more times as Changkyun finished his second bottle of soju. His mind was hazy as Gun finally put lips to his neck.

This was what Changkyun needed. He didn’t need to talk. He needed to be fucked hard. He moved his head to the side allowing Gunhee better access.

“You know he cares about you right? Hoseok, I mean. Hyungwon is his best friend just like Jooheon is yours. You don’t see the way he looks at you. Sometimes I feel guilty when I am with you. Hosoek is my friend too and I know this would kill him if he ever found out.”

Changkyun pulled away with a frustrated sigh,

“For fuck sakes hyung I don’t want to talk about it okay”

He went to stand but Gunhee stopped instead throwing his leg over so he was straddling the younger.

Okay Okay,” he pulled Changkuyun’s hair back roughly knowing that it would elicit a hard moan from Changkyun. Gunhee’s mouth latched back onto his neck. The older rapper loved marking him, always had ever since their first foray. He didn’t touch Gun, he knew how this worked. 

The older man brought his hand to Changkyun’s chin and brought his mouth hard against his own. The sounds of nothing but heavy breathing and wet lips between them. Changkyun could already feel the heat forming between them as Gunhee ran a hand down his neck, thumb playing across his Adam’s apple.

“You want me to fuck you I.M?”

He nodded. Gunhee smiled and then like a switch had been flicked he pilled off his shirt aggressively attacking Changkyun’s mouth like a wanton whore. Gunhee always liked to think he was in control but Changkyun knew how to drive the older boy wild. He pulled off his own shirt loving the already out of breath moans each of them were making just from the heavy make out session. Gunhee ran a hand down Changkyun’s abs and suddenly pulled away surprise on his face.

“When the fuck did you get so jacked?”

Changkyun just smirked and licked his lips. The action drawing Gunhee’s attention back to the task at hand. Leaning up he recaptured the kiss and felt Gunhee's hand continued it's way into his pants. He gasped into the other rapper’s mouth as the man grabbed his hard cock.

“Ooh little brat is already excited for me hey?” He mouthed sloppy kisses down Changkyun’s nether regions. Teeth scraping against the hem of his pants. 

The action elicited a low moan from the younger as Gunhee finally pulled his pants down and went to town. He’d had many blowjobs in his sexual life but few compared to Gunhee’s. The man could really work his tongue.

Changkyun let his head fall back, hand splayed through his partner’s hair as he enjoyed the feeling flowing through his body.

Before long he felt himself being pulled up and towards the bed. He fell back onto the sheets as Gunhee crawled onto of him mouth coming to his define chest. Gunhee grabbed the lube and before long they were a withering mess. He moaned as Gunhee hit home, all thoughts of Hoseok gone from his mind

When Changkyun opened his eyes, the morning light was filtering through hitting his naked body. Gunhee was sat up next to him scrolling through his phone. Neck was purpling with hickeys, he turned towards Changkyun and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Morning maknae, how you feeling?”

He rolled off his stomach onto his back the sheets wrapping seductively around his waist and he liked the way Gunhee’s eyes shot down to his lower half.

He had a stiffness in his body that he was happy about although the sharp pain in his head from the drinks the night before was annoying.

“I feel good actually. Well and truly fucked.” he stretched making sure to arch his body. He felt Gunhee’s hand beginning to run down his torso and he allowed a celebratory smirk to show on his face.

“Well before you go maybe I can make you feel even better.”

Gunhee rolled onto his side so he was slightly looming over him. Changkyun pretended to think for a while before he grabbed Gunhee’s wandering hand and shoved it under the blanket to his awoken member. He raised a suggestive eyebrow and then grabbed the back of Gunhee’s neck for another bruising kiss. Gunhee tossed his phone aside and grabbed Changkyun’s hip bringing them flush together.

Neither of them saw Gunhee’s phone screen lit brightly, from where it had been thrown haphazardly, as it called Jooheon. The call going straight to voicemail.

He returned home feeling a lot better although his heart still felt like a vice was gripping it. He wan’t sure if he could face Hoseok right now. He had switched on his phone upon leaving Gunhee's apartment and had seen the ridiculous amount of texts and calls from Hosoek and Jooehon. There was even a few from Hyungwon. He had decided not to look through them though least they destroy any sentiment of happiness sleeping with Gunhehe had brought him. Lettting himself into the house, he was hit with a cacophony of sound.

“What going on?” He asked Minhyuk who was running past.

The older boy grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

“Shownu wants us to have a family movie night before we get back to work. You are just in time.

He followed Minhyuk to the living room purposely not looking at Hosoek. The older boy had sat up stinking with happiness at the sight of the youngest. But Changkyun ignored him and instead crawled beside Minhyuk who happily took him into his arms without question. Even Jooheon looked a little put out by the action.

Shown smacked the TV in an attempt to get it to work. Changkyun smiled warmly as Kihyun hurried over to calm the leader. He felt his phone ping in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from Hosoek.

Hoseokkie<3: Kyunnie I really need to talk to you. Please.

The movie began and Changkyun pocketed the phone without a reply. He could feel the tension rolling off his hyung. He really hated these powers sometimes. The door to the apprtment beeped open and Hyungwon walked in carrying a bunch of bags. Changkyun felt bad that in his attempt to ignore Hoseok he hadn’t even noticed the tall man was missing.

“Guys you started without me. Again?”

He plopped the bags in front go the group mumbling abut how unloved he was. Jooheon reached forward and yelped happily as he pulled out a huge bottle of vodka. The older rapper looked around the room a naughty look on his face.

Two hours later the movie had been long forgotten in favour of them drinking and telling dumb stories. Changkyun was still trying his hardest to ignore Hosoek, who was sulking besides a furstrated Hyungwon. The maknae was pretty much sitting in Minhyuk lap glad for his hying’s comforting arms around his waist.

It was midway through one of Minhyuk’s ridiculous tales that Changkyun felt an urgent need to pee. He placed his cup of the cabinet by the hallway and hurried to the bathroom. In the distance he heard Jooheon say, “Shit I should check my phone more often, Gunhee sent me a four minute long voicemail, I bet it was a butt dial lets listen.”

Changkyun relieved himself a dazed smile on his face, for a second he forgot he was the Silver Wolf and shit was going crazy in his life. Maybe getting drunk everynight wasn't a bad idea it sure helped him forget a little. He checked himself in the mirror and damn he looked sexy. He drunkenly blew a kiss to his reflection. 

He walked back into the lounge noticing his hyungs were all hunched over something. 

“Whatcha doing?” he said tipsily.

Kihyun shushed him his eyes glazed over, “Gunhee left Jooheon a voicemail accidentally. Listen! He’s having sex and we think it's with a guy.”

Suddenlt sober, Changkyun’s smile fell off his face as he honed in on the sounds from the phone. He flushed as he heard the moans from the phone. Both Gunhee’s and his!

“When...when did he send that?”

Shownu giggled, fucking giggled. “This morning. He must not have know he sent it”

“Oh fuck you’re so fucking hot.” moaned Gunhee through the speaker throwing the others into snickers. But Changkyun had blanched.

“Hey guys switch that off. Give the guy some privacy.” he suddenly felt very sick.

But the others weren't listening. Gunhee’s moans grew more guttural, the sound of skin on skin so loud it was like the deed was being done in the room with them.

“I want to know who this guy is to make Gun moan like this. Its pornographic.” said Hoseok, his voice a little huskier than usual.

A deep grunt and Changkyun grimaced. He knew that to be him but no one else seemed to notice.

“Whoever he is with has a nice moan.” said Jooheon shifting a little.

“Urgh fuck hyung.” Changkyun’s deep, breathless voice came through the speaker.

He closed his eyes in dread as the others stopped talking. He opened them again. The group looked confused like it couldn’t possibly be their maknae they just heard, right? Hosoek was looked like he had been slapped while Jooheon seemed to be looking between the phone and his friend.

If they were still questions who they had just heard it was answered by the rest of the message.

“Fucking hell Changkyun, you feel so good. I think I’m gonna cum.”

The sound of a few deep moans, “Then cum for me hyung.” Changkyun’s voice came over the speaker- deep, husky and panting.

Jooheon hit the red button to stop the message at the sound of Gunhee's final moan. Changkyun was breathing hard trying not to look at anyone. Hoseok pushed himself to his feet and stormed past Changkyun practically shoving him into the wall.

“Hyung wait, I can…”

The sound of his door slamming behind him. Hyungwon got up and ran after, ignoring the maknae on the way.

Changkyun felt like he was going to throw up. He turned to the remaining members. Shownu looked pissed, Kihyun was just staring at the phone and Minhyuk had his mouth open in shock.

“Changkyun what the fu...you and Gun?” said Jooheon, no longer drunk.

He struggled to find words, bile rising his throat.

“It doesn’t mean anything. We just mess around sometimes when we need a release. I just needed someone to help me forgot.”

Jooheon sprung to his feet and crowded Changkyun’s space the maknae cowering against the wall.

“How long Changkyun?”

“Wh...what?”

“How long have you been allowing Gunhee to fuck you like a little whore?”

The words stung and Changkyun barely managed to squeak out an answer, “Since No.Mercy.”

Jooheon backed up like he had been punched, disgust on his face. Changkyun tried to fix the situation.

“It was after the Young stage, it was a hate fuck and it meant nothing. It still doesn’t, it's just a little stress release. Hyung please” his voice caught as he tried to hold in the tears. Jooheon hadn’t looked at him with such hatred before, not even when he had joined No. Mercy.

“Hyung please…” he whispered reaching out for his best friend but his hand was slapped away.

Jooheon pushed past him storming off to his own room. He felt his heart breaking.

He looked at the others with big, pleading eyes. Kihyun and Shownu stood at the same time.The mom of group went past him unable to look him in the eye. Shownu however did, he looked pissed.

He went to speak but seemed unable to find the words. Instead he just waved him off and followed after the rest. 

Minhyuk was the only one left and at this point Changkyun was hyperventilating with tears running down his face. The ball of sunshine hurried over to him and moved the bangs from his face.

“Hey, hey come on now, don’t worry. It’s all going to be okay.” he pulled Changkyun’s head onto his chest.

“You don’t hate me hyung?” he asked through hiccups.

“Oh Kyunnie. No one hates you. They're drunk, tired and that was just a bit of a shock. We aren't used to things kinds of things especially when it comes to you baby. You know how protective we are of you and that was, well, downright pornographic. Just give them a few days to cool down, okay?.”

He placed a massive kiss on the maknae’s head.

“How about we cuddle on the sofa and watch hours of pokemon reruns?”

Changkyun wanted nothing more than to do that but he saw how exhausted Minhyuk was. He also didn't want to get the older boy in trouble with the others.

“Nah, it's okay hyung you go to bed. I’m just gonna sleep out here tonight.”

Minhyuk yawned and made his way to his bedroom.

Changkyun stood in the empty living room and felt alone for the first time in three years. He sat on the couch and brought his knees to his chest. He began to soflty weep wishing not for the first time that week that he could run away!


	12. Slipping Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the pain!

Moon watched, hands in his pockets, as the cop on the other side of the one way mirror tried to prove his innocence. Soyoung was good she would get out of him what they needed despite the fact the very act of interrogating a fellow officer felt so wrong.

Earlier that morning the ‘Friend of the Silver Wolf’ had sent him a huge dossier with information. Information someone in the precinct had tried to get rid of pertaining to bribe money sent to one Constable Choi Jaehoon.

The man in question was acting like he knew nothing as Soyoung passed him some more incriminating documents.

“This is bullshit I have nothing to do with the Rue Devils. I am a cop for god sakes. You can’t do this to me!”

Soyoung pursed her lips and passed him another piece of paper, “Is it true that on the 24 of February 2018 you accepted a bribe from a know Rue Devil to shred documents pertaining to a high level fraud trial?”

Jaehoon paled, “Where? Where the fuck did you get this information? I destroyed it. I mean I want my lawyer! I know my rights.”

Soyoung laughed, “Tell me what I need to know and then I will get your lawyer.”

Jaehoon changed his tactics as he leaned across the table as far as the handcuffs would allow him, “I ain’t telling you shit sweet cheeks. You wanna know who the devils has in their pockets then ask someone else.”

Soyoung stood and took off her leather jacket making sure to show off her muscular arms. The constable was considerably stronger than most people gave her credit for. She hung the jacket on the back of the chair. Even from the other room Moon could sense the anger coming off her and he could understand why.

The men from the bank robbery had gone missing. The convoy that had been transporting them from the jail to the prison they would await trial at had been attacked that morning. The driver and one of the guards had been killed at the scene. 

For Soyoung this had become personal. She had been a child hood friend of the dead guard and his pregnant widow.

Jaehoon knew who had leaked the convoy’s itinerary and they needed to get it out of him before anyone else got hurt. Moon wanted to be anywhere else but this room. Every fibre of his being was screaming this was wrong. They had enough to put Jaehoon away for bribery but it was becoming more obvious by the day that the conviction wouldn’t stick. 

“We need to play dirty to beat them. If we keep playing by the rules sooner or later we are gonna become another one of their victims.” Soyoung had said to him that morning. The very thought made him feel sick but what choice did he have. It was sink or swim at this point and playing by the rules was the sink option.

Soyoung sat on the table nonchalantly playing with her nails, “This is how it is going to go down Jaehoon. You can either tell me what you know and these documents disappear…” she waved the evidence in his face before she nudged the trash can over to her with her foot.

Jaehoon seemed to get what she meant as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“Or I’m gonna beat the information out of you and leave you to the mercy of the Rue Devils. Your choice?”

Jaehoon laughed, “Beat me? Oh don’t make me laugh Soyoung. I know who is behind that mirror. Moon is too much of a goodie two shoes to allow you to even touch me.”

Soyoung smirked and looked towards Moon. His shoulders dropped. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. He pushed the button to the cctv effectively shutting the machine off.

Soyoung’s eyes fluttered to the camera in the interrogation room. The red light flickered off. A smile crept across her face. Jaehoon had seen it go off too and his face fell. He knew what this meant.

“You can’t do this. This is bullshit. I'm a cop, you can't touch me!” He yelled wiggling as he tried to get off his chair.

Moon closed his eyes as Soyoung’s fist hit Jaehoon’s face. There was no turning back now. He had just become the cop he promised he never would be.

———————-

Changkyun slammed the door to the bathroom. He was livid and yet was trying to hold back tears. He punched the wall not caring that the tile beneath cracked under the force. He punched again and again until the skin on his hand split. 

Then the tears began. He leaned into the wall, forehead resting against the fractured tile. He inhaled trying to catch his breath but it was just too much. 

Not even during the No. Mercy days had he felt this alone. All of his members with the exception of Minhyuk were treating him like he didn’t exist. He could feel their ire, their confusion and sadness. It was all becoming to much. And for what because he had a sex life.

He punched the wall again but it lacked the same force as before. 

His brothers were shunning him and he had to spend them whole time with them as the company had decided to get them back to work. Which meant long, sweaty hours crammed into a small dance room with five people who couldn’t stand the sight of you. 

The car ride to the rented dance room had been so thick with tension that Changkyun had actually felt it crawling on his skin. Minhyuk had sat next to him acting like his safety net and right now he was the only thing keeping Changkyun afloat.

Jooheon had refused to sit next to him and Hosoek had kept himself hidden under his hoodie. That had only slowly started to anger the maknae. Hoseok was acting like Changkyun had killed a beloved family pet or something. Jooheon’s anger he could maybe understand. Changkyun and Gun were his friends and they hadn’t told him. But his victimized attitude was becoming irksome.

Things had only gotten worse during practice. The room was smaller than they were used to and the speakers a little weaker. It also didn’t help that he could smell the whirly mix of emotions in the room. 

The first run throughs had been terrible. Jooheon had forgotten when to head to the front during the first short rap. Hoseok was dancing so stiffly it was like he has an actual stick up his ass and Hyungwon couldn’t stop throwing shade in Changkyun’s direction. Around the ninth run through the group was sweating and Minhyuk had taken a break to rest his bad knee.

Changkyun felt his control slipping.  
The other members' emotions were like a constant wave drowning him and the tension was only getting the worse the angrier he had become.

The more annoyed he got with the others the more the red around his vision increased. The more he felt the predator inside him clawing to get out. To make the feelings go away. 

Changkyun had been on the verge of snapping when the shit hit the fan. During the rap break where Jooheon and Changkyun were supposed to be up front, relying on each other for the one dance move, the older rapper forgot his cue. The maknae lost his footing and had it not been for his reflexes would have fallen flat on his face. The music stopped.

“Oh my fucking god Jooheon will you get your act together. How the fuck do you keep missing your que?” he growled low and menacingly. The red around his vision had practically begged to take full control.

Jooheon pushed past Shownu, face filled with anger not seemingly to realize how much danger he was in. Holding out his two palms he pushed Changkyun as hard as he could. The maknae barely budged.

“I keep missing it asshole because I found out that someone I thought was my brother is fucking one of my best friends behind my back. That the same asshole has been doing it for three fucking years. I keep missing my que because you fucking kept this from me after everything we have been through, after everything I have done for you!”

Changkyun could barely see through the red cascading his vision. Despite his inferior height he got right up in Jooheon’s face.

“After everything you have done for me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Because you reached out first I am supposed to be indebted to you. I don’t need to tell you shit. I don’t need to tell any of you anything. It’s my fucking life and I will do with it what I want. SO STOP ACTING LIKE ME FUCKING GUNHEE IS THE WORST THING I COULD DO.” 

“And you!” He said at Hoseok who looked at him with the saddest puppy face.  
“Don’t even get me started on you. Walking around like your some how the victim here. Its pathetic. What do you want from me hyung, WHAT?”

Arms encompassed him and pulled him back. Shownu’s face was red with anger but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Take a walk Changkyun. Come back when you have cooled down.”

He threw off Shownu’s arms and stormed out of the room. That is how he found himself in the bathroom glaring at his reflexion. He didn’t even recognize the man in the mirror anymore. 

The door opened behind him, he knew it was Hyungwon before the tall boy even came into view.

“The fuck do you want?”

Hyungwon seemed to falter in the doorway. No matter how angry Changkyun got with the other, he had never dropped the honourifics. The maknae couldn’t care for manners rights now, he was barely in control and part of him wanted to give into the predator.

“What are you trying to do Changkyun? I mean are you purposely trying to hurt him?”

He turned to face the other. He hadn’t even come close to hurting Jooheon and if he took offence to his words then that was his own prerogative. 

“I didn’t even touch Jooheon. He is too fucking sensitive . So what if I mess around with Gun?”

Hyungwon shook his head.

“I'm not talking about Jooheon. I am talking about Hosoek.”

That felt like a dagger through his heart and he snarled so as to hide his grimace.

“What the fuck has he got to do with anything?”

Hyungwon shook his head and gave Changkyun a look like the younger was missing something. 

“Kyun come on! You still don’t get it do you?”

“Get what? Get how happy you guys are? How I’m the silly maknae with a crush of your boyfriend? Yeah I slept with Gun two days ago because I was upset about walking in on you guys. But I don’t see how this affects Hosoek in any way.”

Hyungwon frowned, “Kyunnie. I am not with Hoseok. He is my best friend and that's that! I was giving him a massage.”

Changkyun ran a hand frustratedly across his face, did they think he was stupid.

“Yeah than if you are nothing more than friends than why did he confess to you? Oh yeah I heard it all. I love you. I have loved you since before debut.”

Hyungwon frowned and then recognition danced across his face, “Kyunnie he wasn’t confessing to me. He was practicing that confession, it's meant for you!”

Changkyun faltered. Hyungwon seemed to be telling the truth but lies were hard to pick up especially in such a state. His face echoed to the storm of confusion in his mind.

“No! No, that doesn’t make sense. He said that he would never like me like that. No, this…”

Had he been thinking rationally he may have gone through the evidence better but he was hurting emotionally, barely in control of himself and still very self conscious. Naturally his brain supplied him with the only possible solution - they had to be playing him. 

His hyperventilating stopped. Could the two be so cruel as to play on his feelings like that? 

“Your lying!” He said looking up at Hyungwon. Danger filled in his eyes.  
“You think this is funny? You think it is funny to mess with my feelings?”

Hyungwon took a step back the smell of vinegar weaving into his own vanilla smell. He was scared.

“What Changkyun no! I’m telling the truth. Hoseok had had a crush on you since the Hero era. He is just to scared to say anything. He asked me not to say anything because he wanted to talk to you himself. But I can’t let this go on anymore.”

The door of the bathroom opened and a group of trainees from the smaller company walked in. They bowed deeply to the Monsta members and Changkyun used the distraction to slip away from the conversation. He felt like his whole world was spinning and he was barely able to keep up.

He returned to the practice room refusing to look at anyone. Minhyuk hobbled over to him and handed him a towel. The sunshine’s hand on his arm felt alien. He had to clamp down on the urge to throw him off.

“Baby. You need to calm down okay! “

This time he did throw Minhyuk off and turned away from his hyung. Getting into position he ignored the frustrated huff that came from the other. 

The rest of practice went by like a blur. The group barely said a word to one another, each so lost in their own world. He could feel eyes on him, sometimes it would be Jooheon, his eyes big and lost, sometimes it would be Hoseok who would look away immediately if their eyes met. Changkyun could have sworn they were bloodshot under his bangs.

On the ride home Jooheon tried to sit next to him. Everyone knew the rappers couldn’t be angry with one another for more than a few hours. They were technically one entity but Changkyun was still fuming about the treatment he had received. The red haze had subsided but was still threatening around his vision. 

He wanted Jooheon to feel as bad as he felt. So he climbed out of his usual seat and instead had gone to sit up front next to Hyunshik. The manager looked confused for a second but shrugged it off and headed back to the dorm.

Changkyun sensed something was wrong the minute he stepped out the car. His hair stood on end, a weirdly territorial feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. The group soundlessly made their way up the stairs the feeling only growing stronger as they got to their apartment.

The familiar smell of his hyungs was invaded by a foreign onion and cigarette smell. The atmosphere around their dorm seemed darker. The group stopped as Shownu grabbed the lock, which was hanging from the wires. The door stood ajar.

The sudden sharp tang of fear passed between the members. Kihyun tried to push the maknae behind him but Changkyun shook his head and shushed the older man.

He pushed past the others and stood beside Shownu. The leader looked worried and stopped Changkyun from going any further.

“No Kyunnie. Lets call Hyunshik and the police okay?”

Changkyun shook his head at the suggestion as his ears perked up. Someone was inside their apartment. A low growl emitted from his throat before he could even stop himself. The territorial feeling returning tenfold. 

He pushed past Shownu and surveyed the mess inside. The living room was trashed. From what he could tell the tv had been ripped out the wall and all their gaming stations were gone. Out of the corner of his eye Changkyun saw the kitchen was in the same state as the living room and he felt his hackles rise. Someone had violated his territory, his home and now they were in his bedroom. 

Shownu went to grab for him but Changkyun moved like water out the way as he moved further into the house. He stalked forward as silent as possible. The leader and Hosoek hurried after him.

“Changkyun come back.” Hissed Hoseok.

“He is still in here.” the maknae snarled out.

Hosoek froze fear on his face as Changkyun continued to stalk towards the bedroom.

“Changkyun what do you mean he is still here? Changkyun!” 

His hand reached for the knob but the thief had been waiting. The door swung open knocking Changkyun into the wall. The thief ran past reeking of cigarettes and onion. Shownu shouted and moved out the way. Hoseok ran towards the maknae to help him back up.

The thief had broken into his territory and now he thought he could run. Changkyun could also smell the fear from his members in the air, it only made him angrier.

He pushed himself off the wall, and past Hosoek who called out his name, “Changkyun No!”

The maknae gave chase fuelled by Hyungwon’s yelp as the thief thrown him to the ground on his exit.

But Changkyun couldn't stop to help. They both veered towards the stairs. The thief had a head start on him by at least a floor or two. He looked over the ledge of the stairwell and preparing himself, leapt over it, curving his body so he landed at the top of the stairs on the floor below. He landed just as his prey turned the corner to come face to face with him. The thief halted for a second at the sudden appearance of the rapper but he was running on panic and adrenaline. He lashed out pushing Changkyun backwards down the stairs. 

Changkyun tried to catch himself ignoring the sensation in his belly as his body fell down the flight of stairs.He caught himself on the railing at the fourth step and stumbled to his feet. The thief was now at least another two floors ahead of him. He couldn’t let his prey escape.

Ignoring the pain from his fall, he chased the man out of the building into the heavy foot traffic of the afternoon. The thief had looked behind him and his eyes grew wide in fear as he saw Changkyun bulldozing towards him. 

Changkyun had gotten used to chasing criminals through the busy Seoul streets. He had learned to use the geography and architecture to his advantage. There was no way he was letting this guy out of his sights.

He was easily gaining on the man. He sidestepped a couple walking and hopped over the boxes of fruit the thief had thrown in his wake. The chase led them to a set of steep stairs, old houses flanking the sides. His phone vibrated in his pocket but he didn’t have time to answer as he ascended the worn steps. 

The man hopped the railing about halfway up into someones yard and Changkyun followed grimacing as he landed on a pile of dog poop.

They continued their chase across the neighbourhood. He was starting to think the man may be a super soldier himself as he leapt over a large wooden fence but it could have been the copious amount of drugs in the man’s system. Changkyun could smell the stimulants in the air left in the man’s wake. 

Finally the thief disappeared over a 6ft wall and as Changkyun landed he looked around. He was on the edge of a small pond. It was obviously the backyard of some long abandoned apartment block. There was an eerie feeling to the whole place, silent like the very ground was dead. He scanned the area but the thief was no where to be found. The tall grass and piles of debris and garbage was hindering Changkyun’s abilities.

The rapper stalked forward trying his hardest to sense the man but his own emotions were making it hard to see outside himself. He growled under his breath. 

He didn’t sense the man was behind him until he was tackled. Both of them fell forward into the pond. 

The shock of the ice cold, murky water as well as the mouthful of grime he swallowed gave him pause as he tried to adjust to what had just happened. It gave enough time for the thief to strike. A metal-knuckled fist struck the side of his face in fast repetition, the smooth skin on his cheek ripping. Changkyun struggled to break the surface of the water. 

Coming to his senses he spun and grabbed the man.

Changkyun brought up his elbow into the man’s face who backed up holding his nose. Ssoaking wet and face stinging he clambered to his feet. The water still came halfway up their thighs. He raised his fists in a boxer’s stance as he tried to ignore his throbbing face and the awful taste in his mouth.

“Who are you? Why did you break into our dorm?”

The man was definitely hopped up on something, his pupils blown wide as he tried to focus on Changkyun.

“That building is a treasure trove, I’ve been casing the place for months. I’ve seen all the presents you boys bring home. You’re idols, you’re loaded. I was gonna pawn all that good shit and use it to buy more speed. It’s my medicine man. I need it!”

Sirens sounded close by. Someone must have called the police. It wouldn’t be long before the officers happened upon the strange scene.

Obviously hearing the sirens too, the thief looked back at Changkyun, his tongue flicking out nervously.

“It don’t matter if the cops come I’ll be out in no time. I’m Gyu’s best customer, he will bail me out. No Rue Devil stays behind bars for long. We’re protected man.”

Changkyun frowned, “Gyu? Who is that? Is he with the Rue Devils too?”

The sirens had stopped but now the sound of running feet could be heard. The thief tried to slip away but Changkyun was ready for it. He launched himself at runaway. They both went down into the water splashing as they struggled once more for dominance.

The man lashed out hitting the rapper hard in the ribcage but despite the blow he wasn’t letting go.

“Freeze! Hands in the air! Put you your hands up now!”

The fighters stopped and emerging from the water like wild beasts. Changkyun dropped his head in shame as he lifted his hands in the air. Nothing good would come from this.

The police descended upon them yelling orders. Changkyun hissed as they tightened the cuffs on him. The arresting officer shoved him forward and he forced himself not to retaliate. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent handcuffed to a dull white desk in a cold interrogation room. He had been questioned, then questioned again. The whole time the smell of the fear and anger from criminals who once used this room had seeped into the walls and was drifting into his subconsciousness.

The officers snickered behind their hands at the sight of an idol handcuffed in their precinct. He was pretty sure a few of them were already contacting the nearest newspapers, this would be the scandal of the year. The very idea set his nerves on edge and he felt the need to disappear now more than ever.

He was thankful when the company’s lawyer and the group’s manager, Hyunshik, finally walked into the station. The latter’s eye widening at the image of one of his charges in handcuffs with a nasty wound on his cheek.

After what felt like hours, the station finally released him without any charges, other than a warning to behave himself. His lawyer had managed to talk the police down to understanding that Changkyun had merely been protecting his home. Youthful stupidity, the lawyer had called it.

Gathering his belongings from the evidence desk, he swore at the sight of his waterlogged and beyond ruined cellphone. It would have to be replaced. It would be the third one this year. He cringed at the thought.

“The Silver Wolf has been oddly quiet since the heist sir.”

“Yes and that’s what worries me.”

At the sound of his alter ego’s name he turned his head to look at who was talking and his stomach dropped. It was Detective Moon and Constable Soyoung. For a brief second the men made eye contact and Changkyun was worriedthat Moon would recognise him. Would figure out The Silver Wolf was standing right there in his precinct. But the detective looked away to continuing ranting about the moronic people he had to work with.

“We have vigilantes trying to clean up the town and now idols wrestling junkies! What’s next aliens running for president?”

The detective and his partner disappeared behind a set of glass doors, Changkyun watching their silhouettes. A hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“You ready to go Changkyun?”

The rapper nodded and quietly followed Hyunshik out through the back door. Rumours were already circulating that an idol had been arrested so a sneaky exit was decided to avoid the swarm of journalists outside.

He climbed into the van and pulled down the sun-blind to check the wound on his face. It didn’t look as bad as he thought it would be considering how many times the junkie had managed to hit him. But it wasn’t healing as fast as it should. He rolled his eyes, just one more thing that was going wrong today.

Hyunshik shot Changkyun a worried glance and opened his mouth to say something. The rapper turned away from him. He didn’t feel like talking right now. If anything all he wanted to do was open the door and run. 

The police station wasn’t as far as he thought it would be to their dorm. As they pulled into the parking lot Hyunshik handed him a piece of paper.

“Here is the new code for the lock. It’s a upgraded version so no one will be able to pull it off the wall. Also everyone was worried about you so prepare for an onslaught. I think Jooheon may have even called your mom at some point.”

Changkyun groaned at the thought. He hadn’t even thought of how his members would react when he got back, still stinking of pond water. 

“Oh hyung I will need a new phone, mine kinda got busted.” he held up his broken one and Hyunshik just closed his eyes in frustration.

“Your killing me here Kyunnie.”

He just gave an awkward smile hoping it would hide his true feelings and the manager agreed to order him a new one as soon as possible.

He made his way to the dorm, taking two deep breaths before he keyed in the new code. The hubbub in the dorm immediately died down. The feeling set his already frayed nerves on edge. He entered in and before he could even breath, he was assaulted by six pairs of arms. 

“Alright back off you you fiends let the boy breathe.” Hyunshik came in behind them closing the door behind them, deadlocking it. The group backed off except for Minhyuk who pulled the youngest into the now clean living room. The blond wrapped his arms around the youngest and buried his head in the boys hair.

“Oh Kyunnie I was so worried. You just ran off. I thought he was going to hurt you. Then when they said you had been arrested…”

He hugged his hyung a little tighter.

Eventually Minhyuk let go just as Hoseok, who had been loitering uncomfortable to his side, cupped his chin. The singer gently moved his face to the side so everyone could see the extent of damage on his face. There was a chorus of gasps went around the group.

Hosoeok touched his cheek, “What the hell did he do to you Kkunggie?”

Changkyun pulled his face away. A run in with a criminal wasn’t going to stop the fact he was still angry with Hosoek. He knew the other was just trying to be nice but he wasn’t himself right now and he was barely in control. 

“I didn’t know he had brass knuckles when I tackled him. Granted it was kinda hard to see them in the water.” He said with more bite then intended.

The questions immediately and he held up his hands to shut them up. 

“Listen do you mind if I had a shower first? Going for a swim in that pond and then sitting around a gross police station kinda makes a guy wanna take a long, hot bath.”

Reluctant as they were to let him out of their sight they agreed with the terms of leaving the door open. With no barrier between him and his hyungs, even with the water running, he could hear their conversations and his heart clenched as he realized they were talking about him.

“That was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed.” Said Hoseok in a small voice to what he could only guess was Shownu. “Did you see his face? He was someone I haven’t seen before. That wasn’t our Changkyun! Then that bastard hurt him. If I ever got my hands on that asshole I would do more than bash his face in.” Hosek kicked out at something. Most likely the table. 

“He could have killed Changkyun and that idiot just ran out of here without a thought for his own wellbeing or how it would affect us” he continued.

“I don’t know what the hell is going on with him anymore. Look at all the shit he has been doing lately. The thing with Gunhee and fist-fighting a goddam junkie. Then to top it off he gets himself arrested. I don’t even know who he is anymore!” Shownu painfully confessed.

Changkyun felt the anger flare up. 

“They were picked up in Gyeongdan, that 2 km from here. How the hell did Changkyun, our Changkyun who couldn’t run a few metres without throwing a tantrum run 2km in 10 min. I looked up the route they took it was crazy. Hyunshik says they were hopping walls. Fucking walls hyung.” yelled Hyungwon. He seemed on the verge of a full panicked outburst.

“He has been working out a lot and you know our Changkyun. He will do anything to protect us. He is still our maknae even as buff as he is now. You guys need to start understanding him.”

Thank you Minhyuk he thought.

“Understand him. How? He never talks to us about anything. He was sleeping with Gun for three fucking years and told no one.” Said Shownu.

“He didn’t even tell me and I’m his best friend. I don’t even know what he is doing half the time anymore. Wooki said he is barely at the recording studio anymore and don’t tell me you guys haven’t noticed the bruises lately. Its like he is in a fight club or something.” Said Jooheon.

“Is no one else bothered that he was jumping over walls? No one?” Asked Hyungwon.

They ignored him and continued to talk about Changkyun. He climbed out of the shower and hurried to put on some clean clothes all the while keeping an ear to what his group were saying about him. His heart was beating like a jackhammer. He snuck back to the living room.

“He acted stupidly. What happens when the public find out he was arrested for beating a guy up. He isn’t the only one who will be jobless. We all will.” Said Kihyun suddenly and that was the last straw. 

The thankless assholes weren’t concerned that he had done what he had in order to protect them. All they could think about was themselves. All he had thought about was protecting his family and this is what they thought of him. He walked back into the living room, the red creeping back into his vision but this time is was darker than before. The predator wanted out!

Hyunshik spotted him first before the others and once the older man spoke they all turned to face him. They all looked guilty, there was no hiding their judgement.

“Ah good Changkyun-ah how are you feeling?”

He shrugged emotionlessly. His face twinged a bit but his whole body was radiating with fury. The others must have sensed it as they moved out of his way. He stalked towards Minhyuk and flopped down beside him. At least there was one member that wasn’t an ass. 

Hyunshik clapped his hands together as if trying to clap away the heavy atmosphere in the room.

“So I have a bit of bad news. The man who broke in made bail. He seems to have friends in high places. The police has warned us to be careful tonight as he may come back. Apparently this fella has a pretty long rap sheet: drugs, sexual assault and other nasty things. So they want us to be watchful in case he comes back.”

The room was suddenly awash with the vinegary smell of fear as the group began to chat nervously amongst themselves. The manager excused himself as he hurried off to put out whatever other metaphorical fire had come up. Minhyuk’s hand came down on his knee.

“You okay baby? You don’t look so good” Minhyuk sounded scared but Changkyun didn’t know whether it was because of him or because of the situation. He got to his feet and ran a hand roughly through his hair. He wanted to rip the thief to shreds or break something. Anything to release this pent up aggression.

“How? How can they knowingly allow someone like that back out onto the street? This isn’t right! Just because the police can’t do their fucking jobs.”

He began pacing, the red haze was growing like a fire in his mind. He was losing control and this time he couldn’t reign it back. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to control it. He needed to hunt down that asshole and destroy him before he came back for his family. 

In frustration he grabbed a glass from the table and launched it at the wall. The group jumped as it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. They radiated fear now, after all it is wasn’t everyday they saw this kind of behaviour in their usually kind and loving maknae.

Clenching his fists he took a few deep breaths.

“Fine! Let the bastard come and this time I ain’t gonna hold back. This time I’ll kill him!” his voice was low and dangerous.

He turned to look at Minhyuk.

“Hyung may I borrow your phone!”

It wasn’t a request it was a command. Minhyuk looked at him with a lick of fear in his eyes. He cautiously handed his phone over and Changkyun grabbed it before storming out the room. He googled Red’s bar and called the number. The phone rang twice before Sooee answered the phone her voice cheerful.

“Red’s Bar in Seoul. How can I help you?”

“It’s me. I wrecked my phone. Listen put me through to Ryan, I need his help with something.”

The sound of the phones being exchanged and when Ryan picked up Changkyun was already barking orders to find the thief. He was going after the bastard and this time he wasn’t going to rely on the cops for help.

“Mmmm okay his name is Son Woobin. Small time crook, big time drug addict. I'll text you the address.”

Changkyun slammed the phone down without so much as a thank you. He didn’t have time for niceties. The address came through and he memorized it before deleting the message. He grabbed his backpack from under the bed and quickly changed into the Silver Wolf outfit. Civilian clothes went over it. He slipped the mask into his leather jacket’s pocket. He was thankful that he had picked his armour up on his way back from his rendezvous with Gun the day before.

He exited the room and tossed Minhyuk’s phone to him, the others moved out of his way a little scared at the look of determination of the youngest’s face.All except Shownu who stood in his way.

“Excuse me please hyung.” he squared his shoulders. He knew he looked dangerous if even the leader was faltering.

“Where...where are you going?” Shownu stuttered out.

“I have some unfinished business I need to sort,” he answered his tone bordering on murderous. “Now out of my way hyung…please!”

Shownu’s eyes went wide, “Changkyun if you are thinking of going after that guy then you need to stop. You have already gotten into enough trouble today. You are an idol not a cop or some vigilante. Please Changkyun.”

Shownu looked towards the others for help. Hosoek carefully approached him,

“Kyunnie your scaring us okay. Just calm down.”

Changkyun tilted in head like a predator before looking back to Shownu and moving forward. Shownu took a step back but he tried to keep up appearances.

“I am your hyung, you will listen to me. You are not going anywhere!”

Changkyun just smirked, “What? You gonna stop me?”

He knew he sounded like an asshole but he couldn’t control himself right now. The haze was had taken over, his body was prepared for a fight.

Shownu held his fists up in a boxer’s stance and Changkyun raised an eyebrow at the action. His eyes zoning in on the beads of sweat on Shownu’s forehead and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with a gulp. He laughed, low and dangerous. The damp smell of terror was filling his nose, fuelling his desire to hurt.

“I don’t want to fight you but I’m not going to allow you out of the house like this. Please Changkyun leave it alone. You are not yourself right now!”

Jooheon said something behind him but he had already started advancing towards the leader. In shock Shownu swung his fists but Changkyun dodged like it was nothing. He retaliated by grabbing Shownu’s arm, bringing his free hand flat against the leader’s side in a smack that had him doubling over. He lunged at his injured prey.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders trying to pull him away and he immediately he lost all semblance of control. His animal side took over completely and he spun around grabbing the wrists of Hoseok with one hand. The second eldest looked at him with absolute fear before letting out a strangled cry as Changkyun’s hand wrapped around his throat. 

Hoseok fell to his knees hands clawing at the one choking him. His eyes were wide and watery with fear as he looked into the face of their maknae. The face was twisted in a hungry snarl.

Shownu scrambled to his feet. Without letting go of Hoseok, Changkyun kicked back sending the leader back to the floor with a cry of pain. Hoseok was starting to choke and the animal side of Changkyun kept pushing. All the anger, the fear and pain inside him welling up. It had to hurt someone. His grip tightened. 

“Changkyun STOP please stop you’re going to KILL him!” 

Like cold water being thrown over him, Kihyun’s voice cut through the fog. Hoseok was struggling around his fist, begging for the maknae to let him go. Changkyun’s eyes widened at what he was doing and immediately let go like he had been burned. Hoseok feel backwards and scrambled away in fear. Hyungwon ran to the terrified man and held him in his arms.

Changkyun looked down at his hands, he had almost strangled Hoseok. He had almost killed someone he loved most in the world. He had lost control!

In shame Changkyun looked around the room, his hyungs, his family were looking at him like he was a stranger. Terror etched on their faces. His own heart was beating like a sledgehammer all anger gone from his body. 

Now he only felt fear. Shownu was clutching his side in obvious pain. Minhyuk was holding a crying Kihyun and Jooheon had backed himself into a cover. Changkyun turned to look back at Hoseok who was shaking into Hyungwon’s shoulder and like a knife to his heart he realized he had just ruined everything. He had become the monster he was trying to protect his family from.

“I’m sorry.” He cried out under his breath.

Then without a second thought he ran.


	13. Gone Boy

He kept running until he couldn’t breath. He ran until he could no longer see his building in the horizon. He ran until his tears blurred his vision. When he couldn’t run anymore he fell to his knees and screamed. He had lost control. He had almost killed Hosoek. A monster was what he had become.

"What have I done? What have I done." was all he could say reperating it over and over again.

The rest of Monsta x would never want to see him again. Why would they when he had turned on them so violently. They would hate him as much as he hated himself. He could never go back they would run him out of town with pitchforks and torches. He wouldn’t be surprised to see the news the next day announce that he had been kicked out of the group.

He felt dead inside. I.M was dead. Changkyun was dead. There was only one thing left of him was The Silver Wolf.

And the Wolf wanted revenge. Putting on his mask and ditching his civilan clothes he hid in the shadows watching the rundown apartment that Son Woobin called home. He watched for two hours never taking his eyes from the entrance way. Finally the man appeared in the doorway, body bouncing from the drugs in his system. The Wolf held himself back. He wanted to run across the road and rip the man to shreds but he needed to wait. His time would come.

Woobin waltzed off down the street and Changkyun took his cue. He crept out of the shadows and into the building. Following the putrid smell of onions and cigarettes to the man’s apartment on the top floor. The smell itched at the back of his mind bringing forth the memories from earlier. If only he hadn’t gone after Woobin maybe he would still have his family. Maybe he would be at home with them right now. Cuddeling up to Minhyuk while starign at Hsooek from afar.

His heart fell. He hoped the older man was okay. Did he hate Changkyun or was he frightened of him.

He shook his head and shouldered open the door. The smell was rancid, Woobin’s smell was strong here but was overpowered by rotten food, unclean toilets and general decay.

Drug paraphernalia lay on the small coffee table, the only other piece of furniture in the living room besides it was an old, moth-eaten couch. The single lightbulb cast shadows in all corners of the small apartment. The perfect hiding spot for a hero with nothing left to lose.

The man returned around 3am. He stumbled into the room not even noticing his door had been knocked in.

He was so busy trying to find the light switch he didn’t see as Changkyun emerging form the corner. The dim light flickered on.

“Hello Son Woobin.”

The man spun around losing his balance. He feel on his butt with a scream.

“What the fuck? Wait you… y...yy. You’re The Silver Wolf!”

Changkyun stood stock still and took in the pathetic excuse of a human.

“What are you doing in my house?” Woobin stuttered out. Changkyu. barked out a cruel laugh.

“How ironic coming from a man who breaks into people’s homes for a living. You see yesterday you broke into the house of a close friend of mine. That was a big mistake.”

The man scoffed, “Those flouncy idols? Who cares if a bit of their shit goes missing? Their fans will just buy them new stuff.”

Wrong thing to say. The Silver Wolf strode across the room and picked the man up by the scruff of his t-shirt.

“I don’t give a shit what they do! No one deserves to have their possessions stolen. You could have traumatized them. You should be locked away for the darkness in your heart but unfortunately the justice system sucks. So I have decided to take matters into my own hands. Let's play a little game.”

The man gritted his teeth in anger. “Fuck off furry, I ain’t gonna play anything with you.”

Changkyun cocked his head, “Wrong answer.”

He dragged the man to the window and with one hand swiftly opened it. The cracked window sill groaned as Changkyun hauled him out so Woobin’s head and torso where hanging out of it. If Changkyun were to let go gravity would do its job.

“So here how this game works, I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully. If you fail to answer…”

He loosed his grip a little allowing the man to drop slightly. Woobin screamed.

“You can’t kill me, you’re a superhero.”

Changkyun shrugged, “No I’m a monster. Moral absolutism isn’t my thing. Now question one who is Gyu?”

——————————

Detective Moon sipped on the cup of Ginseng tea. He could feel a headache brewing beneath his eyes and needed something to soothe it. He wondered not for the first time if he had made a mistake in moving to Seoul. He was losing all sense of himself to the point that he didn’t even know who he was anymore.

Soyoung had managed to get the confession out of Jaehoon but at what cost. The cop had been put into jail and the Detective had gone after the two other men that had been named. One was a detective of what he thought was exemplary caliber. Now there were whispers that Moon was going to clean up the department and many of the guys were not happy about that. already Soyoung had reached a baf of shit on her desk and someone had sent a death threat to his own apartment.

A knock came at the door and a constable peeked his head in.

“Sir sorry to bother you but mmm you may want to come to the bullpen.”

Moon sighed and got up to follow the constable out. He could hear shouts of delirium though the actual words were muffled. Cops stood around watching the scene with amusement.

In the middle of the room was the drug addled thief they had unfortunately had to let go the previous day. He ran up to Moon falling to his knees as he grasped the detective’s legs like a petulant child.

“You have save me. Lock me away throw away the key. I’ll confess to everything I don’t care. Just keep me away from him.”

Moon pushed the man off him with a look of disgust.

“Keep you away from who?”

Son Woobin looked up with huge eyes, “From the Silver Wolf.”

————————————

 

Changkyun rolled onto his side and wondered what had woken him up. Ryan had passed out at his computer so it couldn’t have been the other boy’s obnoxious ramblings.

He tossed around the makeshift bunk Red had thrown together for him. He usually struggled to sleep away from his own bed, the familiar smell of his blankets and Jooheon’s soft snore were a comfort, now they were things he missed.

He looked at the time 9.20 am.

After his visit with Woonbin he had made his way to the bar and upon seeing Red’s worried face he had fallen into her arms sobbing like a child. She had been distraught at the news of him losing control. He knew she was disappointed in him but no more than he was.

Ever the motherly figure, she had tried to comfort him. Had even offered to go talk to others with him. Maybe make up a lie about been overstressed and traumatized by the break in. But he had disagreed. He couldn’t go back. He could see their faces, the fear and shock. Hatred would only follow and there was no way they would welcome him back. Regardless, she had agreed to allow him to stay at the bar for as long as needed.

Climbing out of the bed the cold tiles froze his already cold feet. He grabbed the Mac Ryan had given him to use and logged into his apple id bringing up his iMessage app. He may not have his phone but he still had access to his messages. He wanted to see his family’s faces, to know they were okay. He expected there to be messages. Ones of how much they hated him or something like that. What he got was the complete opposite.

As the app opened he was shocked to see he had over 190 messages. A few were from the individual members, each dating from a few hours earlier.

“Changkyun please come home. We need to know you are okay”- Kihyun

“Kyunnie where are you? You need to come home, I need my best friend.”- Jooheon

“Kyunnie listen baby no one is mad at you okay.We are just very scared that you may have hurt yourself. Kyun please call us, call me… We love you!” -Minhyuk

“Changkyun hey man, just at least let us know you are okay! Call me and I’ll come get you wherever you are. We aren’t angry. At least tell us if you are okay! What happened was scary but we can fix it.” -Hyungwon

“Changkyun where are you?”  
“I’m sorry about what happened.”  
“Changkyun call me now!”  
“Where the hell are you, brat?”  
Please don’t be dead”  
Imma kill you if you are dead”  
Changkyun please! Come home!” - Shownu

Tears sprung to his eyes as emotions clogged his throat. How could they still possible care. He had hurt them. At least Hosoek hadn’t sent anything, he was the only one with common sense. He didn’t deserve any of the messages.

He opened the group chat which was still going crazy with messages. He scrolled up to the beginning of the thread.

The group had spread out to go looking for him. After an hour, Hosoek had informed them about Changkyun’s broken phone which brought up a whole new set of despairing messages. The ensuing chaos made him feel more guilty. The members were freaking out. Changkyun would have no means to contact them nor would he know that they were worried about him.

His head fell back as he tired to will away the tears. How could they still care so much about him after what he had done. He continued to read.

Hosoek and Hyunshik had searched all the local hospital thankful they hadn’t found him there. Jooheon and Minhyuk had even gone to Gunhee’s place hoping their youngest had run there. Jooheon had apparently burst into tears at the sight of the other rapper being alone.

He read on finally getting to the last messages. They were currently planning something.

Appa: “Hey guys, Hyungwon, Kihyun and I are  
on our way home. We checked the overnight  
shelter but nothing. Jooheon, Minhyuk, Wonho  
you have the next shift. Any ideas on where to look?”

Joohoney: “I can’t believe I didn’t think about this but  
Red’s Bar. She is the head of the charity org he helps  
with. He had to have gone there right?”

Gym_Bunny: “Honey you are a bloody genius. I’ll come  
with you. I want to be there when you find him, I want to  
let him know that everything is still okay.”

Changkyun swore. He couldn’t have his members coming here and therefore putting them in more danger. As much as every cell in his body was screaming for him to return home to them he couldn’t even consider it. He was a monster.

Without thinking he hit the message bar and thought of something to write. He had forgotten the others would see his message bubbles.

Eomma: Changkyun is that you? Maknae listen  
to us you need to come home please!  
We forgive you okay things got a little intense.

Minnie: Baby we need you to come home.  
Please tell us you are okay?  
We love you so much!

Appa: Forgot about last night okay. I’m not angry  
none of us are we are just worried. Kyunnie just  
give me a call okay and I’ll come get you.

Kkunggie: Please stop looking for me.  
I don’t want you hurt you guys again.  
I can’t keep you guys safe  
if I’m the one hurting you.  
I’m sorry!

Kkunggie has left the group chat  
9.47am

 

He slammed the laptop shut and let out a shaky whimper. He didn’t want to think about what he had just done.

He needed to take his mind of things. So changinging quickly into some workout gear he began the daily workout routine. If he was a little harder on himself then so be it he deserved it. He pushed himself straight until Ryan yelled at him a few hours later.

“Yo Chankyun-ah could you remember that your fists pommeling that punching bag is pretty freaking loud and some of us are trying to get some shut eye.” Ryan was stretching grumpily at the side of the mat. His hair was all pushed up to one side.

Changkyun stopped and wiped the sweat from his face.

“It’s almost 11.30 Ryan. Most people have been up for hours at this point.” he hopped a few times to keep his body heat up.

Ryan crossed his arms and pouted, “Yeah well most people don’t have to stay up all night because wolf boy keeps getting himself in trouble.”

Changkyun’s eyes narrowed, “Did you just give me sass mister?” he said in joking tone. The two of them laughed and Changkyun felt a little better for it. At least he hadn’t messed up his relationship with The Silver Wolf team. They were all he had left.

He took off his shirt and threw the sweaty piece of cloth at Ryan.

“Listen we had better get planning for tonight’s mission. Where are the ladies?”

Ryan jerked his head to the bar, “Probably in there.”

They would be hitting the docks that night. Their biggest mission yet so Changkyun needed to be completely in the game. He needed to throw himself fully into work to bottle down the feelings he was having about Monsta x and his lose of control.

There were no customers so early in the day which meant they wouldn’t have to deal with whiny patrons too. Sooee looked up as he walked in her face scrunching in disgust.

“Eeuw, health code violation. Put some bloody clothes on, you nasty.” The girl had been the kindest about his freakout. Had even said she understood it. Although she had been mad at him for going after Woobin.

He looked around the room, “Where’s Red?”

“I know this may come as a shock to you Superstar but Red is a busy woman. As your mentor, my stepmom and Ryan’s boss she has a lot on her plate okay? So as stands she is out getting her hair done.”

He rolled his eyes at Sooee’s sass and stood back up, “Right well I have some errands of my own to do so I’ll be back later for the Port Mission planning.”

Sooee stopped him and despite his sweaty, exposed torso she enveloped him in bear hug.

“Things seem bleak now but things will work out in the end. Your group loves you!”

He let out a small whimper. She hadn’t been there. Hadn’t seen the look of horror on their faces. Changkyun wasn’t a stupid man, he knew when he had ruined things and despite the warm messages from the members he knew he would not be welcome back. He didn’t trust himself not to hurt them again and he couldn’t risk the pain of being rejected.

He had a quick shower and changed into his armour. He was telling the truth when he said he had an errand or two to run before the big mission that night. But he hadn’t quite been forth coming on what he was going to do. He didn’t feel like Sooee or Red lecturing him on revenge again.

He made his way to the address Woobin had given him the day before. According to the thief, Gyu was one of the Rue Devil biggest drug dealer’s and was linked to Ling Xiu Han, the man who had killed the Rue Devil and had chased down Sooee. This was their first solid lead regarding the man and Changkyun had a bone to pick with said lead.

During the day Gyu spent most of his time at an illegal Mahjong betting pool. The address was a small wonton store in the Chinese section of Seoul. Dressed as The Silver Wolf, he strolled into the restaurant. The chatter of the few customers immediately stopped as they turned to glare at him.

The little, old lady who ran the store toddled over to him and in thick Mandarin asked him what he wanted. Thankfully he had a proficiency for language and had learnt some Mandarin for one of their events.

“I am looking for a man called Gyu.” he said slowly cringing at how stilted he sounded.

The women pierced her lips, “We have no one here by that name.”

He looked behind her at the swaying satin curtain.

“Well then how about I take a look around back?”

He went to move but like automatons the patrons stood up, a few pulling out chains and bats.

He chuckled, “Seriously? I thought this shit only happened in action movies but come on then, bring it!”

The thugs descended like vultures but it was like swatting away flies. They were sloppy and easy to defeat although he did take a bat or two to his body. He kicked the last man through the curtain and heard the clutter of chairs as those on the other side awaited him. He pushed the drapes and stepped through as dramatically as he could.

“Ladies and Gentleman I am sorry to interrupt your scheduled criminality but I am looking for a man called Gyu.”

A boorish man stood up as fast as his excessive weight would allow, a look of fear on his sweaty, bulging face. He ran or at least attempted too. In the packed room it was like watching a pinball hit ever obstacle on the way down.

Gyu tripped over a chair leg, bumped into another patron and fell on his face. The room was completely silent as Changkyun strolled towards the downed man.

“Gyu I presume?”

The man sneered up at him but it lost its effectiveness as he struggled to get up. “I ain’t telling you shit, Silver Wolf.”

He said the name in a mocking tone and underneath the mask Changkyun rolled his eyes. He struggled to haul the man to his feet. The man had two easily weigh over 300 pounds and he knew there was no way he would be able to drag the man anywhere.

“Alright listen either you come with me and we have a nice, pleasant talk or we talk here and I break all your fingers in front of your friends.”

Gyu laughed in his face, “You’re a superhero. Superheroes don’t hurt people.”

Changkyun scoffed. Why did everyone think that? “Dude that’s only in stories. And under this mask I happen to be a very pissed off guy who just had the worst week of his life. So please test me, I need an outlet to pommel all my anger into and your friend Woobin passed out when I tried to throw him out the window last night.”

As expected Gyu had decided he would take his chances, and he lasted through one broken finger. Changkyun supposed he should have felt bad as the pinkie finger snapped but this man had bailed Woobin out of jail, was essentially the root of a lot of Seoul’s drug problems and from what he could gathered had a thing for underaged girls.

He hadn’t learned much that he didn’t already know. Gyu worked for Nero. But he did confirm that the Devils were more than they looked like. They had a very wealthy benefactor at the top. One that Nero was trying to get rid off. The promise Gyu made to never bail Woobin out of jail again was worth it.

The Silver Wolf stalked back to the bar.

He came in through the back and took off his mask. It would be no use taking the armour off they would be heading to the dockyard soon. The door opened behind him and the popcorn and pepper smell of Sooee followed her in.

“Hey Superstar.” her tone seemed nervous like she was talking to a scared animal. He turned suspiciously towards her. She refused to look in his eyes as she wrung her hands together.

“Jooheon, Wonho and Shownu stopped by earlier. They came to take you home…”

“I’m not going back.”

She hurried over to him, “Kyunnie we lied and told them we hadn’t seen you in days but they didn’t believe us. They stayed here for four hours until Red finally had to send them home because customers were coming in and she didn’t want them to be noticed. They aren’t even mad at you, they are just really fucking worried. Jooheon started crying. You’re are hurting them more by staying away. ”

“I can’t go back Sooee. I’m dangerous.”

She put her hands on her hips.

“A toddler with a knife is dangerous, a grandparent with a new cell phone is dangerous. You were just trying to protect your friends and the serum made you loose it a little. Shit happens! Your group loves you! You should have seen how worried they were. Stop being an ass Changkyun and go home!”

He turned away from here grabbing a towel from the shelf to take a shower.

“I’m not going home Sooee, end of story!”

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of planning so there was no further discussion on his returning back to Monsta x.

As the group climbed into Red’s van they were all quiet. This would be their biggest and most dangerous mission yet.

Changkyun fiddled with his mask. His heart was beating like a drum and all he wanted right now was the comfortable of his members. He may constantly complain about being babied but deep down he loved the fact. Having gone from the most hated to the most loved in the group had helped bring him out of his shell. Now he had ruined all that. Shaking his head of the thoughts he tried to get into the right mindset. He was The Silver Wolf and this mission had to be a success.

The van came to a stop and his body clenched in anticipation.

Red looked out the window. She would stay in the van ready to make a quick getaway, Ryan was setting up his multiple devices in the back and Sooee was dressed in her outfit.

The girl reached across and laid a hand on his knee, he hadn’t realized it had been bouncing.

“It will be okay, I’ll be with you the whole time.”

He smiled up at her but he was pretty sure it came out as less of a reassurance and more of a 'I may puke on you' smile.

Sooee wouldn’t engage in any fighting unless she had to. Instead she would keep a watch out. This suited both Changkyun and Red perfectly.

“Alright kids. It’s time!”

He nodded and placed the mask onto his face. As the material grew over his features the computer came online.

“Can you hear me man?” asked Ryan through the earpiece.

With a thumbs up he climbed out the van. The dock at night was a scary place. Transport containers were stacked all over the place while the lights of multiple different machines threw shadows into every dark corner.

Those shadows would be his friend. Clinging to the sides of the metal containers he moved towards the warehouse the gang was supposedly occupying.

Turning a corner he heard voices approaching him. He back stepped hugging the container just as two guards with automatic rifles walked past chatting about their shared hatred of working so late in the cold weather.

Changkyun eyed the guns and contacted Sooee.

“Heads up the guards are packing some heavy heat. Make sure to stay out of sight.”

“Ten four Wolf.”

Once the guards were out of sight he carried on towards the warehouse. There was a vibe in the air that Changkyun couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something didn’t feel right.

He scrambled up the containers to avoid the heavier guard rotation making sure to crouch down so the revolving light from the flood lights didn’t pick him up. This was some high level security and it only made him all the more weary.

“Hey Wolf. I don’t know about this place it seems a lot more heavily guarded than one would think for a dockyard. Even one run by gangsters.” Whispered Sooee through the earpiece.

“Ryan any idea what they were supposed to be shipping today?”

As he crested a large containers he stopped in his tracks. The warehouse was huge. Hundreds of men milled around, some taking containers off a large ship while others moved boxes in and out of the warehouse. Changkyun couldn’t believe how out in the open the group was conducting their business. Guards with machine guns lined the perimeter.

One of the men grabbed a crowbar and ripped open one of the boxes. Changkyun’s heart froze. Well he know knew what they were shipping and why there was so much security. Inside the container were guns, thousands of them. The man examined the rifle and Changkyun pressed record on his helmet. The computer inside identified it as an AK-47. These guns were highly illegal. His eyes roamed the area, there were 22 boxes that had come off the ship and each were stamped with the same manufacturer stamp.

There was no way one man would be able to take down this group, a wave of failure washed over him.

“Hey Ryan call Detective Moon. I have an idea.”

The sound of ringing sounded over the comms.

“Detective Moon speaking.”

“Hello Detective.”

“Wolf! Why are you calling me?”

“I have some information that you may find useful.”

The other side was quiet for a few seconds.

“Fine what is it?.”

“I had some intel that the Rue Devils were bringing in a huge shipment tonight. I’m looking at the scene right now and it honestly looks like they are preparing for something big. I’m sending you the recording.”

He instructed Ryan to send the recording to Moon and the Detective swore over the comms.

“I need your help Moon. I am not a cop nor a soldier. I’m just a kid. Please.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side, “Okay listen I will need you to tag the shipments so I can track them down. Do not engage the enemy and stay hidden. You got it?”

“Yes sir!”

He dropped down to the tarmac silent as a feather as his feet touched the ground.

“Oh and Wolf. Don’t take this as a declaration of friendship. I am still going to arrest you!”

Changkyun smiled despite the threat, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Sneaking along he moved towards the first box and pressed his hand to the wood. He felt a layer of his suit pull off and his helmet lit up with the gps coordinates. Man he had to give Red props, the suit continued to get cooler every time he used it.

He tagged four more boxes when a sudden blast of cold froze his body. Something was wrong. He sniffed the air, the strong stench of sulphur and blood permeated the atmosphere. He had smelt that stench before in Madame Rose’s place. It made his blood curdle, the predator inside him cowering in fear.

Crouching down behind one of the boxes he peeked around the corner. A posse of men were walking towards the warehouse and in the middle of them was none other than Nero.

It was like his heart had stopped. Every instinct told him to run but he had a job to do. Waiting until the group had walked past he continued to tag the rest of the boxes. It started to rain, the wind whipping around like a whirlwind.

Changkyun’s ears perked up at the sound of conversation in the air and within the snatches of sound he heard his CEO’s name. Leaving the remaining two boxes he moved like shadow towards the warehouse.

He couldn’t enter in through the front door so instead he used the pile of boxes to launch himself onto the upper window. The sill wasn’t very wide, just barely enough for him to sit on. He carefully lifted the window up and slide into the dark, room. It was an office, the only source of light a blue glow from the sleeping computer. The conversation was louder in this room.

“Every other company has bought into us. Shidae won’t hold up for much longer. The self righteous asshole thinks he can continue to turn down our offers.”

“He will or else he will end up like his greedy little accountant. Kim Daehyun’s death didn’t scare him but Shidae is still worried. His is hiring bodyguards for all his precious groups. Not that we would harm the idols of course. We need those little bastards to create revenue.”

The last voice was Nero. The Rue Devils were trying to buy out idol companies? Shidae was holding out against it. But why?

He moved towards the other room where the meeting was happening. He had to be careful because there was virtually no cover on the little second floor ledge. In a crouch he peeked his head into the office window.

Nero was sat at the desk. He looked angrier than usual. Three other men milled around him. The one wearing reflective safety gear was wringing his hands together.

“What about today’s shipment? The men are to afraid to move it. That Silver Wolf prick has gotten everyone scared. He beat the shit out of Gyu. And his main mover Son Woobin ran his mouth off to the cops after the Silver asshole hung him outside his own fucking window.”

Nero lurched to his feet and grabbed the man around the scruff of his neck.

“You fucking worry about the shipment and I’ll deal with The Silver Wolf!”

Changkyun could feel the wave of anger coming off Nero. The man was a bomb waiting to blow.

“Hey you shouldn’t be up here.”

Changkyun whipped his head to the new voice. He had been so embroiled in the conversation inside he hadn’t noticed the armed guard come up behind him.

“Oh my god. You’re The Silver Wolf.” Before he had finished his sentence the man had aimed his gun at Changkyun and begun firing. Dodging the heavy machine gun fire, Changkyun grabbed onto the side of the walkway and launched himself over it. His heart dropped to his stomach as he fell.

He landed hard on a bunch of scrap metal just as a shrill alarm went off. He was in serious trouble now. Back on the walkway, the guard was still firing at him but the bullets were going wide. A hand grabbed the gun off him and bodily pushed him away. Nero appeared on the other side of the gun and fired.

Changkyun screamed at the molten metal sunk into the thick flesh on his thigh. He stumbled to his feet and ran. He needed a way out but the exits were blocked and bullets were raining down upon him.

Limping he slid to the floor behind a fork lift. The bullets had stopped butt only because he had disappeared from view. They would find him eventually.

“Sooee, Red I’m in trouble!”

“What the hell is going on in there Wolf? We are hearing shots and the indicators in your suit are going nuts.” Red said as calmly as she could.

He gripped his leg. The wound was bleeding pretty badly and the bullet was still stuck in there.

“I got hit. Nero shot me. I’m having trouble walking and I’m pinned down in here.”

A sudden explosion rocked the building leaving Changkyun gripping the machine for support.

“The fuck was that?” he yelled into the comms.

Sooee voice back over the comm she sounded a little winded.

“That was me. I was trying to create a distraction. But umm Wolf you may wanna get out of them and fast!”

“Why?”

“Umm because I may have accidentally just set the whole place on fire.”

Sure enough a few seconds later, men began calling to each other running around as flames from Sooee’s distraction came hurtling towards them and towards the warehouse. Peeking out from around his covering he saw flames curling up the entrance to the building outside. Men were running back and forth trying to save their precious cargo.

But one man was unperturbed by the fire. Nero, with his gun held aloft, was coming towards him. Grabbing his wound Changkyun clambered to his feet and looked back and forth. There had to be a back exit. He stumbled forward. The fire had quickly spread into the warehouse following the trails of oil slicked on the floor from years of uncleanliness. Small pops could be heard here and there at the fire hit small patches of open gun powder and other flammable materials. Already smoke was starting to loom.

A big red exit sign hung over a closed metal door and Changkyun sighed in relief. He pushed the door open and as he stepped through it a bullet hit the metal. He cowered from the sound. Nero had caught up with him.

He hobbled forward as fast as possible. With his injured leg he wouldn’t be able to fight properly. He just needed to get away. Without thinking he headed towards the water. Hearing the slapping of both his and Nero’s footsteps on the slick tarmac fuelled him forward. The gentle rain was doing nothing to clam the fire, which was now furiously consuming the warehouse. Men shouted as they gathered each other up and ran from the blazing inferno.

Changkyun slid to a stop waving his arms around like a cartoon. The light of the flames flickering over the oily water beneath the 25 meter drop off the dock. He panicked as he turned to see Nero stalking up behind him.

“I’m getting really fucking sick of you puppy! I don’t like it when someone messes with my shit.”

Changkyun growled back in a more confident voice than he was feeling.

“Someone has to bring you and your Devils down Nero and I kind of enjoy inconveniencing you.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you and everyone you care about.” The villain lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. Changkyun threw his arms up in defence but nothing happened. The clip in the gun was empty.

Click

Click

The gangster yelled and threw the gun aside. Then Nero launched at him.

The two grappled with one another. It was obvious the larger man had adapted his fighting style to equal out with The Silver Wolf’s faster jabs and dodges.

Changkyun was struggling there was no doubt about that while he had managed to get in a few good blows but Nero was easily overpowering him. His leg felt like it was on fire and he was pretty sure he had lost more blood than previously thought.

The man suddenly grabbed The Silver Wolf and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the floor. Winded he couldn’t fight Nero off as the man straddled him. Under the massive weight Changkyun couldn’t move.

Nero’s face loomed upon him, looking every bit the crazed villain he was. A tongue darted out beneath chapped lips.

“Now it’s time to see the man under the mask.” he hand grasped the mask and even as Changkyun struggled he felt the mask pulled away from his face. Nero threw it not far out of Changkyun reach. As the cold air hit his face, Nero stared at the kid under him and the wheels in his head turned as recognition set it.

“Wait? I’ve seen your face somewhere. Didn’t I kill you?”

Changkyun used the man’s shock to grab for his mask and with one of the sharp fangs directed towards Nero, brought it as hard as he could against the man’s skull. With a growl of pain he fell back giving Changkyun enough room to wiggle out. He shoved the mask back into his pocket.

“Hey boss, police are on their way you need to get out of there.”

Grabbing Nero’s hair he brought his knee up into the man’s jaw in one last attempt to hurt him.

“There he is, get him.”

He looked up and swore as he saw a group of thugs approaching. It seemed like not everyone had ran when they should have. Trapped and injured he looked over his shoulder and frowned. There was one way out and it was going to suck.

He turned tail, running as fast as possible as he launched himself into the air and into the water. The cold encapsulated him immediately and forgetting he had no mask on he opened his mouth wide swallowing a mouthful of polluted sea water.

Surfacing he spat out the liquid as his stomach rolled. He didn’t have time to think though as bullets began pelting the water around him. Thank god his mother had forced him into swimming lessons when he was a kid.

It took him 20 minutes to get back to dry land and by then he was exhausted both physically and mentally. He watched as the fire from the dock grew. Nero had seen his face and it was only a matter of time before he figured out who he really was.

By the time Red’s van arrived he felt like he had aged 30 years. He plopped down on the seat and placed his head in his hands. Sooee immediately stripped him of his armour and got to work on his leg.

Upon arriving back at the bar Red carried him into the makeshift clinic and Sooee grabbed her instruments.

“This is going to hurt okay.” Sooee said in a kind voice but Changkyun just shrugged. He was so tired that it didn’t matter how much it hurt.

He hissed as the cold metal of her scalpel bit into his flesh.

“Geesh superstar this went in pretty deep. I’ll have to set you up on a blood bag to replace all that you lost.”

He simply nodded and let her go about her work. But his mind was a rush of thoughts. Why was the Devil’s bringing in so many guns and why was Nero involved.

——————————

 

Detective Moon observed the scene of the burnt down warehouse and spat a chunk of phlegm onto the floor. He didn’t know whether to curse or rejoice. The Rue Devils had taken a huge hit and most of the dockworkers had been rounded up and arrested. All the surviving guns were being tagged for destruction. The bad part was the prosecutor and mayor were breathing down his neck to let the ‘innocent’ men go.

And then there was the bane of his existence- The Silver Wolf. The man had once again slipped from his grasp and from what he had gathered the idiot and his female companion had been the perpetrators of the the fire. That would complicate things especially if the courts found out he had been colluding with vigilante only moments before that.

“Sir we may have found something.”

He followed an excited Seyoung to one of the only remaining buildings in the area. Though burnt it was still in good shape. It looked to be the foreman’s office and inside a cop was hunched over the a broken down set of computers.

“What do we have here?” He asked briskly slightly nerved by how excited both the techie and Soyoung seemed to be.

“The computers were fried in the fire but if I am not mistaken this was the hub of the Rue Devils’ CCTV monitoring station for the area. The feed goes to an internal hard drive,” the cop held up the piece of hardware.

Moon raised an eyebrow in question.

“And?”

“It will probably take me a few days to go through it but one of the thugs we brought in said they saw the Silver Wolf’’s face. This probably caught it. If so then we could use it to track him down.”

He laughed at his suddenly change of luck and gave a mirthful laugh. Finally things were on his side. The Silver Wolf would be in cuffs by the end of the week!

\--------------------

Changkyun awoke feeling groggy. A feeling he hadn't felt since the serum was injected into his blood stream. He sat up careful to not giggle his wounded leg. The wound was healing but not aas fast as he would have liked. Red didn;t know why his healing had slowed down although she figured it had something to do with him having lost control.

"You put all your energy into allowing the predator out. It will take a bit for things to get back to normal. It didn't help that Sooee had him hooked up to a bunch of medical equipment.

Carefully he climbed out of bed and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. He groaned at the thought that he had been out of it for three whole days. He was starving and really needed to use the bathroom. He hobbled over to the bathroom and then towards the kitchen. Other than Ryan's soothing typing coming from the mission room it was silent. Red and Sooee must have been out and he was thankful for that. During his healing period the two woman had been like clucking mother hens and the introverted Changkyun needed a few hours alone.

He carefully spread the mustard onto the sandwhich mixing it with the mayonaise already on it. He smiled sadly thinking about the way Kihyun would always pull faces as his way of making a sanwhich. God he missed his family so much. He wanted to go home so badly. But how could he show his face around them every again. The patter of tired feet came into the kitchen and Ryan leaned in the doorway.

"Hey man how you feeling?"

Changkyun shrugged, "I've been better but at least I can stand today."

Ryan nodded sagely before jerking his head towards the mission room. "Come with me I have something you will want to see."

Gingerly he followed the other to the wall of computers. Ryan pulled in his chair and offered it to Changkyun.

"They posted this last night. I think its meant for you."

He opened Vlive account for Monsta X and sure enough their was a video entitled. "We love our Changkyunnie."

Ryan hit play and immediately Changkyun teared up. His hyungs were sitting in their living room. They all looked so tired and haggard. Hosoek held a sign with a big heart around Changkyun's face. Minhyuk spoke first saying that they felt the need to do the Vlive becasue they wanted to let everyone know just how much Changkyun meant to them. They showed the fans pictures of never seen before pics and even told stories of their maknae.

"Changkyunnie is the glue that holds this group together and without him, we are nothing. We love you Kyun!"

The video ended and Changkyun buried his head in his hands. He wanted to go home so badly!


	14. Lost and Found

Changkyun stood outside the door to his dorm, taking a few deeps breaths. He thought his heart was going to beat clear through his chest.

After seeing the video from his friends his resolve had come crashing down. He couldn’t sleep and even his appetite had gone. He wanted to go home.

After moping around for another day Red had finally ordered him to go back home. His emotions were doing her head in and she had explained that he needed to make things right otherwise she would take The Silver Wolf mantle away from him.

But it was Sooee whose kind words had been the final driving force.

“Superstar, you don’t realize how much they need you. Every Monbebe sees how much you mean to them. You, Changkyun, are their hero. You protect and care for baby Wonho. You are the yin to Jooheon’s yang and you are Shownu’s rock. You are Kihyun’s baby because he needs someone to mother. You are Hyungwon’s quiet backup and you are the only one who doesn’t get tired of Minhyuk’s wild ways. They need you Changkyun and you need them!”

So here Changkyun was standing in front of his own home too scared to open the door. He should just leave again, go back to the bar. Maybe Red would take him back if he lied, told her he had been kicked out. He sighed his confidence diminishing. He went to turn around, ready to leave, when the door opened.

“We should head back to Red’s Bar and see if he is...OH MY GOD CHANGKYUN.”

Arms enveloped around him as Kihyun pulled him into a tight squeeze enough to knock the breath out of him. Shownu’s shadow fell over them. He suddenly lost all composure as Kihyun rubbed his back, face buried deep in the maknae’s hair. The affection was what Changkyun needed and he broke down, softly crying into Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Oh my god. Kyunnie never do that again okay. I thought you were dead, we all did.”

“Did someone say Changkyun? Oh thank god.” he heard Hyungwon explain happily from the doorway. He couldn’t say anything back for he was to busy holding onto Kihyun shirt, his head buried deep in his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry hyung, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

Kihyun pushed him away from the hug so he could look into his face. He pushed the bangs out of the youngest’s face. Hands lovingly cupping his face.

“We know okay we know. Your home now and that is all that matters.”

Shownu placed his hand on Kihyun’s arm and Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to look at the leader, afraid what the eldest was about to say but instead he grabbed the sobbing maknae around the neck and pulled him into a hug.

“Fuck Changkyun never run away again please. You scared the shit outta us. I handled the situation badly and it made things worse.”

Changkyun clung to the back of Shownu’s shirt taking in the calming smell of the leader mixed with the scent of the others. It soothed his soul.

Kihyun ushered them into the house where he was immediately pounced on by Minhyuk pushing an unfortunate Hyungwon out of the way as he tried to greet the maknae.

Changkyun caught him awkwardly and the two fell to the floor. The ball of sunshine kissed every inch of his face.

“Oh my baby you are home. Omg hyung has missed you so, so much.I missed you so much I almost died!”

Jooheon pulled the older man off and helped his friend to his feet. Changkyun smiled awkwardly and before he could say anything Jooheon slapped him. He held his cheek as his mouth dropped open.

“That is for running off and scaring the crap out of us. We thought you were dead. Then you finally contact us and it’s to tell us not to look for you! Say nothing about whether or not you are okay and then fucking leave the group chat. Do you know how crazy we have been Changkyun do you?” He angrily yelled.

He knew he deserved it but hearing his best friend yell at him like that was painful and he couldn't help as a fresh set of tears reformed in his eyes, his lips jutting out in a pout.

“I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t mean too.” His voice was small like a child’s.

Jooheon wrapped his arms around him and shook his head.

“Never leave me again Kyunnie please! You are my other half.” Changkyun felt Jooheon’s arm constrict around him as the older rapper swayed back and forth. He could feel the happiness radiating off the other. His heart twinged at how much hurt he had caused. They stayed like that for a while until someone cleared their throat.

Jooheon backed up and Changkyun felt his body go cold. Hoseok stood in front of him arms crossed and face unreadable. This was the part he had been dreading. Facing his crush who he had almost strangled to death. Even if the other man forgave him there would definitely be no chance for a relationship now.

It wasn’t too late to turn and run but Kihyun and Shownu were blocking the doorway. In fact as the maknae looked back Shownu quickly dead bolted the door. Including a new lock on the top of the door, one he wouldn’t be able to reach.

Changkyun was trapped and shaking slightly as he turned back to Hoseok.

“Wonho hyung…” he looked away.

How could he apologise for almost strangling him. For almost killing the man he loved.

Out of habit he pulled his sleeves over his hands like a security blanket and looked into Hoseok’s eyes. He had to stay strong and firm.

“I know you probably hate me right now and trust me I deserve it. I’m sorry for hurting you, I never meant to. I got so panicked thinking he would come back and hurt the people I love the most that I ended up hurting you. I couldn’t stop and I hate myself for it. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. Please don’t hate me!” How could he fix this? He looked up at Hosoek, the second eldest was still just staring at him and that made things worse. His senses couldn’t pick up what the other was thinking either. It was unnerving.

After what felt like an eternity Hoseok sniffed, rolled his eyes and then pulled Changkyun into an embrace. Kissing him on the temple.

“You fucking idiot. I could never hate you. You scared me to death man. Like yeah that shit was fucked up but you shouldn’t have ran. And yeah I was scared of you that moment and I don’t know why it happened but that wasn’t you. I know my Changkyunnie and you would never hurt me, not really. I love you so much Kyun, we..we all do. Just don’t ever run away again, okay?”

Changkyun nodded into his shoulder. He couldn’t believe it. They had welcomed him back so warmly even when he didn’t deserve it. There would need to be a lot more time before everything was truly forgiven but for now he would take the affection he was getting.

After all the greetings the other looked expectantly. They wanted an explanation and of course they deserved one. Biting his lip he thought about how to explain away his odd behaviour without given away the truth.

Youthful stupidity he explained, remembering what the lawyer had said about him. He explained that the argument with the about Gunhee had gotten him angry and all the other things that had happened had only made it worse.

“I’m not sure what came over me I just lost it. It’s never happened before and it will never happen again.” Of that he was sure off. Red had already promised to double down on their control training.

The leader moved everyone towards the couch.

“Now I know we all have a lot more questions and we will all definitely need to talk about this again. But I think right now the just need to decompress and celebrate our silly maknae coming back home especially after almost giving me a heartattack. Kyunnie why don’t you go freshen up! I’ll inform Hyunshik that you are home and let’s have a family night, KFC and movies. No drinking this time!”

Minhyuk whooped in agreement while Changkyun nodded with a small smile on his face. Kihyun picked up a package from the counter and handed it to him as the group prepared for their much needed family night.

“Here’s your new phone and its waterproof this time. Hyungwon set it up for you already and we tried to add all your pics and what not that we could from your old one. We also added you back to the group chat.” he winked before heading off to the kitchen to order the food.

Changkyun opened the package and pulled out the new phone. The home page clicked on and his heart swelled at the selfie his hyungs that put on it. He looked around the room taking in his family. They seemed relaxed again like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders and he remembered Sooee’s words about him being the glue. Maybe she was right, maybe the group needed him more than he realized and not as the Silver Wolf but just as little, ol’ maknae Changkyun.

He fell asleep before the first act of the movie was even over and he felt himself he lifted into Hoseok’s embrace. He snuggled into the warmth, heart fluttering as the feeling of love and care enveloped him.

The next morning he sighed happily, feeling better than he had in a long time. Opening his eyes he realized he was sandwich between Minhyuk, who was koala’d onto the front of him and Hosoek whose arms were wrapped around him, face buried in the back of his neck. Jooheon was using his crotch as a pillow.

He wasn’t sure when and how the group had managed to change the living room into one huge bed but he liked it.

The door flung open and a nervous Hyunshik hurried in clapping his hands to wake them up.

“Get up boys we are late, so very late. Goddamn company found a sponsor to help build our new studio but they want to meet everyone first.”

The group grumpily got to there feet. Changkyun stretched smiling as he helped Hoseok up when the manager whacked him across the head. He cried out.

“That, you little shit is for running away. You are in big trouble Mister but we will chat about later. Because we are late!” He yelled again.

Hyunshik hurried them into the van nervously checking they were all presentable. He clucked his tongue at Jooheon’s questionable style choice and grimaced at the sight of Shownu’s hideous high waisted pants and bum bag combo. They didn’t have time to change though so he would have to try hid them in the back.

“Where are we going hyung?” asked Shownu.

“Mmm I believe it is a place called Sin Tower, it’s the headquarters of Seoul’s largest growing corporation.”

The name seemed to perk something in Changkyun’s memory but he was too busy trying not to suffocate under Minhyuk and Jooheon who had decided to join him on his seat. His made for one-person only seat. Thankfully his leg wound had healed mostly except for a little tenderness around the muscle Otherwise this car trip would have been hellish.

Sin Corp Tower was dark and menacing like something out of a cartoon. Changkyun felt the beginnings of fear creep into his subconscious. Something felt wrong. He turned to Jooheon.

“Man does this place give off creepy vibes or what?”

Jooheon shivered but laughed off his nervousness. The inside wasn’t any better. It was like the very soul of the building was dead. His whole body was telling him to run. Something was very wrong here.

He backed up to Hyunshik. “Hyung I don’t like this! Not one bit.”

Hyunshik gripped his shoulder looking around nervously, “None of us like it Kyun but Shidae insisted we come today.”

The group was the last to arrival and were ushered into a huge, dark boardroom where the company’s other groups were lined up to meet the CEO of Sin Corp.

Changkyun threw Gunhee the middle finger. The older rapper had just winked and blew a cocky kiss in his directions. He still hadn’t quite forgiven the older rapper for the accidental phone call. Hosoek moved so he blocked any further interaction between the two, standing so his body was touching Changkyun.

That was another thing they would eventually have to talk about.

He heard the CEO Sin Ryukjin being announced and despite the situation Changkyun allowed his mind to wonder to the warmth Hoseok was giving off. The musky scent of his cologne mixed with his own personal scent. In spite of everything that had happened between them he wondered if maybe the othr did like him. He alwasy acted jealous whenever someone else paid the maknae any attention, hod freaked out the most about the Gunnhee situation and then Hyungwon had pretty much confessed to it. Maybe he did have a chance with the other man.

“God he is an ugly motherfucking,” Jooheon whispered to him.

Changkyun startled from his daydream, Gunhee snickered behind him. Dick!

“What?”

Jooheon nodded towards the CEO’s entourage that was introducing themselves to Hyunshik.

“Cyclops over there. That’s a face only a mother could love. Mmm that’s a bitch of a bruise on his face though.”

Changkyun laughed at his friend’s description and poked his head out as he did so he made eye contract with said cyclops and his body went cold. How the hell had he not sensed the man.

“Fuck, Nero!”

The man’s one face twisted into confusion then recognition then subdued anger. Nero left the group. He walked past the outstretched hand of Hyungwon and the shocked faces of Kihyun and Minhyuk. He stopped right in front of Changkyun, an evil grin settling across his face.

“Well, well, well we meet again pup.”

Changkyun said nothing but he tried to look as tough as he could.

“You know my name, I think it’s about time I knew yours.” Nero said crowding his space.

Hyunshik rushed over, “Ah this is Monsta x’s maknae and second rapper I.M.”

Nero looked back to Changkyun and scoffed, “I.M? Another mask you hide behind, hey? What’s your real name?”

The rapper stayed silent, he could see his group staring at them. Jooheon elbowed his side.

“Dude what are doing? Answer him.”

Changkyun closed his eyes and swallowed, he was fucked anyway.

“Changkyun, my name is Im Changkyun.” his voice was small, resigned and Nero let out a laugh.

“Changkyun.”

He moved a step closer.

“I.M”

Another step so they were practically nose to nose. He leaned forward and almost seductively whispered in the rapper’s ear.

“Silver Wolf.”

Changkyun cringed and let out a small whine.

Nero pulled back but only enough so he could look at the maknae. His face was gleeful, he had caught his prey.

“I warned you I would hurt everyone you love,” he eyes fluttered towards the rest of his very confused looking group.  
“And you have practically handed them to me on a silver platter.”

A smaller man appeared alongside Nero and Changkyun instantly recognized him. Now he remembered where he had heard the name Sin Corp, they were behind the city revitalizations. The man who was best friends with the mayor.

“Ah Nero-sshi, who are you talking too?”

Nero scowled before bowing slightly at the newcomer. “Ah Mr. Sin sir. This is Im Changkyun. He is an… acquaintance of mine.”

Sin’s narrowed his eyes at Nero before he threw a brilliant smile in the rapper’s direction. Suddenly like the final puzzle piece falling into place. Changkyun’s eyes widened in realization. He was standing in front of the real head of the Rue Devils. The signs for renovation, the large sums of money all of it lead back to Sin Corp and their leader Ryukjin. The man Nero wanted to overthrow.

“Ah Changkyun mmm? Well it was nice meeting you. Nero shall we continue?’

Shidae was looking between the men involved in the interaction and he looked terrified. Changkyun remembered what Nero had spoken about during the warehouse mission. The Rue Devils were trying to buy up entertainment companies and Shidae was the only one holding out.

Sin and his posse turned away and moved on to the next group. Nero ran the back of his hand down Changkyun’s face and winked before moving on. Pulling out his cellphone Changkyun wrote a quick message to Shidae.

“I know everything. Ryukjin is head of Rue Devils. I know they are trying to buy you out. I know they killed Kim Daehyun. Nero is trying to kill me!”

He hit send and watched as the CEO read it. The man gulped and wrote something back.

“How do you know this?”

“Because I’m The Silver Wolf and I need you to help protect my group.”

Shidae looked up from his phone and looked towards Ryukjin and Nero before looking back at Changkyun. He gave the maknae a nod and grabbed out for Hyunshik whispering something into the man’s ear.

“You have an interesting group of assets here Shidae-shhi Now let’s talk business.” Proclaimed Ryukjin after he had gotten a little too up close and personal with the girls from WJSN.

Shidae nodded and threw one last look at Changkyun. They were in trouble.

As the doors closed Changkyun pushed past his questioning members and towards Hyunshik who was staring after the CEO in confusion. He jumped as he say Changkyun marching towards him.

“Hyung you have to book us into a hotel for the next few nights. It is very important we don’t go home.”

The rest of Monsta x were crowded around them.

“Changkyun what was that all about? Why was that man so weird around you?” asked Shownu but the maknae ignored him.

“Hyung please! What did Shidae tell you?”

The manager looked at Changkyun with a new found appreciation. “The truth!” was all he said

Shownu pushed his way into the conversation. “Okay that’s it. I am the leader of this group! Soemone tell me what the hell is going on because I am tired of being left in the dark.”

Changkyun went to answer but Hyunshik pulled the eldest aside. “Changkyun can explain in the car but it would be wise not to start a scene.”

Changkyun sighed in relief. The manager immediately started herding them to the car. He sent a message to Red about the development int he case.

She immediately replied that they would start preparing for the worse. Nero would come for him and he had to be ready.

As soon as they were in the car all hell broke loose, the group, began bombarding him with questions. He held up his hands. He didn’t want to explain but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away with keeping them in the dark so he told them the truth, or at least a half truth.

“Hyungs, okay listen the reason I knows that guy, Nero is because as you know the organization I volunteer with helps people affected by crime, right? While around here 90% of crime has to do with the Devils and so I’ve come into contact with Nero before. The guy is a monster. He has zero empathy for anyone and is very dangerous. The Rue Devils are trying to buy out Entertainment companies and use idols as revenue or soemthing like that.”

“What did he say to you Kyunnie? When he whispered to you ,what did he say?” asked Kihyun in a worried tone.

Changkyun bit his lip how could he answer that without causing to much of a worry. But judging from the others expressions he couldn’t flat out lie. Not if he didn’t want to ruin the peace that had settled between them. There was only so much they could take.

“He threatened me, said he knew who I worked for and that he didn’t like what I was doing.”

Minhyuk gasped while Shownu inhaled. Hoseok grabbed onto of his hand, fear radiating of him.

“Oh my god Changkyun.”

Shownu fidgeted in the front seat as Hyunshik pulled out of the parking lot, wheels screeching, onto the main road towards their dorm.

“That’s it! I’m sorry but I think it would be best if you quit the volunteer organization. It’s not safe.”

Changkyun didn’t argue back. Once he was finished with Nero he would them all the real truth but they would need to be kept in the dark just a little longer. He met Hyunshik’s eye through the rearview mirror, the manager seemed to agree with that sentiment.

Upon arriving at the dorm Hyunshik pulled him aside as the others rushed off to pack.

“I don’t even want to know how this came to be but The Silver Wolf Kyun, really? You couldn’t have taking up a hobby in I don’t know knitting or something. No you had to become a masked crime fighter.”

Changkyun gave an awkward, lopsided smile. Hyunshik rolled his eyes and looked towards the dorms.

“Just fix this okay and once you have then you must tell them. Tell them everything because Changkyun you can only lie to and push people some much until they break."

He nodded and thanked the manager. The man went to say something else but his phone had begun to ring. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

“Hi Mum. I told you not to call while I was at work.”

Changkyun laughed and hurried up the stairs after the others.

The group was a mass of organized chaos as they packed a set of bags and whatever they needed for an indefinite stay at the hotel. Changkyun attempted to pack his bags around his panicking best friend.

“Dude this is so fucked up. Why didn’t you tell me how dangerous this was?”

If only Jooheon knew the half of it.

“I’m serious Kyunnie what if he tries to kill you? How can I protect you? What if he kidnaps you? Changkyun why aren’t you more worried about this?”

He spun and grabbed his friends face between his hands. Jooheon immediately stopped his pacing.

“Hyung of course this worries me but if we are to get through this, panicking ain’t gonna help. Besides I have a… friend working on bringing him down.”

He grabbed both his and Jooheon’s bag, which he had packed in the short time Jooheon’d had his meltdown and walked off towards the door.

Jooheon eyes narrowed, “What friend? Wait Changkyun what friend? I thought I was your only friend, CHANGKYUN!”

The others were finishing of their bags, Shownu helping Kihyun attempt to close his bag and Hyungwon was dozing on the couch and Minhyuk was stuffing all his favourite books into an already bulging bag. Hosoek was alone in his room.

The maknae needed to talk the the second eldest one on one. He still felt like he needed to apologize properly. Maybe even explain why he had hurt the other.

Hosoek's back was to the door as he tried to squeeze gifts from fans into his bag. The sight made Changkyun smile at how much the singer loved their fans. Softly he closed the door behind him.

Wonho held out his hand not looking to see who had entered the room

“Hand me the Monbebe cushion.” Changkyun looked around not seeing what he was looking for. At the hesitation, Hoseok turned around and as soon as he saw Changkyun a blush spread across his face. It was the first time they had been alone together for a while.

“Oh Kyunnie, hi I…mmm this is crazy hey? You done packing, I’m not sure what to bring. What did you bring?”

Changkyun walked over to him and stuffed some actual clothes into his hyung’s bag. Biting his lip he looked up at the other.

“Hey hyung I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was for last week and to be honest just how I have been acting lately. I know I am worrying you guys and you have every right to be worried. But everything will be sorted soon, I promise.”

Hosoek stopped packing and bit his lip. His eyes fluttered as if he was thinking of what he wanted to say.

“I don’t like seeing you in trouble Kyunnie and whatever is going on with you I don’t like it either. I’m scared, not of you but for you. You don’t realize how much you mean to me.”

Changkyun had to squash the feeling in his stomach at that sentiment.

“You mean a lot to me too hyung.”

Hosoek shook his head and grabbed Changkyun’s hand. His palms were clammy and he stank of nervousness. The maknae felt himself being affected by the feeling in the room.

“Kyunnie I need to get something off my chest. I can’t keep this a secret anymore because it is killing me. Seeing you flirt with other people like that fucking photographer or knowing you are sleeping with Gun…”

“The thing with Gun is just for fun. It means nothing, never has, never will. It’s just sex!”

Hosoek let go of his hand and turned away from the youngest.

“How can you say that? How can you act like it means nothing, letting so many men use you body like that.” He ran a hand frustratedly through his hair.

Changkyun gritted his teeth, gone was the apprehension in his gut and was replaced with sad frustration. He had come to make amends not make things worse while being insulted. But Hosoek wasn’t finished and his quaking voice was replaced with anger. Changkyun couldn’t believe that how despite everything that had happened the other was still caught up on his sex life.

“You don’t fucking get it do you sex means something, it always does. It’s giving your body, a part of yourself to someone and you should give it to someone who you care about.”

Changkyun shook his head sadly.

“Some of us can’t be with the ones we love, some of us have to make do with whatever the fuck life gives us. I sleep with random guys because the person I want will never want me back. I mess around because it is the closest I am to being loved. Please hyung can we not talk about this anymore and just go back to being friends.”

Hosoek shook his head, “I don’t want to be friends Changkyun I want to be…”

He stopped and shook his head. He went back to angrily stuffing things into his bag. Obviously this shit show of an apology was over, which was a good thing because Changkyun was on the verge of bursting into tears.

“Fine we won’t be friends. But then you really have no say over my body.”

He went to leave, he didn’t want to break down in front of the other man. Suddenly he was spun around and pushed against the door.

Hoseok was inches away from him, his eyes wide with something Changkyun couldn’t decipher. Even with his powers he couldn’t figure it out there was with so much emotion in the air.

“Hyung what are…?”

“Your body is my business you brat. Everything about you is my fucking business. Do you know much it kills me when you chose other guys. Fucking Gunhee, you could have anyone and you chose him.”

Changkyun still didn’t understand, “What are you talking about?”

Hosoek growled, “How can you still not get it? How can you still not understand how I feel about you?”

Changkyun’s eyes widened, “What?”

Hosoek kissed him. It was rough and sloppy like Hoseok wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him or punch him. But he would take whatever he could as he wound his hand around the back of Hosoek's head to pull him closer. The elder’s hand pulled his face towards his own forcing his tongue in, which Changkyun gladly accepted. He could feel Hosoek's want and need through the kiss and all he wanted was to stay there forever.

A loud knock came at the door Hyungwon’s voice floating through, “Hoseok hyung, Chankyunnie are you guys okay? We need to hurry up, Hyunshik is already to pack the van.”

Hosoek broke off the kiss and pushed Changkyun away. He was still breathing heavily before he let out a frustrated sigh. Maneuvering Changkyun away from the door he opened it. Grabbing his bag he hurried though ignoring the still shocked maknae.Changkyun stood there left with a hollow feeling like he had just been dumped or something.

Hyungwon peeked around the door with look of concern on his face.

“You okay Kyunnie?”

At the sight of Changkyun’s face and the kiss bruised lips Hyungwon laughed.

“So he finally did it hey?”

The maknae turned his head to face Hyungwon.

“What…?”

Had that seriously just happened. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He had come in here to apologize only to be slut shamed and then kissed. It hadn’t exactly been the fairytale first kiss he had always imagined with Hosoek. He had always kind have expected Hoseok to at least stick around once it was done.

He had said he cared about Changkyun, had feelings for him but his odd actions kind of contradicted that.

Hyungwon wrapped his arm around the youngest’s shoulders leading him out the room.

“Hyung is kind of useless with his words but just know he really does care about you. More than you may know.”

“He…kiss…me.” Was all Changkyun could muster.

Hyungwon patted his head,”Oh boy seems you aren’t to good with your words either. You guys are really are perfect for each other.”

Upon arriving at the van he helped Shownu shove his and the others' bags into the extra van. Shownu looked like he wanted to say something but Changkyun’s mind was back in the bedroom. Hosoek had kissed him. Like an actual kiss and then had freaked out and left. Said source of his confusion was already in the van with headphones on acting like he hadn't just simultaneously crushed Changkyun's dream and make it come true.

His phone rang pulling him from his own contemplation.

“Superstar we have a problem.”

He turned away from the van in case any of them was listening in, “Soo whats up?”

“It’s Nero he issued a challenge to you, or I guess Silver Wolf. Turn on the news if you can.”

He crawled into the van sitting in Minhyuk’s lap as he switched on the little TV behind the front passenger seat. He changed the channel to the news and sure enough a reporter was standing in front of the Mnet studios. The place had been vandalized, the name Silver Wolf graffitied onto the posters and walls. The camera zoomed in on Monsta x’s Jealousy promotional billboard sign and written across it was the words:

Silver Wolf, come out and play!  
Let’s see if you can protect your pack.  
Meet me tomorrow at place I killed you.

Only his face had been left exposed. It was a challenge that only he would get.

“Jesus that’s scary.” said Minhyuk wrapping his hands around Changkyun’s waist.

“Meet me at the place I killed you? That’s some fucked up shit.” whispered Jooheon.

Climbing into his own seat he realized the time to face Nero had come sooner than expected. Nero was coming for him. Even if it meant he got hurt, he wasn’t going to allow anything to happen to his group. He looked at each of them knowing that he would happily lay down his life for each of them.

“I love you guys, you know that right?”

They all turned to look at him even Hosoek who couldn’t quite meet his eyes. Kihyun patted his knee.

“We love you too maknae."

The hotel Hyunshik booked them into to was one of the fanciest Changkyun had ever seen. The lobby roof looked like it was encrusted in gold and heavy chandeliers hung from the high ceiling.

“Alright boys so I got us the VIP suite courtesy of Mr. CEO. It’s one lounge area with four bedrooms. Unfortunately, you will each have to share a bed with each other but they are queen sized so pick your partner.”

Jooheon gave his best friend a devilish look and Changkyun couldn’t help but smile back. He went to walk over when Shownu’s tight grip wrapped around his bicep.

“I’ll share with the maknae. Someone has to keep an eye on him.”

The leader ignored the looks both rappers threw in his direction. Changkyun looked towards Hosoek but the other was already grabbing the key from Jooheon. He was making a point to not look in Changkyun’s direction. The maknae rolled his eyes, he didn’t have time for this kind of silent treatment especially when Hosoek had been the one to kiss him.

The group made their way to their hotel room chatting amongst themselves about the various things. Changkyun was silent, the past few days were catching up with him and he let out a huge yawn. Shownu caught the action and shook his head.

“When we get up there, have a shower and go to bed!”

It was a command and Changkyun just nodded not bothering to argue back. He didn’t need to draw more attention to himself and his plans. Besides sleep sounded like a great plans right now.

The bed was like a cloud and as soon as Changkyun fell into it he immediately started drifting off. He could hear Shownu having his own shower while the others were in the shared lounge marvelling at the expensive stuff in the rooms. The shower turned off and Shownu began shuffling around but he was too tired to care at this point. He felt a gentle hand rest on his head and the bangs get swept from his face.

“Sleep well Maknae.”

Shownu sounded like he wanted to say more but Changkyun was pretty much asleep at this point so instead he squeezed his shoulder and left to join the others.


	15. Cat out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG did someone say a double update today whaaaattttt? enjoy my lovlies!

Detective Moon massaged his temples trying to psychically rid of the beating headache that had threatened to overtake him completely that week. He looked at his growing board of evidence as Soyoung pinned the pictures of the graffiti at the Mnet building to whatever little board she could find.

The shrill ring of his desk phone cut through his revere startling him and worsening his heachache. He pulled it off the hook with force.

“What?”  
He yelled into the receiver.

“Ah sorry sir but I managed to get into the CCTV footage.”

Finally some good luck. He hurried down to the tech labs, Soyoung running behind him. They stood behind the young analyst. The young women waited for his signal and pressed play.

He watched as the Silver Wolf limped into frame pursued by the man he knew to be the infamous Nero. The two grappled for a bit and then Nero threw the hero to the floor. The mask came off exposing the face.

“Freeze. Run a facial comparison.”

“Wait,” said Soyoung as she moved closer to the screen.

“I know this is going to sound crazy but run a match against I.M from Monsta x. Hmm I think his name is Im Changkyun. We brought him in a few days again for beating up Kim Woobin.

“100% match.” said the tech in amazement.

Moon moved forward to check out the boy’s description. The Silver Wolf was a 22 year old rapper from a boy band. He shook his head in disbelief.

He stared at the mugshot of Changkyun followed but the smiling picture of the kid from one of his many photoshoots.

Moon should have felt overjoyed and yet he felt sick. The Silver Wolf was a kid. He thought back to the times this Changkyun had helped him. He had promised to arrest the boy but he wasn’t sure anymore how much he wanted to do so.

—————————

Hyunshik slammed an envelope down on the breakfast table the next day as the group piled their plates high with bacon, eggs and other greasy, unhealthy foods. Changkyun pulled his gaze away from Hosoek. The elder hadn’t looked at him all morning although he had a blush on his face and seemed nervous. Jooheon went to grab the envelope but Kihyun hit his hand with the back of his spoon.

“What is it hyung,” asked the main singer sweetly.

The manager smiled. It didn’t quite reach his eyes if anything he seemed sad. He beckoned towards the envelope. “It is my gift to you boys for all your hard work. I had meant to give it to you after the world tour but all this shit went down and I kind of forgot.”

Shownu opened the envelope, “Tickets to Lotte World. Wow hyung this is great thank you!”

Minhyuk squealed and the maknae line whooped with excitement. The leader handed each of them their tickets. 

“Oop not you!” Hyunshik leaned over and pulled Changkyun’s out his hand as the maknae watched in shock as his ticket left his hand.

“Hey.” he said as he tried to grab it back. Hyunshik held up a hand and the ticket out of reach.

“Sorry Kyunnie but you are grounded.”

He stared at the manager like the man had grown a second head, he heard Jooheon snicker next to him.

“Grounded? What the heck for?”

Hyunshik now returned Changkyun’s look. “What for? Changkyun-ah you sneak out of the dorm on a near constant basis, yeah don’t think I haven’t noticed mister.” he said poking a finger at the maknae.

“You have being picking fights with everyone, acting out and then you run away from home for a week Changkyun. I really don’t care why you are doing it you are still breaking the rules. Yeah, so until you start behaving again you are grounded.”

The maknae looked around speechless at the manager’s decision and from the looks of the others they weren’t going to fight for his cause. He grumpily sat back in his chair breakfast forgotten. In true Changkyun fashion he threw a tantrum, legs kicking out and he whined like a child.

“It’s not fair. I deserve to go to Lotte World. I work hard. You guys suck, I hope the roller coaster gets stuck or you all eat cold ramen.”

Hosoek’s mouth dropped open at that remark but the maknae didn’t care as he threw his head back and started his high pitch wailing. He earned a kick from Kihyun for that.

Jooheon pulled him up from the table and dragged him to the bedroom depositing him on the bed. He laughed as Changkyun immediately crossed his arms and pouted.

“Kyunnie, don’t sulk. I’ll bring you back some candy okay? Besides I hate to be an asshole but Hyunshik is right. You have been a little mmm well problematic lately and oh no Kyunnie please don’t do that you know I hate it when you ignore me. Changkyun!”

Changkyun had pouted and turned away from his friend. Yeah he had been a bit of a brat in their eyes but there was a reason for things and he deserved to rewarded for all his hard work too. He couldn’t believe Hyunshik would do this to him, the man knew who he was now. It was day’s like this where everyone was reminded that he was the actually maknae. Jooheon climbed onto the bed and tried to hug him.

“I wish you were coming too bro but hey maybe take today to relax a little okay. Watch some movies, order room services on the company credit card.”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

After getting no response the older rapper finally left the room, his shoulders hunched, upset that his best friend wasn’t talking to him. He eventually joined in the chants of Lotte World leaving the maknae to sulk on his own.

Shownu came in not a little later to get dressed and grab his gear.

“Stop sulking Changkyun. You brought this on yourself.”

Changkyun turned away from the leader, he knew he was acting like a baby but he was allowed too. He threw the covers over himself.

“Kyunnie.” the leader said is his ‘I’m tired of your shit but I still love you voice’

“Changkyun it’s for one day. Sulking won’t change the fact that you are in trouble and going out will only be rewarding your behaviour. We will be home before dinner, we promise.”

“Changkyun pouted and mumbled under his breath, “Fine, whatever just leave me behind like I don’t exist. Abandon me!”

Shownu rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “Kyunnie don’t be like that. We aren’t abandoning you. You are the one who ran away and to be honest I’m still not certain you won’t do it again, Just stay here and please for the love of god behave yourself today. I don’t think my heart could handle anymore stress.”

He placed a kiss to the maknae’s head ignoring the muffled protest from under the blankets.

And after a few minutes the hotel went silent as the others happily left him behind. He kicked his feet out in a childish tantrum a more times and then launched himself to his feet. 

“Well you guys are out having fun I’m going to be protecting your cruel asses.” he grumpily said as he pulled the Silver Wolf armour out of his suitcase. Maybe this was a good thing as he needed to prepare for his confrontation with Nero. Maybe that’s why Hyunshik had done it. Yeah that had to be it!

He waited a little bit before he snuck out the door and headed down the stairs. He would need to head out the back entrance to avoid being caught. Thankfully the staff were occupied elsewhere in the hotel. As he snuck through the kitchen only a young chef caught sight of him. The man merely shrugged and turned back to his work. apparently the sight of The Silver Wolf sneaking through his kitchen was not the weirdest thing the man had seen.

Changkyun practically ran to Red’s Bar. He’d had his team on the look out for Nero or his goons and it worried than none had been seen. The alley behind the bar was as dull and dank as ever.

He slowed as he approached the alley trepidation washing over him. Something didn’t feel right. It looked as gross and damp as per usual. This was were Nero wanted to meet him so where was the man. He looked up looking for the cameras he knew to be there. His eyes narrowed, they seemed to have a weird film over them. Someone had blocked them. 

Carefully he radioed for the others looking around as he fully expected Nero to emerge from the floor like the demon he was.

“Okay I’m behind the bar. Looks like someone has covered the cameras.” he said over his comm.

“Behind the bar? But you sent us a message this morning saying to meet you at the park.” said Sooee with a strike of worry in her voice.

Changkyun heart froze, “No I didn’t! Behind the bar. The place Nero stabbed me. Why would I go to the park?”

Red’s voice came over the comms “Shit, Changkyun it’s a trap. Two black cars just pulled up . I’ll deal with them, you deal with Nero.”

He cursed. His nemesis had separated them. How the man had managed to get to his team would be a worry for another day. Alone Changkyun would be more vulnerable but he was ready for this confrontation. But where the hell was Nero?

He walked into the alley nearing the very spot where he had been stabbed all those months ago. The scene was surreal. He had died here and had it not being for the serum, he would have stayed dead. He absent mindedly tough the place in his stomach where the knife had entered his body. What would have become of his group had he stayed dead all those months ago. He shook his head. The thought of his own mortality was a haunting one, one even more harrowing considering the situation he was in. He knew he would die one day, he just hoped it would be in 50 to 60 years from now surrounded by the multitude of children, cats and dogs he and Hosoek would adopt.

Something at the spot caught his eye and he heart stopped, it was a knife, a bloodied knife. The memory of him getting stabbed through his mind again and this time he remembered the terror he felt at the time.

Breathing erratically he bent down and with his gloved hand he picked it up between two fingers and as he did so there was a tiny click. He looked down, the handle of the knife had been holding down a pressure point. The little red button had popped up. His eyes grew wide and he scrambled to his feet.

The whole world seemed to explode. It was like a chain reaction fooling him as he ran towards the road. The bombs had been strategically placed to cause the most confusion and mess. The noise was overwhelming. Mortar, brick and trash exploded around him and he zig zagged to try miss the worst of it. 

A bomb went off to his left. He was to close to the blast range. The force knocked him off his feet and threw him against of the walls. The explosion knocked the wind out of him and he felt muscle twinge weirdly in his back as he landed weird. Thankfully his suit had protected him from the heat damage but it didn’t stop the disorientation the blast caused. 

His ears were ringing although he could hear panicked shouting in his earpiece. He shock his head but he couldn’t see anything through the destruction. Lose bricks and dust lay across him.

A shadow loomed through the shadows and his heart stopped. He couldn’t fight Nero in this state. Could the man never make it a fair fight? Changkyun rolled to his side and grabbed for whoever it was but a sharp boot to the face turned him onto his back. Thankfully his mask absorbed the hit.

The shadow finally came into focus, it was one of Nero’s goons came into sight, the one who had first discovered him listening into Nero’s conversation down at the docks. 

Changkyun tried to stand. His head was spinning and his ears ringing. He left out a scream as suddenly something sharp pierced through his hand holding him in place. The goon had stabbed a rusted metal rod through his right hand holding him in place. Changkyun withered in pain.

“I didn’t say you could get up dog. You have become quite a nuisance you know and my boss wants me to put you down. He would have come himself but he has bigger matters than some singer pretending to be a hero.” he said in a condescending tone.

“I’m a rapper!”

“What?”

Changkyun gripped the pole and pulled, trying not to cry out in pain as the pole came out slick with blood. He got to his feet, looming up like a demon from hell as the explosion smoke settled around him. The goon backed up slightly face contorting in fear.

“I said I’m a rapper.” He swung the pole with his left hand and it connected with the man’s ribs. 

The gangster cried out and stumbled to the side.

Changkyun swung it again this time on the man’s leg which caused him to fall onto his back. The Silver Wolf had the advantage now. Throwing the pole down he jabbed a finger in the man’s direction as he brought his injured, right arm up to his chest.

“I should beat the living shit out of you but I have a message for you to deliver to your boss.”

Bending down he grabbed the man by the collar.

“Tell Nero he can’t run away from his problems forever. Tell him I’m coming for him! For him, the Rue Devils and that piece of shit Sin Ryukjin. I’m gonna to rid this town of any and all of Nero’s stench. Tell him he should have thought twice before threatening me. Now go!”

He let go and the man stumbled back. He took one last look at the superhero and ran. As he watched the goon leave the alleyway he fell back to the floor feeling a dizzy spree come over him. His ears still ringing shaking his head he called his team.

“Sooee, Red, Ryan. You guys okay.”

The comm lit up, Ryan’s shaky voice came back. “Yeah we good boss Red took care of them all. You okay?”

Changkyun looked at his hand and them behind him at the mess left behind in the alley, “Eh yeah about that.”

Red and Blue lights suddenly came into his vision as a two cops cars came into view of the alley.

“Ah fuck.” he jumped to his feet and scampered away. He couldn’t head back to the bar not with the cops milling around. Nero obviously knew about his team which put them in danger too. 

He needed to take Nero out as soon as possible before anyone got seriously hurt or even worse killed.

He didn’t stop running until he pushed into the back entrance of the hotel. Walking past the same young chef the two shared a nod and went back to their respective tasks. He climbed into the elevator and pulled off his mask. Taking in a deep breath as he did so. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His face was sweaty, hair sticking out at odd angles while his nose still filled with the smell of smoke and garbage. The worst parts though was the ringing in his ears still hadn’t subsided making his hearing worse than before the serum and his hand really hurt. 

He was starting to think Hyunshik’s idea of taking up knitting would have been much preferable than this.

He was thankful the others would still be out. He had only been gone for about an hour. His hyungs would be enjoying their time, without him at Lotte World. It gave him time to get washed up and his wound healed. He itched his nose blowing slightly to try loosen the mortar and dust that had lodged itself in there.

He would get Nero if it was the last thing he did. He was also a little pissed the man hadn’t even come for him, himself. He had sent a goddamn lackey to try kill him.

The elevator arrived at his floor. He slide the card against the lock and pushed open the door. He tossed his mask into the entrance way and kicked the door closed behind him.

“Too fucking cowardly to come for me himself. Tries to get a lackey to blow me up. What a joke.”

He pulled the glove off his injured hand and lifted it up. Looking at the hole through the skin in the hallway light. He could see some of the new skin attempting to stretch across, the tendons mending themselves. How the fuck was he going to hide this? Blood coated every inched of exposed skin.

“Who the fuck stabs another man through the hand? God, I’m gonna need a tetanus shot. How the fuck do I explain this?” he grumbled and turned towards the living room.

And his whole world froze, his heart stopping in his chest. For there in front of him were his six bewildered members, two weapon drawn cops and one Detective Moon. Hyunshik was strangely absent form the whole mess.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene, “Well fuck.”

Detective Moon shoved his hands into his pockets and moved towards him.

“Hello Changkyun or should I rather say Silver Wolf. Its nice to finally meet face to face, without the mask in the way.”

His heart was going to beat out of his chest at this moment. His eyes drifted towards his members.

Well the cat was out of the bag now.

Shownu stepped forward, “Changkyun is this true. Are… are you The Silver Wolf?”

Changkyun looked away.

That was all the others needed to know.

“I’m afraid your friend here very much is the Silver Wolf. We have a 100% facial match linking you to the explosion at the docks. You caused a lot of damage Changkyun.”

Changkyun’s nose twitched, “To be fair that Soo… I mean my sidekick. And how about ‘Thank you Silver Wolf for saving my ass at that bank robbery’ or a ‘Thank you Silver Wolf for destroying 22 shipments of illegal AK-47’s.”

He took a step forward and the two cops trained their guns on his him. Kihyun gasped in fear and Changkyun held up his hands in mock surrender. He had to keep the situation as calm as possible. Moon shook his head although he didn’t seem to be as full as fire as before. If anything he seemed resigned.

“That isn’t your job kid. That is what the police are for.”

“The police?” Changkyun began to laugh.

“The police are a joke. Half the force work for the Devils and the other half are useless. Where were the police for Sukio when the Devils pumped her and the rest of the sex slave girls at Madam Rose’s filled with drugs? They were used like toys and then their bodies were dumped when they were no longer useful. Where the cops when the Devils burnt down the homes in Myungdang. If you are so great than where were you when Nero stabbed me hey? I was bleeding out in some fucking back alley all because none of you know how to do your jobs. I died and I would have stayed dead had it not being for… it doesn’t matter I swore to protect the people of this city and you’re not going to stop me!”

“Kyunnie what’s going on?” asked Jooheon in a small voice. He could smell the fear and worry coming from his group members.

He looked at Jooheon.

“Remember I said I would eventually tell you what was going on.” he pointed to himself

“Well this is it. Long story short, six months ago I was stabbed by that man Nero, I was trying to help Sooee. I bleed to death because the emergency services are too scared to enter the area at night. Red saved me! She gave me a super solidier serum and now I’m the Silver Wolf. You wanna know where I got these muscles well it was the serum, the suddenly ability to be stronger and faster, yup you guessed it the serum.” 

He paused and this time looked towards Hosoek, “The day I hurt you was because I lost control. The serum it makes everything stronger and well its made from predator DNA. The predator took over.”

This time he turned to look at Shownu.

“You want to know where I have been all those times I’ve been sneaking out well I am rescuing people from the Rue Devils. Saving this city when the police can’t. There was no volunteer organization, it was a cover so I could be The Silver Wolf. ”

Moon sighed and jerked his head forward. The two officers carefully made their way over to him. Guns raised just n case.

He looked over at his group.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as Detective Moon moved forward ordering the rapper to put his hands up. He complied. Now wasn’t the time to fight back.

“Lim Changkyun you are under arrest for vigilantism, property damage, aggravated assault, attempted murder, arson and resisting arrest.”

The Detective roughly pulled his hands from above his head behind his back, he hissed as the cold metal of the cuffs cut into his wrists

“I told you I would catch you kid. I just wish it wasn’t like this” the detective said rather solemnly into his ear as the policeman pulled Changkyun away towards the door.

“Take him to the precinct and get him processed. Kid’s going away for a long time.”

Changkyun put in head down in false defeat, the police officers shuffled him into the elevator as Moon hung back at the hotel door with his group following behind. The man bent over an picked up his mask brushing off the dusk.

Changkyun couldn’t stand the looks on his group’s faces but the feelings of betrayal coming off them was worse than anything he could have imagined.

But he still had a job to do and he still needed to protect his family. He would beg for their forgiveness when Nero was dead or rotting in a jail cell.

The officer on his right reached over to press the main floor button and Changkyun used the action to break the thumb on his right hand. Flinching as the pain shot up his arm, like a hundred different taser burns but he steeled himself for what was to come next.

He slipped the injured hand out of the cuffs and as the door began to close Changkyun brought his uninjured hand to his forehead in a salute staring at Moon with a tilted smile on his face.

Moon’s eyes widened at the sight of the boy no longer being bound. Changkyun dropped his hand and the smile slid off his face. Then he turned to the officer on his right and grabbed him. The doors slide shut. His hand wrapped around the officers head and he slammed it into the wall. He kicked out at the other officer catching the man in the chest. In the small space it was easier to bring down the two escorts. 

He brought the right officer’s head down against the wall again. He felt the man go limp as unconsciousness overtook him.

The remaining officer despite his bruised chest grabbed for Changkyun wrapping arms around the younger’s chest trapping his arms by his side. The maknae rolled his eyes, why did people always think that would work.

He brought his head back into the man’s face the grip immediately loosening. He twisted and jabbed his fists into the man’s side until the man fell to his knees. He hit the button for the next floor and as he waited for the box to come to a halt. He fixed his suit. His was without his helmet but at this point he didn’t care.

The Silver Wolf was out to hunt.


	16. I am who I am

1 hour earlier.

Detective Moon Jaehyung sat in the passenger seat of the black buick. Soyoung drove eyes focused on the road. She seemed just as dour as he felt. He should have felt a wave of accomplishment. He was about to arrest The Silver Wolf. Im Changkyun. He stared at the folder in his lap. The boy’s entire life history. It wasn’t thick enough. 

“I have called the boy’s manager. He seemed reluctant to hear what I had to say. But he eventually agreed to meet at the hotel they are staying at.”

"Bit odd they are staying in a hotel when their apartment is only a few blocks away."

They pulled up outside one of the grandest hotels in Seoul. The two backup officers were waiting across the road. He didn’t want to run into any trouble.

“You stay here Soyoung. I’ll radio you when we are on our way down. Make sure that no reporters catch wind of this.”

The three officers caught the elevator to the penthouse floor. Monsta X’s manager stood by the door with the rest of his charges behind him. They all looked rather nervous. Moon frowned.

“Where is Changkyun?”

Hyunshik seemed nervous as he ran a hand through his hair. “He umm, he’s grounded so we left him here while we went out.”

That wasn’t good. He indicated for Hyunshik to open the door and the manager complied. Moon drew his gun.

“Im Changkyun come out with your hands up.”

He entered the luxuriate room but it was empty. He jerked his head to the officers.

“Search the rooms.”

They came back empty handed. He swore at the turn of bad luck and yet a tiny part of him rejoiced. The Silver Wolf was still free.

“Sir please what is going on?” asked the one with dimpled cheeks. If Moon wasn't mistaken that was Changkyun's best friend, Jooheon.

Moon had felt bad for the Monsta x members as he informed them that not only was their youngest member a criminal, but he was also the Silver Wolf. A vigilante that was considered to be highly dangerous. He himself wouldn’t have believed himself had the evidence not proved otherwise.

He had the feeling that the group didn’t believe him. They seemed to view Changkyun as their innocent maknae that was incapable of doing what he was actually doing.

“Wait so you are trying to tell us that Changkyun, our whiny, clumsy maknae is the Silver Wolf.” asked the blonde, excited one.  
The man laughed, “yeah right.”

The serious faced leader shushed him and turned to the officer, “He will allowed to get a lawyer right?”

The Detective nodded, it was the kid’s right to have legal representation. He informed them of the charges that would be laid against boy. He felt a little bad for Changkyun. It was obvious he was well loved amongst the other men. The shortest of the group wrung his hands together in obvious distress as the list of crimes grew.

Their manager too seemed distressed and grew even more so when the officers' walkies lit up.

“We have reports of a multiple bombs going off. Address is corner of Gudam and Mean. The Silver Wolf was spotted, I repeat The Silver Wolf was spotted.”

So now the boy had almost got himself blown up.   
The group continued to ask questions and in the intervening time no-one noticed the manager carefully place his backpack on the floor and sneak out.

After what felt like a lifetime the sound of the lock disengaging stopped any further conversation. Moon ushered his men to draw their weapons and for the civilians to stay quiet. He could see the more muscular one of the group wanting to argue but thankfully the leader, Shownu shushed him.

“Leave it Hoseok. This is surely a mistake. Let’s wait for Kyunnie to explain okay.”

The door opened and in walked Im Changkyun, the infamous Silver Wolf. They was no denying it now, the boy was wearing the armour. The youngster tossed his mask against the wall with a soft growl. It was a bit of a shock to finally meet the man under the mask.

The vigilante hadn’t noticed their presence yet as he kicked the door closed.

“Too fucking cowardly to come for me himself. Tries to get a lackey to blow me up. What a joke.”

Shaking his head the man lifted up his right hand in the air. A nasty looking wound went through his hand and blood stained the arm, blending in with the silver on the armour.

“Who the fuck stabs another man through the hand. Fuck I’m gonna need a tetanus shot. How am I supposed to hide this?” he grumbled and turned towards the living room.

And stopped his eyes growing wide in shock.

“Hello Changkyun or should I say Silver Wolf.”

 

He should have figured the kid would make a run for it but did the little shit have to be so dramatic about it. The rest of Monsta x had followed him to the door like a bunch of lost puppies. 

The doors had began to close and Changkyun brought his hand to his forehead in a salute, handcuffs dangling like a flag to a angered bull. Moon started to run to the elevator but the doors were closed.

He went to rush after the elevator ignoring the yells from the rest of Monsta x. He needed to stop the Wolf at whatever cost, screw protocol. He tried to radio Soyoung but all he got was static. Cursing, he was on his own.

The vigilante would surely stop the elevator before it hit the lobby and then he would have to take the stairs. Moon heard the door open two floors below, peering over the edge there was the dusty black mop belonging to Changkyun. 

As the boy reached the main floor, for a second he seemed to hesitate at the door as if worried that he would be seen without his mask. But as Moon reached the top of the last staircase the man turned to look at him and then pulled open the door.

The lobby was crowded but not enough for him to lose sight of Changkyun. He hurried after the other, apologizing as he bumped into a large bulk of a man. He quickly took in the milkiness of the man’s eye.

“Excuse me sorry.”

“No worries Detective.”

The answer didn’t process in his head nor had the fact that he knew that face. Changkyun had already reached the revolving doors, a few people turning to stare. Moon couldn’t lose him again. 

Now out in public the Detective put all he could in to running after Changkyun. The youngster looked like he was moving slower than usual and the detective realized the other was probably hurting from his escapades that morning.

Surrounded by groups of tourists and business people, Moon pulled out his gun again.

“Im Changkyun stop or I’ll shot.”

Changkyun ground to a halt and put his hands up. He turned to face the detective, face contorted in frustration and strangely enough fear.

“Why are you so preoccupied with me? I’m trying to stop the Rue Devils!”

“By causing more problems. All gangs fall it is only a matter of time.” yelled Moon although it was half hearted. He didn’t believe it anymore.

Changkyun shook his head, “How can you say that? Do you seriously think the Devils will just cease to exist? They are only just starting. We need to work together to bring them down before Seoul is ruined forever. You need me and as much as I hate to say it I need you too.”

Moon snarled training his gun on Changkyun but his mind faltered. The kid was right. This town had broken him. Rules meant nothing in this place.

“Regardless it is not up to an idol, a civilian to take them down.” 

Changkyun just shook his head. “Don’t you think I don’t know this. But look around you Moon what choice do we have?”

Before the Detective could respond there was explosion. An explosion that rocked that lit up the sky.

BOOM

Both Moon and Changkyun flinched back at the sound. Then Changkyun let out a bloodcurdling cry of horror. Moon turned around as debris fell from the sky.

The top floor of the hotel was in flames. The top floor that Monsta x were in. 

—————————  
Changkyun ran past but Moon grabbed his arm. He tried to pull his arm from the policeman’s grip.

“Changkyun no stop it is to dangerous.”

But the rapper wasn’t listening. His family, his brothers were in there.

Nero had done this.Changkyun had smelt the man when he ran through the lobby but he was so busy running from Moon that it hadn't clicked until now.

“No, I have to help them I have to.”

Smoke billowed out the top of the building as guests and employees fled through the doors. Fire trucks could already be heard in the distance as the detective and vigilante ran towards the destruction. Changkyun prayed that his group had made their way downstairs or had at at least been protected from the blast. Crowds were already starting to gather around the burning building.

Changkyun pushed through the crowd, Moon on his tail.

“Changkyun wait. Let me help you.”

He turned and looked into Moon's eyes. The man meant it, he wanted to help.

With a nod they were about to head into the building when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out.

'Joohoney Calling…'

Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat. He almost dropped his phone trying to answer.

“Jooheon, oh thank god are you guys okay?”

A short silence and then a voice that he never wanted to hear again came through, raspy and cruel.

“Hello Wolfie.”

His blood froze. Moon grabbed onto his arm to steady him. He brought the phone up so both of them could hear.

“Nero? What are you doing with Jooheon’s phone?”

Moon looked at him in confusion and then recognition came across his face.

“Did you like my gift little wolf? Some fireworks to announce our new found friendship. I must admit your friends certainly didn’t like them, did you boys?”

“Changkyun don’t listen to him he is trying to….” it was Kihyun’s voice. Followed by the sound of a palm hitting skin.

Anger flared through the youngest. Moon placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“Don’t you fucking touch them Nero. If you have hurt them in any way…”

Nero laughed, “Oh you are not in a position to threaten me pup. But I am, so how about this, your life for theirs. A fair trade I think.”

Changkyun answered without hesitation, “Deal”

Moon glared at him like he had gone insane.

“Good boy. I’ll send you the address. Meet me there in one hour, alone! Oh and Changkyun, tell your little detective friend I left a gift for him too.

The phone went dead and Changkyun let the information sink in. Nero had his friends. The bombs in the alley way had been a distraction, a prelude as what was to come.

“Why the fuck isn’t she answering? Were the hell is Soyoung?”

Changkyun turned to Moon, he recognized the name of his Constable and suddenly his heart went cold. Moon seemed to come to the conclusion at the same time.

“Oh god no please.”

He took off towards the hotel parking. Changkyun followed hoping this wasn’t the gift Nero had mentioned.

He smelt the blood before they reached the car. He yelled out for Moon but the detective wasn’t listening. The man’s footsteps slowed and faltered as he got near enough to see the open driver’s door, the lifeless hand hanging limply.

“Oh my god no, Soyoung.” Moon whispered voice thick with emotion. Like a father discovering their dead child.

He reached into the car and pulled the girl into a hug but she was long gone. Changkyun left out a shaky breath tears forming in his eyes. The Devil's had taken another innocent life. Every time they made a play the enemy would be two steps ahead.

After a few moments Moon stood, his face now a mask of determined anger.

“Alright Wolf. I’m done playing nice. Let’s take that bastard down.”

—————————————-

Light beamed in through the multiple windows throwing shadows seven feet into the air of the warehouse. A fitting place for the showdown. 

Nero pulled the wooden chair across the dusty floor of the warehouse smiling at his prizes.   
Six idols tied up and waiting. He revelled in their fear and anger, it was so palatable one could almost feel it. He felt like a movie villain having tied them up in a row, duct tape over their mouths. That last measure had been necessary. The mouthy one called Minhyuk wouldn’t stop talking about how their precious Changkyun would come for them. The more muscular one of the group, Wonho, had tried to bite him. He had to admit he enjoyed their feistiness, to bad he would have to kill them.

But he would have fun killing them. He had planned it out meticulously since finding out who The Silver Wolf was. He had refused to tell Sin about the boy though. No need to tell his boss that is was an idol had caused so many of their problems lately. He would handle this problem on his own and then he would focus on getting rid Sin. The Devil’s would be his once and for all.

He had drawn the Wolf out of the hotel room. He had to give kudos to the youngest. He had been frustrated when he found their dorm empty the night before but idols couldn’t hide for long. 

Then of course there was his secret weapon he couldn’t wait to use. This was so exciting.

He rested the chair in front of the six laughing at the look in the leader’s eyes. How cute, the kid was glaring at him.

“Your friend has caused me a lot of problems lately, lost me a lot of money. I don’t like when people fuck with me especially little freaks like The Silver Wolf.”

He spat as if the very name left a horrible taste in his mouth.

“Little Changkyun is surprisingly strong and resistant. Like a cockroach. I thought I’d killed the little bastard.”

He walked over to the one called Jooheon feeling excitement as the rapper’s eyes widened in fear.

“He tried to stop me from getting so action from a pretty, little girl. Asshole hit me over the head, made me bleed! So I returned the favour.”

He grabbed Jooheon’s shoulder bringing his face close to the other man’s. With his finger he jabbed it into the fleshy part of the man’s stomach.

“I ran my knife through him, right into his guts. You should have seen his face when he realized what I had done. When he realized he was going to die.”

He turned from Jooheon and turned to the next, the tall one Hyungwon whose eyes where full of hate. Nero should have been an actor with his flare for drama. To bad he liked crime and money to much.

“I left him and that little bitch in the alley as his blood flowed away from his body. Yet somehow, the little brat lived and he returned to wreak havoc on me.”

He ran a hand down Hyungwon’s face enjoying how the boy’s nostrils flared. The muscular one, Wonho tried to kick out. Nero laughed and walked to him.

“What? Don’t like me touching your friends. I am going to do much much worse once your fucking Changkyun arrives. I'm gonna beat him to a pulp and then as he begs for his life, I will turn and pop pop pop shoot each of you in front of him. Watch as the one thing he loves the most dies in front of him and then he will beg me to spare him. I will put a bullet straight through his head.”

He pushed a finger into Wonho’s forehead, right where he intended the bullet to go.

He laughed at the tears, glares and fear in the eyes of his prey. Wonho continued to struggle yelling obscenities through his duct table. The boy looked angry. 

The sudden pitter patter of gunfire outside the building drew their attention. Nero grinned.

“It seems our little Changkyunnie has arrived. Now we sit and wait.”

They didn’t have to wait for long after about 5 minutes the gun fire died down. Nero frowned the boy had taken out all his men in such short time. No worries, it just meant he got to play with the hero sooner.

The window behind him smashed into a hundred pieces as a figure jumped through it. Nero scrambled to his feet as Changkyun landed, the fall wasn’t high but the action still shocked him.

The Silver Wolf was without his mask but his face was steely with anger and determination. A line of blood dripped down from his temple but it didn’t seem to bother him. His eyes fluttered over to his friends as he tried to figure out if they were okay.

The boy raised his upper lip in a snarl, “I’m here. Now let them go!”

Nero grinned, “Please little pup! Did you really think I would actually let them go?”

Changkyun smirked and tilted his head to the side, Nero had to admit the move reminded him of a predator.

“No and that’s why I’m going to destroy you before you can hurt anyone else.”

Nero lifted his fists and with a cocky beckoning gesture told Changkyun to come for him. The vigilante charged.

As the youngster got closer he jumped onto Nero, punching the man in the face. The criminal took the hit turning to the side as Changkyun landed.

He had learned how the younger male fought and he anticipated the kick. He moved out the way and grabbed the chair he had previously occupied and brought it down across Changkyun. The boy blocked but as the wood splintered into little pieces it was enough to distract him.

Nero gave a hard uppercut sending Changkyun flying back. The boy stumbled grabbing his chin as he spat a bloody glob. Nero grabbed for him but Changkyun dropped throwing three successive jabs to the stomach, groin and side of the knee.

Nero roared in pain and kicked out in defence. Changkyun blocked with a grunt. Nero went to grab for him but the bugger was slippery as he spun around and used Nero’s knee to jump onto his back wrapping his thighs around the man’s neck. He felt Changkyun shift sending all his body weight backwards, choking the criminal out and sending them both to the floor. 

They scrambled to their feet and continued to throw punches, kicks and whatever other moves they could to get at each other. He had to admit, the Silver Wolf was a worthy opponent. But he would win. He had made sure of it.

After a particularly nasty attack Nero fell to his knees breathing hard. His eye was starting to swell over and his lip had split. The Silver Wolf fared no better but the boy was still standing, a look of triumph in his eyes. Perfect, just how Nero wanted him.

He heard Changkyun’s footsteps shifting behind him and with speed that a man of Nero’s size should not possess he jumped to his feet and spun around feeling more powerful at the look of shock in the boy’s face as his grabbed him and lifted him up before slamming him hard into the ground. 

———————————

Changkyun’s head hit the ground after his body did. His head exploded in pain and the disgusting tang of iron invaded his mouth. His vision had gone blurry, he tried to shake it off but his eyes flew open as the heavy weight of Nero straddling him registered in his befuddled brain and then the man’s meaty hands were around his throat.

“Oh how history repeats itself, except this time there is no one here to save you.”

Changkyun’s could feel himself struggling to breath and he could hear his hyungs struggling beside him. He needed to win, to protect them. Mustering all the strength he had he grabbed Nero’s thumb and pointer finger pulling as hard as he could. Then with a slight buck of his hips he shifted the man enough to bring his right leg across the other’s chest knocking him back. Thank god he was flexible. 

Roling to his feet he launched a hard kick to Nero’s face feeling the nose crack under the force. Nero grunted in pain falling back onto his ass.

Swaying back and forth, Changkyun pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket letting them fall to the side. He was pretty sure that he had a concussion at this point.

“Your going away for a long time Nero. You’re done and the Rue Devils will follow you soon enough.”

As he moved to step forward Nero began to laugh, it was filled with an insanity that sent a shiver up Changkyun’s spine.

“You're a fool Changkyun. It is you who is finished! Now” Nero yelled.

Before Changkyun could figure what is going on, someone shouted his name behind him. He turned and the first bullet tore through his right shoulder. The impact forced the appendage back.

“Hyunshik hyung?”

The manager raised the gun once more, face carved with tears and fired.

The second bullet hit him in the left lung. He hunched slightly as the bullet carved through the thin kevlar and into his chest. 

Letting out a shaky breath he looked down reaching for his chest. He could hear his hyungs screaming through their duct tape. His face crippled in pain.

“I’m sorry Kyunnie, I am so fucking sorry. They have my mother, I had no choice.” Hyunshik cried the gun hanging by his side before he turned and ran.

Changkyun reached a hand to the wound and when he pulled his hand away it came away wet. He stumbled a little as he began to feel a little lightheaded. He fell to his knees unable to understand why he wasn’t feeling any pain.

“Changkyun your vitals are going crazy! What is going on? Changkyun talk to me!” Yelled Red in his comm.

Nero began to cackle and he walked towards the rapper. Blood had started to leak from Changkyun’s mouth, a telltale sign his lungs were filling with blood. 

He coughed and fell forward onto all fours, his breathing ragged even to his own ears. Blood dripped onto the grey floor as he struggled to breath.

Nero grabbed his hair yanking his head back as Changkyun whine of pain turned into a wet, bloodied cough.

Nero looked over to the other members of Monsta x turning Changkyun’s head too.

“This is your saviour! A hero who bleeds like any other man and one who will die like any other too.”

He pushed Changkyun letting the boy fall onto his back. 

“The Devils will take over this city and no stupid little boy in a costume will stop me.”

Changkyun struggled to try sit up but his energy was flowing away from him. He body was trying to heal itself but the wounds were just to great. He shifted onto his side staring at his group.

He wanted so badly to be with them, tell them everything would be alright. Jooheon, Minhyuk and Kihyun were sobbing, Hosoek was trying to break from his binds, was trying to get to the maknae as he screamed from underneath the duct tape. Hyungwon was pale as a ghost his eyes unable to leave Changkyun’s face, tears silently falling. Shownu looked like he was trying to scream Changkyun’s name through the duct tape, his eyes wide with fear.

Changkyun knew he was dying, his breath was rattling in his lungs and blood seeped out of his wound. The comm in his ear crackled through.

“Hang in the there Superstar we are here.” Sooee’s panicked voice came through.

He smiled finally the cavalry had arrived, his friends would be safe. He began to giggle partly from the blood loss and partly because Nero would still lose.

The criminal had turned his back on the hero, heading towards the rest of Monsta x when Changkyun wet laugh caught his attention.

“The fuck are you laughing at?”

Mustering all the strength he had, pulling his attention away from the thunderous sound of approaching footsteps he looked towards Nero.

“You really think you’ve won don’t you?” he paused to breath, god it was getting harder. 

The man’s eyes narrowed. Changkyun smiled at the sight.

“Don’t you know Nero, Wolves always travel in packs.”

With perfect timing the door behind the group burst open, Sooee and Red walking in both looking fierce as hell. Seconds later the main door blew inwards and Detective Moon waltzed in followed by a force of 40 cops their guns all trained on the Rue Devil.

Changkyun tried to smile but his body wouldn’t responded anymore. He could hear Moon yelling at Nero to put his hands up. The colours of the world were beginning to swirl together turning black. His body had become lighter than he could have imagined.

“I said put the gun down Nero. Put it down!”

The spatter of gunshots and then the drop of a body next to his own. 

His friends would be safe and that was all that mattered. They would have to learn how to go on without him but they would be alive. He wished he could say goodbye to them or at least tell them how much they meant to him.He wished he could tell Hoseok that he had feelings for the boy too.

Black was starting to form around the edges of his memories and his breath was more jittery than before. He was so fucking cold.

A hand on his cheek, “Changkyun stay with me sweetheart okay. Just hold on okay… Changkyun? Kyunnie? No!”

A sharp pain in his heart and then darkness.


	17. Nine Lives

“Police are continuing to round up various Rue Devil operations linked to head gangster Lee Neyoung also known as Nero. So far head Detective Moon Jaehyung has refused to comment on the rumour of a collaboration between Seoul police and the vigilante know as The Silver Wolf.”

The channel changed.

A screen showing the arrest of drug dealers in Incheon, each wearing the mark of the Rue Devils. Detective Moon glaring as they were herding into the police van.

The channel changed again.

“Details regarding the hostage situation are still unknown at this time. Police have refused to talk about the situation stating they are protecting the identification of those involved. All that is know is that during a shootout, Rue Devil gangster Nero was killed. It is also believed that The Silver Wolf may have one of the casualties. ”

The channel changed again to a picture of a small crowd in Myungjang. Signs with pictures of TheSilver Wolf, kids wearing cardboard cutouts of the mask scrolled across the camera.

“The people of Myungjang continue to celebrate the disappearance of Rue Devil members as well as the founding of an fund dedicated to rebuilding their homes set up by the hero, The Silver Wolf. But with almost three days since these police raids began people are beginning to ask- Where is the Wolf?”

The tv switched off and Shownu rubbed his hands across his tired face, the beeps from the machines the only noise in the room. He peeked towards the bed and the deathly pale hand buried under the various wires and monitors hooked up to it.

The leader couldn’t bring himself to look further. Couldn’t bring himself to look at the face of the maknae whom he had failed. The boy had died on the floor of the warehouse, bleeding out while his lungs filled with blood.

Watching Changkyun stop breathing had been the worst moment of his life. Their little brother, their maknae had looked so small in the arms of the woman could Red. The way she had shock his limp body crying out for him was ingrained in his memory.

Finding out Changkyun was The Silver Wolf had been a huge shock. It explained a lot about the youngest’s behaviour the past few months but the group hadn’t been able to digest the information before they had been kidnapped.

He had watched as Changkyun fought the man, it had like been watching a stranger fight but when the bullet ripped into their youngest’s chest, his face scrunching in pain and shook, Shownu had felt like the bullet gone through him. Betrayed by their own manager, the man now locked up in a cell.

He finally looked at Changkyun’s face and emotion immediately overtook him. The maknae looked pale still although there was a least some colour to his face today. The machines were the only things keeping him alive at that moment, that and the second shot of serum Red had injected into his heart.

The doctors had managed to pull the bullet out his shoulder as well the one in his left lung. They had fixed any internal damage but the surgeon hadn’t seemed to hopeful for his recovery.

“It’s up to him now. We have done all we could.” 

The result was the youngest was in a coma as his body tried to fix itself. The group had taken turns watching him allowing only Red, Sooee and Ryan to see him. The foreign woman had told them everything about Changkyun’s activities, how he had become the Silver Wolf and how she hoped the second batch of serum would save him like it did the last time.

Their youngest had technically died twice in the span of half a year and none of them had any inkling of the secrets he had kept. He had been so vexed when he found out that Changkyun had kept this from them. They were supposed to be family, supposed to share all their secrets.

A soft knock came at the door and Hosoek entered in. He looked just as tired as Shownu felt, huge bags under his eyes.

“Any change?”he asked hopefully.

Shownu shook his head hating the way Hosoek’s face fell. He stood to stretch and gratefully accepted the coffee that was offered to him. The second eldest looked over at Changkyun, all his emotions laid bare on his face. Shownu watched the interaction knew his friend’s feelings ran deeper for the maknae he had always known. He had always hoped the two idiots would eventually figure things out now he just hoped they still would have a chance to.

He placed a hand on Wonho shoulder, the other boy relaxing a little under the touch.

“Kyunnie is going to be okay. He just needs time to heal. Red said the serum was working, the one on his shoulder is almost fully healed.”

Hoseok gently cupped Changkyun’s cheek trying not to wince at how cold it was despite the fever he was running.

“Why didn’t he tell us? Why didn’t he just tell us from the start maybe we could have protected him, helped him?”

Shownu squeezed his friend’s shoulder as he began to tear up. The leader had honestly wondered the same thing since finding out about the youngest’s activities. Red had told them it had been her order not to tell them in order to protect them. Shownu knew if Changkyun had told them they would have locked him in his room in bubble wrap and never let him out. He still wanted to do that now.

“Go home Hyung, Kihyun left you some food in the fridge.” Shownu nodded and leaned over to give Changkyun a kiss on the forehead.

“Come back to us Kyunnie. We love you so much kid.”

——————————

Hosoek took up position in the seat beside the bed curling up so his head rested beside Changkyun’s on the pillow. He let his fingers run over the youngest’s features, they seemed so much sharper they usual.

“I love you Changkyun. Like not in the same way as Jooheon and the others love you. When I kissed you I meant it…”

He rolled his eyes he was talking to comatose Changkyun this shouldn’t be so hard. He took a deep breath.

“You make my heart beat faster whenever you enter the room. Your smile brightens up my day. You make me laugh even when I am feeling low. You mean the world to me Kkunggie. I need you to wake up okay because we are all falling apart without you. Jooheon hasn’t slept since they bought you here, Kihyun is stress cleaning, Hyungwon is falling back into his bad eating habits and Minhyukkie, well he is swinging between temper tantrums and sob sessions.”

Grief was started to overwhelm him. A lump was growing in his throat. He moved closer his forehead resting against the maknae’s neck feeling the low but steady pulse. 

“Please Kyunnie wake up. Please.”

But Changkyun remained asleep.

“Remember you asked me what was in my lyric book? I’ve been writing a song, just for you. Do you want to hear it?”

No response so he began to sing, his voice low and sad. He curled his hand into Changkyun’s.

I never meant to fall in love  
Scorn turned to friendship  
You’re celestial  
The sight of you make my heart  
Beat like a hunting wolf

I howl at the moon  
Can you hear me  
I yell your name  
Can you you hear me  
I reach for you but others have taken you hand  
I howl at the moon but you have already flown away

I never meant to fall in love  
Especially with you  
My brother  
My friend  
But baby you are the moon  
And I am the wolf crying your name.

His voice cracked on the final note and he began to cry. 

Memories of Changkyun flashed through his head. The first day they had meant, his brown aviator jacket making him look so confident but his posture saying otherwise. The first time he had felt jealous watching the youngest hang off Shownu. Their first performance and how they had hugged afterwards. Chngkyun calming him down as they climbed the tower to film the Hero MV leaving Hoseok to realize he wanted to be more than friends. 

“Kkuggie please wake up.” He pressed a kiss to the maknae’s forehead.

But Changkyun remained still. 

Hosoek continued talking for what felt like hours. He told Changkyun everything. Small details like what his favourite flavour of chip was down to his darkest memories form his time as an Ulzzang. Some time around the crack of dawn he must have fallen asleep sinking into the same dream he had had since Changkyun had died.

He was walking up a mountain. Butterflies bounced around his feet as birds sang in the branches. He reached the top and sat down. Changkyun was sat there too, chin resting on his knees and he had his sweet, dimpled smile on. His hair was blonde and whispers of the wind blew through it.

“I like it up here hyung. It’s beautiful just how I imagined heaven to be.”

Dream Hosoek shook his head, “This isn’t heaven Kyun. You can’t be in heaven yet because it isn’t your time.”

Changkyun smiled and breathed in a lungful of air. “I like it here hyung. It peaceful!”

“Just come home with me Kyun. Take my hand and I’ll take you home. There is so much I want to tell you, so much I want to do with you.”

At this point of the dream Changkyun would usually say something along the lines of him being stuck and unable to go home. But this time he stayed silent. The dream suddenly turned dark as a storm cloud approached them. Changkyun spun to face him, his voice scared.

“Wake up hyung I need you help. Hyung WAKE UP.”

He startled awake, heart pounding in his chest. Something other than the dream had woken him.

He stared at their clasped hand. He could have sworn he felt movement, he blinked thinking he had just imagined things .

Changkyun’s thumb twitched again his own. A low groan came from deep in the maknae’s throat. Hoseok jumped to his feet both hands cupping the sides of the boy’s face.  
He could see slight movement under the eyelids.

“Kyunnie can you hear me? Hey baby it’s okay.”

He repeatedly pressed the nurse’s button on the side of the bed. He looked back at Changkyun’s face surprised to see his eyes had starting to flutter open slightly. The pupils unfocused as he came back to consciousness.

A short nurse ran into the room in alarm.

“What’s the matter? Oh my god, he’s awake.”

She paged the doctor as she hurried over to the bed. Gently shoving Hoseok aside she checked on Changkyun’s vitals muttering under her breath the whole time.

“Hey sweetheart I need to remove the tube in your throat okay so this may feel uncomfortable. Don’t worry if you gag.”

Hoseok turned away not wanting to see that. He was squeamish and he even had to block his ears so as not to hear .

The nurse tapped him on the shoulder.

“All done. The doctor is going to come check his vitals but you can stay with him until now. I can’t believe how fast he woke up. It’s a miracle.”

Hoseok didn’t feel like explaining that the super soldier serum in his blood probably had something to do with it. He thanked her and hurried back to Changkyun’s side. His eyes were closed again but more from pain and confusion.

“Kkunggie can you hear me?”

It took a bit but those beautiful eyes finally opened again. They were glassy and unfocused but Hoseok felt himself let out a sigh of relief anyway. Changkyun swallowed painfully and scrunched up his face.

“Hyung?” His voice sounded off which could only be expected considering he had had pipe down it for the past few days.

Hoseok grabbed his hand and nodded a dopey smile on his face. His free hand caressed the maknae’s sweaty forehead.

“Hey Changkyun I’m here. Your okay now.”

Changkyun eyes floated around the room brows furrowed, “What happened?”

Hoseok didn’t know how to open that can of worms. Thankfully he was saved by a knock on the door followed by the doctor walking in.

Dr. Lee was a friend of Red’s and had been informed of the super solider serum situation. She was the one solely caring for the rapper. She smiled at them as she closed the door behind her. Taking a look at the file on the end of the bed, she made a few notes. 

“It is nice to see you awake Mr. Im. You gave everyone here quite a fright but your friends never gave up on you.” 

She threw a motherly smile at both the boys.

“Now Mr. Shin. I think you should inform the rest that your friends that he has woken up and I’m just going to run a few tests to see how Changkyun is doing, okay?”

Hoseok gave Changkyun hand one last squeeze promising him he would be close by. He hurried outside and immediately sent a text to the group and another to Red.

For the first time in three days he allowed himself to smile.

————————————

“You will just have to take it easy for a while. I was informed that your serum will help you heal faster but I would prefer to be safer than sorry so follow my rules, okay Mr Lim.”

Changkyun nodded softly, it still hurt to move and breath. He was so tired, he wanted to go back to sleep. 

When he had come to earlier it had been like emerging out of a swampy fog. It was weird because he was certain he had heard an angel singing. 

Dr. Lee was happy with his recovery so far and after an hour of tests had finally agreed that he would be allowed to leave the hospital by the end of the week.

She closed her file, “Well I know there is a small pile of people outside wanting to see you so I’m going to let them in but no jostling, no crazy movements and for the love of all things good don’t let Minhyuk jump on you please.”

Changkyun lazily smiled glad there was a bunch of morphine in his system to help with the pain although it certainly wasn’t helping with his drowsiness. Dr. Lee walked to the door and opened it. He could overhear her telling the others to be gentle, he giggled a little knowing no one in Monsta x could possibly be quiet and gentle.

The door burst open, “MY KYUNNIE I’VE MISSED YOU” Changkyuk cringed, yup there was Minhyuk.

The blonde slide to a halt next to him and started planting kisses on his face.

“Don’t you ever get hurt again! You hear me!”

Changhyuk drunkenly smiled, “Sorry Minnie hyung. I’ll try.”

Minhyuk was shoved aside and Jooheon, being hesitant of the wounds, leaned over and pulled the maknae into a hug. Shoving his head into the crook of the younger’s shoulder the rapper let out a shuddering sigh.

“Hey hyung. You okay?” 

Jooheon snuggled closer not saying anything as he climbed onto the bed, Changkyun shifting to make room for him. Kihyun and Hyungwon came over both with huge, but tired smiles on their faces. Hyungwon looked gaunt and Changkyun wondered through the haze if his hyung was eating properly.

The younger of the two hugged Changkyun on the other side, “I’m glad you’re awake man you really scared the shit out of us.”

Kihyun on the other hand, stroked a hand through the maknae’s hair tutting as he did so, “They could have at least washed your hair properly look how knotty it is.”

The main singer fluffed his pillow. Changkyun smiled at the action, Kihyun was stress mothering, something he only did when Changkyun was hurt or sick.

Shownu and Dr. Lee came into view and Changkyun giggled, oh man these drugs were good.

“Hyung you look like a dad. Daddy Shownu, oh no wait that’s not right! Is it.”

He giggled again.

“I gave him a hefty dose of Morphine for the pain, it will start wear off soon I’m sure. Don’t worry if he acts a little out of it.”

Shownu nodded, thanking the doctor as she walked over to the machines adjusting one of the knobs. The leader sighed and sat down on the end of the bed.

“Hyung are you still angry with me? I’m sorry I lied to you. I just was scared you would take Wolf away from me and I just wanted to help people. I’m sorry I got you kidnapped.”

He sniffed at the end. Shownu squeezed his calf, “Don’t worry about that now Kyunnie. We will talk about this later but I’m glad you are okay.” 

Changkyun’ eyes felt heavy but someone was missing. 

“Where is Hoseokkie hyung. I miss his handsome face, do you know I love him, like love love him. He is so sexy I even jerk off to…” A hand went over his mouth. Jooheon shushed him before he could confess. He giggled under the hand and closed his eyes, falling back into a drug-filled sleep.

“That’s normal. He will be in and out for the next little bit as the drugs wear off. But keep talking, he will join the conversation when he wakes back up. Also don’t worry if he complains about the pain. His body is rapidly healing and it will be more painful than well I guess a normal human. Honestly though boys, he is very lucky to be alive. He is a strong one, even without the serum.”

She patted Shownu on the shoulder and went to leave when she jumped back in shock as a large stuffed bunny was suddenly shoved through the door.

“Kkkunggie look what your favourite hyung bought you,” Hoseok jumped out from behind the bear.

Minhyuk burst out laughing, “Sorry hyung but sleeping beauty here missed your entrance.”

The second eldest’s face fell, “But he just woke up.”

Shownu reiterated what the doctor had just told them and Hoseok pouted slumping into the chair next to the bed angrily pinching Jooheon on the side.

“Did he say anything?”

Hyungwon smiled devilishly.

“He said he missed your handsome face, called you sexy too.”

The second eldest went beet red glaring at his friend.

“I’m not teasing hyung he really said that right Kihyun hyung?”

Kihyun who was organizing Changkyun’s extra clothes on the side table nodded. He suddenly smiled and looked rather devilish himself.

“He sure did. I guess the drugs kind of remove his brain to mouth filter.”

He turned to Shownu a bit of an evil look on his face, “We should to take advantage of that. Our maknae will spill all of his secrets. No more tight-lipped Changkyun muhahahaha.”

Shownu shook his head, “Ki we will not be doing that. None of you will understood.”

Kihyun pulled a face and Jooheon snuggled closer into his best friends side.

————————————

The youngest slept for another hour before groaning into wakefulness.

He opened his eyes squinting at the light and the heavy weight on his left side. As his surroundings came into focus he saw the smiling face of Hoseok grinning over him

“Hey Kyunnie how you feeling?” he asked in a soft voice.

He tried to answer but his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Someone passed him a cup of ice, turning his head slower he noticed it was Kihyun. Thanking him he tried to move his hand only to realise it was pinned under the dead weight of his best friend. Minhyuk punched the second youngest in the arm forcing him to awaken.

Hyungwon helped him up, the movement alone was exhausting. He took a sip of the ice water and stuck out his tongue in disgust. His mouth tasted like garbage. Trying not to meet the looks on his hyungs faces. He would have to face the music eventually. 

His eyes landed on the huge bunny in the room, “Mmmm what is that?”

Hosoek shuffled forward looking embarrassed. “Eh I got it for you. Its stupid I know but…” he drifted off.

Changkyun’s heart fluttered and he turned a huge grin towards Hoseok. “I love it, my very own Wonho Bunny to cuddle with.”

He sighed happily leaning back. There was a few seconds of silence before Changkyun spoke again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I keep having to apologize. I’m sorry I got you all kidnapped, I fucked up again and got the people I care the most about hurt all because I was playing hero.”

Tears had started forming in his eyes and he scrunched his face to try stop them from falling.

Minhyuk hurried over to him and dabbed the tears away with a tissue.

“Kyunnie you are the one who got hurt. We should apologize, you’re our baby and we couldn’t protect you.”

Shownu stood, his face impassive. “Everyone leave I need to have a talk with Changkyun, alone!”

The maknae’s stomach fell and he was kind of wishing the bullet had killed him for sure. He would rather have that than having to deal with an angry Shownu.

Jooheon and Hoseok both balked at the leader’s order but eventually shuffled after the rest. They knew the talk needed to happen. Kihyun stopped at Shownu’s side and gripped his arm. 

“Go easy on him.” He whispered so only the eldest could hear.  
“There will be lots of time to punish him later.”

He closed the door behind him and Changkyun could swear the temperature in the room just went down a few degrees.

“Hyung I…”

Shownu held up a hand cutting off the maknae.

“I don’t even know where to start with you Changkyun?”

The maknae in question cringed.

“Do I start with the fact that you were almost killed in some back alley and we would have never have known. Or the fact that for almost half a year you have been leading a double life running around risking getting exposed, acting like some goddamn hero. Then we have to find out all this from a police officer who came to arrest you.”

Changkyun opened his mouth but Shownu shushed him.

“And then there is the fact that you were going to get arrested. Arrested Changkyun! Oh by the way Monbebes, I.M won’t be promoting with us anymore because he is serving a life sentence for attempted murder, arson, assault and whatever the hell else you were wanted for.”

Changkyun grimaced, “To be honest hyung most of those are greatly exaggerated or not my fault, except the assault and I guess the car theft too. Maybe also the attempted murder…”

Shownu slammed his hand down on the side table rattling the few objects on it. Changkyun jumped wincing as his wound pulled. The leader began to pace back and forth.

“Or how about sorry Monbebes, I.M won’t be with us anymore because he is fucking dead. The stupid idiot thought it would be fun to risk his life and for what Changkyun?”

“I was helping people.” he said in a hushed tone. Shownu had a right to be angry but the leader didn’t understand.

“Helping people? Changkyun you are an idol, a rapper. You're fucking 22 years old! Help people through your music not out gallivanting around as some masked superhero. Did you even stop to think about us, about your group, your parents, your brother. What we would do without you. Did you even for one goddamn second think what we would do if you had died, or gotten seriously hurt. Did you Changkyun?"

Changkyun turned his head away from the leader. He wanted to cry but he throat was sore enough already. 

“I didn’t exactly chose to have this serum you know. It was the only thing that saved me. I couldn’t have stood by when a girl was being hurt like that, I didn’t exactly ask to be stabbed now, did I? I just wanted to help. That’s who I am hyung, I help people and the serum allows me to go beyond assisting Kihyun with the chores, or Jooheon with the raps. I just wanted to help people hyung and I made do with what I was given”

Shownu sat on the end of the bed, his back to the maknae. All his anger seemed to deflate out of him. 

“I never wanted to be the leader you know?”

Changkyun did know but decided not to answer.

“I thought Hoseok would be the leader, he is the protector of the group after all. It’s why he took the name Wonho. The day they introduced you to No. Mercy I was so angry. But not at you like the others were. No it was at the producers for bringing in someone last minute when we were all starting to compete with each other properly. And there you were some innocent 19 year old who looked so lost and alone. Even then I vowed that no matter what happened I would not let any bad happen to you. I’ve failed you over and over!”

It finally hit Changkyun. Shownu wasn’t angry at him, not really. The leader was angry at himself. 

He shifted forward mindful of the few wires still attached to him. Hearing the rustle of the sheets Shownu looked up a flash of worry on his face as he instead moved closer to Changkyun.

“Careful Kyun. Geesh.” he carefully pushed the other back into his seat.

“You didn’t fail me hyung, you haven’t failed anyone.” Changkyun grabbed the leader’s hand. It was his time to talk. 

“You take the brunt of all our shit and there is a lot of it I know. After all you have Minhyuk AND Hoseok in the same group. You put up with Jooheon’s whining and Kihyun’s temper, you inspire Hyungwon and as for me…”

Shownu looked him in the eye awaiting Changkyun’s words.

“I can be whinier than Jooheon, lazier than Hyungwon and Kihyun’s doesn’t even come close to my temper and I’m clumsy and destructive. But hyung your quiet care and leadership is what we all need, especially me! I became the Silver Wolf because I wanted to help people, save them from men like Nero. I didn’t tell you guys because I was scared what would happen if you knew. At first I was worried for your safety and then it was because I had to prove to myself that I could do those things without you guys.”

The stayed silent for a few moments before Shownu spoke again, voice low and filled with pain.

“When that bullet hit you, jesus Changkyun I thought that was it. I thought we had lost you.”

Shownu began to cry, Changkyun pulled him into a hug, which only seemed to make things worse. People really had no idea how much of a crybaby the leader really was.

Shownu pulled him closer, “You died Changkyun. I watched as the blood… I saw you take your last breaths. You died and I could only watch. I should have stopped him from hurting you but I couldn’t and I keep thinking even if I hadn’t have been strapped to that chair I wouldn’t have been brave enough to fight him. You stood up to him to save a stranger, knowing that you we nothing but a scrawny kid with no skills and I wouldn’t even have been able to stand up to him to save you.”

Changkyun was lost for words so rather than responding he just let Shownu cry on his shoulder. 

The members found them pretzeled together fast asleep a little while later. Cooing at the sight they took a quick picture before heading back to their guarded dorm for the night.

——————————-

 

“Sup Superstar pity dying didn’t improve your looks.” 

Changkyun turned his head as Sooee and Red walked through the door greeting his usually posse consisting of all his members. He smiled, was about time they came to see him. 

“I thought they didn’t allow farm animals in the hospital did they make an exception for you?” Changkyun bit back.

Sooee held her chest and let out a loud gasp, “And he is still an asshole. You must be feeling better.” Red pushed past her and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Sorry we haven’t come to see you earlier. We have been a little busy cleaning up the mess.”

Changkyun frowned and quickly apologized. In all the tearful talks and annoying doctor’s visits he had practically forgotten about The Silver Wolf madness. He noticed his group had grown oddly silent as they tried to listen in.

“Ah don’t worry about it. Moon is having a field day. Nero’s death was unfortunate but he believes your theory about Sin Ryukjin being the head of the Devils to be correct.”

“As I suspected. Did you inform him of the Entertainment companies and the Myungdang revitalization project. This will need a lot more further investigation.”

Red raised an eyebrow and Changkyun smiled sheepishly. Oh course she had.

She went to say more but Sooee had draped herself over his legs in a dramatic sigh. Changkyun rolled his eyes and tried to kick her off.

“Stop kicking me you jerk.”

“Then get off my bed, penis breath.” he kicked her again and the two dissolved in a mini fight. Red pulled them apart.

“For crying out loud. Sooee please remember he is still healing and Changkyun you are older please behave yourself. Oh my god I sound like my mother.”

Changkyun stuck out his tongue hearing Minhyuk and Jooheon giggle at the action.

Sooee sat up properly as Ryan walked in carrying a plastic bag filled with goodies. Changkyun took them gratefully before Kihyun snatched them off him much to the maknae’s displeasure.

“Super solider or not, to much sugar is bad for you.”

Ryan laughed, “That was another lucky escape boss. I am starting to think they should have called you The Silver Cat. You know nine lives and all that.”

He laughed, “Two down I guess then hey.”

Jooheon smacked him over the head, looking a little upset at that comment. Changkyun apologized but he was just glad to be alive.

 

—————————

He had finally been allowed home after a few more days. The dorm was no longer under guard as Moon firmly believed Nero hadn’t told anyone about the Silver Wolf’s identity. He dropped his bags and breathed in the familiar smell of home. It was good to be back.

Sooee closed the door behind him. 

“The others are out right now, doing god knows what? I’m sure they will be home soon.”

He frowned, he had hoped the others would be home to greet him. More than anything he had hoped Hosoek would be there. The elder hadn’t left his side since he woke up and it was obviously now there was something between them. Now he had time to think, he wanted to punch himself for not seeing how obvious Hosoek was with his feelings. The fact that his crush liked him back made him so happy. 

Yet they had managed to talk about anything yet. If they weren’t surrounded by all their friends then he was been attending to by one specialist or another. They had barely had time to even talk let alone talk about their feelings for one another.

He dragged his bags into his room stomping his feet in a mini tantrum. Sooee ignored him as she flopped own on the couch, she had spent a few days here herself guarding the place. Apparently she felt pretty at home here.

Changkyun climbed into his bunk glad to be back in familiar sheets. His chest wound was healing nicely but the pyschological scars weren’t healing as fast. He had died twice now and hadn’t gotten much sleep since the morphine had been stopped. The nightmares were too real. Dr. Lee had subscribed him sleeping pills and a trip to a psychologist. 

His bed reeked of Minhyuk and his favourite pillow was now on Jooheon’s bed. He smiled sadly at the thought that his friends had missed him so badly. But he was home now and that was all that mattered. The familiarity of his bed finally lulled him to sleep.

He woke up to the gentle prodding of Hoseok.  
“Hey maknae, time to get up sleeping head. Ah why are you so cute?”

Changkyun scrunched up his face at the question knowing that it would only make his hyung coo more.

“What time is it?” he asked his voice groggy from sleep.

The elder showed the time on his phone 4.30pm. Wow he had been asleep for three hours.

Hoseok suddenly looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Hey Kkunggie could we talk quickly before everyone else gets back. It’s important.”

Changkyun searched his hyungs face worriedly but climbed down from his bunk anyway.

“Yeah hyung, what’s wrong….”

He was cut off as Hoseok’s lips found his. At first the shock stopped him for responding but as the smell of roses drifted around him he closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. This time the kiss felt like so much more. It felt like Hosoek was trying to put all his feelings into the action. This time there was no anger, only love. The elder carded a hand through Changkyun’s hair while the other wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

Slowly Hoseok stopped although he didn’t move away instead resting his head against Changkyun’s.

“I love you Changkyun I have for a very long time. And I don’t want to hide it anymore.” he said in a giddy breath.

Changkyun searched his hyung’s face. It was so bare. All his emotion there in the open.

“I want to be with you. I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to be the one who you put your love and trust in. I love you Changkyun and I want to be with you, now and forever!”

The elder caressed the youngest’s face.

“I should have said something a long time ago. I was just so scared and after a while it was easier hiding then actually saying something. Then it just seemed like every time I tried to say it something came up to stop me. I also shouldn’t have acted like an ass the first time you asked me out. I know that made you think I didn’t think of it in that way which is totally untrue.”

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, how had Hosoek remembered that?

Hoseok bite his lip and backed up looking a little bashful, “Jooheon might have drunkenly told me everything.”

At the narrowing of the maknae’s eyes, Hosoek hurried to provide a further explanation.

“It was the night after you woke up. We had a few drinks to celebrate. I was so happy to have you back I may have let it slip that I liked you and Jooheon was drunk and you know how he can’t hold his mouth when he is drunk. Well he told me that you totally had a crush on me too and was only holding back ‘cos you thought I was with Hyungwon.”

Changkyun vowed to thank Jooheon the next time he saw him, right after he punched him of course.

“I wanted to confess for so long not even knowing if you would reciprocate. Then you had that thing with Gunhee.”

He grabbed onto Hoseok’s hand as he could see it still bothered his volatile hyung.

“I was so mad and jealous. How could he have had you for so long and I just sat back loving you from afar…” he cut himself off scrunching up his nose.

Changkyun pressed his lips to Hoseok’s a bubble of confidence rising in him.

“Well then Hyung do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Hosoek raised his eyebrows at the straightforwardness of the maknae but then again Changkyun never failed to surprise everyone.

“Yeah, that would actually be awesome.” 

Changkyun smiled, his dimples shining through and in a sultry voice purred. “Well then BOYFRIEND how about we make up lost time and get some of those kisses in.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened more as they wandered down to the maknae’s lips. Changkyun let his tongue run against his bottom lip in a way he knew drove people wild. Yeah he was a bit of a slut but it worked in his favour. The smell of hot wax and flowers surrounded him as Hosoek lunged forward capturing his lips in a hard, wanting kiss. The elder’s breath was already coming out in huffs as Changkyun gripped the front of his shirt bringing the other closer. Hoseok brought his lips to the youngest’s neck and sucked hard leaving a bruise.

“Hoseokkie hyung, Changkyun-ah we are home.” came Kihyun’s sing-song voice from the living room as Hosoek pulled away. Leaning his head on the maknae’s shoulder and groaned.

“Oh man come on. Every goddamn time.”

Changkyun giggled and gently pushed his boyfriend away, “Come on hyung you know its not wise to keep Mom waiting. Besides now we have all the time in the world to get to know each other better.”

Hoseok’s whole face dropped in shock before he backed up and shook his head.

“Go ahead, I’ll be a few seconds.”

Changkyun frowned but as his eyes drifted down Hoseok’s body he couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh boy well I would love to stay and help with that but I had better go to see to the others.”

The elder narrowed his eyes and shooed the youngest away, but there was a smile on his face too.

As he walked out the room he heard someone yell and launch themselves at him. He was now used to Minhyuk jumping on him. With them now knowing about his super strength he easily caught his hyung in one arm while closing the door behind him with his free hand.

Minhyuk’s eyes lit up, “Ooh maknae you are strong. Why sir I do declare Hoseok is a lucky man.”

Changkyun dropped Minhyuk and frowned. His hyung tapped his neck where Hoseok had sucked on ealrier. He sighed of course he had left a mark.

“We all knew you two had feelings for each other, except you two idiots.” said Kihyun as he handed a bunch of shopping bags to the youngest motioning him to bring it to the kitchen.

Hyungwon who seemed to materialize out of nowhere slapped him on the back, “Hoseok has been going on all week about how he was finally going to ask you out. He has been determined to do it since your first weird kiss.”

As Changkyun put the bags down on the kitchen floor Hoseok entered behind Shownu and Jooheon who were carrying an ungodly amount of shopping.

The second eldest had at least sorted the situation in his pants but he still looked flustered. Jooheon looked towards Hosoek and then back to his best friend, who merely raised a cocky eyebrow, before he burst out laughing and high-fived the youngest.  
“Yessss oh this is great. Shownu hyung you owe me that day of doing my chores.”

The leader looked up from where he was placing bags on the floor, before looking back and forth between Changkyun and Hoseok.

“Wait Kyunnie who asked out who?” asked the leader throwing a glare at Jooheon.

Changkyun smirked, those bastards always found ways to make things into a competition. He just couldn’t believe Shownu would bet against him.

“I asked hyung out.”

Hoseok glared at him, “Changkyun!”

“He was too flustered to get anything out so I thought I would take the initiative you know. Clearly it worked.”

Hoseok hurried over to him and put a hand over his mouth. Changkyun stifled a laugh.

“The maknae must be still high on all his meds. I, Shin Hoseok never get flustered and I asked him out. I am older and clearly the braver hyung.”

Hyungwon laughed at that, “Rigggghhhtttt, says the guy who cried during the goosebumps movie versus the literal superhero maknae who runs into burning buildings, says sex during a concert and flirts with ghosts.”

Jooheon reenacted Changkyun’s infamous Let’s party baby.

The whole group burst out laughing at that and Changkyun gave a little peck on Hoseok’s cheek.

“It’s okay baby you can still protect me.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes as a blush blossomed across his checks. He wrapped his arms around the maknae and held him tightly and Changkyun knew this part wasn’t a joke. He leaned into the touch enjoying the feeling.

Jooheon threw a can of beer at his best friend.

“Stop being all lovey dovey and lets party!!!”

Changkyun frowned, “Party?”

 

The group ended up at Red’s bar and as the night wore on and they all got more drunk Changkyun, seated in Hoseok’s lap, watched his friends with a warm heart. Sooee was flirting unashamedly with Jooheon and Ryan, both of whom seemed to enjoy the attention. Hyungwon had fallen asleep on the pool table while Minhyuk sang karaoke. He winked at Kihyun as the main singer slowed danced with the leader, the two looking like the perfect couple. Hopefully the leader would see it too. It was literally good to be alive.  
He turned to look at Hoseok, his boyfriend. The title felt weird and so new but as the elder looked up at him and smiled softly. Changkyun brought a kiss to the other lips enjoying the spark that seemed to be there every time they kissed.

As they broke off Hosoek returned to his conversation with Sooee but Changkyun continued to look at the other. A smile came across his face. He had finally got his man.

“Changkyun, a word.”

Red’s voice floated to his ear and he turned to the bar where she was standing. She jerked her head to their mission room.

He climbed off Hoseok’s lap and straightened up. There was much to discuss. He had been waiting for this since he had started to heal. 

As they walked into the command centre he gave a nod to Detective Moon. It was the first time he had seen the man outside of his usual suit and scowl.

“Glad to see you are feeling better Changkyun.”

Changkyun smiled and shook the man’s hand. Red joined the table. Moon sighed and pushed a folder towards Changkyun.

“Nero was just the tip of the iceberg. We managed to arrest a lot of his goons but the criminal infestation runs deep in this town and I am afraid the Rue Devils are not done yet.”

Changkyun flipped through the folder shocked at the amount of information Moon had on the group. It was worse than anything he could have every imagined.

“It is going to take more than conventional police work to take them down for good.”

The man looked between Red and Changkyun before he pulled something out his bag. The light caught the curve of the object.

The Silver Wolf mask. Moon held it out.

“I need your help Changkyun, I need the Silver Wolf. This city needs you!”

Changkyun looked at the helmet. He could go back and forget about the Wolf, go back to being nothing more than an idol. He would never have to worry about criminals or getting killed or his friends getting hurt. 

But he wasn’t just an idol anymore and he could never abandon his post. The Rue Devils were still out there and Sin Ryukjin had his hands on Starship Entertainment.

He took the mask from Moon.

“Okay where do we start?”

 

——————————————————End of Book One————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our tale comes to an end but fear not for The Silver Wolf shall return and things are only just beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed but to keep all you lovely readers invested I will upload a chapter a day. I have been working on this story for months and it is my baby. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating the world. This is also 'Book 1" so expect more from this exciting series!


End file.
